El parásito
by Guardian Darxs
Summary: La ponydad ha despertado a un ser que pondrá al límite su capacidad de supervivencia y las Mané six tendrán que saber en quien confiar si quieren impedir que esta pandemia acabe con Equestria ( Alerta contiene humor negro, Gore, escenas eróticas explícitas), ( 10 por miniatura chafa XD)
1. Una visita inesperada

muy buenas gracias por pasearse por aqui, he aqui algunos conceptos que tiene el fic 1 se situa al derrotar a tirek cualquier otro suceso no afecta esta historia, 2 se usan ponys anthropomorphicos y 3 esto es un fic con historia, sin mas al fic

El parásito.

Prólogo.

Los humanos se jactan de saber mucho y sentirse reyes sobre otras especies, su basto conocimiento tecnológico les ha permitido explorar los confines del mundo, sin embargo ni siquiera ellos conocen en su totalidad las especies que existen en el mundo.

Ahora si hablamos de unos caballos de colores que nisiquiera han descubierto la electricidad no creo que conozcan el 15% de las especies que existen en su mundo.

Fue está ignorancia la que los tomó de sorpresa y casi termina en el exterminio de su raza, pero nos estamos adelantado demás, para entender que pasó hay que entender cómo pasó y todo fue gracias a una visita inesperada.

Fanfic El parásito

Capitulo 1: una visita inesperada

Era un día normal en Poniville, se gozaba de una paz plena en el Castillo de la amistad, ya habían pasado dos años desde que derrotaron a Lord Tirek y nada amenazaba esta armonía.

Twilight y Spike se sentaban a tener un agradable desayuno mientras charlatán de la lista de pendientes de ese día.

Twilight una alicornio morada con la melena color púrpura oscuro que tenía unos rayos de color rosa gozaba de un plato de Hot cakes con un café, usaba una bata rosa afelpada que escondía su bello cuerpo.

Twilight media 1.70 metros debido a que cuando se convirtió en alicornio aumentó de tamaño un poco, su cuerpo era esbelto y fino además de tener unos pechos grandes de 25 cm cada uno, era el estereotipo perfecto de la mujer bella: delgada, busto desente, cadera ancha y bonita cara.

Por otro lado Spike también había cambiado bastante en dos años pues había entrado en su periodo de madurez, de medir 1.20 metros pasó a medir 1.73, su figura era esbelta pero formida, los músculos de su abdomen y brazos estaban muy bien marcados producto de mucho ejercicio y una dieta saludable, vestía unos jeans azules con una camiseta de tirantes y usaba chanclas.

El devoraba rápidamente sus Hot cakes con gemas y su jugo de naranja pues iva a ver a Rarity después de que almorzaran y se quería ver presentable.

Twilight: más despacio, te vas a atraganta - dijo

Spike: tengo que arreglarme antes de que el reloj marque las 12:00 - dijo Spike con la boca llena

Twilight: y yo no se que vas a hacer allá, pareces un esclavo del modo en que la tratas - dijo con un ligero tono de molestia

Spike: bueno es ir allá o quedarme aquí a morirme de aburrimiento organizando libros - dijo Spike en tono burlón

Twilight se quedó callada pero en su mente quiso decir otra cosa « podríamos hacer cosas más divertidas » penso, en los últimos años Twilight dejo de ver al dragón como a un hermanito y lo veía como algo más.

Esto ocasionó que las visitas de Spike a Rarity le molestaran pues mientras la siguiera queriendo ella quedaría en segundo lugar, estaba decidida a acabar con eso.

Twilight estaba a punto de refutar cuando el timbre del castillo sonó.

Spike: yo voy - dijo para salir corriendo

Twilight: « maldición »

Spike corrió hacia el gran portón y abrió la puerta, detrás de la puerta se hallaba una pony de color crema de una bonita figura con un suéter morado y unos jeans negros, traía unos lentes rectangulares y su melena estaba muy desarreglada.

Md: Hola Spike, esta Twilight? - dijo presurosa Moondancer sin percatarse de que Spike le estaba mirando el busto

Spike: Eh, a si esta en el comedor - dijo dejandola pasar

Moondancer corrió hacia el lugar indicado para encontrarse con la alicornio.

Md: Twilight, Twilight tienes que venir conmigo ahora - dijo muy alterada

Twilight: Que, que pasa? - dijo

Md: te contaré los detalles en el camino, sólo te diré que tenemos que llegar a Canterlot ahora - dijo igual de alterada

Twilight: esta bien sólo déjame vestirme - dijo

Md: no hay tiempo - dijo para quitarse su suéter y ponérselo a Twilight revelando una pulserita de tirantes que dejaba ver la parte de arriba de sus pechos

Md: ven - dijo tomandola de una mano y arrastrandola a la estación del tren

Spike que había visto todo se quedó bastante confundido pero al final sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo, « ok » y cerró la puerta.

En Canterlot Moondancer llevo a Twilight al castillo a una de las torres, dentro de la Torre se encontrababan las princesas, Tim Turner y un aparato extraño.

C: Oh, mi querida alumna, lamento este repentino llamado pero creo que no te arrepentirás de haber venido - dijo Celestia

T: princesa Celestia, para que me llamó? Y que es eso? - preguntó

Tim: esto es posiblemente el más importante descubrimiento del siglo - dijo muy emocionado el doctor

T: en serio? - dijo escéptica

L: el Dr. Turner ha sido capaz de crear un dispositivo que controle el clima sin la intervención de los pegasos - explicó Luna

T: Wow, eso es posible - dijo asombrada

Tim: lo será pero lamentablemente el alcance de la máquina solo es de diez metros y la princesa insistió en que te llamará para que me ayudes en este proyecto - dijo mientras movía unos botones y palancas.

T: en ese caso manos a la obra - dijo mientras se recogía el pelo y se acercaba a la máquina.

Tres días después con la ayuda de Twilight y Moondancer el Dr. Turner pudo aumentar el alcance de la máquina de diez metros a diez kilómetros, planeaba poner estaciones en cada ciudad para la optimización de su invento, las princesas estaban encantadas pero hacia la prueba de fuego, al cuarto dia harían una prueba y controlarán el clima de Canterlot, cuando el cuarto día llegó Twilight estaba tan alterada que no pudo dormir.

Estando en el mirador de Celestia el Dr. encendió la máquina y empezó a lanzar luces y sonidos de motor.

Tim: muy bien, sistemas de geométrica listo - dijo

Moondancer: sistemas de transformación hidratante listo - dijo

Twilight: almacenamiento de energía - bostezo - listo - dijo

Tim: muy bien iniciemos con una lluvia suave - dijo para teclear unos números y enseguida las nubes se tornaron grises y una leve llovizna empezaba a caer.

C: maravilloso, continúe doctor - dijo Celestia

Tim: correcto, esta vez algo más difícil, que tal una ventisca - dijo para volver a teclear y que las nubes empezarán a dejar caer copos de nieve

Todos estaban maravillados, todos menos Twilight que con el frío se sintió mal y no pudo evitar empezar a dormirse, sin embargo su cabeza quedó posada en la palanca de niveles de energía provocando que la ventisca se convirtiera en una tormenta de nieve.

El ruido de la máquina fallando despertó a Twilight de golpe y vio angustiada la caótica escena.

C: doctor apaguela - ordenó Celestia

Tim: no puedo está fuera de control - dijo angustiado el doctor

Pronto la tormenta empezó a empeorar y tornarse más violenta, tanto que voló el techo de la Torre en la que estaban, Celestia sin tener más opciones cargo un poderoso rayo y disparó contra la máquina destruyendola y provocando un temblor que se sintió hasta Griffinstone seguro.

La tormenta cesó y cuando todo estuvo ordinario otra vez, Celestia aborto el proyecto y mando a Twilight a su casa, lo que ella no sabía era que el experimento fallido del profesor había despertado algo, algo que no era bueno en lo absoluto.

En lo profundo del mar Celestial la tierra tembló con una fuerza que y abrió una abertura de un abismo de el cual un grito desgarrador se oyó y enseguida una figura salió del mismo abismo, era una especie de pulpo pero sólo tenía cinco tentáculos y al final de cada uno un potente aguijón, su color era negro azabache y tenía un gran ojo de color rojo con la pupila de reptil como cara.

La criatura nadó hasta la superficie donde la luz de sol parecía molestarle y se dirigió a la costa, una vez ay pudo divisar a varias yeguas luciendo sus bikinis y niños jugando en el agua, al ver a las yeguas con tan poca ropa la criatura se quedó hipnotizada y se dirigió rápido a la arena sin ser visto, o eso creyó el porque una pony de melena rosa y pelaje blanco con una Cutie Mark de una cruz roja que traía un bikini de dos piezas rojo lo vio y al ver tan extraño animal se le acercó, cuando la cosa la vio aproximarse se quedó quieto y espero el momento oportuno para lanzarse, cuando Redhearth estuvo muy cerca la cosa se lanzó hacia ella con sus cinco tentáculos hacia el frente, no obstante su trayectoria fue interrumpida por un pelotazo que le dio de lleno por unos niños.

Niños: oiga señorita nos podría devolver la bola? - dijo un niño

Redhearth: Oh, si claro - dijo mientras agarraba la pelota y se las lanzaba

Después se giró y encontró al ser extraño tendido en la arena inconciente, Redhearth lo examinó bien y no pudo encontrar que tipo de animal era.

Redhearth: que raro eres - le dijo sin esperar respuesta

Redhearth: te llevaré conmigo al hospital quizás ay sepan lo que eres - dijo para después cargarlo a donde estaban sus cosas, desocupo una hielera y la lleno con agua donde metió dentro el «espécimen», recogió sus cosas y se fue satisfecha hacia la estación del tren rumbo a poniville.

Continuará...


	2. primera infeccion

si les soy sincero este fic solo lo hice porque escribir el principal se hacia algo tedioso a veces y quize hacer algo sukulento pero nunca le puse mucho esfuerzo, pero me dije a mi mismo

mi mismo ponte las pilas como dice la abuela si vas a hacer las cosas hazlas bien, asi que prometo subir la calidad a esta historia pero seran capítulos chikitos no seran tan grandes, yo se que no me quieren leer a mi aqui esta el fic.

Fanfic El parásito

Capitulo 1: primera infección

Redhearth caminaba a pasó tranquilo cargando su hielera con el espécimen dentro, se dirigia directo al hospital, estaba muy emocionada por su descubrimiento no obstante no dejaba que este hecho la afectará pues ya no era una potrilla, Redhearth era una yegua madura de 34 años que gozaba de una figura esbelta y hermosa, su pelaje era de color blanco y su melena de rosa claro, su cuerpo a menudo le traía problemas por su oficio ya que tenía un par de melones por pechos y un trasero grande pero moderado, en más de una ves uno de sus pacientes o incluso los doctores intentaron sobrepasarse con ella lo cual provocó que la enfermera aprendiera a la mala que a veces las intenciones de la gente no eran tan buenas como parecían.

El pequeño inquilino dentro de la hielera empezó a despertar, al ver que se encontraba en cautiverio, empezó a afeitarse y a azotarse contra las paredes de la hielera de forma violenta espantado a Redhearth provocando que tire el contenedor.

Redhearth: Oh, veo que ya despertaste - dijo

Redhearth: tranquilo ya casi llegamos al hospital - dijo logrando que el bicho se calmara ... de momento.

Cuando Redhearth llegó al hospital paso a los bastidores de las chicas donde se puso su clásico uniforme de enfermera, mientras se vestía vio a varias de sus compañeras, dudo un segundo en abrir la hielera y mostrarles el bicho a sus amigas pero ese impulso se calmó al solo pensar que podría escapar su excepcional espécimen, sobre todo porque Redhearth no es tonta y claramente vio el comportamiento del animal al ver a las yeguas en la playa, no era ni remotamente lógico que lo sacará en un lugar lleno de chicas hermosas que sólo visten una toalla e incluso hay algunas más descaradas que presumen su cuerpo caminando tranquilamente como Celestia las trajo al mundo.

Después de cambiarse Redhearth fue a su locker y tomó algunas cosas, luego metió la hielera en el locker y pensaba cerrarlo pero para al pensar « y si le da hambre? » « que pasa si se asfixia? », sin querer saber la respuesta Redhearth tomó de su almuerzo una manzana y la metió rápidamente en la hielera para evitar que el animal escapace pero dejo una pequeña abertura de como 1 cm para que pudiera respirar.

Redhearth: iré a hacer mi jornada, volveré por ti más tarde - dijo para después retirarse.

La ignorancia de Redhearth le jugo una mala pasada ya que desconocía la naturaleza de su "amigo" y este pertenecía a la familia de los cefalópodos y su gran agilidad así como su capacidad de comprimir su cuerpo hizo fácil salir por la abertura que dejo Redhearth, se empezó a salir escurriendose como una especie de baba, una vez fuera el "pentopodo" (ya que sólo tenía 5 tentáculos) salto al fondo del casillero y repitió el proceso en la rejilla del locker, nuestro "amigo" río maquiavelicamente al estar fuera o bueno lo hubiera hecho si producierá algún sonido, sólo se vio agitar los brazos y sus... hombros? Como si estuviera riendo.

Ra'Zhul que es el verdadero nombre de nuestro invasor se deslizó rápidamente por debajo de la puerta, vio los blancos e impecables pasillos del hospital, en ese instante una enfermera paso por ahí y Ra se mimetiso con la pared haciendo totalmente blanco pasando desapercibido.

\- canción misión imposible tema -

Ra'Zhul se movía rápidamente de pasillo en pasillo revisando siempre que no hubiera nadie, cuando su camino a su libertad estaba muy próximo una yegua que conocía bien pues era su captora, pasó por ahí quedándose justo enfrente de la salida.

Ra'Zhul prefirió buscar otro medio de salir, por alguna extraña razón esa pony parecía que podía olerlo, trepó con sus ventosas la pared hasta llegar al techo, una ves en el se balanceo hacia el frente usando todas sus extremidades para no caer, vio su oportunidad de oro al ver que una enfermera llevaba una carretilla directo hacia afuera y afortunadamente la yegua traía un corte de pelo un tanto extraño pues tenía un afro de color rojo con rayas verdes, se veía bastante extraño la verdad pero Ra nunca entendió eso de la moda y sin pensarlo más se dejo caer sobre su pelo adquiriendo la misma tonalidad.

\- fin canción -

La libertad estaba a sólo unos pasos pero la enfermera se desvío y terminó en una habitación con varios ponys enfermos adentro, Ra'Zhul maldijo su suerte aunque claro no se oyó nada.

Sin embargo la decisión de Ra no fue del todo mala, en una de las camas se encontraba una bella pony de color amarillo con pelo azul eléctrico con rayos de un color azul marino, si bien la pony era bonita Ra'Zhul quedó hipnotizado al ver dos bolas de bolos que tenía como senos, eran tan grandes que los pezones se marcaban en la bata médica, Ra'Zhul rezaba por todo lo bueno de este mundo que la enfermera se girará hacia ella, los Ángeles lo escucharon pues la enfermera se dirigió a ella y le empezó a hablar.

Enfermera: como te sientes el día de hoy? - preguntó gentilmente

Milky: mucho mejor - contestó feliz pero cansada

Enfermera: eso está bien, las hernias por exceso de trabajo son muy frecuentes pero debes dejar de esforzarse tanto no es bueno para tu salud - dijo

Milky: trataré de hacerlo - dijo muy apenada

Enfermera: Ay, Milky tu y tu buena persona sólo prometeme que lo intentarás - dijo suplicante

Milky: lo prometo - dijo de muy buena gana

La enfermera se despidió y salió de la habitación, no obstante en la conversación Ra no perdió el tiempo y se escabullo asegurándose de que no lo vieran ocupándose dentro de las sábanas que cubrían a Milky, desde ese punto ya que estaba a los pies de Milky podía ver su feminidad en todo su esplendor.

Ra'Zhul: voy a disfrutar esto - dijo mentalmente pero hasta la noche para hacer su movimiento

\- Lemon -

Con el velo de la noche como único testigo mientras todos dormian, Ra'Zhul se movía delicadamente para no despertarla, recorría sus piernas tocandolas suavemente hasta llegar a su entrepierna, Ra'Zhul empezó a rosar la vagina de Milky con uno de sus tentáculos provocando un gemido ahogado de Milky, sin prisa pero sin pausa Ra empezó a tocar el clítoris con sus ventosas haciendo que Milky se empezara a retorcer del placer, Ra'Zhul se divertía con sus reacciones así que fue un poco mas rudo y metió dos de sus tentáculos de golpe en la vagina de Milky.

Milky estava teniendo un sueño húmedo por lo cual no se percataba de que lo que pasaba era real, cuando sintió ambos tentáculos penetrarla arqueo su espalda y soltó un chillido de placer, Ra'Zhul continuaba su trabajo sacando y metiendo sus tentáculos en la vagina de Milky, cada vez más rápido y cada vez más fuerte hasta que con un último gemido Milky llegó al éxtasis empapando las sábanas con sus jugos lujuriosos y cayendo rendida en un profundo sueño con una boba sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

La entrada de la vagina estaba totalmente mojada, «perfecto» dijo Ra'Zhul mientras metía sus otros tres tentáculos y luego meter su demás cuerpo generando una nueva corriente de placer pero esta vez acompañada con dolor en Milky la cual solo reaccionó abriendo sus piernas dejando entrar a Ra, « está yegua es más pura de lo que pensaba » dijo mientras llegaba al final de el ducto vaginal y estando pegado a la entrada del útero, « aquí vamos » dijo y con sus cinco tentáculos abrió el útero lo suficiente para que pudiera entrar ( que no era mucho ) y se metió, provocando mucho placer pero también mucho dolor que hizo despertar a Milky.

\- fin Lemon -

Milky despertó sobresaltado por la repentina sensación que la dejo completamente roja y jadeando, instintivamente levantó las sábanas y vio toda su entrepierna mojada al igual que el colchón.

Milky: Ay por Dios que vergüenza, me vine en un hospital -dijo nerviosa

Milky: bueno no creo que nadie se entere - dijo para volver a dormir sin saber lo que ahora pasaba en su interior.

Continuará...


	3. primeros sintomas

Ya se que este fic lo tengo un poco abandonado pero no me he olvidado de el y voy a terminarlo disfruten

Fanfic El parásito

Capitulo 2: primeros síntomas

Al día siguiente Milky se levantó de muy buen humor además que ya no le dolía nada, se sentía como nueva incluso mejor que nueva, se levantó pesadamente de la cama y dio un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba.

En ese momento llegó la enfermera Redhearth para ver cómo seguía, no obstante podía notar que la enfermera estaba queriendo encontrar algo pues pasaba la mirada por cada rincón del cuarto.

Redhearth: como sigues linda - preguntó con cierto desánimo

Milky: mucho mejor, gracias - dijo amable

Redhearth: eso está bien, hoy te podremos dar de alta y podrás irte a tu casa - dijo

Milky: eso estaría super - dijo ánimos a

En eso Milky se percató de el ánimo de la enfermera así como de que siguiera buscando algo.

Milky: sucede algo? - preguntó preocupada

Redhearth: no, no es nada - dijo

Milky: vamos, puedes confiar en mi - le dijo en tono maternal

Redhearth: bueno pero prometes no decirle a nadie - dijo

Milky: lo prometo - dijo

Redhearth: en ese caso, cuando fui a la playa este fin de semana encontré algo raro - dijo

Milky: algo raro? Como que? - dijo confusa

Redhearth: un animal nunca antes identificado - dijo emocionada

Milky: en serio - dijo emocionada también - y como es -

Redhearth: es como una especie de pulpo pero con cinco tentáculos y un gran ojo en la cara de color rojo, su demás cuerpo es negro - dijo

Milky: Wow, lo puedo ver? - dijo

Redhearth: no - dijo desanimada

Milky: porque no? - dijo triste

Redhearth: porque se escapó, lo tenía en una hielera en mi casillero pero cuando volví ya no estaba y lo ando buscando - dijo

Redhearth: de casualidad no lo has visto - dijo

Milky: no nada remotamente parecido - dijo

Redhearth: bueno, no te molesto más, en un momento haré el papeleo y podrás irte - dijo

Milky: gracias - dijo y Redhearth se fue

Pasaron unos momentos cuando otra enfermera paso y le dijo a Milky que ya se podía retirarse, Milky agradeció para tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Milky era propia de Trottingham donde trabajaba de lechera, pero estaba en sus vacaciones y decidió ir a visitar a su amiga Carrot Top en poniville, se hospeda en un hotel cerca del centro de la ciudad y ella esperaba con ansia sus vacaciones para poder descansar y relajarse además de evitar a los pretendientes que tenía en Trottingham.

Iva directo a ver a su amiga cuando sintió un ligero punzón en su vientre, pensó que estaba a punto de llegar a su periodo, tuvo varias puntadas más en su trayecto, una ves llegando a su caso platicaron un poco, comieron pastelitos y vieron una película, al terminar la reunión Milky se despidió de Carrot y se fue al hotel, caminaba pensante en que podría hacer el día de mañana pero un grito interrumpió su pensar.

Derpy: Kiaaaa - grito Derpy al ser acorralada y acosada por dos varones en estado de ebriedad

V1: Mírate chillas muy encantador para ser una pony a la que le sale mal todo - dijo volviendo a apretar uno de sus pechos

Derpy: Kiaaaa - volvió a decir

V2: ahora veamos que tal mueves tu cadera - dijo el segundo rascando su falda de cartera dejándola desnuda de la cintura para abajo

Derpy: por favor no me hagan daño - suplico

Los corceles solo se echaron a reír

Milky: déjenla! - grito

Los dos varones voltearon a ver a Milky y sonrieron lujuriosamente

V2: yo pido esa - dijo

Toda la confianza de Milky se fue por la borda, había actuado sin pensar, que hará ella contra dos hombres que le sacaban una cabeza de estatura cada uno, empezó a retroceder lentamente.

V2: que amigas tan interesantes tienes ay - dijo refiriéndose a sus pechos - porque no las dejas salir a jugar - dijo para rasgar su playera dejando al descubierto sus enormes senos

V2: venga vamos a divertirnos - dijo empujándola para que cayera al suelo y poniéndose encima de ella empezando a chupar sus pezones.

Milky: Noooo! Basta - dijo Milky mientras pataletas

Derpy estaba en las mismas condiciones el otro pony estaba encima de ella acariciando su trasero suavemente con su virilidad.

V2: porque no vamos al evento principal - dijo mientras se quitaba el pantalón mostrando su erecto pene

Milky: nooo basta - dijo con desesperación

El bandido hizo caso omiso acercando cada vez más y más su pene a la entrada de Milky.

Ra'Zhul: MÁTALO! - escuchó en su cabeza

De un momento a otro su mirada se hizo fría y su pupila fina como un reptil

Milky: He dicho BASTAAAA! - grito

En un movimiento Milky tomó el cuello de su atacante empezando a estrangularle con una fuerza descomunal haciendo que empieza a sangrar por la boca empapado el vientre de Milky con ella, el bandido trato de zafarse de su agarre pero fue inútil, sólo podía ver con horror como el cazador era cazado.

V2: ...monstruo - fue lo último que dijo antes de caer muerto

Milky miro con repudio el cadáver hasta que sus ojos volvieron a normalizarse le dieron ganas de vomitar, había asesinado a otro pony y sus manos estaban llenas de sangre.

Derpy: Aaaah no por favor - grito Derpy mientras era violada, el otro bandido estaba tan enfocado en su tarea que no se percató de lo sucedido con su compañero.

Ra'Zhul: enséñale a no meterse contigo -dijo otra vez esa voz en su cabeza

Los ojos de Milky volvieron a rasgarse y su dentadura se hizo filosa

Milky: Si - dijo sombría

El bandido asaltaba sin compasión la feminidad de Derpy.

V1: o si perra, estas tan apretada... que tu boca dice que no... pero tu cuerpo pide a gritos mi verga... es más creo que lo que quiere es un potrillo... te daré un hermoso bebé jajaja - dijo sinicamente

Derpy: no por favor te lo ruego... No quiero quedar embarazada - grito llorando a mares

V1: muy tarde... toma tu bebé - dijo con un último gruñido llenando el útero de Derpy con su semen

Derpy: NOOOOOO! - grito llorando con desesperación

Satisfecho el pony se dispuso a irse de la escena pero fue detenido por una yegua que la veía de manera siniestra, por alguna razón la misma yegua de antes ya no se veía tan inofensiva podía sentir un aura de muerte cubriéndola.

Milky: hmmmmm... a donde vas todavía no nos hemos divertido -

En ese momento lo toma del cuello con su mano izquierda y lo estampa contra la pared más cercana sin romper el agarre. El pony por alguna razón temblaba de miedo por esa yegua sabia que esto no acabaría bien.

Milky: te parece divertido salir violar a las mujeres e irte tan campante dejando a una madre e hijo desamparados... te parece divertido romper los sueños de romance de una chica... te parece divertido acabar con la felicidad de una humilde cartera -dijo molesta

V1:...

Milky: te parece divertido?! - espetó

V1:...

Milky: DIME! - grito furiosa

V1: no! - grito lleno de miedo

Milky miro abajo a su entrepierna y vio su pene todavía erecto, ella sonrió maliciosamente

Milky: pues tu amigo no piensa igual - dijo empezando a masturbarlo

V1: Aaah - simio

Milky: DIME crees que soy bonita - dijo seductoramente

V1: aaaaah, siiii - dijo

Milky: quieres volver lo de hace rato - dijo aplicando más velocidad a su movimiento

V1: aaaaaaah, siiiiiii - exclamó

Milky paró en seco

Milky: que lastima - dijo y con un potente jalón le arranco el miembro con todo y pelotas, los gritos no se hicieron de esperar, el pobre corcel gritaba de dolor mientras se desangraba, Derpy que había visto todo no sabía si meterle a el pony que la violó o a esa yegua.

Milky arrojó con desdén el miembro dándoselo de comer a un perro cercano, después de ver cómo el perro se iba feliz con su almuerzo se dirigió a pasó lento hacia Derpy.

Milky: Estas bien? -

Derpy:...

Milky: dije que si estás bien - dijo un poco molesta

Derpy: ... - temblaba de miedo

Totalmente furica se acercó a Derpy y la tomó de los hombros lastimandola en el proceso.

Milky: OYE HÁBLAME! - grito

Derpy: por favor no me lastimes - suplico

Milky: - suspiro relajando su expresión - es imposible

Milky vio de todo a todo a Derpy para asegurarse que no estuviera herida, fue ahí donde vio pequeños hilos de líquido blanco salir de su vagina, sin decir nada Milky acercó su rostro a el órgano reproductivo de Derpy y metió su lengua dentro de ella, el sorpresivo movimiento alteró a Derpy y junto sus piernas apretando la cabeza de Milky.

Derpy: Que haces?! - dijo

Milky: voy a ayudarte - respondió

Derpy: NO! Fuera - grito llorando

Milky(furiosa): bien si quieres tener una cría en nueve meses allá tú - dijo levantándose empezando a irse

Milky: me invitas al baby shower - dijo a la distancia

Derpy lo pensó un poco pero una cosa era segura, ella no quería quedar embarazada.

Derpy: Espera! - grito

Milky giro para verla

Derpy: - cuando Derpy la vio voltearse abrió sus piernas de par en par mostrando su vergüenza - por favor ayúdame - dijo suplicante

Milky dio vuelta a atrás y colocándose donde lo dejo empezó a hacer su trabajo, con su larga lengua de reptil Milky empezó a meter su lengua tan profundo como se lo permitía la cavidad de Derpy tomando todo el semen que podía recoger para retraerse quitando poco a poco el líquido infame, pero por cada lámina Derpy gemía, los movimientos no eran toscos ni bruscos como los del pony, eran suaves y gentiles dando suaves lamidas dando una sensación placentera.

Derpy: aaah si ahí -

Milky: jeje quizás ese bastardo tenía algo de razón, pequeña zorra -

Milky aumentó la velocidad de sus lamidas y ahora saboreaba cada rincón de la intimidad de Derpy aunque ya se encontrará limpia.

Derpy: Kiaaaa, si me encanta -

Milky: me gusta como gritas - dijo presionando su lengua contra su útero

Derpy: Kiaaaa - gimió

Milky: di que lo deseas -

Derpy: hmmmmm... lo deseo -

Milky: di que eres mi puta -

Derpy: si...hmmmmm...soy tu puta -

Milky: muy bien mi pequeña zorrita ahora córrete -

Derpy: aaaah si mi ama -

Milky aumentó más sus lamidas, saboreaba cada rincón de ella, Derpy sólo podía gemir de placer mientras llegaba al clímax.

Derpy: mi ama me vengo -

Milky: hazlo que no te de vergüenza -

Con una última lamida y un grito lleno de placer Derpy llegó al clímax soltando sus jugos de lujuria en la boca y el hocico de Milky.

Milky: mmmmm...es mucho mi zorrita, acaso te estuviste conteniendo? -

Derpy: hay un corcel... por el cual...estoy totalmente enamorada...me he estado tocando con el...en las noches...pero ayer trabaje hasta tarde...mi ama - dijo totalmente agotada.

Milky: shhh, ve a dormir, yo te cuidaré - dijo con voz maternal

Derpy: ama... -

Milky: si? -

Derpy: ... la volveré a ver? -

Milky sonrió calidamente

Milky: si tu deseas verme de nuevo ay estaré - dijo

Derpy: mi ama - dijo antes de caer dormida con una boba sonrisa en la cara

Milky tomo su blusa desgarrada y la enrollo sobre sus pechos a forma de sostén, luego tomo a Derpy como a una princesa recargando su cabeza en su pecho para que no cuelgue, después de acomodarse se dirigió a la estación de policía mas cercana

\- Estacion de policía -

se ve a un oficial roncando en la recepción con una gota de saliva saliendo de su boca, en ese momento llega Milky cargando a Derpy.

Milky: Oficial! - le grita

Policia: Eh?... a si que pasa? - dijo despabilándose

Milky: podría cuidarla la encontré semidesnuda en la calle sospecho que le hicieron algo -

Policia: Oh, por supuesto en un momento la atenderemos - dijo tocando un silbato

Milky: - deja a Derpy sentada en una silla - bueno eso seria todo, muchas gracias oficial -

Policia: para servirle señorita y gracias a usted -

Milky: no hay cuidado, trátenla bien -

Policia: por supuesto buenas noches -

Milky: buenas noches -

Milky sale de la jefatura

Policia: si le daremos el mejor de los servicios no preciosa jeje - dijo desabrochándose el pantalón

\- Departamento de Milky -

Milky exhausta se deja caer pesadamente sobre su cama.

Milky: uff vaya que si fue un día exhausto - dice mientras se acomoda en la cama

Milky sin lavarse la boca es mas todo lo contrario saborea los restos de semen de aquel corcel y de Derpy

Milky: rico - dijo antes de quedarse dormida

Mientras tanto en su interior

Ra'zul: proceso de sincronizacion terminado, iniciando proceso de metamorfosis -

Continuara...


	4. fase terminal

Cuando leí el capitulo anterior no podía creer la cantidad de faltas ortográficas que tenia Dioos espero no vuelva a pasar, dejando eso de lado traigo otro capitulo seguido para que no digan que tengo abandonado este fic disfruten (literalmente 7u7)

Fanfic El parásito

Capitulo 3: Fase terminal

\- departamento de Milky -

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos de luz se metían por la ventana de la habitación de Milky despertandola en el proceso, solo se oyó un leve quejido de parte de la terrestre.

Milky: cinco minutos mas - le dijo al sol

pero como era de esperarse el sol no bajo

Milky: ay, mi cabeza...como duele -

Milky tenia un insufrible dolor de cabeza debido a que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido ayer, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser redondos y sus características de depredador también se fueron, lo único que recordaba es que salio de la casa de su amiga para dirigirse a su casa.

Milky: ayayayay, como duele -

Milky se dirigió a su cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua con aspirinas para calmar su dolor, su estado era bastante deplorable, su melena estaba toda enmarañada, usaba una bata púrpura con pantuflas del mismo color ademas tenia unas ojeras tamaño familia que evidenciaban una mala noche de sueño , fue hacia su puerta y recogió el periódico, al ver la luz del día no hizo mas que un gesto de dolor y un bufido como si de un vampiro se tratase, nuevamente dentro de la comodidad de su departamento empezó a leer las noticias mientras bebía una taza de café.

«gran apertura venta de carrosas Wheel Job!» era un titulo pero paso al siguiente «la banca financiera de Equestria aumentó un 3%» paso «Celestia prohíbe la venta de sidra a menores por eventos en appleloosa» paso «dos asesinatos brutales han ocurrido en la noche (foto)» paso «empresas Rich compra terrenos en Yeguadelphia» paso...espera que.

Milky: "eventos terribles sucedieron a altas horas de la noche, dos ponys fueron hallados muertos, uno de ellos fue mutilado en su parte intima, las autoridades buscan al agresor, no se había visto un ataque así en mas de 70 años" "foto" -

En la foto aparecían los dos cuerpos tapados de la cintura para abajo con bolsas negras de la morgue, por alguna extraña razón ambos corceles le parecían familiares, en ese instante rápido como una bala todos los recuerdos regresaron de golpe, tardo un poco en digerirlo pero al final comprendió todo se aterro de ello.

Milky: no... yo no pude...yo - dijo desesperada

Milky miro sus manos, podía ver claramente la sangre seca en ellas y echo a llorar, ahora era una asesina.

Milky: que voy a hacer, yo no quiero estar en prisión - dijo

Milky: esta bien Milky no te preocupes - se decía a si misma - no tienen porque saberlo, nadie vio nada - decía histérica - solo estábamos yo, los chicos y...-

Al entrar en razón con lo que iba a decir se alarmo de sobremanera

Milky: la cartera! - grito

Milky se dirigió rápidamente al baño pero su carrera se vio interrumpida por un fuerte dolor en su vientre tan intenso que la obligo a ponerse de rodillas mientras tomaba su abdomen, una vez normalizada se tomo un baño rápido asegurándose de no dejar el mas mínimo rastro de sangre y salio corriendo rumbo a la jefatura de policía.

Durante su recorrido Milky noto algo distinto, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de mirar a todas las yeguas e imaginarse cosas obscenas, trato de evitarlo mirando a otro lado pero solo vio mas gente volviendo las imágenes, su entrepierna empezaba a arder y el sudor se hizo presente, su cuerpo se calentaba rápidamente, hubo un momento en el que tuvo que pelear con todas sus fuerzas para no masturbarse ahí enfrente de todo el público, afortunadamente pudo controlarse y corrió a toda prisa con la mirada hacia el suelo hasta llegar a su destino.

\- Jefatura de Policía -

Una vez enfrente de el edificio azul se paro un momento para recuperar el aire y entro presurosa a la recepción donde una guardia atendía.

Guardia: buenos días, en que puedo servirle -

Milky: - miraba sus senos fijamente - ...eh hola me preguntaba, que hicieron con la chica que llego aquí ayer en la noche -

Guardia: se refiere a la cartera Derpy Whoves -

Milky: si ella misma -

Guardia: según tengo entendido la llevaron a su casa con los primeros rayos del sol -

Milky: y donde es su casa - dijo presurosa

Guardia: en un momento te traigo la dirección puedes sentarte si gustas - dijo señalando unas sillas para después irse tras una puerta

Milky obedeció y se sentó pesadamente sobre el asiento, empezó a ver a su alrededor para observar varias policías con su uniforme ajustado provocando ese ardor nuevamente, Milky no pudo mas y asegurándose de que no la vieran, discretamente metió su mano por debajo de sus jeans dándose placer.

Guardia: señorita Milky - se oyó en la recepción

Milky paro en seco y se dirigió rápidamente a la recepción

Milky: ...si? -

Guardia: aquí tiene - le dijo entregándole un papel con la dirección

Milky: gracias, gracias, gracias - dijo para darle un beso en la boca con todo y lengua y salir corriendo de ahí

Guardia(muy sonrojada):...d de nada -

\- Casa de Derpy -

A Milky no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la casa pues no estaba tan lejos de la jefatura, una vez enfrente de la casa toco la puerta salvaje mente pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar esta vez con mas fuerza pero nada sucedió, Milky estaba empezando a alterarse pero en eso oyó un ruido proveniente de la casa, acerco su oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

Derpy: - sollozos -

Milky al reconocer dicha voz no dudo en entrar por la ventana, quizá la causa de su llanto era ella misma, cuando entro pudo ver una casa arreglada al estilo casual con paredes de color azul y techo blanco, paso de habitación en habitación hasta dar con su objetivo.

En un rincón de la sala principal se encontraba Derpy hecha volita llorando a mares, Milky dudo si en acercarse o no pero su corazón blando no la dejaría ahí desconsolada.

Milky: estas bien? - preguntó

Derpy se sobresalto al oír esa voz pero al darse la vuelta y ver quien era dio una gran sonrisa y se lanzó a sus brazos

Derpy: ama -

Milky: eeeh...hola -

Derpy: si viniste, pensé que lo que me dijiste no era cierto pero aquí estas - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Milky: Wow tranquila, porque no te relajas y me dices que pasa -

Derpy(triste): mi ama, estoy embarazada -

Milky: que?!, pero tu...yo... yo te saque el semen de aquel tipo si no mal recuerdo -

Derpy: si...pero los tipos de la policía - sollozos - ellos me violaron sin piedad, eran como 10 y yo no podía defenderme yo... - fue interrumpida

Milky: shhhh, tranquila ya estoy aquí -

Derpy: mi ama -

Milky: Derpy... -

Derpy: si mi ama -

Milky: deja de llamarme así, yo no soy tu ama -

Derpy se separo de inmediato y la miro a los ojos.

Derpy: Que?!, que quiere decir eso - dijo empezando a llorar

Derpy: es que acaso ya no soy de tu agrado - dijo suplicante

Milky: no Derpy es solo que... -

Derpy: no, no me dejes, no ahora, haré lo que sea... - dijo entrando en catarsis

Derpy empezó a desvestirse desgarrando su propia ropa quedando totalmente desnuda, Milky al verla sintió que su cuerpo hervía y su vagina chorreaba sin cesar.

Derpy: mira soy bonita, tengo bonitas curvas, o es que acaso son mis ojos, los ocultare me pondré gafas, a es mi color, puedo teñirme el pelaje o es que acaso te gustan los sementales, me comportare como uno, seré uno... pero por favor, por favor no me dejes - dijo besándola en la boca introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Milky pero este no fue correspondido

Milky estaba a punto de perder el control si no detenía esto ahora no sabía que podría pasar, dio un fuerte empujón a Derpy haciendo que tropezara y cayo de espaldas en el suelo.

Milky: lo lamento pero no puedo ser lo que tu quieres -

Milky pudo ver las ganas de llorar de Derpy

Milky: Derpy por favor no le digas a nadie de esto o lo de anoche ok? buscare ayuda, iré con las princesas si es necesario para castigar a esos policías - Milky se sentía tan terrible por ver a esa pony en ese patético estado - me tengo que ir cuídate -

Ra'Zhul: «Quoproclivitás» genera una insana dependencia con el infectado mucho peor que cualquier droga.

En cuanto Milky salio pudo oír el lloriquear de la pegaso, quiso regresar pero solo empeoraría mas la situación, avanzo con la cabeza gacha diez cuadras pensando en Derpy hasta que una sensación la hizo enfocarse en sus propios problemas, su entrepierna empezó a temblar y gritar atención, sus líquidos empezaban a empapar sus jeans llegando hasta el suelo, Milky no podía mas yo no le importaba hacerlo en publico, aquello era un verdadero infierno.

Milky corrió al callejón mas cercano y estando dentro bajo sus jeans y empezó a masturbarse sin piedad metiendo cuatro dedos en su vagina.

Milky: Oooooh si... mucho mejor -

De repente una pelota de varios colores entra al callejón sorprendiendo a Milky, de repente un niño no mayor a 10 años de color marrón con melena rojiza y un gorrito de helicóptero entro por ella, la mirada de Milky se hizo la de una fiera, había encontrado a su presa.

Milky: hola niño -

Button: hola señora, no ha visto una pelota por aqui - preguntó

Milky: te refieres a esta - dijo mostrando la pelota en su mano

Button: si esa, me la podría regresar por favor -

Milky: hmmmmm podría hacerlo, pero no lo haré -

Button: porque?! -

Milky sonrió maquiavelicamente mostrando sus afilados colmillos

Milky: porque primero tienes que hacer algo por mi -

Button: Emmm... sabe que, puede quedársela creo que mi mamá me habla - dijo temiendo a la yegua

Milky: y por qué te vas, te divertirás mucho conmigo - dijo agarrándolo de la muñeca

Button: señora me lastima -

Milky: TU NO TE IRAS HAZTA QUE YO HAYA QUEDADO SATISFECHA! - grito y de un jalón lo mando a lo mas profundo del callejón

Button: ayud... - intento gritar pero unos labios lo callaron

Milky lo besaba a la fuerza metiendo su lengua en la boca de Button saboreando hazta el último centímetro de la misma, su lengua se movía en círculos rápidos y violentos dificultando la respiración de aquel pobre pony, Button trataba de zafarse mordiendo la lengua de Milky pero a pesar que era suave era muy resistente, no podía dañar esa víbora de color rosa, Milky se separo y lo vio lascivamente.

Milky: Oh, te gusta jugar rudo Eh? - dijo desabotonando su pantalón

Milky: muy bien dos podemos jugar ese juego - dijo introduciendo el erecto pene de Button en su boca

Button: Ahhhh...señora por favor deténgase - pidió

Milky no hizo caso y siguio chupando el miembro mientras su lengua lo envolvía dando intensas corrientes de placer a Button.

Button: señora! - gimió llegando al clímax

Milky trago todo el semen de ese niño saboreando hazta la ultima gota sin desperdiciar nada.

Milky: hmmmmm rico - dijo para desvestirse por completo - es hora de invadir mi calabozo -

Milky recostó a Button y empezó a deslizarse hasta que su vagina trago por completo el miembro de Button.

Milky: Oh si...seguro eres todo un casanova en tu escuela - dijo moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente

Button: Señora! - gimió Button sintiendo como la vida se le escapa del cuerpo

Button llego al clímax una y otra y otra vez hasta quedar desmayado del cansancio, el útero de Milky se encontraba inundado de semen pero esta quería mas, cuando vio como el amigo dentro de ella empezó a encogerse miro a Button molesta.

Milky: vamos! levántate! es que acaso es todo lo que tienes - espetó pero no hubo respuesta

Milky estaba mas que molesta, su juguete se había roto y ella aun no estaba satisfecha, en ese momento una idea terrible paso por su mente.

Milky: sabes quizá haya otra forma de poder complacerme - dijo lamiendo su cuello

Milky: no he comido nada desde ayer en la tarde y tengo mucha hambre así que... - dijo empezando a abrir sus fauces para dar una gran mordida

Justo antes de perforar la carne de Button, Milky volvió en si aterrándose de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se separo de inmediato y se tapo la boca en desesperación por lo que acababa de cometer.

Milky: Oh no, que he hecho -

Milky se vistió rápidamente y salio corriendo sin rumbo mientras lloraba, no quería ver a nadie, el ardor en su cuerpo no se iba y temía volver a hacer lo de hace rato, fue tanto su lamento que no se percató que estaba adentrándose en el bosque o quizás si pero simplemente ya no le importaba, iba adentrándose más y más en el bosque pero el mismo dolor de antes pero mas intenso volvió obligando a Milky a tumbarse en el suelo retorciendoce de dolor, tuvo que recargarse en un árbol mientras el dolor persistía, apretaba los dientes tan fuerte para no gritar pero al final sucumbió y pego un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor y desesperación.

Milky: Aaaaah!, porque, porque a mi - se lamentaba

El dolor fue incrementando y su cuerpo se empezó a sentir extraño, empezó a sangrar por la boca, luego la frente y por ultimo la espalda

Milky: que me esta pasando! - grito

De su espalda en un rápido movimiento bañando en su propia sangre surgieron dos pares de alas, uno mas grande que el otro de aspecto terrible pues en vez de plumas tenían membranas como las de un murciélago aunque respetaron su color de pelaje, de su frente salio un cuerno, tan grande como el de Celestia pero este ascendía en espiral también respetando su color de pelaje, por ultimo su cuerpo también creció pasando de medir una estatura promedio de 1.62 m a medir 2. 11 m con cada parte de su cuerpo que se alargaba un crujir de sus huesos se hacia presente, Milky no podía hacer otra cosa mas que gritar y desear que terminase, sintió un intenso dolor en su entrepierna y vio con horror como su clítoris se agrandaba y estiraba hazta explotar liberando mas sangre y revelando lo que parecía ser un tentáculo grueso de color azul con una flor de carne en la punta del mismo color que su melena, el infame miembro estaba bañado en una sustancia viscosa de un olor fuerte pero embriagante, Milky volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero este ya no sonó como grito sino como un rugido, tan fuerte que muchos inquilinos de poniville lo escucharon, incluyendo a cierta alicornio en su castillo.

\- Castillo de la amistad -

Twilight: escuchaste eso Spike? - preguntó

Spike: escuchar que? - respondió el dragón mientras comía una gema

Twilight: no nada - dijo quedándose con la duda

Twilight: «quizá mañana vaya a revisar, en cuanto acabe con este maldito papeleo» - pensó

\- Bosque Everfree -

La extraña mutación de Milky había culminando cesando por fin el dolor, Milky se relajo y sintió un alivio gratificante al sentirse bien de nuevo, el ardor en su cuerpo también se había ido y le agradeció a Celestia acabar con su martirio, volviendo a la realidad Milky vio con una combinación de miedo, incredulidad e impresión su nuevo cuerpo bañado en sangre, empezó a acariciar sus alas para verificar que eran suyas y al sentir el cálido contacto con sus manos supo que en efecto eran suyas, repitió el proceso con su cuerno y el tentáculo de su entrepierna sobando un poco mas el ultimo por lo bien que se sentía.

Milky: Oh siiiii - decía mientras masturbaba su nuevo miembro

Ra'Zhul: te gusta - preguntó

Milky se sobresalto de oír tal voz que la había descubierto parando su acto y buscando a el origen de esa voz.

Milky: Que, quien eres?...donde estas? -

Ra'Zhul: Wow, tranquila chica, no te detengas yo solo soy una parte de ti -

Milky: una parte de mi? -

Ra'Zhul: si, digamos que yo soy la enfermedad que azota tu cuerpo -

Milky: en ese caso vete, no quiero nada que ver contigo ya suficientes problemas me has dado -

Ra'Zhul: Oh lo siento pero no puedo, además no te gusta el nuevo cuerpo que te regale -

Milky: es...bonito -

Ra'Zhul: yo diría que es mas que bonito, es una obra de arte, no solo eres preciosa ahora eres poderosa, tienes el poder de quitar a quien se cruce en tu camino -

Milky: siii... espera no!, eso no esta bien -

Ra'Zhul: y que, el mundo es el que no esta bien, has visto y sentido la falta de justicia en las calles y Celestia no hace nada -

Milky: si - dijo cabizbaja

Ra'Zhul: haz visto como las demás razas nos creen inferiores provocando múltiples ataques e intentos de conquista -

Milky: si - dijo mas fuerte

Ra'Zhul: yo te ofrezco un mundo donde todos se den amor, amor del que podemos alimentarnos, amor que nos volverá invencibles -

Milky: si - dijo decidida

Ra'Zhul: podemos hacerlo, ahora tienes las herramientas para derrocar a Celestia y dar un nuevo orden a Equestria, el orden que tu desees.

Milky: Siii - grito

Milky: pero...no podre - dijo

Ra'Zhul: porqué? - preguntó

Milky: aunque pueda derrotar a Celestia que hay de Luna, y de Cadence y de los elementos, me derrotaran y me harán de piedra o me mataran -

Ra'Zhul: no te preocupes, no tienes que hacer esto tu sola, yo te ayudare además puedes conseguir seguidores que te ayudaran incondicionalmente -

Milky: pero como? -

Ra'Zhul: fácil, solo tienes que compartir tu amor y ellos te seguirán -

Milky: si y cuando tenga cientos de seguidores ni los elementos podrán detenerme, es mas haré de los elementos mis seguidores - dijo

Ra'Zhul: así se habla -

Milky y Ra'Zhul: la era del sol ha llegado a su fin, la era del amor inicia Jajaja - dijeron al unísono riendo como desquiciados

Continuará...


	5. parpadeo

Ya le empece a agarrar el gusto a seguir escribiendo esta historia, se pone muy interesante, dejando eso de lado una breve explicación para quienes no se hayan dado cuenta en el segundo capitulo la escena de Milky y Ra'zul dice -Lemon- y las demás escenas eróticas no, porque?..., muy simple las partes que digan -Lemon- son simples escenas de relleno para satisfacer al lector pero son irrelevantes para la historia, las demás escenas eróticas son obligatorias pues contienen parte de la trama de la historia, sin nada mas que decir disfruten...pero no demasiado 7u7.

Fanfic El parásito

Capítulo 4: parpadeo

\- Castillo de la amistad -

Al día siguiente en el castillo Twilight se había levantado con un terrible dolor de espalda producto de dormir en su escritorio llenando papeles, de malas se cambia su pijama de estrellas por un conjunto de una blusa color purpura claro y una falda azul fuerte que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Twilight: Spike - grito

Spike: si? -

Twilight: tráeme un café y... -

Spike: unos sándwiches de margarinas sin corteza - dijo mientras le daba dicho platillo

Twilight: gracias, tu si que eres un buen compañero -

Spike: ey, no por nada soy el asistente numero 1 de toda Equestria - alardeo

Twilight solo le dedico una sonrisa, Spike a pesar de ya ser un adolescente de 16 años se seguía comportando muy infantilmente, Spike vestía un pants negro con una camisa deportiva blanca y una chamarra de cuero delgada sin cerrar sobre esta, no usaba zapatos sus garras no se lo permitían aunque no le molestaba.

Twilight: " Oh Spike tu siempre tan atento y generoso, si no fuera por esa perra, pero todo eso cambiará ya lo veras" - pensó

Twilight: sabes iré a hacer unas compras al mercado y de ahí pasare al bosque Everfree, sabes que ese bosque es peligroso... Así que yo quería saber si podrías acompañarme -

En realidad las verdaderas intenciones de Twilight era llevar a Spike a un picnic romántico en el bosque para que viera que ella es mejor que Rarity.

Spike: me encantaría ir pero... -

Twilight: pero?! -

Spike: pero le prometí a Rarity ir con ella a recibir sus paquetes de tela que vienen desde Ponyhattan y sabes que no puedo romper una promesa, va en contra de mi código dragón -

Twilight: O ya veo - dijo triste

Twilight: "hija de pu**" - pensó maldiciendo su suerte y a su amiga

Spike: lo lamento, porque no le pides a Big Mac que te acompañe o le pides un guardia a la princesa Celestia -

Twilight: si es lo que voy a hacer - dijo desanimada y molesta

Spike: oh vamos no te pongas así, la próxima vez prometo ir contigo pero ya deja esa cara arruinado tu bella sonrisa -

Todo el enojo que llego a tener se esfumó con esas simples palabras, Twilight se quedó embelesada por el dragón que podría perdonarle casi todo aunque seguía molesta con Rarity.

Twilight: Está bien pero la próxima vez que salga tu vendrás conmigo sin reprochar -

Spike: claro, ya me voy nos vemos luego - decía mientras se dirigía a él portón del castillo

Twilight: adiós... (susurrando) mi amado -

Cuando Spike salió Twilight dio un gran suspiro cada vez le costaba más no ponerse a llorar cada vez este le decía que iba a ver a la modista, sentía que con cada visita su amado se alejaba más y más, además como cereza del pastel después de casi 4 años de ignorar al pobre dragón la Rarity parecía empezar a tener sentimientos por Spike se había puesto sospechosamente más cariñosa con el y esto le aterraba a la alicornio, cada vez que salían se imaginaba a Rarity llevando a su dragón a ese infame dormitorio donde harían el amor.

Twilight: solo desearía que te fijaras en mi y no en ella -

Twilight: bueno lamentarse no servirá de nada, necesito alistarme para salir, ya luego tendré tiempo de pensar como conquistar a ese dragón - dijo para tomar una bolsa de mandado, arreglarse un poco y salir del castillo.

\- Casa de Derpy -

Derpy estaba parada sobre una silla con las alas amarradas, tenía una soga a forma de orca en su cuello la cual colgaba del techo, Derpy tenía signos de desnutrición y de haber llorado todas las lágrimas que tenía, Derpy ni siquiera se había vestido desde la última vez que vino Milky.

Derpy: sin mi ama mi vida no tiene sentido y la vida de este bebe fue producto de una violación no me importa lo que le pase - decía

Derpy: adiós mundo cruel y despiadado -

Tras decir eso con un movimiento de pierna pateo la silla quedando suspendida en el aire pero un rayo de energía rompió la soga haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Milky: Nononono, ningún siervo mío se quitara la vida de esa forma tan humillante - dijo Milky desde la ventana

Derpy: ama! - grito de felicidad para ir a abrazarla la cual lo recibió gustosa.

Milky: perdón por tardar tanto en decidir -

Derpy: usted no tiene que disculparse por nada mi ama, recuerda yo soy su zorrita -

Milky: o vaya que si lo recuerdo - dijo juntando sus labios con los de Derpy en un apasionado beso

Milky: eso fue por no dejar de serme fiel -

En ese momento Milky empezó darle de nalgadas a Derpy haciendo que gritara de dolor pero también de placer, su vagina estaba completamente mojada, Milky siguió con su asalto una y otra vez hasta dejar sus manos marcadas en las nalgas de Derpy.

Milky: y eso fue por hacer algo tan estúpido - le espeto

Derpy: kiaaaa si... mi ama...no lo volveré a hacer -

Milky: eso espero, ahora como vas con tu problema de maternidad -

Derpy: no hay nada que hacer el bebe ya esta empezando a generarse -

Milky: hmmm pues en ese caso haremos lo siguiente, que te parece si yo soy el padre del niño -

Derpy: seria lo que más deseo del mundo -

Milky: muy bien pero en ese caso tendré que "mejorar" a nuestro hijo -

Derpy: mejorar? -

En ese momento el tentáculo de Milky se metió en la vagina de Derpy haciéndola gemir.

Milky: oh Derpy estas tan apretada -

Derpy: mi ama -

Milky movía sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás repetidamente mientras su miembro inyectaba nutrientes en el hijo de Derpy.

Milky: oh sí este hijo será el inicio de una nueva era donde se respirara el amor en el aire, o no es así chicas? -

\- Poniville -

Twilight se hallaba caminando por la calle pensativa en lo sucedido con Spike mientras se dirigía directo al mercado, al doblar la esquina pudo ver a un gran tumulto de gente enfrente de la estación de policía despertando su curiosidad, abriendo paso entre los transeúntes pudo ver una escena terrible, la jefatura estaba sellada con cintas amarillas que decían "Peligro", los vidrios estaban rotos y la puerta de hierro arrancada con todo y bisagras si eras mas observador podías alcanzar a divisar manchas rojas dentro del local lo cual explicaría las 11 bolsas de la morgue que estaban enfrente, no era difícil el imaginarse que paso ahí lo que si era difícil de entender era como paso, quien lo hizo y porque?, Twilight empezó a sacar sus propias conclusiones...la primera y mas obvia era que aquello lo había provocado el mismo asesino de la otra noche sin embargo por mas que lo analizaba esta teoría perdía fuerza, matar a dos corceles era algo relativamente fácil no obstante había atacado a 11 policías sino mas y dejado el edificio en tal estado, una bomba? no no había marcas de hollín ni daños severos a la estructura...algún hechizo? no las marcas de sangre notaban que el ataque había sido físico ademas para que molestarse en arrancar la puerta si se podía teletransportar... quizás el ataque de una bestia o animal salvaje? esto tenia mas sentido, explicaría el porque la brutalidad del ataque y la puerta arrancada sin embargo ninguna bestia cercana a poniville y sus alrededores había atacado de esa manera tan cruel, a no ser que no estuviera aquí antes, Twilight recordó el rugido de la noche anterior y pensó que tal vez se tratase de una nueva bestia que había llegado al bosque, una que le gustaba el sabor a pony.

Twilight tras sacar su hipótesis Twilight busco a la autoridad de ahí para contarle su descubrimiento, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como de una carrosa blanca con bordes dorados jalado por 4 guardias descendida tranquilamente una alicornio blanca.

La princesa Celestia vio con horror la escena y bajó de sus carruaje para observar más de cerca.

Celestia: cuando leí el informe creí que mis oficiales me estaban tomando el pelo, ahora veo que es algo serio - dijo en voz baja

En cuanto Celestia se acerco a la escena fue bombardeada con preguntas provenientes de muchos reporteros que se encontraban ahí impidiendo el avance de Twilight.

Reportero: princesa que piensa acerca de esta tragedia -

Celestia: sin duda alguna está ha sido de las peores tragedias que ha afrontado Equestria mi más sentido pésame a las familias afectadas, les prometo que no descansaremos hasta llevar al culpable ante la justicia -

Reportero: cree usted que es el mismo asesino de hace dos noches -

Celestia: es posible pero no necesitamos más pruebas para confirmar que eso sea cierto -

Reportero: qué piensa acerca de los tres oficiales desaparecidos -

Twilight: desaparecidos? -

Celestia: estoy enterada de ello y ayudare en todo lo posible para encontrar a esos oficiales -

Celestia: eso sería todo - dictaminó para retirarse conversando con un oficial

Twilight aprovechó estoy utilizando su magia se teletransporto a un lado de la monarca haciendo que se sobresalte

Twilight: princesa - grito

Celestia al reconocer la voz de su alumna relajo su expresión y contestó de buena gana.

Celestia: princesa Twilight Sparkle me da gusto verle aquí, dígame que la trae a esta no tan agradable vista -

Twilight: princesa sabe que no me gusta ser tratada así - le replicó

Celestia: jeje, bueno ese no es el caso, por que me buscas? - dijo en un tono más casual

Twilight: este...no se como vayan las investigaciones pero creo tener una posible respuesta a este problema -

Celestia: habla entonces, tienes toda mi atención -

Twilight le comento toda su hipótesis desde porque descartaba al asesino y así como también le contó sobre el rugido de ayer.

Celestia mostró una expresión de felicidad muy amplia, esa era una verdad que le agradaba mas, ademas que desde el punto que lo hacia ver Twilight era mas razonable, no se imaginaba a uno de sus queridos ponys acabando con la vida de sus congéneres.

Celestia: te felicito mi alumna, una vez mas haz demostrado usar tus conocimientos y capacidades por el bien de esta nación - dijo

Celestia: iniciaremos la caza de esta bestia mañana por la mañana, encargare a mis mejores guardias para esta tarea -

Sin saberlo la conversación que tenían era observada y escuchada por unos binoculares que se escondían dentro de un arbusto.

¿?: conque una bestia eh? -

¿?: nadie me quitara el derecho de ser la primera en tomarle una foto a "la criatura come ponys", no eso no suena bien..."El devorador de caballos" si eso suena mejor -

¿?: No¡ ese derecho solo lo tiene Photo Phinish

Mientras tanto en la platica.

Twilight: no es nada...como la princesa residente en poniville es mi deber proteger sus dominios -

Celestia: y me alegro de que lo hagas -

Twilight: aunque?...hay algo que no cuadra en mi hipótesis -

Celestia: y que seria eso -

Twilight: es acerca de los oficiales desaparecidos, no tengo mucha información sobre este hecho, pensé que usted podría dármela -

Celestia: bueno...por lo que me dijeron en el reporte ayer en la noche por ahí de las 12:00 pm hubo un ataque a la estación de policía de poniville que acabo con la muerte de 11 oficiales y la desaparición de 3 mas que se encontraban ahí -

Twilight: podría decirme quienes eran esos oficiales - pregunto

Celestia: lo siento Twilight pero no puedo, por respeto a sus familias y a su persona no puedo revelar sus identidades -

Twilight: Oh...ya veo - dijo deprimida

Celestia: lamento no haber sido de utilidad sin embargo tengo que regresar a Canterlot, tengo mas deberes que atender - dijo empezando a retirarse

Twilight: nada de eso usted me aporto toda la ayuda que necesitaba -

Celestia: en ese caso que tengas lindo día mi fiel alumna - dijo subiendo a su carrosa

Twilight: hasta pronto - dijo despidiéndose moviendo su mano de un lado a otro

Celestia: ah y Twilight...no se si sea de tu interés pero algo que si te puedo decir...los oficiales desaparecidos las 3 eran mujeres - dijo y emprendió vuelo rumbo a Canterlot

Twilight: mujeres? -

\- Bosque Everfree -

Mientras tanto en el bosque una trágica escena estaba sucediendo.

¿?: NO¡, por favor liberarme - decía una policía mientras era violada por el pavoroso nuevo miembro de la alicornio color amarillo

Milky: quien es tu señora? - pregunto divertida con el martirio de su victima

Policía: púdrete¡ - espeto

Milky: respuesta errónea - dijo aumentando la intensidad así como la velocidad de sus embestidas

Policía: Aaaaaaaaah - gimió resistiéndose al placer que en realidad sentía al ser humillada de esa manera

Por otra parte Derpy sujetaba por la espalda a su compañera quien veía horrorizada la tortura de su amiga y posiblemente su destino, a sus pies se encontraba su otra compañera totalmente amordazada y amarrada sin poder mover un solo musculo forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de zafarse.

Milky: quien es tu señora? - volvió a preguntar

Policía: Noooo¡... yo...sirvo...ahhh...a...Celestia...ahhh...y siempre...ahh...ahhh. lo haré - dijo mientras hacia un esfuerzo inhumano para no caer en tentación pero solo empeoro las cosas

Milky aumento su fuerza sintiendo que su miembro chocaba con algo dentro de la yegua, la tomo del cabello y con total carencia de tacto la beso introduciendo su lengua hasta su garganta mientras acariciaba sus senos bruscamente, la policía se aferraba a el ultimo grano de fuerza de voluntad que quedaba en ella para no sucumbir, la culpa la tenia ese infame liquido viscoso, su simple contacto ponía caliente a cualquiera, incluso a alguien con impotencia.

La policía en cuestión tenia una devoción a su trabajo así como de hacerse llamar una sirviente del reino de Celestia, su enfermiza admiración por la diosa del sol hizo que le apodaran "amante de soles" pero también la hizo ganar algunas medallas por su lealtad y valor por lo cual tenia el cargo de teniente y segundo al mando en la seguridad de poniville, luchaba con toda su fuerza esa sensación pero simplemente resultaba imposible, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y apretó sus dientes tan fuerte que pudo habérselos roto.

Policía: perdóneme... mi princesa - dijo en un susurro

Policía: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah - gimió la policía llegando al clímax, aquel grito estaba lleno de ira, tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero Milky no seso su ataque

Milky: quien...es...tu...dueña - dijo de manera cariñosa y cortada sintiéndose victoriosa

Policía: tu lo eres...mi ama - dijo empezando a mover sus caderas al ritmo de Milky

Policía 2: noo, tu no... TU ERES UN MONSTRUO¡ - grito recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de Derpy callándola

Milky: muy bien mi niña...así me gusta - dijo en tono pícaro

Policía: por favor...lleneme con su semilla...mi ama...se lo imploro -

Milky: dime si ves a Celestia que le harás? -

Policía: compartiré mi amor con ella - dijo

Milky: y si se rehúsa? - pregunto cínica pero divertida

Policía: detendré su corazón - dijo aumentando la velocidad de sus caderas

Milky: muy bien...te mereces un premio por ser tan obediente - dijo

Milky: toma tu premio - dijo mientras metía su..."pene" hasta el fondo de su cuello uterino penetrando el útero y vaciando su semilla dejándola embarazada seguro, la policía solo gimió del placer al sentir a su reina dentro de ella.

Policía: A...MA - dijo antes de caer desmayada por el cansancio

Milky: bien... tu si que fuiste un hueso duro de roer - dijo burlona

Milky: quien sigue? -

Derpy: mi ama esta esta muy rebelde creo que necesita amor inmediatamente -

La segunda policía miro con horror el cuerpo de su amiga mas leal a Celestia en el suelo y como el atroz "pene" de su secuestradora se paraba listo para otra ronda.

Milky: ven no seas tímida - dijo extendiendo sus brazos

La policía pensó si su amiga había caído que probabilidad tenia ella de resistirse a su magia, totalmente resignada camino justo a los brazos de Milky la cual la abrazo gustosa

Milky: no te preocupes, todo estará bien - decía mientras jugaba con su pelo - cuando todo esto acabe seremos felices en un mundo con amor y sin violencia...un mundo en paz -

Policía 2: me das tu palabra que nadie sufrirá -

Milky la penetro en ese momento, al mismo tiempo el gemido que dio fue callado por los labios de Milky que esta vez fueron gentiles y suaves

Milky: no puedo prometer tal cosa... para conseguir lo que deseamos se deben hacer grandes sacrificios... pero te prometo que todos quedaremos satisfechos con el resultado -

Policía 2: mi ama...- dijo empezando a sentir como la lujuria invadía su cuerpo y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su "reina"

Policía 2: mi ama - dijo abrazándola fuertemente y moviendo sus caderas para complacerse a si misma y a su reina

Milky: lo ves...no es tan difícil - le dijo a la 3er policía que miraba estupefacta a las dos

Milky: yo no muerdo...muy fuerte...ajajajajajajajajaja - rió como desquiciada

Continuara...


	6. perfil bajo

Fanfic el parásito

Capítulo 5: perfil bajo

Celestia regresaba pensante a su castillo, sobre lo sucedido en poniville, lo cierto era que si bien sabía que la hipótesis tenía mucho sentido algo en su interior le decía que no era así de simple, algo le decía que todo eso iba más allá de un simple asesinato.

Cuando llegó a Canterlot fue recibida por su hermana la princesa Luna la cual traía un vestido negro de cuerpo completo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, era de manga larga y traía un escote en su parte trasera que dejaba ver en su totalidad su espalda.

Luna: como te fue hermana - preguntó

Celestia: - suspiro - terrible, al parecer todo lo que dijeron mis oficiales era cierto, la sangre se ha derramado en las pacíficas tierras de Poniville -

Luna: que tristeza oír tal noticia -

Luna: ya encontraron al culpable? -

Celestia: me temo que no, mi alumna Twilight tiene motivos para creer que el culpable es una bestia pero... -

Luna: tu no crees que sea así - completo

Celestia: no me mal entiendas confío en Twilight plenamente pero algo me dice que lo que hizo eso no se trata de un animal salvaje -

Celestia: de todas formas ya organice una brigada de caza para encontrar a la bestia en caso de que halla alguna -

Luna: más vale prevenir que lamentar no? - dijo divertida

Celestia: jeje, si supongo que no es algo raro en mi - decía mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana la cual reía levemente

Celestia: te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido - dijo

Luna: gracias tu igual - respondió

Celestia: ven tenemos más asuntos que atender -

Luna: está bien, te veré en la noche - dijo para irse volando

Celestia: si... En la noche... Que voy a hacer? - decía, por más que lo intentaba ese sentimiento persistía en su corazón

Celestia: espero no equivocarme - dijo retirándose a él Castillo

\- calles de Poniville -

Twilight regresaba del mercado con todos sus mandados mientras pensaba sobre las 3 oficiales desaparecidas, pudo a ver sido coincidencia pero el que las únicas oficiales en turno cuando pasó el ataque eran ellas 3 le decía que habían sido seleccionadas para que?... Ni idea pero a no ser que las yeguas sepan mejor que los machos el ataque de una bestia era improbable, quizás si se trataba de un pony, uno con una alta experiencia en combate y sede de sangre.

De pronto una escena nada grata, o al menos para ella pasaba frente a sus ojos, un dragón de escamas púrpura con pants negro y chaqueta de cuero cargaba una infinidad de cajas de madera que se veían pesadas mientras seguía a una unicornio blanca de pelo morado que traía una camisa blanca con los botones superiores desabrochados dejando ver gran parte de su busto y también traía un pantalón de vestir negro que resaltaba su figura junto con unos tacones igual de color negro tan pero tan limpios y lustrados que podías ver tu reflejo en ellos.

No se si Twilight sintió una rabia desmesurada por ver como Spike era tratado o por qué la puta de su amiga y rival se sabía vestir tan bien y provocativa sin parecer una sexo servidora, era obvio que en cuestiones de estética Rarity era claramente superior, con paso lento pero firme Twilight se acerco a la pareja y saludo amablemente tragandose su orgullo.

Twilight: hola - saludo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

Spike: OH, hola Twilight -

Rarity: Oh querida que placer es verte, como te va -

Twilight: bien yo también me alegro de verte Rarity pero no crees que esta vez te pasaste con tus telas - dijo señalando la montaña de cajas que cargaba Spike

Rarity: oh tonterías estas telas son importantes de Arabia equina y las encontré en descuento en una tienda de Ponyhattan, no podía dejar pasar la ocasión -

Twilight: y no crees que hubiera sido mejor contratar al servicio de correos en vez de hacer de Spike tu montacargas - dijo un poco molesta

Rarity: oh querida esos brutos del servicio de correos no tratan las cosas con delicadeza, una vez pedí un juego de te directo del imperio de cristal y llegó hecho trizas, además yo se que mi Spiki Wiki es grande y fuerte y no tiene problemas de ayudar a una damisela en apuros o si? - dijo mientras acariciaba levemente el pecho del dragón

Spike: por supuesto que no Rarity - dijo mientras se perdía en la belleza de la unicornio.

Twilight: ejem - dijo Twilight interrumpiendo su trance totalmente furica

Rarity: oh lo siento si te hice sentir así Twilight, de todas formas pensaba invitar a Spike a mi casa para tomar algo - dijo

Twilight se perdió en esa frase repitiendo una y otra ves la frase invitar a Spike a mi casa, invitar a Spike a mi casa, invitar a Spike a mi casa, invitar a Spike a mi casa, invitar a Spike a mi casa.

Twilight: DE NINGUNA MANERA! - grito al pensar lo que ocurriría

Rarity y Spike se quedaron anonadados al repentino grito de la alicornio, Twilight al percatarse de lo que había hecho se puso roja de la vergüenza y a todo lo que le daba su capacidad cerebral ideaba una excusa para su repentino acto.

Twilight: Eeste...no puedes ir...porque...se que haz trabajado muy duro pero quiero que vallas a Sugar cube corner y traigas un paquete especial -

Spike: ok, en cuanto deje la ropa de Rarity iré a ver a Pinkie - dijo

Twilight: excelente bueno nos vemos al rato - dijo para salir volando a la velocidad del rayo

Rarity: y a esta que le pico -

Spike: ni idea ser una princesa la mantiene estrezada, será mejor no desobedecerla -

Rarity: esta bien, aunque no creo que se moleste si te tomas una limonada - dijo en tono pícaro

Spike: supongo que no - dijo a lo que Rarity sonrió feliz y apresuró el paso

Rarity: entonces vamos -

Mientras tanto, tan pronto como llegó Twilight al castillo marcó frenéticamente a la casa de Pinkie

Pinkie: Sugar cube corner en que le puedo ayudar? -

Twilight: Pinkie soy yo Twilight -

Pinkie: Twilight! Como haz estado, porqué yo he estado muy bien pero ya sabes con eso de ser princesa y todo... - fue interrumpida

Twilight: Pinkie no hay tiempo, Spike se dirige para allá, podrías preparar un tazón de palomitas con mantequilla y una orden de cupcakes de zafiro -

Pinkie: Okie Dokie Lokie -

Twilight: gracias Pinkie te debo una...a y no le digas que tiene -

Pinkie: porque? -

Twilight: es una sorpresa?

Pinkie: OK no te decepcionare -

Twilight: gracias - dijo y colgó

La alicornio se dejó caer sobre su sofá y soltó un grave suspiro, cada vez le era más difícil ocultar sus emociones, hoy perdió el control e hizo una escena, tenía que contarle lo que sentía a Spike pero le aterraba la idea de ser rechazada, y que tal si por la actuación de hoy Rarity se dio cuenta, Spike es despistado pero Rarity es una pony madura y experta en el amor, que tal si ahora que lo sabe tratara de alejarlo de mi, que tal si no lo dejaba regresar y lo llevaba a su cuarto y...y...y, no Spike nunca la desobedecería el siempre había sido leal y fiel, el no la dejaría...verdad?.

\- Carrousel Boutique -

Mientras tanto en el Carrousel Boutique , Rarity y Spike tenían una agradable conversación mientras tomaban una limonada fresca.

Rarity:... Y entonces el camarero me dijo es Equal Fraganci y yo le dije no es morado tonto -

Spike: ajajaj el pobre hombre hablaba sobre tu perfume ajajaj -

Rarity: si tuve que disculparme después - dijo, en ese momento Spike volteo al reloj de gato que tenía Rarity y vio que ya eran las 6 pm

Spike: ya es tarde, me tengo que ir - dijo mientras se tomaba el resto de la limonada de un solo trago

Rarity: owww no te puedes quedar un poco más, seguro Twilight entenderá - dijo suplicante

Rarity: además te puedo mostrar algo que te gustara - dijo en un tono pícaro mientras se acomodaba en una posición para que Spike tuviera una mejor visión de sus pechos.

Spike se sonrojo hasta quedar como tomate y volteo la mirada.

Spike: quizás en otra ocasión Rarity tengo que ir a ver que es lo que quiere Rarity...digo Twilight! -

Rarity: pues ve entonces - dijo divertida de la actitud tímida del dragón

Spike: bueno nos vemos luego Rarity Chao - dijo para salir por la puerta

Rarity: Chao - dijo

Rarity: "hay mi pequeño Spiki Wiki te pones tan lindo de ese color rojo, supongo que tendré que ser yo la que de el primer paso" - penso

Rarity: - suspiro - que mal y yo que te quería mostrar mi nueva colección de lencería...incluso pude hacer algo más que modelar para ti - dijo mientra fantaseaba con la escena

Rarity: aunque la reacción de Twilight... Si fuera otra yegua diría que ella trata de separar a Spike de mi para quedárselo ella... Ajajaj que tonterías digo, es Twilight es como si Celestia quisiera acostarse con Luna son prácticamente familia...ajajaj que bruta - dijo para cerrar la boutique e irse a dormir

Mientras tanto Spike caminaba presuroso hacia Sugar cube corner mientras pensaba algunas cosas

Spike: "maldición me entretuve tanto en hablar con Rarity que se me pasó la hora, pero quien puede culparme las horas pasan en compañía de una diosa como ella...y eso último que hizo...me hubiera encantado rasgar esa camisa y devorar a Rarity a besos, espero que lo de Twilight sea importante porque me estoy perdiendo una agradable cena por su culpa" - pensaba mientras iba camino a la dulceria

Spike repasaba la imagen una y otra vez la escena de Rarity frente a él fantaseando con lo que pudo haber sido.

Spike: hmmm curioso pero juraría que no traía brasier -

\- Bosque everfree -

Photo Phinish con un traje de zafarí pero conservando sus características gafas se asomaba de arbusto en arbusto tomando fotos a todo lo que fuera de su interés.

Photo Phinish: bueno no encontré lo que buscaba pero tengo la toma perfecta de el desmembramiento de un conejo y la copulacion de dos manticoras, supongo que no fue del todo una pérdida de tiempo -

¿?: ahhhh - se oyo un gemido a la distancia

Photo Phinish no dudo en ir hacia la fuente de esos gemidos, y más temprano que tarde la encontró, en una explanada pequeña rodeada de arbustos y algunos árboles había 4 yeguas dándose amor mutuamente en una orgía, Photo no tardo ni un segundo en empezar a tomar fotos del evento, en especial a esa alicornio amarilla de aspecto intimidante.

Photo Phinish: madre mía, esto es oro puro, la "princesa de la lujuria" - decía sin percatarse que alguien la escuchaba

En ese momento Photo Phinish recayó en el miembro color azul eléctrico que tenía la alicornio en la entrepierna, antes no lo vio pues la pegado gris [que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocida] le estaba haciendo un oral.

Photo Phinish: madre mía, Johny quiere jugar, me encantaría saber que es lo que puedes hacer con tu "pequeño" amigo -

¿?: porque no vas y lo averiguas - dijo una voz detrás de ella

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar otra yegua la tomo de la cintura y con gran fuerza la aventó en el centro de la explanada justo en medio de las otras cuatro yeguas.

Milky: vaya vaya miren que tenemos aquí -

Policía 3: la encontré espiándonos detrás de esos arbustos - dijo mientras señalaba el lugar

Milky noto la cámara que traía en el cuello y con un destello de su cuerno le quito la cámara y empezó a revisarla.

Photo: oye eso es privado - dijo

Milky: tu no tuviste mucha consideración a nuestra privacidad o si...uuu esta me gusta - decía mientras revisaba las fotos que contenía la cámara y veía que la mayoría eran de ella.

Milky: y dime pequeño pony, como nos encontraste? , o mejor dicho que te trajo aquí?, no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para fotografiar un grupo de lesbianas en pleno acto -

Photo: bueno la verdad es que yo vine aquí para fotografiar a la criatura que asesinó a los policías en poniville y pues... Las encontré a ustedes.

Milky: hmmm cuéntame más acerca de esta "criatura" estoy tan campante teniendo mis asuntos por aquí y no sabía que había peligro -

Photo: bueno no se mucho, por lo que oí de la platica de las princesas creen que hay una criatura en el bosque que es la responsable del asesinato de los policías ayer y la de los dos corceles hace tres noches -

Milky: y nada más? -

Photo: bueno y que enviarían una brigada al bosque para dar caza a la bestia mañana por la mañana, por eso me urgía venir hoy...por favor no me lastimen no era mi intención -

Milky: no te preocupes no te lastimaremos, al contrario nos haz sido de gran utilidad -

Milky: Kinky, Solar, Eris denle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera, Derpy ven conmigo - dijo mientras extendía sus alas

Derpy: si mi ama -

En ese momento las yeguas mencionadas empezaron a rasgar la ropa de la fotógrafa y de hacer con ella lo que quisieran

Milky: cuando acaben espérenme en el castillo de las dos hermanas y no salgan...el bosque ya no es seguro...vamonos - dijo y se fue seguida de Derpy

Cuando apenas se alejaron un poco pudieron escuchar claramente los gritos de aquella curiosa yegua.

Derpy: a donde vamos mi señora? -

Milky: iremos a ver a un amigo -

Ra'zul: "es ese chico verdad?" -

Milky: " si, fui descuidada y casi me descubren, todavía no estoy lista para revelarme " -

Ra'zul: "y por eso no quieres dejar ningún cabo suelto" -

Milky: "si, afortunadamente piensan que soy una bestia pero si ese niño habla encontraran las conexiones e irán a buscarme digo no creo que haya alguien en toda Equestria con mi pechonalidad " -

Ra'zul: " bueno yo no me preocuparía demasiado la verdad " -

Milky:" por que lo dices? " -

Ra'zul:" bueno digamos que subestimas el poder que te di " -

Milky:" espero tengas razón " -

Ra'zul:" ya veras que si " -

\- Castillo de la amistad -

Spike acababa de llegar de Sugar cube corner donde extrañamente al tocar la puerta sin decir nada Pinkie le entregó el paquete y cerró la puerta, cabe decir que la acción impresionó mucho al dragón pero también agradeció que su contacto fuera mínimo, de hecho inexistente a veces la pony hiperactiva se ponía un poco pesada, lo importante era que el ya se encontraba ahí y con un poco de suerte Twilight no se molestaría por su retraso.

Spike: Twilight ya llegue -

Twilight: pasa Spike estoy arriba en el estudio - se oyo

Spike: fiuuuu no esta molesta - dijo empezando a subir

Spike subió los escalones de cristal mientras pensaba que había dentro del paquete pues olía muy bien, al entrar al estudio el cuarto estaba oscuro sin ninguna vela encendida lo cual empezó a darle mala espina, de repente las luces se encendieron y dejaron ver a una alicornio acariciando un búho sentada en su sillón con cara de pocos amigos.

Spike: "si esta molesta" -

Twilight : Spike...puedo saber porque razón llegas a las 7 de la noche -

Spike: emmmm pues veras es que Rarity... -

Twilight: No! - bramo

Twilight: siempre es lo mismo contigo, todo es Rarity, Rarity, Rarity pereciese que es lo único que tienes en la cabeza! - dijo mientras le daba la espalda

Twilight tenía el corazón roto, ella creía saber lo que habían hecho, pero el simple pensar en ello hacía que le dieran ganas de llorar.

Spike: Twilight yo...lo lamento yo...-

Twilight: que pasa conmigo Spike... -

Spike: Eeeh? -

Twilight: que tiene ella que no tenga yo, que te hace querer estar todo el tiempo con ella - dijo sollozando

Spike: Twilight eso no es cierto, siempre tendré tiempo para todas mis amigas...pero sabes que lo que siento por Rarity es más que solo amistad -

Twilight: y por que?, por que insistir tanto, llevas más de 4 años intentando conquistarla y no has hecho ningún avance...por que seguir -

Spike: no lo sé...tengo la esperanza de que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente lograré conquistarla...pero el por que seguir...quizá sea porque es la única pony que conozco que ha despertado ese sentimiento en mi, porque los dragones no ven como su igual y que yegua en su sano juicio querría estar con alguien como yo, quizá lo hago porque si bien no me ha dicho que si tampoco me ha dicho que no y eso me hace pensar que tal vez ella esta evaluando el ser mi pareja o no, es mi única oportunidad de estar con alguien -

Twilight: y si hubiera alguien más...si una pony pudiera corresponder tus sentimientos -

Spike: bueno en ese caso tal vez dejaría de aferrarme a estar con Rarity...pero quien, quien quisiera estar conmigo -

Twilight: yo lo haría - dijo mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa

Twilight: Spike eres la persona más gentil y atenta que he conocido, más generoso que Rarity, más leal que Rainbow, más amable que Fluttershy, más honesto que Apple Jack, puedes sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera, inclusive si tuvieras la capacidad de usar magia también serias mejor que yo, de no ser porque los elementos solo los pueden usar pony sin tu podrías controlar todos los elementos al mismo tiempo, Spike eres el mejor macho que toda hembra pudiera tener, y si no son capaces de verlo entonces ellas se lo pierden - dijo, ella recibió un cálido abrazo de parte del dragón

Spike: gracias Twilight -

Twilight: cuando quieras - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Permanecieron así unos minutos disfrutando del calor y la compañía del otro, cuando se separaron sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, ambos se sonrojaron pero también se emocionaron, querían ver que tan lejos podían llegar, sin embargo ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor suficiente para continuar y se separaron desviando sus miradas para no ver los ojos de su compañero.

Spike: y...que hay en el paquete - dijo para cambiar el tema de conversación

Twilight: Eh?...a son unos postres para nuestra noche de películas -

Spike: Oh cierto...se me había olvidado por completo jeje, lo siento -

Twilight: - le da un coscorrón - que olvidadizo eres, ves te hubieras perdido nuestra noche por andar cargando telas -

Spike: si supongo que me lo merecía - dijo mientras se sobaba

Twilight: iré a hacer las bebidas, tu escoge la película pero nada de las power ponies -

Spike: jeje esta bien -

Twilight le dedico una tierna sonrisa y se marchó a hacer las bebidas no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse moviendo sus caderas provocativa mente.

Twilight le había dado siento de besos así a Spike, pero este por alguna extraña razón se sentía diferente, podía sentir una calidez en su interior y felicidad en su corazón.

Spike: quizá...sea hora de cambiar...el enfoque - dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla en la que lo había besado y prosiguió a buscar una película de agrado para los dos, el resto de la velada fue tranquila y llena de risas.

\- Casa de Button -

No obstante con el velo de la noche como testigo, Milky y Derpy sobrevolaban el pueblo en búsqueda de la casa de su "amigo", cuando la divisaron se pararon en el techo de esta y procedieron a entrar por la ventana con toda la cautela posible.

Derpy: es aquí? -

Milky: si, tenemos que encontrar a un niño de color marrón con gorrito de helicóptero -

Derpy: y porque es tan importante este niño? -

Milky: porque puede poner en peligro nuestra misión -

Milky: "espero que no le haya dicho a nadie" -

Ra'zul: "tranquila veras que todo estará bien" -

Milky: "y como puedes estar tan seguro?" -

Ra'zul: "ya veras" -

Milky y Derpy empezaron a buscar a oscuras por la casa, afortunadamente con sus nuevas capacidades podían ver en la oscuridad, salieron del cuarto para registrar las demás habitaciones, [poke] se escucho un golpe en seco.

Milky: shhhhhh no hagas ruido - dijo susurrando

Derpy: no fui yo -

[poke] se volvió a oír.

¿?: aaaahh - se oyo un gemido a la distancia

Milky no tardo un segundo en ir hacia la fuente, los ruidos provenían de un cuarto al final del pasillo con la puerta entrecerrada.

Por el hueco que dejaba la puerta y el marco Milky pudo observar lo que pasaba adentro.

\- Lemon -

[poke]

¿?: aaaahh Button -

Button: mama te sientes tan bien - dijo el niño mientras follaba a su propia madre

Kirie: aaaahh, no basta esto no está bien -

[poke] Button le dio una nalgada

Button: silencio, ahora soy yo el que mando -

Kirie: aaaahh pero... -

[poke]

Kirie: aaaahh -

Button: silencio, no engañas a nadie, se que te masturbas por la noche, también se que vas al mercado sin ropa interior para que te follen, eres una puta barata y tu vaina lo dice todo...hnnng...me aprietas tratando de ordeñar me pero si lo quieres tendrás que ganártelo - dijo poniendo más fiereza a sus movimientos

Kirie: Button! - gimio

Milky: vaya vaya y yo preocupándome de que no abrieras la boca de más, ahora veo que lo que abres son otras cosas - dijo burlonamente

Kirie: Que?, quien es usted? - dijo, al caer en cuenta en la situación tan vergonzosa en la que estaba intento quitarse a Button de encima pero le fue imposible, no recordaba que Button tuviera tanta fuerza

Kirie: Button quítate¡ - grito

Milky: no por favor, continúen hagan como si no estuviera aquí -

Button: como desee mi reina - dijo empezando a mover sus caderas nuevamente

Kirie: aaaahh...Button que haces?!...aaaah y que es eso de mi reina? -

Button: madre...te presente a mi reina la verdadera monarca de Equestria -

Kirie:...ahhh de que diantres...aaaah...hablas -

Milky: Oh, perdone mis modales mi nombre es Milky Way y soy la salvadora de este mundo, su hijo ha sido reclutado para ser uno de aquellos que me ayuden a inundar este mundo de amor -

Kirie: de que rayos hablas¡, la única monarca de estas tierras es Celestia y no se que le hayas hecho a mi hijo pero te advierto...-

[poke]

Kirie: aaaahh -

Button: no le hables así a la reina -

Milky: Oh no seas tan rudo, ella vive engañada al igual que los demás -

Button: esta bien mi reina -

Kirie: Button? -

Button: mi reina usted es mi invitada y no puedo ofrecerle nada mas que a mi madre para su deleite -

Kirie: Button?! -

Milky: bueno...seria descortés rechazar tu hospitalidad - dijo parándose de la silla en que estaba sentada y despertando su "pene"

Button se movió para que su madre estuviera encima de el y ofreciéndole el trasero a Milky.

Kirie: Que?!, nooooo! - dijo cubriéndose con sus manos

Button tomo sus manos y las puso enfrente de ella para que no pudiera interferir

Kirie: Buttooon?! que acaso te lavaron el cerebro! vas a dejar que violen a tu madre! - grito

Button: yo estoy dejando que nadie te viole, te estoy ofreciendo a nuestra reina, deberías sentirte honrada de ello no todos tienen ese privilegio -

Al oír eso vio como la mirada de su hijo era la de un depredador, esa persona ya no era su hijo, su sangre se heló y empezó a temblar, temía de que cosas le harían esa bola de lunáticos.

Kirie: NOOOOOOOOOOO¡ -

En ese momento Milky la penetro por el ano mientras Button seguía con su ataque, Kirie solo chillo al sentir el nuevo miembro (el cual era mucho mas grande) dentro de ella, la sensación que le daba aquella yegua era algo increíble, sentía como lentamente perdía la cordura y no se dio cuenta cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los dos, su cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia y pedía a gritos ser llenado con la semilla de esa yegua, pronto su sanidad la abandono y empezó a reír y jadear mientras movía sus caderas enérgicamente queriendo saciar su lujuria.

Kirie: Siiiii¡ mi reina, lleneme quiero llevar su regalo conmigo -

Milky: si lo quieres tendrás que poner mas empeño - dijo divertida

Kirie empezó a moverse mas rápido y mas fuerte haciendo que ambos miembros llegaran mas profundo, a punto de llegar el climax Kirie gritaba de éxtasis al sentir su fuerza desvanecer.

Button: M...Madre me vengo¡ -

Kirie: hazlo adentro, déjame darte un hermanito¡...aaaahh -

Milky: Oh que conmovedor -

mientras tanto afuera de la habitación Derpy se masturbaba al ser espectadora de tal escena.

Derpy: aaaah...mi ama -

mientras tanto adentro

Kirie ponía todo su empeño y energía para poder satisfacer a su señora y tal hecho hizo que tanto ella como su hijo estuvieran a punto de llegar al clímax.

Button: no aguanto...mas...hnng - dijo

Kirie: Buttooon¡ - gimio

Button y su madre se vinieron juntos empapando la cama con sus fluidos, Milky aprovecho esto y viendo que el miembro de Button empezaba a decrecer intercambio de hoyo y empezó a mover sus cadera penetrando fuertemente a Kirie por la vagina.

Kirie: AAAhhh mi señora -

Milky: aun no hemos terminado - dijo poseída por el deseo y la lujuria

los empujes de Milky eran fuertes y rápidos ademas de que el gran tamaño de su miembro fusionado con la sustancia afrodisiaca que tenia el mismo, hizo venir a Kirie repetidas veces.

Kirie: Aaaaahh mi señora, si continua así voy a desfallecer del placer... aaaah -

Milky: esta bien...toma tu premio - dijo vaciando su semen dentro de ella

Kirie: g...gr...gracias - dijo antes de desmallarse encima de su hijo

\- Fin Lemon -

Milky: Bueno eso fue intenso, Derpy _

Derpy: si señora? -

Milky: quédate aquí y espera a que despierten, después llévalos al castillo de las dos hermanas y no quiero inconvenientes -

Derpy: si señora, y que va hacer usted? -

Milky: tengo que hacer una visita mas, nos vemos luego - dijo para emprender vuelo

Ra'zul: "hmmm me intriga saber a quien vas a visitar" -

Milky: "si nos vamos a enfrentar a Celestia necesitamos saber que es lo que hace para estar preparados" -

Ra'zul: "quieres infiltrarte en su circulo de consejeros para atacar desde adentro" -

Milky: " así es, también me gustaría infiltrarme entre los elementos pero de momento saber que pasa en poniville pues sera nuestra base principal, es un muy buen lugar estrategicamente hablando" -

Ra'zul: "mmm hice bien mi elección entonces lo cierto es que te elegí por tus destacantes atributos, acaso fuiste militar?" -

Milky: "ajaja, típico y no, pero mi padre fue capitán de las fuerzas armadas de Canterlot" -

Ra'zul: "hmmmm, ya veo, y...entonces a quien vamos a visitar?, me mata la curiosidad" -

Milky: "te gustan las mujeres mayores?" -

Ra'zul: "puedes apostarlo" -

Milky y Ra'zul: ajajajajajaja -

Continuara...


	7. ceguera

Bueno supongo que tener tantas horas libres tiene sus ventajas, he podido avanzar mucho esta historia y su apoyo me da ánimos para seguir escribiéndola, ademas de que es muy entretenido ( si saben a lo que me refiero 7u7 ) bueno el fic.

Fanfic el parásito

Capítulo 6: ceguera

A la mañana siguiente los ponys de Poniville se levantaban de sus camas y empezaban sus actividades diarias, ignorantes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor abrieron sus puestos, ordenaron sus casas y fueron a trabajar.

La princesa de la amistad no fue una excepción, después de la muy agradable noche anterior, la princesa Celestia le había mandado unos libros sobre política y economía que eran muy aburridos pero la princesa quería preparar a Twilight para ser una mandataria capaz de llevar una región a flote.

Spike se hacía cargo de la biblioteca, hoy no tenía ningún pedido de ningún índole y por tanto un día tranquilo, tenía planeado leer sus cómics y dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto en el ayuntamiento y como lo prometió la princesa, una brigada de guardias de élite directo de Canterlot llegaron a poniville, quienes fueron recibidos por la alcaldesa.

Alcaldesa: bienvenidos valientes soldados de la princesa Celestia, quien es su capitán al mando? -

Un guardia más grande que el resto el cual tenía una míni capa roja en su armadura dio un paso al frente.

Capitán: ese sería yo su alcalde mi nombre es Steel axe y soy el capitán de esta brigada, es un placer -

Alcaldesa: el placer es todo mio -

Alcaldesa: pase le mostraré el mapa de los alrededores y posibles lugares donde se pueda esconder la bestia -

El capitán solo asintió y fue con ella.

\- Escuela primaria de poniville -

Cherilee: muy bien clase vamos a iniciar, hoy vamos a ver aprovechando los sucesos recientes flora y fauna... -

Diamond Tiara: abuurriiiiido -

Cherilee: Diamond! como puedes decir eso, el conocimiento muchas veces te es útil en situaciones de peligro, si tuvieras conocimiento sobre mamíferos, sabrás que hacer si te encuentras a un oso, o una pantera -

Diamond: da igual mi papa ya me contrato guardaespaldas para que me protejan en caso de que una bestia aparezca -

Cherilee: - suspiro - si pero no te hará daño saberlo, ahora antes de comenzar vamos a pasar lista -

La maestra prosiguió a decir los nombres de los niños recibiendo en todos los casos un presente como respuesta, o al menos hazte que... -

Cherilee: Button? -

Cherilee: ya es el segundo día que falta, alguno de ustedes sabe si le pasó algo? -

Diamond: probablemente se queda en casa jugando esos tontos videojuegos -

Cherilee: Diamond! -

Diamond: que es la verdad -

Cherilee: bueno no importa continuemos la clase -

El resto de la escuela paso ordinariamente, no se volvió a hablar del tema.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing sonó la chicharra marcando que era de volver a casa, todos los chicos salieron corriendo gozando de la libertad, todos excepto tres potrillas que salían caminando tranquilamente, una terrestre de color amarillo con melena pelirroja y un gran moño rojo, una pegaso naranja con melena morada y una unicornio blanca con melena bicolor rosa y morado.

Sweetie: que creen que le haya pasado a Button? -

Applebloom: no lo sé ojalá nada malo -

Scoot: no lo se, odio darle la razón a Diamond pero probablemente si se haya quedado en casa jugando videojuegos -

Sweetie: no lo creo, conozco a Button y a su mamá, ella no lo dejaría faltar dos días por jugar -

Applebloom: creen que se lo habrá llevado la bestia -

Scoot: espero que no, es buen tipo además me debe 5 bits -

Applebloom y Sweetie: Scootalo!

Scoot: OK era una broma -

Applebloom: y porque no vamos a visitarlo -

Sweetie: si y podríamos averiguar que le sucedió -

Scoot: hey incluso podríamos conseguir nuestras cutie marks de detectives -

Las 3: si, Cutie Mark Crusaders detectives en acción -

Diamond: vaya vaya, miren quien tenemos aquí, los costados en blanco -

Silver: si están tratando de conseguir sus cutie marks por enésima vez -

Applebloom: que es lo que quieren -

Diamond: oh nada es solo que oímos que iban a visitar al pobre de Button y queríamos que le dieran un regalo de nuestra parte -

Scoot: un regalo de su parte? -

Diamond: pues claro, Brutus, Armstrong - grito y enseguida dos ponys muy robustos y grandes aparecieron detrás de Diamond

Diamond: ellos son mis guardaespaldas y ellos van a darles lo que quiero que le den a Button -

Diamond: chicos refresquenlas -

Acto seguido se ve como las chicas salen volando y caen en el arrolló.

Diamond: se aseguran de que lo reciba jajajajaja - dijo antes de irse

Las chicas totalmente empapadas salieron del estanque tiritando echas una furia.

Scoot: ay! Como me encantaría que la bestia se llevara a ese par -

Applebloom: Scootalo no digas eso, yo también las detesto pero no es bueno desearle el mal a nadie, como dice mi abuela al final todo lo que das es lo que recibes o algo así -

Scoot: si tienes razón, aun así me gustaría ver como corren aterradas jeje -

Sweetie: jeje si seria divertido -

Applebloom: bueno da igual, nos vemos a las 3 en la casa club - dijo a lo que todos asintieron y pasaron a retirarse.

\- Castillo de las dos hermanas -

Mientras tanto en el bosque Milky y su compañía estaban limpiando y reconstruyendo el castillo, si iban a quedarse ahí no quería que fuera un vertedero.

Milky: muy bien chicos, esta será nuestra base momentáneamente así que no es necesario que limpie os todo, solo el cuarto de trono y las alcobas -

Eris: y que haremos después mi señora -

Milky: mi plan ya está en marcha, pero ahora cada uno de ustedes tendrá una importante misión que cumplir -

Milky: deberán viajar a las distintas regiones de Equestria y compartir su amor con el resto de los ponys, para lograr el mundo perfecto debemos contar con un gran número de hermanas que nos ayuden, creen poder con esta misión? -

Todos: lo haremos su señora -

Milky: muy bien nuestra hermana en poniville ya debe estar haciendo su trabajo, ahora es nuestro turno, Eris tu iras a Ponyhattan, Kinky tu a Trottingham, Button y Kirie ustedes irán a Yeguadelphia y tu Photo iras a Canterlot, Derpy tu seras mi mano derecha y te quiero aquí a mi lado, Solar necesito tus servicios aquí, quedo claro.

Todos: si señora -

Milky: en ese caso vayan y no me fallen, mantengan un perfil bajo en todo momento -

Todos: si señora - dijeron para salir del castillo rumbo a sus destinos

Solar: y en que le puedo ser útil mi reina - decía mientras daba una reverencia

Milky: tengo entendido que el elemento de la lealtad está muy familiarizada con los wonderboltz, me preguntaba si con tu rango de teniente tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a alguno? -

Solar: si su señoría en mis años de servicio tuve el placer de conocer algunos wonderboltz y al capitán Soarin -

Milky: crees que puedas contactarlo? -

Solar: por supuesto pero porque? -

Milky: tengo un muy buenos planes para el -

\- Alcaldía de Poniville -

Dos potrillas seguidas de dos ponys de aspecto intimidatorio se acercaban a paso lento a la alcaldía.

Diamond: todavía no puedo creerme que me allá acabado todo el dinero que me dio mi papá -

Silver: eso fue porque rompiste un vitral muy costoso de la iglesia -

Diamond: cierra la boca -

Silver: y de todos modos, porque vamos a la alcaldía? -

Diamond: la alcalde y mi papá son muy buenos amigos y también son socios, le pediré dinero prestado y después mi papá le pagará -

Silver: OK -

Tras decir eso Diamond indicó a los guardias que se quedaran afuera y procedió a entrar a la alcaldía.

Diamond: alcaldesa! -

Silver: alcaldesa! -

Ambas potrillas empezaron a llamar a la yegua pero no hubo respuesta en ningún momento, Diamond totalmente frustrada subió las escaleras en busca de la mayor, Silver prefirió no tentar su suerte y se quedó en la planta de abajo.

Diamond: donde diablos estará esa maldita yegua, como se atreve a hacerme esperar - refunfuñaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos mirando de habitación en habitación.

¿?: aaaahh -

Diamond: alcaldesa? - dijo empezando a acercarse de donde venían esos sonidos

Al estar enfrente del cuarto se detuvo un momento para escuchar

¿?: ohhhh si aaaahh que delicia -

Esa voz era la de la alcaldesa pero esto fuera de tranquilizar a aquella pony solo logro enfurecerla más.

Diamond: me esta ignorando por estar comiendo?! - [pobre niña ingenua]

Con un rápido movimiento y sin ninguna consideración abrió la puerta de par en par viendo lo que había en la habitación, y si bien si estaba la alcaldesa, esta estaba completamente desnuda y estaba sentada sobre otro pony, Diamond era ingenua y compulsiva pero no era tonta, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando ahí, cuando la alcalde volteo para verla, sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, no sabía que le daba más miedo, el haber sido reconocida en un lugar en donde no debía o la mirada de la alcaldesa que la veía fijamente, esos ojos no eran los de un pony, eran más parecidos a los de un dragón, su pupila era fina y no había iris, sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso que la veían de una manera que haría helar la sangre a cualquiera, el terror que tenía Diamond en ese momento la hizo congelarse viendo la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

Solo hizo que la alcaldesa moviera un musculo para que Diamond reaccionará y corriera tan rápido como sus cascos se lo permitían.

La alcalde se paro tranquilamente y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Steel: que pasa? -

Alcalde: Oh nada querido, solo fue el viento, en que estábamos? - dijo para reanudar su actividad

Diamond corría despavoridamente sin mirar atrás ni siquiera paro para esperar a su amiga Silver o sus guardaespaldas, solo quería llegar a su casa a su cuarto, donde esos ojos no pudieran verla.

Después de trotar por un buen rato Diamond llegó a su casa llena de raspones y muy agotada, cuando entró a su casa lo primero que hizo fue escribir una nota que pego en la puerta de entrada que iba dirigida a sus guaruras para que la dejaran en paz y lo segundo que hizo fue tomarse un relajante baño de burbujas.

Diamond: - suspiro - ya pasó... La culpa la tiene esa zorra de la alcaldesa, como se puede poner a... Eso en la alcaldía y a plena luz del día, pero... -

Diamond: esos ojos..., esos ojos no eran normales, no se como envejezcan las yeguas pobres pero estoy segura que no les salen esos horribles ojos, pude sentir... Un deseo, un deseo proveniente de ella, un deseo de lujuria, un deseo de dolor,... Un deseo de muerte... -

Diamond: augh lo mejor será dormir y fingir que esto nunca pasó - dijo para salir de la tina y ponerse su bata blanca.

Diamond se peino el cabello en una trenza, se lavo la boca y se puso su tiara, todo esto sin dejar de usar la bata, pronto Diamond sintió el crujir de sus tripas, con el asunto del vitral y la alcaldesa no había comido nada en todo el día, así que para saciar su hambre abrió la puerta de su cuarto y...

La alcaldesa estaba justo parada enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto con un saco gris y una falda arriba de las rodillas del mismo color, traía su característica corbata de color morado y sus gafas, lo único que no era ordinario era esa Mirada de bestia que tenía viéndola fijamente y su dentadura llena de colmillos la cual le sonreía bobamente.

Alcalde: Hola Diamond -

Diamond:... - el gato se comió su lengua, estaba totalmente congelada del miedo, su instinto le pedía a gritos CORREEEE! pero no había hacía donde, esa yegua estaba bloqueado su única salida de escape

Alcalde: sabes necesito hablar contigo -

Diamond: Eeeeeem,... No - dijo y cerró la puerta de un portazo poniéndole seguro esperando que eso fuera suficiente para detener a esa yegua, lamentablemente no lo hizo.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho y lo siguiente que se vio fue como la puerta con todo y marcó fue arrancada de la pared dejando pasar a la alcaldesa.

Alcalde: me temo que no tienes opción - dijo burlonamente

Diamond: retroceda... O gritare mis guardaespaldas no deben estar lejos... Y te darán una golpiza por invadir propiedad privada -

Alcalde: te refieres a estos - dijo mientras escupía lo cráneos desfigurados de sus guardaespaldas

Diamond sólo dio un grito de horror al ver tal escena

Alcalde: si, no tenían buen sabor -

Diamond: t...t...tu monstruo! -

Alcalde: monstruo?, ajaja no, no un monstruo yo soy una sirviente de nuestra señora "la liberadora" y tu... - dijo mientras la tomaba del cuello cortando el paso de oxígeno levantándola del suelo

Alcalde: interfieres en los planes de mi señora - dijo poniendo más fuerza en su agarre

La visión de Diamond se empezó a nublar, la ausencia de oxígeno la hacía perder el conocimiento, intentaba inútilmente zafarse de su agarre pero era muy fuerte, al final cayó desmayada a los pies de la alcaldesa.

Alcalde: Shhh, dulces sueños - dijo para después tomarla en sus brazos.

Continuará...


	8. engaños 1ra parte

Ayyy me dio flojera revisarle la ortografía si me equivoque en algo pus perdón, al fic

Fanfic el parásito

Capítulo 7: engaños 1era parte

Pdv Diamond

La luz era ausente y la cabeza me dolía, poco a poco empecé a recuperar la visión, mi cabeza dolía como mil demonios pero no recordaba porque?... O si ya me acorde apuesto que estoy en un calabozo o incluso que tal si estoy muerta, que tal si en este preciso momento me están digiriendo en el estomago de esa perra.

Sea lo que sea no es bueno si aun sigo viva no durare mucho así, lo último que recuerdo es que la "alcalde" si se le puede llamar asi me extrangulaba en mi propia habitación, ella asesino a mis guardaespaldas, esos buenos para nada, pero entonces eso quiere decir que ella es el asesino... Pero claro por eso no había pruebas, las pruebas tarde o temprano llegan a la alcaldía para verificarse y esta simplemente las destruía, apuesto que si no estoy muerta todavía, ella me esta preparando un rico baño aromatisante con zanahorias y rábano para hacerme un estofado y cuando digo hacerme un estofado me refiero a que yo voy a ser el estofado, su estofado.

Y lo peor es que lo último que haré será brindarle la mejor cena de su vida, que rabia.

Diamond: aaaaaaa - grite

No me esperaba ese repentino cambio de luz, no veo nada

¿?: hmmnm ella es? -

Alcalde: si mi señora -

¿?: hmmnm ya veo, y ella es la hija de los rich no? -

Alcalde: así es mi señora -

¿?: bueno al parecer podremos sacar algo bueno de tu torpeza

Mi vista empezó a adaptarse a la luz y pude ver claramente, hay estaba la alcaldesa tal y como la recuerdo la última vez que la vi, pero había alguien más, una yegua muy, muy alta, podría jurar que es más grande que Celestia, incluso también era un alicornio solo que tenía dos pares de alas y un cuerno un tanto extraño, también tenía los mismos ojos que la alcalde solo que ella parecía tener un aura mágica cubriendola todo el tiempo, menuda puta ya la odio, que envidia esa alicornio tenía dos senos tan grandes como mi cabeza cada uno, por si no fuera poco solo usaba una armadura de placas color morado que apenas cubría su cuerpo, si estuviera desnuda no habría mucha diferencia, ella está detrás de todo esto.

Diamond: oye -

¿?: oh ya despertaste - me dijo

Diamond: si, quien eres tu? que quieres? Te ordenó que me saques de aquí inmediatamente - le grite estoy harta de todo esto

¿?: relajate, si te alteras solo complicarás más las cosas -

Estuve tentada a contestarle como se debía pero la mirada asesina de la alcalde me hizo callar, no quería que me pasara lo mismo que a mis guardias

¿?: me disculpo por la forma tan poco ortodoxa en que te tragimos pero mi amiga me dice que viste algo que no tuviste que ver, podrias explicarmelo? -

Diamond: no me interesa lo que hagan con sus vidas, ella podría acostarse con ese molesto de Discord si quisiera me da igual, yo solo la vi fornicar con otro pony -

¿?: sabías quién era ese pony? - me preguntó pero en un tono más serio

Diamond: no sólo vi que era un guardia y ya -

¿?: podrías reconocer al pony si lo volvieras a ver? -

Diamond: pues si, supongo que si - le conteste

Pdv tercera persona

Milky se quedo pensante unos minutos, no podía dejarla ir, si por alguna razón se enteraran de la condición de la alcalde esta niña podría delatar que también hay infiltrados en el círculo militar de Canterlot y hechar todo a perder, sin embargo su padre era un hombre rico y poderoso, la desaparición de su hija no quedaría en el olvido y eso podría ser riesgoso, además Rich tenía múltiples contactos poderosos que eran del interés de Milky, sin duda alguna preferiría tener a Rich como aliado y no como enemigo.

Milky: hmmm me temo que no te podemos dejar ir -

Diamond: pero porque?! -

Milky: me temo que por tu posición puedes poner en riesgo mis planes y no puedo dejarte ir hasta que no llegue a un convenio con tu padre -

Diamond: oh ya veo... -

Milky: me da gusto ahora quizá puedas... -

Diamond: ustedes quieren extorsionar a mi padre, muy bien mi padre tiene mucho dinero pero no lo obtendran sin sufrir - dijo y empezo a hacer un berrinche y a gritar

Milky se tapaba los oídos intentando mitigar el sonido que dañaba sus sensibles oídos.

Milky: QUE SE CAYEEE! -

Solar: yo lo arreglo mi señora - dijo y acto seguido le puso un calcetín en la boca

Solar: listo -

Milky: muchas gracias Solar -

Solar: para servirle -

Milky: muy bien, Derpy quiero que vayas a la mansión de los rich y dejales esta nota - dijo mientras le entregaba una carta

Milky: mientras tanto alcalde Emm... -

Alcalde: Paper, Tiny Paper es mi nombre -

[ les juro que lo busque pero la alcaldesa no tiene nombre 0o0 ]

Milky: Paper tu vuelve a poniville y alista la alcaldía para nuestros invitados, tu presencia en poniville es de gran importancia, recuerda tu eres mis ojos y oídos.

Paper: si su señora - dijo dando una reverencia

Milky:... Y dime como te fue con el capitán Steel? -

Paper: jeje el capitán Steel y toda la fuerza de élite de Celestia esta de nuestro lado, el mismo capitán se encargo de ello.

\- Lemon -

[NADA DE YAOI!!!]

\- fin Lemon -

Milky: excelente, entonces retírate tus salidas al bosque pueden levantar sospechas indeseadas, te haré llamar cuando te necesite -

Paper: si señora - dijo para luego marcharse

Milky: bien, con eso arreglado Solar ya hiciste lo que te pedí? -

Solar: si señora, esta mañana envíe una carta a la academia de wonderboltz citando al capitán Soarin -

Milky: bien, todas hemos trabajado muy bien, creo que nos merecemos un respiro -

Solar: así es señora -

Milky: en ese caso...que se te antoja? -

Solar: bueno... He oído que la señorita Bon Bon hace babear a cualquier hombre y no solo por sus ricos dulces - dijo picaramente

Milky: pues quizás sea hora de corroborarlo no crees? -

Solar: si lo creo mi señora -

Milky: andando entonces - dijo para salir caminando por la puerta seguida por Solar.

\- Academia Wonderboltz - 1 pm

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, una cartera llegaba a los cuarteles de los Wonderboltz, buscando de pasillo en pasillo después de un rato encontró a su persona.

Cartera: Capitan Soarin -

Soarin: Eh? A si soy yo? - dijo levantando la mano

Cartera: una carta para usted de poniville -

Soarin: oh gracias, pero dime porque no la fuiste a dejar a mi casa? -

Cartera: dice que es urgente -

Soarin: oh en ese caso muchas gracias - dijo para tomar la carta

Después de eso la cartera se fue para seguir con sus entregas, no obstante otra yegua llegó en ese momento, Spitfire llegó sudorosa en su traje de Wonderbolt después de un intenso entrenamiento, lo primero que vio fue a su amigo Soarin leyendo una carta la cual doblo y puso en su bolsillo.

Spitfire: que es eso, acaso es tu admiradora - dijo para molestarlo

Soarin: muy graciosa, es solo una vieja amiga -

Spitfire: a si?, pensé que eras malo con las chicas - dijo

Soarin: pues no - dijo un tanto molesto - es una oficial que conocí en una de las demostraciónes de los Wonderboltz en poniville -

Spitfire: a si y de quien se trata? -

Soarin: su nombre es Solar Flare es muy linda y atenta, lo único malo es que esta enamorada de Celestia jeje -

Spitfire:mmm ya veo... Y que quiere? -

Soarin: bueno si te interesa tanto, solo dice que la vea en el puente de piedra cerca del bosque a las 10 -

Spitfire: ja seguramente te quiere tirar al lago, y que más dice? -

Soarin: sabes si me interrogas obtienes menos información, o que tienes celos? -

Spitfire: claro que no, primero muerta -

Soarin: oh tu sabes que me adoras, detrás de esas palabras duras y esa mirada fría hay una pony apasionada que se muere por saber que hay debajo de mi pantalón - dijo aprovechando el momento para regresarle la broma a lo que recibió una terrible patada en donde más le duele a los hombres.

Spitfire: no necesito ver, solo se que hay un par de huevos estrellados allá abajo - dijo burlona para después retirarse.

Soaring tirado en el suelo trataba de levantarse mientras sus piernas temblaban.

Soarin: ayyyy, que dolor, pero por eso me encantas - dijo para continuar sus actividades

\- Casa de Button - 6 pm

Toc Toc Toc se oyó en la puerta, pero nadie habrío, la actividad se repitió tres veces más pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Sweetie: Buttooon - grito

Applebloom: señora Kirie - grito

Scoot: se veeenden tamaaaales oaxaqueños - grito

Las dos potrillas la miraron de manera fea y expresando su desacuerdo con la pegaso, ella solo encogió sus hombros y río, sus amigas solo suspiraron por la actitud de su amiga.

Applebloom: - suspiro - creo que no están -

Sweetie: se habrán mudado? -

Applebloom: sin decirle a nadie, no creo -

Scoot: bueno podemos averiguar que paso con ellos si entramos -

Sweetie: y como planeas entrar genio, que yo sepa tu aun no puedes volar -

Scoot: por la puerta - dijo burlona

Applebloom: tu crees que una persona tan protectora y amorosa como lo es la señora Kirie se iría y dejaría la puerta abierta - espetó

Scoot: si - dijo para girar la perilla y entrar tranquilamente a la casa.

Cabe resaltar que las otras dos potrillas vieron la escena con una cara de fastidio con incredulidad, pero también entraron a la casa y la empezaron a registrar, la casa de Button no era muy distinta a las demás, el techo pintado de un color rojo fuerte y las paredes de un color crema, su decoración se componía principalmente de plantas, nada fuera de su lugar.

Scoot: aquí no hay nada - dijo desepcionada

Applebloom: Chicas! Vengan! - dijo desde el cuarto de arriba a lo que estas obedecieron

Las 3 inspeccionaron la habitación de la señora Kirie y a diferencia de las demás que estaban limpias y arregladas esta parecía como si le hubiera pasado un tornado enzima, multiples prendas se hallaban en el piso tanto de hombre como de mujer, los muebles estaban desacomodados y con los cajones abiertos, la cama estaba toda destendida y con varias manchas de color azul sobre el colchón.

Scoot: que pasó aquí? -

Applebloom: no lo sé, pero que chiquero -

Sweetie: hmm, parece como si hubieran sacado toda la ropa de los cajones - dijo esculcando los muebles

Applebloom: tampoco está el dinero ni las joyas, quizás si se mudaron después de todo -

Scoot: pero sin avisarle a nadie, no les parece raro? -

Sweetie: aaaa ya se, si se mudaron yo se quien puede saber con exactitud que paso -

Applebloom: así quien? -

Sweetie: la alcalde claro, si quieres vender o cambiar tu casa primero tienes que ir con la alcaldesa -

Scoot: claro! Ella debe saber que les paso -

Applebloom: andando entonces - dijo para todas ir rumbo a la alcaldia

\- Academia wonderbolt - 8 pm

Spitfire estaba es su oficina revisando unos documentos escribiendo y firmando permisos de vuelo y algunas solicitudes de admisión, con un pesado suspiro aparto los papeles y estiró sus brazos.

Spitfire: Diooooos Celestia por qué insistes en no dejarme descansar al final del día -

Spitfire: si continuo así voy empezar a orarle a Luna -

En eso Spitfire jugaba con dos plumas cuando una de estas callo al suelo y quedó enzima de un tapete.

Spitfire con un gruñido leve se levantó y retiro la pluma del piso, pero se quedó ahí parada inmóvil y sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo se le quedó viendo fijamente al tapete de color rojo que tenía un sol en el medio.

Spitfire: sol... -

Spitfire: Solar Flare... Por que me suena ese nombre? - se cuestionaba

No se iba a quedar con la duda más tiempo, volviendo a sentarse en su silla y encendiendo su computadora se dispuso a buscar a dicha persona.

Spitfire: si realmente es un oficial debe de aparecer aquí - dijo

Spitfire como capitana general de los wonderbolt y directora de la academia wonderbolt tenía acceso a la base de datos de la guardia de Equestria, podía a buscar a cualquier guardia o policía que quisiera en la red solo hacia falta saber su nombre.

Spitfire: Solar, Solar, Solar ajá Solar Flare - dijo viendo la lista de oficiales cuyo nombre iniciaba con S

Spitfire: muy bien...vamos a ver quien eres - dijo empezando a leer.

Spitfire: Solar Flare, edad 29 años, color de cuero dorado, color de melena naranja y blanco, rango Teniente de las fuerzas armadas en poniville, segundo al mando en las fuerzas armadas de poniville, descripción... Una pony muy atenta y servicial, siempre fiel a Celestia y devota al culto del sol, ha recibido diversas medallas de honor por su lealtad y valor, sin embargo se le adjudica una enfermiza obcecion por la monarca del sol lo cual pone en duda sus preferencias sexuales.

Spitfire: wow Soarin tenía razón, si pusieron esto en la base de datos entonces la tipa está realmente enamorada de ella,... Ahora que lo pienso nunca se ha sabido de la vida amorosa de Celestia acaso no le gustara el sexo o le va para el otro lado,hmmmm ni idea, creo que si exagere con esta chica, todo esta normal, gustos malteadas de chocolate y días soleados, estado soltera, ubicación actual desaparecida, padres Shiny star y Mornin... -

Spitfire: Solar Flare extraviada desde el martes 7 de enero a las 11 pm de la noche, la oficial se encontraba en la jefatura de policía durante el ataque nocturno en poniville -

Spitfire: Eso es!, por eso me sonaba el nombre, es una de las tres oficiales desaparecidas -

Spitfire se quedo pensando en su silla, la oficial extraviada estuvo presente en el ataque de poniville, por lo tanto ella debió ver al asesino en cuestión y de pronto reaparece tan campante citando a Soarin a un lugar poco transitado y cercano al bosque.

Spitfire: hmmmm aquí apesta a podrido, debo notificarle a la princesa Celestia - dijo e imprimió el expediente de Solar, pero al hacerlo por azares del destino volteo a ver el reloj y vio que eran las 8: 54 pm

Spitfire: Soarin... -

Aquí Spitfire tenía un dilema, ir con la princesa y advertirla del peligro o ir a salvar al tonto de Soarin de quien sabe que.

Spitfire: Aaaaah maldición! - dijo tomando su chaqueta y su espada

Spitfire: lo que uno hace por amor - dijo para salir volando a toda velocidad rumbo poniville

Continuara...


	9. engaños 2da parte

Fanfic el parásito

Capítulo 8: Engaños 2da parte

\- Alcaldía de poniville - 6:40 pm

Las tres potras trotaban a la alcaldía para saber que le pasó a su amigo, cuando estuvieron frente al edificio entraron tranquilamente y buscaron a la encargada.

Sentada en una silla se hallaba una pony color gris con un vestido negro muy escotado y gafas, la pony estaba escribiendo algo en su computadora cuando vio a las 3 niñas.

Secretaria: hola niñas que las trae por aquí - dijo de buena gana

Las 3: buenos días señorita -

Applebloom: buscamos a la alcalde, podemos verla? -

Secretaria: OH por supuesto que si -

Secretaria: esperen aquí en lo que le aviso, gustan algo de tomar? -

Las 3: no gracias -

La secretaria se dirigió a un mini-refrigerador que tenía a un lado del escritorio y sacó tres botellas can jugo de manzana, al hacerlo se encargo de que las potrillas tuvieran una muy buena vista de sus flancos, al estar así un par de minutos puso las botellas enfrente de las tres.

Scoot: pero digimo... -

Secretaria: Oh no te preocupes querida aquí no están en su casa si no lo quieres no lo tomes, pero esta muy bueno en serio, en un momento verán a la alcalde - dijo para subir las escaleras meneando sus caderas

Applebloom: bueno es de manzana como decir que no - dijo para tomar el jugo

Sweetie: pues mi hermana dice que es de mala educación no aceptar algo que te ofrecen - dijo y bebio

Scoot: paso -

Por alguna extraña razón Scoot podía sentir el aire endulzado, podría apostar a que ese jugo no era jugo, o no en su totalidad.

Applebloom: hmmmm rico, sabe como a la sidra de manzana de los Apple pero tiene algo efervescente, que tendrá? -

Sweetie: si esta muy rico, puedes sentir las burbujas en tu garganta, segura que no quieres probar? - dijo ofreciendo a Scootalo

Scoot: muy segura - dijo para pararse y empezar a investigar el lugar, vio el techo, las paredes y la alfombra en busca de algún desperfecto o cámara escondida, después se acerco al escritorio de la secretaria y vio todo lo que tenía ahí.

En ese momento bajó la secretaria y Scoot corrió para volver a sentarse.

Secretaria: la alcalde las va a atender, suban y al final del pasillo a la izquierda la encontrarán -

Las tres: gracias - dijeron para subir las escaleras

La secretaria vio la mesa y sonrió satisfecha al ver los envases vacíos, pero su sonrisa se acabó al ver el tercero sin abrir, la secretaria procedió a tirar las botellas vacías y guardar la que estaba llena en el refrigerador, después de eso continuó con sus "asuntos"

Las niñas subieron las escaleras y tal como les indicaron al final del pasillo a la izquierda se encontraba la alcaldesa esperandolas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Paper: niñas como están? -

Las 3: muy bien alcaldesa -

Paper: oh chicas no hace tanta formalidad, somos amigos solo díganme Paper -

Applebloom: pues vera alcald... Digo señorita Paper estamos aquí porque nuestro amigo Button no ha venido a la escuela y pensamos que se había enfermado pero cuando fuimos a visitarlo ni el ni la señora Kirie estaban, así que pensamos que tal vez se había mudado y de ser así usted sabría a donde verdad? -

Paper: bueno... Si, Button y su madre se mudaron a Yeguadelphia, le surgió una propuesta de trabajo muy tentadora a la señora Kirie y tuvieron que irse corriendo y sin despedirse -

Sweetie: Oh ya veo - dijo desanimada

A la alcalde le brillaron los ojos de un color rojizo por un instante, Scoot vio este hecho pero decidió ignorarlo.

Paper: Oh no te preocupes mi querida Sweetie - dijo parándose de su silla y poniéndose al lado de la unicornio

Paper: Button estará mejor y además una yegua tan bella como tu no debería arruinar su día por un chico o si? - dijo empezando a acariciar la pierna de Sweetie

Sweetie: supongo -

Paper: así se habla, ahora ven, deja que mis brazos te consolen - dijo arazando a la pony asegurándose de que su cara estuviera frotando se con sus pechos, esto hizo que Sweetie se sonrojara pero no hizo nada para detenerla

Paper: puedo hacer algo para subirte el ánimo mi pequeña rosa, de hecho puedo hacer algo para animarlas a todas - dijo y discretamente empezó a desabrocharse el saco

Applebloom estaba hipnotizada viendo la escena totalmente roja, sin saberlo empezó a frotar sus piernas para estimularse a si misma, sin embargo Scoot estaba en sus cinco sentidos y no permitiría que esto avanzará a más.

Scoot: nos gustaría quedarnos Paper pero ya tenemos que irnos o si no nuestros padres nos castigarán - dijo tomando de un brazo a Sweetie rompiendo el agarre

Paper: oh estoy segura que si les explico ellos entenderán y podrán divertirse un rato - dijo tomando el otro brazo de Sweetie para impedir que la apartará de ella

Sweetie: vamos Scoot quiero divertirme un rato más -

Applebloom: si Scoot no seas aguafiestas - dijo empezando a caminar junto a la alcalde

Scootalo puso su brazo libre para impedir su avance.

Scoot: HE DICHO QUE NOS VAMOS! - dijo jalando a Sweetie liberandola de las garras de Paper

Scootalo y Paper se miraron a los ojos mutuamente con una mirada asesina, la pupila de Paper se empezó a hacer más delgada...

Rich: señora alcaldesa se encuentra usted aquí - dijo Rich el padre de Diamond desde el otro lado de la puerta

Paper: si señor Rich deme un momento - dijo sin dejar de mirar a Scootalo

Paper: - suspiró - bueno chicas lamentablemente tengo otras cosas que hacer pero vuelvan cuando quieran - dijo relajando la mirada y poniendo una sonrisa

Las 3: si señorita Paper - dijeron para luego retirarse

Scootalo se giro para mirarla nuevamente y le dedico una sonrisa burlona en señal de victoria.

Scootalo: " no creas que no se lo que querías hacer perra" - penso

Paper respondió el gesto con la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo hacer

Paper: " hija de puta, ganaste esta vez pero tu trasero tiene mi nombre grabado en el, puedes apostar que seré yo quien te quite la virginidad " - penso

Después de eso las CMC salieron de la habitación y entró el señor Rich con su esposa

Paper: señor Rich lo estába esperando -

Rich: si eso me hicieron saber por su misiva, pero que tiene que ver mi hija con esto -

Paper: Oh creame que su hija tiene una gran relevancia en nuestro asunto, pero siéntense... Estaremos aquí un laaaargo rato - dijo maliciosamente

El señor Rich obedeció y después de cerrar la puerta tomó asiento.

\- Calles de Poniville -

Las CMC caminaban de regreso a sus respectivas casas, a diferencia de otras veces en que las 3 caminaban a la mismo paso formando una línea horizontal en esta ocasión Scootalo iva al frente del grupo pensante mientras Applebloom y Sweetie Iván atrás con una boba sonrisa en la cara tomadas de la mano.

Sweetie: Ay Scootalo porque no nos dejaste divertirnos con la alcalde -

Applebloom: si Scootalo porque? -

Scoot: créanme se como acaban esos "juegos" y no quieren estar en ellos -

Sweetie: como sea yo lo que quiero es llegar a mi casa y tomarme un baño de agua fría para este calor - dijo abanicando con su mano

Scoot: Calor? Cual calor? son las 7:30 de la noche y dices que hay calor -

Applebloom: que acaso tu no sientes este calor tan dasatrozo -

Scoot: la verdad no -

Sweetie: a donde esta mi caballero de armadura dorada para salvarme de este calor - dijo tirándose a los brazos de Applebloom

La posición en la que quedaron fue en la de un marido cargando a su esposa, la cercanía de sus rostros era notable pero no parecía importarles, todo lo contrario.

Applebloom: Sweetie, alguna vez te dije lo hermosa que eres? -

Sweetie: y yo a ti? -

Applebloom: jeje creo que no - para empezar a acercar su rostro

Sweetie: es una lástima - dijo para empezar a acercar su rostro también

[Splash]

Las 2: Aaaaaaah! - gritaron al sentir el agua helada en sus cuerpos

Scootalo: luego me lo agradecen, ahora vayan a sus casas y nos vemos mañana a las 2 en la casa club, Chao - dijo para irse por su lado

Las chicas estaban furiosas pero luego de percatarse de lo que iban a hacer se pusieron super rojas y se despidieron la una de la otra.

Las 2: " te debo una grande Scoot" - pensaron para irse a sus casas

Pdv Scootalo

No puedo creer que esas dos estaban a punto de besarse, de no haber sido porque estaba ese balde ahi quien sabe que hubiera pasado, seguro fue esa maldita bebida, pero... Esto está muy extraño, primero los asesinatos y supuestas desapariciones, luego lo de Button y ahora esto, a mi no me engañan eso es un complot pero para que? No puedo confiar en los policías ni guardias, ellos están al servicio de la alcalde.

Scoot: tendré que ir con Twilight o la princesa Celestia pero para ello necesito tener pruebas -

Scoot: pero donde?... -

\- Puente de piedra, Poniville - 9:50 pm

Spitfire llegó volando al puente, cuando llegó solo pudo ver la nada, nada ni nadie se encontraba ahí y eso empezó a preocuparle.

Spitfire: maldición llegue tarde -

¿?: hey! - grito alguien detras

Inmediatamente Spitfire se puso a la defensiva y desenfado su espada

Spitfire: quien anda ahí -

Soarin: oye tranquila solo soy yo -

Spitfire relajo su expresión y guardo su espada

Spitfire: - suspiro - solo eres tu -

Soarin: si soy yo, deberías tratar eso de los celos venir aquí solamente para matar a tu competencia, no es un poco extremista? -

Spitfire: Aaay no te doy uno nomas porque... -

¿?: Soarin? - dijo una voz entre las sombras

Ambos wonderboltz dirigieron sus miradas a las tinieblas del bosque

De los árboles salió una yegua con traje de policía de cuero dorado y de melena naranja con blanco, la yegua se acerco tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Soarin: Solar! Como estas -

Solar: muy bien Soarin gracias por preguntar - dijo

Solar: me alegro que hayas podido venir y veo que tragiste compañía - dijo mirando a Spitfire

Soarin: pues... Digamos que se invitó sola, ella suele hacer eso -

Spitfire: soy la capitana Spitfire de los wonderboltz y directora de la academia wonderbolt - dijo

Solar: es un placer, aunque ya sabía quién era -

Spitfire: y que es lo que quieres -

Solar: quiero hablar unos asuntos con el capitán Soarin -

Spitfire: no te importara decírmelos a mi también verdad? -

Solar: para nada, me acompañan? - dijo para empezar a caminar hacia el bosque

Spitfire se mostró un poco inconforme a seguirla pero después de que Soarin la siguió no tuvo más opción.

Solar: se que tienen muchas dudas, más usted capitana por su forma de actuar y es completamente comprensible -

Spitfire: bueno podrías empezar a explicar tu supuesta desaparición -

Solar: mi desaparición fue repentina y no planeada pero fue necesaria -

Spitfire: explicate -

Solar: el día del ataque nuestro equipo trató de contener al agresor, sin embargo los oficiales perecieron en el enfrentamiento -

Soarin: y como lograste sobrevivir -

Solar: fue idea de mi amiga Kinky, el agresor no era un pony así que quisimos probar suerte y nos hicimos las muertas para que no nos hiciera daño, como pueden ver funciono -

Spitfire: como que el agresor no es un pony? -

Solar: no señora el agresor era una criatura cuadrúpeda no identificada con unas terribles fauces -

Soarin: y porque no le dijeron a nadie de su paradero -

Solar: como ya había mencionado nuestra desaparición fue repentina y no planeada debido a que la criatura se llevó a nuestra compañera Eris, nosotras al estar fuera de peligro fuimos en su rescate -

Spitfire: y no tuvieron éxito -

Solar: negativo, seguimos a la criatura a su escondite el cual resultaba ser el antiguo castillo de las hermanas -

Spitfire: quisquillosa criatura -

El grupo se adentrava más y más en el bosque

Solar: la perseguimos durante dos días y dos noches hazta que abandono su nido y pudimos rescatar a nuestra compañera con ayuda del capitán Steel y sus fuerzas -

Spitfire: el capitán Steel? Y porque si el capitán esta enterado no ha avisado a las princesas? -

Solar: no lo hizo? Hmp que raro de hecho vamos a encontrarnos con el, la presencia de Soarin era para que nos ayudara con un reconocimiento aéreo, la bestia se ha puesto más agresiva estos últimos días y para no poner en riesgo a más hombres necesitábamos a un pegaso veloz y capaz, no queríamos molestar a los wonderboltz así que solo planeaba pedírselo a Soarin como favor -

Spitfire: " realmente crees que me voy a tragar esa mentira" - penso

Soarin: oh en ese caso estaré encantado de ayudar, me alegra que se encuentren bien -

Spitfire: " de cuanto es tu coeficiente IQ - 100!, muy bien no sacare nada si continuamos así tengo que averiguar que quiere realmente " -

Spitfire: oye y la criatura como es? -

Solar: bueno es grande como una casa, totalmente negra y tiene una boca increíblemente grande -

Spitfire: y donde encontraste al capitán Steel? -

Solar: bueno de hecho el nos encontró a nosotras, dijo que venía en una brigada de cacería por órdenes de la princesa Celestia -

Spitfire: oye y hablando de Celestia, arriesgar tu vida de esa manera y estar tan preocupada por el bien común, eso sería digno de una medalla, podría mover algunos contactos para que la princesa te diera una, te gustaría eso? -

Solar: las medallas no me importan, lo único que me importa es el bienestar de todos los ponys -

Spitfire: " te tengo, la verdadera Solar hubiera gritado de la emoción al saber que la princesa le entregaría una medalla en persona, esta tipa no es Solar Flare" - penso

Spitfire paro en seco y se puso firme

Spitfire: entiendo tu demanda pues tu misión es noble, yo personalmente enviare una brigada de wonderboltz en su ayuda sin embargo para ello el capitán Steel deberá notificarle a la princesa Celestia y posteriormente ella notificarme a mi, hazte ese entonces no prestare ni un solo Wonderbolt a esta causa, he sido clara " Solar " - dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre

Solar: ajajajajaja - empezó a reír mientras sus ojos se hacían rojos y finos así como su dentadura se llenaba de colmillos

Solar: bravo capitana, la felicito, no podría esperar menos de la capitana y directora de los wonderboltz, bueno intente hacerlo a la buena, tenga que ser por las malas - dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque

Spitfire desenfundo su espada y la levantó contra Solar

Spitfire: Soarin ve a poniville y busca ayuda -

Soarin: que es una broma?! No te voy a dejar sola, pelear contigo -

Spitfire: ES UNA ORDEN SOLDADO! - grito

Spitfire: ahora largate aquí solo me vas a estorbar -

Soarin: si capitana - asintió con la cabeza gacha y se fue volando

Solar: que romántico, te haces la dura para ponerlo a salvo -

Spitfire: porque no vienes aquí y demuestras que puedes moverte tan rápido como tu boca -

Solar: como gustes -

Solar se lanzó rápidamente con la intención de morder a Spitfire, pero esta fue rápida y puso su espada en sus fauces para evitar el golpe, no obstante al tener una mano ocupada Solar aprovecho para darle varios zarpazos en el abdomen pecho y brazos, al ver el gran daño que recibía Spitfire se separo y empezó a dar espadasos para dañar a Solar, uno que otro espadaso dio en el blanco, sin embargo Solar agarro su espada con la mandíbula y la partió en mil pedazo escupiendo las fragmentos de la misma para incrustarse en Spitfire.

Solar: ahora que chica ruda? - dijo burlona

En ese momento spitfire tomó un poco de vuelo apoyándose en sus alas y le dio una patada directo al cuello que la dejó nockeada

Spitfire: eso -

Spitfire se recosto un momento para recuperarse, sus heridas eran superficiales pero al ser tantas había hecho que perdiera bastante sangre.

¿?: piensa rápido - dijo una voz

Enseguida de oír eso, un bulto color crema de aproximadamente 60 kilos aplastó a Spitfire, el bulto resultaba ser una pony totalmente desnuda con la crin enmarañada de colores morada y rosa.

Milky: vaya vaya, regreso de mi salida a divertirme y me encuentro con nada más y nada menos que con la capitana Spitfire, que suerte! -

Spitfire: aaah quien eres tu? -

Milky le quito a Bon Bon de enzima y con su magia la puso a la altura de sus ojos

Milky: mi nombre no es de relevancia, lo importante aquí es quien vas a ser tu? - dijo y con su magia rasgo toda la ropa de su cintura para abajo

Milky: veamos que tanto aguantas chica ruda - dijo para introducir su pene entero en la vagina de Spitfire

Spitfire: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh - grito de dolor, un grito que se escucho un par de km a la redonda

Soarin: Spitfire... Aguanta! Ya voy - dijo para apresurar su vuelo a poniville

Soarin no lo penso dos veces y el mejor lugar que se le ocurría a pedir ayuda era la alcaldía, rápido como el rayo entró a la alcaldía y empezó a buscar como loco a la alcaldesa.

Soarin: alcalde! , alcalde!, alcalde donde esta! -

Soaring subió las escaleras y entrando a la oficina de la alcaldesa la pudo ver a ella teniendo una orgia con el señor y la señora Rich.

Soarin: alcaldesa?! -

Paper: aahhh... Soarin... Aahhh... es bueno verte nos quieres acompañar... Aahhh -

Soarin: Que?! No, necesito ayuda Spitfire esta en el bosque sola y necesita ayuda por favor haga algo -

Paper: no te preocupes Soarin... Aaahh... todo va a estar bien... Aaahh... será mejor que te vayas a dormir -

Soarin: Que?! -

[Crash]

La secretaria le rompió un jarrón en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

Paper: buen trabajo Gladis -

Gladis: gracias -

Paper: y ahora trae acá ese lindo trasero tuyo -

Gladis: por supuesto alcalde - dijo para empezar a desvestirse

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 9

Bueno me disculpo por no haber entregado el Fic el viernes pero me Temo que mi salud estuvo comprometida y pues no me iba a arriesgar obviamente por andar escribiendo Pero ya está aquí se los traigo no me molesten aquí ya ya ya ya

Fanfic El parásito

Capitulo 9: búsqueda

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por las altas colinas del este y con ellos el inicio de un nuevo día, la presencia del ejercito había puesto de buen humor a los habitantes de Poniville haciéndolos sentir seguros de posibles ataque, sin embargo esta regla no aplicaba para todos, dos pegasos una naranja y otra... también naranja pero un poco mas oscuro no estaban tan felices al respecto sobre todo la primera.

\- Bosque Everfree -

Como castigo por haber interferido en sus planes o al menos intentarlo, Milky decidio convertir a Spitfire en una mas de sus seguidoras, aparte de eso Milky violo a Spitfire toda la noche... y lo que empieza del día OCHO MALDITAS HORAS SEGUIDAS¡, esta por mas decir que Spitfire no tiene ni la menor duda de a quien dar su lealtad.

Spitfire: aaahh... mi señora... - dijo con un hilo de voz

Milky: si? -

Sitfire: podemos parar...aahh...me duele... no volvere aaahh hacerlo... lo juro -

Spitfire estaba en un estado deplorable, Milky habia sanado sus heridas con la pelea de Solar pero a pesar de eso su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, su entrepierna estaba totalmente morada producto del constante golpeteo, su vagina estaba inchada y de ella salia una buena cantidad de semen y un poco de sangre, si bien Spitfire no estaba embarazada (bueno ahora si lo esta pero llevaria apenas unas pocas horas) su barriga estaba grande y abultada producto de las constantes eyaculaciones de Milky dentro de ella, Spitfire parecia tener un embarazo de 6 meses minimo, sus piernas le temblaban y lo unico que impedia que callera al suelo desmayada era que Milky la estaba agarrando de la cintura.

Milky: y como puedo estar segura de que no lo volveras a hacer? -

Spitfire: HARE LO QUE SEA... aaahh... mi reina hare lo que sea para conseguir su perdon -

Milky: bueno...esta bien voy a confiar en ti, solo una...hhng... mas - dijo para vaciar su semen dentro de ella por treintava vez consecutiva

Cuando Milky la solto Spitfire se desplomo en el suelo totalmente dormida por el cansancio, de su vagina salia el semen de milky por litros.

Milky: bien con eso resuelto podemos continuar el plan, donde esta Soarin? -

Derpy: logro escapar pero fue interceptado por la alcaldesa y el capitan Steel lo trae para aca -

Milky: exelente puedo encargarte en que se nos una? -

Derpy: por supuesto mi reina, para el final del dia Soarin sera uno mas de sus vasallos -

Milky: de acuerdo ahora necesi...-

[tosido]

Milky tosió una basta cantidad de sangre, Derpy corrió en su auxilio

Derpy: MI AMA¡ se encuentra bien -

Milky: si... no es nada, encárgate del capitán y también llévate a las 2 nuevas reclutas, las veré luego - dijo para salir volando

Milky se limpio la sangre con el brazo y se puso a examinar su cuerpo.

Milky: " Ra'zul? que estas haciendo? " -

Ra'zul: " oh perdon, estaba haciendo unos cambios aqui adentro y toque algo que no debía " -

Milky: " cambios? ...que clase de cambios? " -

Ra'zul: " algo que te ayudara a ti y a tus seguidores, ya veras te va a gustar "

Milky: " esta bien, solo ten cuidado " -

Ra'zul: " lo tendré, no te preocupes yo se lo que hago "

Milky: " eso espero... " -

\- Casa de Scootalo -

Mientras tanto en la casa de la pegaso naranja oscuro, Scootalo no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, los eventos que pasaron el dia anterior la tenian consternada, se paso toda la noche tratando de buscar posibles explicaciones y teorias pero cada una de estas era mas alocada que la anterior.

Scootalo: - suspiro - ojala las chicas me den mas ideas, de lo contrario me voy a volver loca...-

Scootalo: no puede ser una bestia ni tampoco una serie de coincidencias... lo que esta pasando lo esta haciendo una persona, una persona que solo busca hacer daño... -

Scootalo: hmmmmm, la acalde y su secretaria deben estar involucradas, me pregunto quien mas estara involucrado en todo esto...-

Scootalo: aayy estos son temas de adultos pero si se lo digo a alguien mayor que la alcalde es una depravada y queria violar a mis amigas seguro me mandara con la princcesa Celestia o con algun psiquiatra, - suspiro -

Scootalo: solo espero encontrar algo que me pueda ayudar -

Scootalo se recosto en su cama y se estiro para mirar a detalle su recamara llena de cosas de Rainbow y algun que otro poster, bajo de uno de ellos se encontraba la camara con la que le tomaba fotos a Rainbow en secreto, ya no lo hace claro.

Scootalo: bueno como dice el dicho, si la vida te da manzanas haz sidra - dijo parar tomar su cámara e ir a directo a ponyville.

\- Castillo de la amistad -

Twilight revisaba sus libros revisando algún tema que no vio o no lo aprendió bien, de la nada dos garras obstaculizaron su visión.

Spike: adivina quién soy? -

Twilight: Spike que haces - dijo mientras se quitaba sus manos de su rostro

Spike: Oh nada solo quería ver que hacías, aunque no era muy difícil adivinar -

Twilight: Ya lo sé, es solo que la princesa quiere que me aprenda todo esto para fin de mes -

Spike: que no hoy estamos a 11? -

Twilight: sí pero si no me apuro no podré dar en las 3 leídas que tengo que hacerle -

Spike se quedó altamente confundido con la respuesta del alicornio pero aún así decidió no tomar demasiada importancia.

Spike: ven haz estado encerrada aquí toda la semana - dijo mientras la cargaba

Twilight: Spike que haces?! -

Spike: te voy a llevar a un lugar lindo donde puedas relajarte y dejar de pensar en los libros, aunque sea por unas horas -

Twilight:... Un lugar...lindo -

Spike: sip, solo tu, yo y un poco de helado -

Twilight: " Me está llevando a una cita a la fuerza?, no me quejo claro pero será?..." -

Twilight: Bueno si lo pones así, vamos - dijo emociónada

Spike: " muy bien Spike, tienes a la chica, tienes el lugar, ahora solo hace falta tu toque encantador y todo estará bien... verdad?, Ay a Quién engañó estoy más nervioso que una polilla en un frasco, y si ella no me corresponde y si ella piensa que soy un enfermo y me manda fuera del castillo, no ella dijo qué andaría conmigo, quizás haya entendido mal pero no pierdo nada al intentarlo... Espero " -

Twilight:" Luna vaya que si eres cruel si esto es un sueño por favor no me despiertes, quisiera gozar este momento por toda la eternidad " -

Ambos salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a la plaza de poniville.

\- Casa club de las CMC -

Sweetie tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba alegremente con dirección de la casa club de las chicas, en su trayecto se encontró a su amiga Applebloom iendo al mismo lugar.

Sweetie: Hola Applebloom - saludo alegremente

Applebloom: oh hola - saludo del mismo modo

Applebloom: Emmm sobre lo de ayer éste... -

Sweetie: tranquila ya todo quedó claro no estábamo en nuestros 5 cabales Aunque si te vez bonita -

Applenloom: gracias tú igual -

cuando ambas llegaron a la casa club observaron como toda la casa estaba hecho un desastre y había múltiples fotos con hilos por todos lados, en un rincón de la casa se podía ver a scootaloo mirando unas fotos en la pared como si estuviera analizandolas.

Sweetie: Eeem Scoot que haces? , que es esto? -

Scoot: ajam... a chicas ya llegaron -

Applebloom: Sí, pero no nos has explicado porque tienes este lugar hecho un chiquero -

Scootalo las miro de manera fría e interrogante

Scootalo: deberás no sabes? - dijo empezando a acercarse Applebloom retrocedió lentamente

Applebloom: Scootalo? -

Scootalo: dime «Applebloom» que estabas haciendo cuando llegué de visita sorpresa a tu casa hace un mes? -

Sweetie: Eh? -

Applebloom: que!?, eso es muy vergonzoso, dijiste que no hablaríamos más del tema!! -

la mirada de Scootalo no expresaba ningún símbolo de alegría o diversión se mantenía seria e inexpresiva.

Applebloom: - suspiró - estaba jugando con mis muñecos de my little monkey -

Sweetie: jajajajaja - se empezó a descojonar en el suelo

Applebloom: No te rías! - grito totalmente roja de la vergüenza

Scootalo relajo su mirada y dio un gran suspiro

Scootalo: lo siento Applebloom, es solo que tenía que asegurarme que de verdad fueras tú -

Applebloom: Eh? como que fuera yo, quien más iba a ser? -

Scootalo movió su cabeza hacia los lados y se dispuso a cerrar puertas y ventanas.

Scootalo: tengo que mostrarles algo - dijo indicando con la mano que la siguieran

Scootalo les mostró una pizarra llena de fotos de todos los habitantes de ponyville, algunas de estas tenían taches de color rojo y otras estaban encerrados en un círculo.

Applebloom: Scootalo que es esto? -

Scootalo: el incidente de ayer me tuvo muy consternada por eso me vi en la obligación Investigar por mi propia cuenta recorri todo el pueblo en mi scooter tomando fotos de los habitantes permanentes y temporales de ponyville, también me infiltre en las oficinas de la alcaldesa y tome los archivos de los ponys que han entrado y salido el último mes -

Sweetie: Scootalo eso es delito! -

Scootalo: lo sé y créeme que tuve mucho miedo al hacerlo pero si lo que creó es cierto Equestria corre un grave peligro -

Applebloom: habla entonces -

Scootalo: puedo estar equivocada, pero si estoy en lo cierto se está organizando un complot para armar un golpe de estado -

Sweetie: un golpe de estado? -

Scootalo: si , oí de ellos promedio de las casas que me daba Twilight -

Applebloom: y porque crees eso? -

Scootalo: bien déjame explicarles, el pasado martes hubo un asesinato de dos corceles en la calle sugar, 2 días después la masacre de los policías en la estación y la desaparición de tres de ellos, luego empezaron las desapariciones, desaparición de Button y su madre, luego Photo Phinish y por último Diamond tiara además cuando venía de regreso me encontré a Lira la cual estaba buscando a Bon bón, creo que también está desaparecida -

Sweetie: Wow, deberías decirle esto a la policía o a la guardia real -

Scootalo: no puedo, y ustedes no les dirán nada -

Sweetie y Applebloom: porque!? -

Scootalo: si me dejarán terminar sabrían porque - dijo a lo que ambas asintieron y guardaron silencio

Scootalo: bien... - suspiro - tengo la sospecha que los que están detrás de esto es la misma guardia y la alcalde -

Sweetie y Applebloom qué sobre saltaron al oír esto pero se mantuvieron calladas.

Scootalo: se preguntarán porque? bueno eso se debe a dos hechos, el primero y el más obvio conocemos a la alcalde y la alcalde que conosco no viola niñas menores... Y el segundo, revisando los archivos financieros de ponyville la alcalde a estado concentrado una gran cantidad de dinero en la bóveda municipal, además también ha habido grandes importes de dinero de parte de la industria Rich y la guardia real, la verdadera pregunta es... qué harán con todo ese dinero?... Si mis matemáticas no me fallan la alcaldesa tiene en su poder la suma de 673000 bits -

Applebloom: Wow eso es mucho dinero... ah perdón -

Scootalo: he podido identificar a los involucrados por una característica que los delata y quiero que se la aprendan de memoria, alejense a toda costa de aquellos que tengan ojos de reptil, no les acepten absolutamente nada! -

Sweetie: ojos de reptil dices? -

Scootalo: sino todos aquellos que están metidos en esto tiene la pupila ligeramente más delgada que el resto, miren - dijo dándoles una foto de la alcaldesa y un guardia de élite con un zoom en la parte de los ojos

Sweetie: Oh sí ya los vi -

Applebloom: Wow y descubriste todo esto tú sola -

Scootalo: si no ha dormido en 32 horas pero nuestros enemigos acechan -

Applebloom: 32 horas!!, Scootalo está bien que te preocupes pero debes irte a dormir -

Scootalo: no puedo tengo que proteger a Rainbow Dash!, si mi dirección es correcta Twilight y sus amigas son los próximos blancos en desaparecer -

Applebloom: Scootalo confío en ti y sé lo que dices es cierto vamos a hacer lo siguiente, nos convertiremos en las guardaespaldas personales de los elementos -

Sweetie: siiiii, ahora será nuestro turno de protegerlas a ellas -

Las 3: Cutie Mark Crusaders operación guardaespaldas elementales -

\- calles de ponyville -

Mientras tanto en la plaza de ponyville un dragón morado junto con una alicornio púrpura disfrutaban un helado mientras se la pasaban bien.

Twilight: Jajajaja, Spike como eres tan tonto -

Spike: y cómo iba a saber que era gay! -

sin saberlo ambos cruzaron sus miradas y se quedaron embelesados con la belleza del otro, totalmente inmersos en el rostro de su pareja duraron así un rato hasta que una voz los sacó de su trance.

¿?: hey, compañeros que hacen aquí -

la voz provenía de una pony de pelaje naranja y melena rubia con un sombrero en ella, traía unos jeans desgastados producto de muchas horas de trabajo y una camisa a cuadros que le quedaba como ombliguera dejando ver su tonificado abdomen.

Applejack: Yo sé que estás desesperado Spike pero hay límites - dijo burlona

Al momento de oír eso el dragón cambio de color de morado a rojo y trato de escudarse con su helado,Twilight sólo río divertida.

Twilight: tranquila sólo me invitó a tomar un helado -

Apple Jack: en ese caso que se la pasen muy bien, tengo muchas manzanas que cosechar y poco tiempo -

Spike: si gustas te puedo ayudar -

Apple Jack: no tranquilo no es bueno dejar a tu acompañante - le guiño un ojo -

Spike: descuida no lo haré -

Apple Jack: Pero eso sí los ojos arriba Eh -

Spike: Yo no sé de qué estás hablando - dijo nuevamente sonrojado

Apple Jack: Jajaja tranquilo sólo bromeó, chao -

Spike y Twilight: Chao -

Apple Jack: «Ay ese Spike es un loquillo, sé lo que vi y no los juzgó, después de todo Yo también he tenido mis queveres con Big Mac» -

Twilight: Bueno creo que es hora de regresar -

Spike: sí Supongo que sí -

Spike: « Hazlo, ahora es el momento » -

Spike: Emmm Twi -

Twilight: si? -

Spike: yo...quería darte algo -

Twilight: ajam, que cosa? - dijo muy ilusionada

Twilight: « acepto!! » - pensó

Spike: un regalo por todo lo que has hecho por mí, has sido mi protectora desde que nací, siempre me ayudaste cuando tuve problemas y también porque no puedo pedir mejor compañera que tú.

Twilight: Spike... -

Spike: Quiero que sepas que te quiero y quiero darte algo para demostrártelo -

en ese momento Spike le da un collar de plata con una gema color verde colgando.

Spike: sé que no es mucho pero con esto quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti -

Twilight: Oh Spike yo... -

Spike y Twilight: « Vamos sólo dilo, dos palabras Te - amo » -

Sus corazones se aceleraron y sus rostros empezaron a acercarse, pero un objeto contundente golpeo por detrás a Spike cerrando el espacio entre ellos dándole un beso rápido y un tanto brusco, Twilight estaba completamente roja.

Spike: Owww, quién lanzó eso? - dijo para voltear a ver a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie sospechoso

Cuando vio hacia el frente observó como la alicornio estaba de un vivo color rojo, al comprender lo que había pasado también se sonrojo y prosiguió disculparse.

Spike: l-lo siento yo... -

Twilight: no importa, Será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo parándose y evitando el contacto visual

Spike: - suspiró - si tienes razón

Spike: « ella tampoco me corresponde, quizás si haya entendido mal después de todo » -

Twilight: « Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios »

Rarity: « noooo, esa no era la idea, la piedra tenía que golpear a Twilight para alejarla no para acercarla, muy bien quiere robarte a mi hombre no princesita?, pues prepara las armas porque esto es la guerra! » -

Pasado de bochornoso momento la pareja volvió el castillo con la cabeza baja, mientras Rarity volvía a la boutique hecha una furia.

\- Casa club -

las chicas alistaban sus utensilios de guardaespaldas en unas maletas negras, también se habían puesto unos trajes negros y gafas oscuras.

Scootalo: muy bien chicas nuestra labor es vigilar y proteger ponyville de cualquier atentado, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos -

Applebloom y Sweetie: Si señor -

Scootalo: y que están esperando en marcha! - dijo para salir las 3 para la puerta

Applebloom: Oye y crees que podamos atrapar a estos...enemigos? -

Scootalo: Te apuesto a que sí creo que los asesinatos y desapariciones son hechos por estos ponys, porque seguramente vieron algo de más -

Sweetie: Entonces tal vez así investigamos los lugares donde fueron secuestrados podremos encontrar una pista -

Applebloom: dónde fue el primer secuestro? -

Scootalo: el primer secuestro del que tengo registro es de las 3 oficiales en la jefatura de policía...Aunque... -

Applebloom: qué pasa? -

Scootalo: no nada sólo que revisando algunos archivos he podido ver que quizá las oficiales no fueron las primeras secuestradas -

Sweetie: Ah no?, quien fue primero? -

Scootalo: no estoy 100% segura pero el alcalde tiene su registro de la renta de un departamento a nombre de una tal Milky Way hace 6 días, sin embargo cuando fue su departamento la puerta estaba abierta y había un chiquero adentro pero ella no estaba y y durante mi expedición en el scooter tampoco la encontré -

Sweetie: Estás segura? -

Scootalo: la descripción del alcalde dice que es una yegua de color amarillo y con una melena azul eléctrico, además dice que tenía unas tetas del tamaño de pelotas de playa -

Applebloom: se llama Milky?, Bueno de hecho tiene bastante sentido -

Scootalo y Sweetie: la conoces? -

Applebloom: no, pero la vimos pasar cuando estaba ayudando a mi hermana a vender manzanas en la plaza, Applejack me practicaba sobre el terrible dolor de espalda que debería sufrir esa pobre yegua -

Scootalo: dónde fue el último lugar que la viste? -

Applebloom: la vi salir de la casa de Carrot top -

Scootalo: entonces ahí ni seremos nuestra búsqueda, andando! - dijo y las CMC se dirigieron a la plaza del pueblo.

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 10

Fanfic El parásito

Capítulo 10: sentimientos 1era parte

Un nuevo día iniciaba y todos los ponys, sin importar su género o bando se levantaban de sus camas, unas de heno, otras de algodón y los más agraciados de la más fina seda, este era el caso de nuestra muy querida y autoproclamada emperatriz Milky, no obstante ella mueve sus cartas rápido y discreto, esta vez hablaremos del otro bando, el bando de los buenos, pues ellos viven una vida aparentemente plena y llena de emociones.

En un castillo de mármol blanco con bordes dorados y torres tan grandes que alcanzan los cielos ( lo cual no era muy difícil porque de porci ya estaban bastante alto), se encontraba una yegua la cual estába despierta desde ya hace un par de horas pues ella es quien se encarga de levantar y bajar el sol.

Esa yegua se llama Celestia y es la oficial regente de aquella armoniosa y mágica tierra llamada Equestria.

Celestia: «sol levantado, mis sirvientes apenas se están levantado y mis consejeros deben estar aquí en 3...2...1» -

En ese momento entró un pony con traje blanco de pelaje marrón y crin negra, en el cuello traía un collar de oro puro con un sol mostrando su posición de consejero.

Consejero: buenos días princesa -

Celestia: buenos días Law, puntual como siempre -

Law: es mi deber como su consejero su Majestad, empezamos? -

Celestia: por supuesto - dijo para salir de su recámara e ir al salón del trono

Law: bueno mi princesa, hoy tenemos un día ligero -

Celestia: algo bueno para variar -

Law: después del desayuno real tiene que ver los asuntos económicos con el jefe de moneda, después tiene una plática con el líder de los ponys del Sur y culmina con el papeleo rutinario -

Celestia: y nada más? -

Law: sip, le dije que era un día bastante ligero -

Celestia: muy bien comencemos entonces -

Celestia se dirigió al comedor el cual era un aula muy grande de color blanco donde se hallaba una gigantesca mesa y dos sillas, la primera era de madera blanca con adornos de oro y la otra era de madera oscura con adornos de plata.

En cuanto Celestia se sentó varios ponys salieron de la cocina y procedieron a colocar platos, cubiertos, pasteles, sándwiches, diversas sopas y un montón de cosas más, sin embargo cuando la monarca miró al otro extremo de la mesa no vio ningún plato enfrente de la silla oscura.

Celestia: y mi hermana? -

Cocinero: ella no va a desayunar, dijo que estaba ocupada y no podía asistir -

Celestia: Ohhh.. ya - dijo desanimada

Cocinero: se encuentra bien su Majestad -

Celestia: si, gracias por la comida, puedes retirarte -

El cocinero asintió y se fue junto con los otros sirvientes dejando a la alicornio completamente sola.

Celestia: - suspiro - otra vez... - dijo para tomar un sándwich y comerlo despacio

Celestia: «pareciera que estas tratando de evitarme» -

El ser inmortal es un deseo común, a quien no le gustaría ver como los años pasan y tu te mantienes siempre joven y bello, quien?, bueno pues ese quien era Celestia, la monarca del sol había vivido 13 milenios y los paso totalmente sola, su hermana era lo único que permanecía así pasarán miles de años, al principio no le importaba su deber así como el amor que sus ponys le daban era más que suficiente, sin embargo durante el destierro de su hermana le hizo sentir...algo...un sentimiento el cual desea nunca volver a experimentar, la soledad..., en esos mil años Celestia permanecío totalmente sola, los consejeros y sirvientes se marchitaban, los animales desfallecian y las tierras cambiaban, Celestia contaba los años, los meses, los días incluso para que ese tortuoso milenio acabará.

Cuando su hermana volvió se sintió inmensamente feliz, pero...En los últimos meses Luna se había distanciado, al parecer la princesa de la noche si bien no la odiaba si le guardaba rencor o por lo menos molestia, 1000 años se dicen fácil pero vivirlos en una roca blanca totalmente sola debe ser un castigo cruel e inducir a la locura.

La resiente boda de su sobrina con el hermano de Twilight sólo hecho más sal a la herida, Celestia tenía un miedo exorbitante al enamorarse, porque, cuanto tiempo duraría ese pony? 60 años, 80 años?, fuera el tiempo que fuera la dejaría con un corazón roto por toda la eternidad, pero en la boda, el trato especial que recibía su sobrina por su pony especial,...le dieron celos, porque ella no podía sentir amor? Porque no podía recibir esas caricias? Porque?, porque siempre tenía que sufrir?, este tipo de sensaciones y sentimientos llevaron a la monarca a estar en un estado sensible y deprimida.

Poco después Celestia no entendía el porque se sentía así, tras hablar con su sobrina quien es la que más sabe en cuanto a sentimientos se trata, descubrió que lo que sentía era tristeza, pero no una simple tristeza emocional, era una tristeza depresiva y profunda idéntica a la que sentían las parejas al romper su unión, Cadence le dijo que posiblemente ella este así porque no puede o cree que no puede obtener a su enamorado, Celestia rechazó esta probabilidad de inmediato, lo que decía su sobrina implicaría que estaría enamorada de alguien y ella no sentía nada por nadie... o eso creía.

Celestia no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho su sobrina, podría ser cierto? Estaría enamorada y no lo sabía? Pero de quien?, intentó varias cosas, verse más abierta con sus sirvientes, obligar a sus súbditos a vestir de conejitos el día de Pascua, pero nada le dio ni siquiera un indicio, ningún semental despertaba el más mínimo deseo en ella, un fatídico día, la respuesta vino a ella de una forma tan absurda que muchos dirían porque no hizo eso primero en vez de hacer idiotez y media.

Durante una de sus visitas a su estudiante Twilight pudo ver unos residentes de Ponyville, una pareja un tanto peculiar, una era de color cian con pelo del mismo color y blanco, y su pareja que también era una yegua era de color crema, su melena era de color rosa con morado, Celestia sabía que había homosexualidad en su reino pero no se oponía a ello, de echo iso varias leyes exclusivas para la gente así pero esa pareja, ver como la cian le daba caricias y besos a su pareja, despertaron un deseo de lujuria en la diosa del sol, su cara fue de terror absoluto, la monarca de toda Equestria teniendo relaciones con otra yegua! Que escándalo se armaría!, tenía que confirmar sus teorías así que encargó en secreto a los guardias más cercanos y leales a una misión un tanto rara, ellos tenían la tarea de fotografiar a todas las yeguas que encontrarán con poca ropa, si estaba enamorada de una yegua tenía que saber de cual, como hacerlo simple con la foto que más se exitara, hubo muchos bofetadas y algunas las más osadas intentaron matar al pervertido guardia, pero al final los guardias cumplieron su misión y entregaron el paquete a su excelencia.

Celestia no podía creer la cantidad de fotos que habían traído sus guardias, incluso algunos tuvieron la oportunidad de tomar algunas estando completamente desnudas, Ya no quedaba duda, foto tras foto Celestia se excitava más, esta de más decir que la princesa tuvo noches muy ocupadas donde algunas veces el deseo de empezar a masturbarse era simplemente inaguantable pero todavía no encontraba a su yegua, algunas de las yeguas que vivían en Equestria eran sus preferidas tales como, Fleur de Liz, la capitana Spitfire e incluso la elemento de la armonía Fluttershy, Celestia fantaseaba con diversos escenarios pero ninguno la alcanzaba a llenar, hasta que un terrible día... ella se dio a conocer.

Durante una de sus sesiones Celestia y su impulsiva necesidad de tenerlo todo organizado, repasaba con más y nuevas fotos las yeguas de las regiones, había iniciado con appleloosa, se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de hermosas y fuertes yeguas que vivían por ahí quizás se pasaría por ahí después, hoy le tocaba a la C y para ser más precisos Canterlot, Celestia había tenido cierto gusto por la unicornio blanca de pelo rosa, lastima que ya estaba casada son Fancy no obstante si podría sacarle alguna que otra foto, sin embargo después de casi tres meses de buscar a su yegua especial la encontró, Celestia no daba crédito a lo que veía y sentía, despediria a ese guardia después por infiltrarse en los aposentos reales, en la foto se veía a la princesa Luna completamente desnuda tomando un tranquilo baño a plena luz de las estrellas, el guardia había tomado la foto en una posición de tres cuartos lo cual le daba una perfecta visión de su trasero y de sus tetas, el cuerpo de Celestia pedía a gritos atención, quería que la yegua de la foto la tocará he hiciera con ella lo que le plazca, sin embargo Celestia se resistía a este deseo, no podía ser, simplemente era inédito, si por si solo tener un amante yegua es malo si esa amante fuera su propia hermana, no podía pensar cosa más descabellada y enferma, pero su cuerpo no entendía razones el sólo quería tenerla y quería tenerla ahora, sin poder contenerlo más Celestia empezó a masturbarse furiosamente mientras miraba la foto de su hermana.

Celestia: Luuuuna! - grito al llegar al clímax

Volviendo al ahora cabe decir que la ausencia de Luna le afectaba de sobremanera a la monarca blanca, el simple hecho de verla la ponía feliz.

Celestia: «eres muy cruel sabes, ni siquiera puedo conformarme con hacerte mía en mis más lujuriosos sueños porque tu podrías verlos» -

Celestia: «si tan sólo... tuviera el valor de decírtelo mi vida sería más sencilla, mi corazón se engaña diciendo que tus sonrisas, tus caricias y tus besos son porque sientes lo mismo, pero mi mente dice que es lo que cualquier hermana hace y que soy una tonta si realmente creo que sientes lo mismo por mí» -

Celestia: «hnnng te odio, si esta es tu venganza por haberte encerrado en la Luna, matame de una buena vez! Líbrame de este infierno a lo que llamó vida, sólo puedo conformarme con fantasear despierta...»-

Celestia adquirió un leve color rojo en sus mejillas y frotaba sus senos discreta pero placenteramente.

Celestia: «siiiii, me gustaría arrancarte ese vestido que tanto me encanta y besarte hasta que anochesca, te morderia los pezones y frotaria mi...»

Law: princesa Celestia lamentó interrumpir pero nuestra agenda es muy apretada y tiene que acabar de desayunar en 5 min. Le espero afuera - dijo para volver a salir

Celestia: si claro -

Celestia: «NI SIQUIERA PUEDO FANTASEAR CONTIGO DESPIERTA!!!» -

Celestia: - suspiro - será mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez - dijo para levantarse e ir con el consejero

Celestia: «quisiera saber que piensas...» -

\- Castillo de la amistad -

Mientras tanto en el otro castillo, Twilight y Spike no se habían dirigido la palabra el resto del día de ayer y los ánimos del dragón estaban por suelo, pero a diferencia de su mentora Twilight portaba una radiante sonrisa en la cara, ella había besado a su amado y si bien fue brusco pudo observar como el también sentía algo por ella.

Twilight: muy bien Sparkle ve por el - dijo hablándole a su reflejó

Twilight vestía una blusa delgada de color púrpura que dejaba ver gran parte de sus pechos, traía unos shorts de mezclilla y también traía el collar que le había regalado Spike ayer, una vestimenta provocativa pero que no le quedaba para nada mal.

Se deslizó por el barandal de la escalera como niña pequeña para encontrar a un cabizbajo dragón haciendo el desayuno.

Twilight: buenos días Spike - dijo feliz

Spike: Hola Twilight - dijo en un tono casi robótico

Twilight: que haces? -

Spike: sólo hago unos Hot cakes -

Twilight: quieres que te ayudé? -

Spike: no de hecho ya... -

Twilight se colocó detrás del dragón abrazandolo y moviendo la espátula con su mano para dar vuelta al rico desayuno.

Twilight: todos necesitamos ayuda de ves en cuando sabes -

Spike: si supongo que si - dijo ruborizado, en la posición en la que estaban los pechos de Twilight rozaban constantemente la espalda del dragón despertando varios sentidos en el, incluyendo la serpiente de su entrepierna

Después de que los Hot cakes estuvieran listos sirvieron un poco de jugo de naranja y se sentaron a comer, Twilight comía gustosa moviendo sus labios de arriba a abajo seductoramente mirando fijamente a su acompañante.

Spike sólo miraba los movimientos de la alicornio hipnotizado.

Twilight trago el bocado y tomó un poco de jugo sin romper el contacto visual hasta que "accidentalmente" derramó un poco de este sobre ella mojando su blusa y generando que la misma tomará la forma de sus pechos.

A Spike le empezó a salir un poco de sangre por la nariz y se puso rojo cual tomate, Twilight río divertida al ver los efectos de su trampa y se dispuso a hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Twilight: Oh Spike no has probado ni un bocado, tienes algo? -

Spike: no,no,no nada - dijo nervioso

Twilight: jeje bien, entonces no te molestará que haga esto... -

Twilight se levantó y fue hasta el asiento de Spike, una ves ahí se sentó en las piernas de Spike y tomó el tenedor con un trozo de Hot cakes

Twilight: Di aaaaaaa -

Spike estaba totalmente confundido de lo que pasaba ahí, no sabía si eso era producto del incidente de ayer o sólo estaba jugando, en cualquier caso se sentía bien y decidió seguirle el juego.

Spike: aaaaaaa - dijo y Twilight le dio de comer en la boca

El proceso se repitió hasta que se acabaron los Hot cakes

Spike: jeje sabroso -

Twilight: claro que si están hechos de la harina especial que te gusta, harina, mucha azúcar y...amor -

Spike: «que diantres esta pasando, cual es la trampa?, o acaso este será un sueño y Luna se estará burlando de mí, que jodidos está pasando aquí!» - pensó

Twilight se percató de que Spike tardaba en formular una respuesta.

Twilight: Spike, que estas pensando?-

Spike: Que?, oh nada, es sólo que acabó de recordar que le dije a Rarity que la iba a ayudar hoy y... - fue interrumpido

Twilight clavó brutalmente el tenedor a pocos milímetros de la mano de Spike, luego tomó su rostro y lo hizo que la mirara a los ojos, su expresión era de total furia.

Spike: «se acabó la treta» -

Twilight: NO!, nada de Rarity, es en lo único en lo que piensas!, deja de pensar tanto en ella y empieza en pensar en mi, no quiero oír su nombre otra vez más... quedó claro -

Spike asintió moviendo su cabeza rápidamente

Twilight: bien en que nos quedamos? - su expresión cambio de nuevo a esa cara dulce y seductora

Spike: «creo que el ser princesa ya le afectó» -

Twilight: - suspiro - Spike... -

Spike: si? -

Twilight: no soy bonita? -

Spike: claro que si, porque la pregunta? -

La cara de Twilight nuevamente se hizo de furia

Twilight: porque?!, tu obsesión por Rarity te ha cegado y no haz sido capaz que te estoy coqueteando!! -

Spike: tu que?! -

Twilight: - suspiro - esta bien, comprendo perfectamente, ... nunca seré ella - dijo empezando a soltar algunas lágrimas

Spike: jajajajajaja -

Twilight: que acaso no te basta con romper mi corazón, también te vas a burlar!!! -

Spike: jaja no jaja es sólo que yo soy el que he estado intentando cortejarte -

Twilight: En... En serio -

Spike: si, desde que me dijiste que saldrías conmigo he intentado llamar tu atención, pero simplemente no lo lograba -

Twilight: entonces tu... -

Spike: te amo Twilight, me abriste los ojos y me dejaste ver más allá de la belleza física, ahora puedo ver lo que hay en tu corazón, y es algo que deseo con desesperación -

Twilight: Spike...yo...yo...yo también te amo! - dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su amado plantandole un tierno beso en los labios

Spike devolvió el gesto abrazandolo por la cintura y dándole un beso cariñoso, no obstante el beso que inició siendo tierno y gentil se tornaba más agresivo y apasionado, sus lenguas se cruzaron y empezaron una danza dentro de sus bocas, pronto esa danza se convirtió en una pelea, una lucha de ver quien dominaba a quien, la sensación hizo que ambos se exitaran, los pezones de Twilight se pusieron duros y el pene de Spike se puso totalmente erecto, finalmente se declaró un empate por la falta de oxígeno.

Ambos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas, los dos se miraron totalmente rojos y con ganas de más, pero al estar sentada en sus piernas Twilight sintió como el amigo de Spike quería también.

Twilight: vaya vaya, nos ponemos juguetones no? - dijo empezando a acariciar el miembro de Spike por encima de la ropa

Spike: Twilight! - gimio

Twilight: jeje para ser un dragón creo que te tengo bien domésticado - dijo poniendo más rapidez

Spike: aaahh, dos podemos jugar a eso - dijo y metió su cola dentro del short de la princesa empezando a masajear su zona íntima

Twilight: aaahh -

Spike: quien es la domésticada ahora - dijo burlón

Twilight: quieres acabar esto en mi cuarto? - dijo seductora

Spike: te apuesto a que si -

En eso Twilight rompió el agarre empujando a Spike para que cayera de la silla

Twilight: entonces tienes que ganartelo - dijo burlona

Spike: típico -

Twilight: ve y dile a Rarity que no podrás ir, y cuando lo hagas te estaré esperando - dijo subiendo la escaleras meneando sus caderas

Spike: Oh... claro que si mi amor -

Twilight: mi amor? Jeje -

Spike: que tiene? -

Twilight: no nada, me gusta -

Spike: pues entonces prepárate porque volveré en menos de lo que canta un gallo -

Twilight: eso espero, estoy impaciente...mi amor jeje -

Spike: jeje no tardó - dijo para salir por la puerta principal

Twilight: - suspiro - si el es el indicado -

Twilight: ahora, que me voy a poner... -

Twilight empezó a buscar en su ropero algo que ponerse para cuando llegara Spike, de entre el montón de ropa sacó una caja azul que decía « del Imperio de cristal , para cuando encuentres a tu pony especial, con amor cady»

Twilight: si esto es perfecto -

Twilight: mmmmm espero que te guste el rojo Spike - dijo coqueta mientras llevaba la caja al baño y empezaba a desvestirse.

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 11

segunda parte de este capitulo partido en 3 y posiblemente la mas larga pero les va a gustar :P

Fanfic El parásito

Capítulo 11: sentimientos 2da parte

Un dragón se dirigía rápido saltando alegre, con tantos años de espera su corazón por fín a sido correspondido y nada más y nada menos que por la bella princesa de la amistad, se dirigía feliz a la casa de su buena amiga Rarity, lo que el no sabía era que ella ya lo estaba esperando.

\- Boutique Carrousel -

Toc, Toc, Toc se oyó en la puerta de la tienda, a los pocos segundos una unicornio blanca muy arreglada abrió feliz e impaciente.

Rarity: Oh querido, llegaste temprano, ven pasa - lo invitó

Spike: Rarity que bueno verte, pero en realidad vengo a... - no pudo seguir porque la modista lo metió con su magia

Rarity: vamos no seas tímido pasa -

Spike: ok -

Rarity sentó en el dragón en una silla la cual estaba enfrente de la pasarela.

Rarity: eres tan dulce y gentil Spiki Wiki hoy quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de mi nueva colección -

Rarity: «sólo espero que no te de una hemorragia nasal mientras modelo para ti, jeje» - pensó

Spike: si Emmm Rarity -

Rarity: si? -

Spike: me temo que no podré ser tu juez -

Rarity: Oh querido, no seas tan modesto siempre has tenido buen ojo para la moda - le guiño un ojo -

Spike: no a lo que me refiero es a que me tengo que ir -

Rarity se paró en seco y lo miro a los ojos asombrada

Rarity: Que?! Porque? - dijo triste

Spike: sólo venía a avisarte que no podía asistir -

Rarity: porque? Que puede ser más importante que ayudar a tu buena amiga Rarity? -

En ese momento Rarity se percató de algo, el aroma de Spike no era el de su usual colonia varonil, no era un perfume más suave y fresco...Un perfume femenino, además tenía unos brillitos en sus labios, sin pensarlo dos veces Rarity paso su dedo pulgar por los labios de Spike y este se tornó morado.

Rarity: Diamond mare, Núm. 578 morado intenso con brillos -

Spike se congeló, Rarity había descifrado lo que pasaba ahí con sólo una mancha y temía lo que fuera a decir.

Rarity: «esa perra ya se me adelanto, pero esto no significa nada, le dio su primer beso y que, yo me llevaré su primera vez»

Rarity: ven conmigo - dijo jalando al dragón con su magia sin darle tiempo a protestar.

\- Sweet Apple Acres -

Applejack: ooohh...si...más profundo -

¿?: hnnng -

Applejack: o por Celestia, aaahh eres tan grande -

¿?: Siiip -

Applejack: aaahh apuesto a que te has estado conteniendo no? -

¿?: Siiip -

Applejack: aaahh hermano! -

Big Mac: hnng -

Sweetie y Applebloom: A LA CARGA!! - dijeron un par de potrillas y empezaron a dar toques a Big Mac con tasers ( o inmovilizadores como les guste decirles ), las potras continuaron hasta que Big Mac quedó totalmente inmovilizado.

Applejack: niñas que están haciendo - dijo mientras se paraba y se vestía rápidamente

Scootalo: objetivo neutralizado - dijo ignorando totalmente a Applejack

Sweetie: procediendo a confirmar complicidad - dijo, Sweetie tomó el rostro del inconsciente Big Mac y levantó uno de sus párpados, con una lámpara de bolsillo flasheo tres veces el ojo y vio su respuesta, Applejack estaba muy confundida.

Sweetie: negativo -

Scootalo: ok, falsa alarma -

Ambas voltearon a mirar a Applejack la cual sólo traía puesto sus jeans dejando ver su atlético abdomen y sus muy grandes pechos, no tanto como Milky pero si bastante parecidos.

Scootalo: se puede saber que estaban haciendo? -

Applejack: no desvies mi pregunta - dijo totalmente roja y poniéndose su camisa

Scootalo: eso es clasificado -

Applejack: escuchame jovencita más te vale decirme que está pasando aquí o si no voy a... -

Applejack se percató de que Applebloom no estaba con ellas y agradecía este hecho.

Applejack: donde está Applebloom? -

Scootalo: eso es clasificado -

A Applejack le saltó una vena por la actitud de la Pegaso

Sweetie: esta bien Scoot ella no tiene los ojos -

Scootalo: ella está en la plaza en su misión -

Applejack: misión? Que misión? -

Scootalo y Sweetie: clasificado -

Applejack: ayyyyyyyy - gruñio

\- plaza de ponyville, casa de Carrot Top -

Applebloom se encontraba sentada en una silla con su traje negro pero sin las gafas y escuchaba atentamente a la afligida yegua que se encontraba en el sofá.

Carrot:... si lo confieso me gustan las yeguas y también los sementales, es por eso que soy amiga de Milky - empezó a llorar -

Applebloom: tranquila el primer paso para enmendar un error es identificarlo -

En ese momento ambas potras seguidas de la campirana yegua llegaron a la casa.

Scootalo: Applebloom! -

Applebloom: si?

Scootalo: tu hermana te busca -

Cuando me refería a seguidas de la campirana yegua me refería a que estaba detrás de ellas, Applejack trato de aprenderlas pero sólo consiguió múltiples descargas en su cuerpo, Applejack había sido metida en un sacó y transportada junto con las chicas como ropa vieja, Applejack no sabía que era más impresionante, que la hayan derrotado un par de niñas o que esas niñas tuvieran la fuerza para levantarla y llevarla.

Scootalo soltó el sacó enfrente de Applebloom en la mitad de la sala.

Applejack: Libertad!! - grito al salir de su prisión de tela

Applebloom: Applejack¡, que le hicieron? -

Scootalo: nada, este individuo agredió a la presente, la presente sólo se defendió, cambiando de tema lograste obtener más información? -

Applebloom: no, está yegua está igual que nosotras, su visita fue la última vez que la vio -

Scootalo: entonces podemos afirmar que la pony Milky Way fue la primera desaparecida -

Applejack: desaparecida? -

Sweetie: tal vez si intentamos recrear la escena podríamos encontrar una pista de su paradero actual -

Scootalo: puede ser -

Applebloom: andando entonces -

Las tres se dirigían a la puerta pero la yegua naranja se interpuso en su camino.

Applejack: wow, wow, wow paren el carro chiquillas, se que hacen cosas raras pero esto es excederse -

Scootalo: necesitamos ir a cumplir nuestra misión -

Applejack: cual misión, niñas se que quieren tener sus Cutie Mark pero se están metiendo en cosas serias, dejen que los adultos se encarguen de eso -

Sweetie: NO!, los adultos han demostrado ser incompetentes en esta situación -

Applejack: pues no me movere de aquí hasta que me digan que pasa! -

Applejack se paró firme y les plantó una mirada desafiante, ellas sólo respondieron el gesto.

Tres segundos después...

Applejack se retórica de dolor producto de la electricidad residual en su cuerpo

Applejack: ayy chicas esperen! -

Applebloom: no puedes detenernos Applejack -

Applejack: lo se y por esa razón iré con ustedes -

Las 3: Que?! -

Applejack: no puedo convencerlas y tampoco puedo obligarlas, pero no me quedaré tranquila sabiendo que tres inocentes potrillas andan lo ahí arriesgando su ser, así que voy a acompañarlas -

Scootalo: esta bien sólo no nos estorbes -

Applejack: apenas notarás que estoy ahí -

Applebloom: ok CMC y Applejack vámonos - dijo para salir de la casa

Cuando salieron de la casa Carrot Top se paró y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Carrot: WTF? - fue lo último que pensó antes de irse a dormir

\- Castillo de Canterlot -

Celestia regresaba agotada a su cuarto después de una intensa jornada de trabajo, la monarca se recortó en su cama y dejo salir un grave suspiro.

Celestia: o mi, esas torres de papeleo parecían no tener fín -

Apenas eran las 6 de la tardé, Celestia por lo general acababa su día a las 10 de la noche pero le había sobrado algo de tiempo y no sabía que hacer.

Celestia reflexionaba sobre que hacer en su tiempo libre, leer, salir a los jardines reales, tomar el te con galletas, no todo eso era aburrido y monótono, quería algo nuevo, algo fresco, algo que la hiciera sentir bien.

Después de un rato reflexionando Celestia se para de su cama y se dirigió a su ropero, sin embargo lo que sacó no era ropa, era un baúl de madera blanca, este baúl tenía las fotos de las yeguas que había fotografiado, si bien ya había encontrado a la yegua que amaba no servía de nada lamentarse por algo que no podría tener, no obstante el lado bueno era que la persona que amaba siempre estaría a su lado aunque no como pareja, lo cual le daba a Celestia la libertad de escoger una amante, al ser Luna quien ocupaba su corazón ella sólo se guíaria por su cuerpo y personalidad, por lo cual Celestia seguía revisando las yeguas del Reino pues tenía mucho de donde escoger, había cerca de 3000 yeguas por pueblo y apenas iba en la J así que porque no?, el husmear y masturbarse con sus súbditas era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Celestia, esa acción indebida y mal vista para la sociedad era precisamente lo que más exitaba a Celestia, el poder romper las reglas, alterar las rutinas y sentirse sucia y llena de pecados la hacían sentir bien, más que bien la hacían sentir genial!, quizás en un futuro próximo Celestia se casaría con una yegua de su elección y compartiría con ella sus días y noches, en especial las noches, al no sentir verdadero amor por esa pony no le doleria cuando muriera y sólo la sustituiría por otra, era una manera fría y cruel de pensar pero..., no podía tener ese capricho?, emparejarte permanentemente con la diosa del sol y ser su juguete sexual a cambio de pertenecer a la familia real, gozar de una fortuna exorbitante y ser una princesa, no era del todo injusto no?, ese era el modo de pensar de Celestia y cuando terminara de juzgar a sus ponys escogería una que más le gustase físicamente y la haría suya.

Celestia: jeje si mi pareja será alguien con unas caderas anchas y senos grandes...mmmmm...quizás tu, y estas... soltera! - dijo mirando una foto y anotandola en una libreta

Celestia: mi posición de princesa es un privilegio pero siempre lo he sentido como una carga, una carga muy pesada que me agobia y me induce a la locura, la prueba más clara es este preciso instante pues habló sola como si alguien me escuchara o estuviera leyendo cada palabra que digo -

Celestia: - suspiro - ay empiezo a delirar, o tu que piensas mi amigo imaginario?, estaré loca de remate o sólo es mi capricho infantil para no sentirme sola? -

Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto de Celestia dos guardias se mantenían inmóviles en firmes con una cara de total confusión

Guardia 1: deberíamos decir algo? - dijo susurrando

Guardia 2: no lo creo - le respondió igual

Celestia: como sea cuando acabe con las regiones elegiremos a la ganadora y ambos veremos noches llenas de pasión y lujuria, eso te gustaría? Mi amigo imaginario, me pregunto si yo te imagino, yo controlo el como te vez o tienes forma propia? -

Celestia: eres un caballo o una yegua? Me encantaría que fueras una yegua, o acaso eres algo más exótico?, una dragona, una perro diamante, una grifo o una mona sin pelo? -

Celestia: da igual aunque fueras la yegua más hermosa de toda Equestria no podría tocarte pues sólo eres un producto de mi mente enferma y descarrilada -

Celestia: jejejejeje aunque sería gracioso que tu si te masturbaras conmigo no? Eso te gusta? Te gusta verme sufrir y llorar por algo que nunca tendré? O solamente estas aquí para ver como tengo sexo con la primer yegua que se crucé en mi camino?, jeje... eres una pervertida -

Celestia: de cualquier forma tendrás que esperar, no tomaré esposa hasta haber visto a todas las yeguas de mi Reino y apenas voy en la K así que prepárate unas palomitas porque esperaras un laaaargo rato -

Celestia se recortó sobre su cama llena de fotos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo en su campo de visión llamó su atención, el objeto era una campanilla dorada con la cual llamaba a la servidumbre.

Celestia: aaaaaaa, mi mucama... cuál era su nombre...hummm..pluff, pluffy poffu a si Winter Pluff, hmmm... sabes mi amigo imaginario quizás no tengas que esperar mucho después de todo - dijo a lo que tomó la campanilla y la hizo sonar

\- Lemon -

Tan rápido como un rayo la mencionada yegua llegó enfrente de la puerta de su majestad donde fue retenida por un guardia.

Winter: que haces?, la princesa me solicitó -

En eso el segundo guardia le entregó una bolsita que decía «Froyan éxtasis condón femenino».

Winter: y que diantres voy a hacer con esto? - dijo un tanto molesta

Guardia 2: llámalo una corazonada, ahora ve la princesa te espera -

Tras decir eso Winter entró a la habitación e hizo una reverencia tan sólo entrar.

Winter: me llamo su majestad? -

Celestia: si quiero que prepares una jarra de mi chocolate favorito y traigas dos tazas -

Winter: enseguida su majestad - dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación, al par de minutos volvió con el pedido

Winter había traído una tetera de fina porcelana junto con unas tazas y unos panes de dulce.

Winter: aquí está su majestad -

Celestia: muchas gracias, ahora ven acercarte -

Winter: perdón? -

Celestia: Winter la razón por la que te llame no fu por un bocadillo de media tarde, fue porque me siento sola y quería que me hicieras compañía -

Winter: ehh bueno yo... no creo que le interese la compañía de una simple mucama, pero si gusta puedo buscar a algún noble o príncipe que sea de su agrado -

Celestia: la única persona que quiero es a ti y aquí te quedas - dijo en un tono juguetón

Winter: - suspiro - si su majestad - dijo para sentarse a un extremo de la mesita y servir una taza, Celestia tomó esta taza con delicadeza para soplar su vapor y tomar un suave sorbo.

Winter sólo vio hipnotizada este hecho hasta que Celestia la volteó a ver y bajo la mirada de inmediato.

Celestia: Que pasa Winter acaso no te gusta el chocolate? -

Winter: no es eso mi princesa, es sólo que... este chocolate es de su reserva personal, traído por los aventureros más audaces y molido con la ingeniería más avanzada y pulcra que exista y no creo que una sirvienta sea digna de tomarlo -

Winter: y yo... -

Celestia: y yo te estoy compartiendo ese manjar -

Celestia sirvió un poco de chocolate en la taza de Winter y la acerco a su rostro con su magia indicándole que bebiera, Winter sin más alternativa tomó la taza con su propia magia y tomó un sorbo largo.

Winter: mmmmm rico - dijo lamiendose los labios

Celestia: te dije -

Celestia encontró deleitable como movió su lengua y mojando sus labios.

Celestia tomó un pan y le dio un discreto mordisco, Winter vio esta escena y estuvo tentada a tomar uno pero nuevamente se abstuvo debido al respeto que le tenía a la princesa.

Celestia: Que pasa? Tampoco te gusta el pan? -

Winter: no princesa pero... - suspiro - este pan fue hecho por los cocineros reales preparado con el mejor trigo cultivado en los mismas jardines del castillo, cultivado por los mejores granjeros de Equestria -

Celestia: y no te sientes digna de comerlo, por favor Winter sólo es pan -

Winter asintió pero cuando iba a tomar uno Celestia le dio un pedazo del suyo, aceptar un pan era una cosa pero eso ya era de pertenencia de su princesa, en ese pan se hallaba el adn de una diosa, y la curiosidad la invadía, a que sabrá la saliva de una diosa?, sin más Winter lo acepto y lo comió gustosa.

Esto podía verse como una buena acción de Celestia pero en realidad era uno de sus fetiches raros, pues ahora ella estaba dentro de Winter y eso le daba cierto placer en cierta forma.

Winter: hmmm su majestad, no me quiero ver grosera pero... no creo que sea la más indicada para esta labor -

Celestia: jeje todo lo contrario eres muy buena compañía, además de ser muy graciosa -

Winter: en serio? -

Celestia: en serio, a veces disfruto más de una plática simple y casual antes que estar frente a los burócratas y diplomáticos hablando de puras sandeces

Winter: jeje creo que si, no conocía ese lado suyo su majestad -

Celestia: hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces y que nadie conoce realmente, pero hoy, hoy quiero mostrarte algo especial y si te lo muestro es porque te tengo una gran estima, ven sígueme -

Winter: ok -

Celestia se acuerdo con su cama e invito a Winter a acostarse con ella

Celestia: ven... ven conmigo a mi regazo -

Winter: de ninguna manera yo...yo...yo... -

Celestia: qué te molesta que sea la cama más fina hecha de la seda importada de Arabia Equina creada por las manos más capaces de las artesanas más bellas de Equestria? -

Winter se sonrojó terriblemente al verse tan predecible.

Celestia: jeje sólo ven acá - dijo a lo que está obedeció

Winter: es muy cómodo - dijo ruborizada

Celestia: así es mi pequeño pony - dijo acercándola con una de sus alas

Winter: princesa... -

Celestia: shhhh sólo relájate y déjate llevar - dijo mientras acariciaba levemente la pierna de Winter

El contacto de la princesa era grato y placentero, tanto que Winter se empezó a quedar dormida, pero las caricias de Celestia empezaron a subir llegando a su muslo y posteriormente se metieron debajo de la falda masajeando sus glúteos.

Winter: princesa?... -

Celestia: tranquila, ven y cumple el deseo de tu princesa - dijo acercándo su rostro

Winter:...prin...ce...sa... - dijo acercándo el suyo cerrando el espacio entre ellas dándose un cálido y tierno beso

El beso empezó siendo dulce y cariñoso, pero Celestia metió su lengua en la boca de Winter saboreando hasta el último rincón de la misma, con la misma pasión Celestia metió su mano en el calzón de Winter y frotaba el clítoris de Winter con sus dedos.

Winter: aaahh...princesa -

Celestia: que delicia, de haber sabido que así se sentía tener a una yegua, lo hubiera echo hace mucho tiempo ya -

Celestia metió su otra mano bajo el uniforme de Winter y acariciaba sus senos furiosamente para hacer sentir bien a su compañera.

Winter: aaahh -

Celestia: hnng... ya no aguanto más, te necesito y te necesito ahora - dijo para quitarse su vestido blanco revelando que no traía nada debajo

Celestia era una diosa y lo era en varios sentidos, uno de ellos era su cuerpo, con una estatura de 2.05 m tenía un cuerpo delgado con anchas caderas y grandes pechos, Cerca no tenía nada que envidiarle a otra yegua, ni siquiera a Milky, pues si bien no eran tan grandes seguro quedarían en segundo lugar si se hiciera un concurso de las tetas más grandes.

Celestia Intentó quitar el uniforme de mucama que tenía Winter, pero al este tener múltiples botones y cinturones desespero a la monarca y arrancó el vestido desgarrandolo.

Winter: mi uniforme! -

Celestia: luego te doy otro - dijo y con la misma brutalidad arrancó el sostén y las bragas de Winter

Winter no era la yegua más bonita de Equestria pero no era para nada fea, con una estatura de 1.65 m de pelaje azul hielo y melena blanca, era de un cuerpo delgado y fino, sus caderas no eran tan anchas como le gustaría pero lo compensaba al tener dos senos grandes y firmes.

Sin esperar un sólo segundo más Celestia se lanzó hacia Winter como serpiente a su presa, mordiendo y chupando sus pezones mientras frotaba su intimidad con la de ella.

Winter: aaahh...princesa...aaahh...me honra -

Celestia: y sólo estamos comenzando -

Celestia bajo hasta la entrepierna de Winter y empezó a degustar su feminidad, Winter sólo podía gemir del placer que le daba su princesa, Winter se sentía feliz no había existido ser vivo que tuviera tal honor, el poder hacer suya a la princesa o en su caso que era viceversa pero el caso era de que ella entre muchas otras yeguas había sido seleccionada para satisfacer a la diosa del sol.

Winter: aaahh...si...aaahh...soy toda suya princesa...haga conmigo lo que deseé -

Estas simples palabras terminaron de acabar cualquier signo de cordura o raciocinio en Celestia, ahora sólo era una bestia poseída por el deseo y la lujuria.

Celestia se separó de Winter sólo para darle un apasionado beso en la boca para que probará sus propios fluidos, esta sólo correspondió gustosa

Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y con un destello dorado un enorme pene erecto de 30 cm de longitud y unos testículos del tamaño de bolas de billar apareció en su entrepierna, Winter vio asombrada el monstruoso miembro que su princesa insinuaba meter en ella.

Winter: princesa...pero eso...no ...me va a caber -

Celestia: no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo - dijo

Celestia con su magia puso a Winter en cuatro patas y empezó a frotar su miembro contra su vagina para lubricarlo.

Celestia: lista? -

Winter:...cuando usted lo deseé su majestad -

Winter: aaaaaahhhhh - gemio al sentir al intruso invadir su templo

Winter ya había tenido relaciones antes pero no era nada comparado con su princesa, su miembro la llenaba por completo y presentía que ni siquiera era el miembro completo.

Celestia no espero un segundo más, así que empezó a mover sus caderas de adelante y atras repetidamente generando intensas corrientes de placer en ambas yeguas.

Celestia: hnng...o mi... todas las yeguas son igual de estrechas...o solamente tu -

Winter: aaahh...aaahh...no lo se mi princesa...aaahh... pero lo que si se...aaahh... es que está yegua al menos ...aaahh...siempre estará ahí...aaahh...cuando lo deseé -

Celestia: hnng...gracias -

Winter: aaahh...no...aaahh ... gracias a usted...aaahh...por darme este privilegio...aaahh -

Celestia está desenfrenada, quería seguir, quería seguir hasta que se hiciera de día nuevamente, su vida monótona y aburrida la desesperaba, quería pasar todo el tiempo que se pudiera con esa yegua pues sabía que al levantar el sol el día siguiente eso se acabaría y no volvería a pasar hasta que tuviera otra tarde libre, cosa que no era muy seguido.

Celestia quería más y más, trataba de poner todo su empeño en mover sus caderas rápido y con fuerza para satisfacerse a si misma, sin saberlo las emociones que dominaban su ser empezaron a manifestarse modificando su cuerpo, su dentadura se llenó de colmillos, sus ojos ahora eran negros con una iris rosa y una pupila delgada de reptil en el centro de esta, su pelo ahora parecía una tormenta de fuego de color rosa.

Cuando Winter vio a su princesa no tuvo miedo, era más curiosidad, su princesa se había convertido en una especie de Nightmare Moon solar pero no sentía peligro o amenaza alguna, sólo podía ver en sus ojos las ganas de devorar la con besos y caricias y eso la exitaba más.

Winter: aaahh...princesa Celestia? -

Celestia: mi rica súbdita yo no soy Celestia, mi nombre es Daybreaker -

Winter:...aaahh...jeje... bien ...Daybreaker...aaahh... estoy a punto de llegar al clímax...aaahh -

Daybreaker: tan rápido?, pensé que tenías más aguante - dijo burlona

Winter:aaahh... perdóneme su majestad...aaahh...pero usted se siente increíblemente bien...aaahh -

Daybreaker: muy bien, entonces acabaremos esto a mi manera -

Daybreaker tomó a Winter con su magia y la puso encima de su pene, prácticamente Winter estaba sentada en el miembro de la princesa haciendo que llegara más profundo, tragando por completo el falo que había invocado Celestia.

Daybreaker: ya vez como si cupo jejejejeje - río burlona

Winter: aaaaahhhh... o por Celestia...siento como su miembro me parte por la mitad...aaaaahhhh...no pare su majestad...no pare...aaaaahhhh -

Daybreaker: porque lo haría? - dijo poniendo más velocidad a sus embates

Winter: aaaaahhhh...si...me encanta... aaaaahhhh... mi princesa...hágame suya... aaaaahhhh... marqueme como su pertenencia -

Daybreaker: jejejejeje, eres una zorra Winter Pluff, pero eres mi zorra... así que cumpliré tu deseo -

Winter: aaaaahhhh... gracias mi diosa... aaaaahhhh -

Ambas sentían como se aproximaban al clímax, sus movimientos eran frenéticos y salvajes, ya no eran ponys, eran simples demonios de lujuria los que tomaban sus cuerpos.

Winter: aaaaahhhh... mi diosa me vengo... aaaaahhhh -

Daybreaker: hnnng, yo también mi juguete...hnnng vengamos juntas -

Winter: como lo deseé... aaaaahhhh... mi señora -

Daybreaker: hnng...3...2...1 -

Las dos acabaron al mismo tiempo vaciando sus jugos en la intimidad de la otra, la cama de fina seda ahora estaba manchada por los fluidos carnales y mucho sudor de parte de las dos yeguas.

Winter se dejó caer pesadamente en Daybreaker usando sus pechos como almohada.

Winter: fue... grandioso... mi ... princesa -

Daybreaker: vaya que lo fue...-

Daybreaker: lista para la segunda ronda? -

Winter: las que usted quiera - dijo y Daybreaker volvió a penetrar a Winter

Afuera del cuarto los guardias totalmente rojos trataban de ver algo por las ranuras de la puerta

Guardia 1: atesorare este momento por siempre -

Guardia 2: yo también - dijo

\- fín lemon -

Continuará ...


	13. Capítulo 12

Fanfic El parásito

Capítulo 12 sentimientos 3ra parte

Pdv Spike

Spike: ay mi cabeza, que paso?, no puedo ver nada más allá de mi hocico -

Spike intentó moverse pero al hacerlo sólo descubrió que estaba atado de muñecas y tobillos a una cama.

Spike: hnnng nope no se pueden romper, están inbuidas en magia -

Spike: «como llegue aquí? » -

Spike: «lo último que recuerdo es que vine a ver a Rarity y ella nos descubrió siendo pareja, después de eso nada» -

Rarity: Oh mi querido Spike lamentó tenerte en esa situación pero no te querías quedar y no podía dejarte ir - dijo entre la oscuridad

Spike: Rarity donde estas -

Rarity: Oh pronto lo sabrás querido -

En ese momento las luces se encendieron y cuando Spike se acostumbró a la luz pudo ver una habitación blanca con una pasarela y de fondo estaba una música techno.

Spike: Rarity no crees que esto es un poco exagerado, se que eres muy buena diseñadora pero secuestrarme para ser tu juez no te parece algo raro? -

Rarity: nada de eso, estas aquí porque al parecer no podía disuadirte con mis encantos y tuve que tomar medidas más fuertes -

Rarity: pero no desesperes cuando empiece el desfile no te vas a querer parar de donde estas, aunque técnicamente no puedes -

Spike: - suspiro - si lo que digas -

Spike: « y allá va mi oportunidad de perder la virginidad, por lo menos puedo hacer como si Twilight estuviera usando los vestidos y no Rarity»

En ese momento la música subió de volumen y se oyó la voz de Rarity por los altavoces.

Rarity: damas y caballeros, en este día especial daré a conocer mi nueva colección de ropa, sin duda una de los mejores y más atrevidos trabajos de mi vida, yeguas, caballos...Spike, les presento mi nueva línea titulada, «atrapa dragones»

Spike: atrapa dragones? -

En ese momento de detrás de la cortina blanca salió Rarity usando... usando... mejor veanlo ustedes, a no pueden bueno, Rarity usaba unas medias enrejadas en brazos y piernas de color negro, usaba tacones altos igual negros i traía una faja brillante de color rojo con la forma de un reloj de arena, , llevaba una tanga de color negro brillante y traía una capa negra medio transparente que iniciaba desde la base de sus senos dando una sutil vista de sus agraciados pechos.

Rarity: viuda negra - dijo seductora

Spike tenía la mandíbula al piso, no sabía si había asistido a un desfile de moda o un club de stripers.

Rarity regresó detrás del escenario moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro.

Spike dejó de funcionar, su cerebro no respondia se había quedado congelado con la imagen de esa yegua usando esa vestimenta que si no te provocaba algo, nada más lo haría.

La música cambio y esta ves, la música era suave y angelical, carpas y flautas se oían.

Spike: «hay no» -

Rarity: «Oh si» -

Rarity volvió a salir esta vez con una bata blanca igual medio transparente que cubría toda su parte posterior, usaba un velo sobre su rostro para darle ese toque de misterio y un listón dorado para darle forma a la cintura, como el pelaje de Rarity ya era blanca daba la apariencia que estaba desnuda y al mismo tiempo no, era una sensación extraña que te haría querer desgarrar la prenda.

Rarity: musa bella -

Spike luchaba con su interior para no quemar las sogas y correr a hacer suya a la pony que tenía enfrente.

Por tercera vez consecutiva la música cambio, está vez por una música medieval de alegría y festejo.

Spike cerró sus ojos, no quería ver lo que tenía delante, si lo hacía no respondería de si y ya había superado eso, pero era muy difícil, ignorar que la yegua por la cual estuviste enamorado tres años cuando está te estaba dando un espectáculo privado, no era para nada fácil.

Rarity: Oh Spikiiii -

Spike: «no mires, no mires, no mires» - se decía pero al final su curiosidad pudo más y abrió lentamente los ojos quedando sorprendido y babeando a mares de lo que veía.

Rarity llevaba puesto una armadura hecha completamente de gemas que consistía en unas hombreras modestas, la parte de los antebrazos junto con los guantes, traía la piernas completamente tapadas pero muy bien ajustadas por las placas de la armadura, también traía un cinturón en la cintura con un pedazo de tela para cubrir su intimidad y lo único que tapaba sus senos eran dos pedazos de cristal en sus pezones, traía una corona también echa de gemas y una capa de rey.

Rarity: reina de cristal -

Spike llegó a su límite, no podía soportarlo más tenía que hacer suya a esa yegua, con una fuerza brutal rompió las sogas que lo aprisionaban y dio un gran salto para llegar a la unicornio, está sólo extendió sus brazos para recibir a su amado.

Rarity: «ya te tengo, mi amor»

Sin embargo si bien Spike salto como mínimo 4 metros, su descenso nunca llegó, Spike se mantenía suspendido en el aire por una aura telequinetica de color morado

Twilight: Hola...Rarity - dijo con un grande fastidio

Rarity hizo un gesto de desagrado

Rarity: Twilight - dijo igual con molestia en su hablar

Ambas se miraron con un aura asesina, nada bueno saldría de ahí.

\- Casa club de las CMC -

Las CMC y Applejack revisaban unos mapas de ponyville, varios puntos de el pequeño pueblo tenían un tache pues eran donde creían había sido el secuestro.

Scootalo: muy bien la casa de Carrot está por acá... y el departamento de Milky está por acá - dijo señalando dos taches del mapa

Sweetie: eso significa que Milky debió extraviarse en un punto de aquí a acá - dijo trazando una línea de color rojo entre ambos taches

Applejack: hmmm esa zona está llena de callejones oscuros y muchos bribones se sobrepasan con las yeguas de por ahí -

Applebloom: como sabes? -

Applejack: una vez fui a hacer un encargo por ahí a altas horas de la noche y un caballo intentó sobrepasarse conmigo -

Scootalo: y que pasó? -

Applejack: digamos que ese canalla aprendió su lección -

Applejack: «eso de tan fuerte patada que le Di en las pelotas, creo que oí como algo crujio»

Applebloom: entonces Milky pudo haber desaparecido por otros individuos y no los que buscamos -

Scootalo: aún así está en problemas y tenemos que ayudarla este donde este -

Sweetie: si ninguna yegua será olvidada -

Applejack: hmmm...yegua? -

Applebloom: que pasa? -

Applejack: no nada es sólo que al ver como tienen tan bien organizado aquí me siento orgullosa chicas, me da gusto que usen su potencial para ayudar a los demás -

Las 3: gracias -

Applejack: pero...se han percatado de que todos los secuestros han sido de mujeres -

Las tres revisaron los papeles y fotos, se vieron muy sorprendidas al notar este punto tan obvio.

Las 3: es cierto -

Sweetie: pero que quiere decir? -

Scootalo: significa que los secuestros no han sido casualidad como habíamos previsto, sino de un elaborado plan para raptar a estas yeguas -

Applebloom: pero conque propósito?, de la alcalde se entiende pero que tienen estas yeguas que pueda serles de utilidad -

Applejack: bueno pues Photo Phinish es una figura pública muy importante -

Scootalo: y Bon Bon, ella es sólo una vendedora de dulces -

Applejack: si tienes razón -

Las cuatro se quedaron pensando en silencio, que podían tener en común esas yeguas que sea del interés de un grupo rebelde?.

Sweetie: lo tengo! -

Applejack: a si?, dinos que es terroncito -

Sweetie: sus oficios eran tan distintos como el agua y el fuego al igual que sus posiciónes sociales, pero hay algo que tienen en común -

Applejack, Applebloom y Scootalo: y que es? -

Sweetie: la belleza -

Applejack, Applebloom y Scootalo: la belleza? -

Sweetie: si piensenlo, Bon Bon recibía muchos pretendientes al igual que la señora Kirie, las oficiales eran bonitas y con cuerpos esbeltos, también Photo Phinish no era para nada fea y aunque me cuesta admitirlo Diamond es una niña guapa -

Applejack: tienes razón todas son bonitas, pero para que querrían unos rebeldes unos traseros bonitos? -

Scootalo: hmmm... quizás estemos mal interpretando las cosas, quizás no se trate de un golpe de Estado sino de una agrupación ilícita -

Sweetie: Eh? -

Scootalo: si, el otro día estaba viendo en los libros de historia como en la antigua Equestria los unicornios, pegasos y terrestres se odiaban a muerte, tanto que si llegaban a capturar a alguno de otra especie lo torturaban y lo hacían su esclavo -

Applejack: y tu punto es? -

Scootalo: mi punto es que tal vez esto no es un golpe de Estado sino algo sucio y perverso, me refiero a una venta de esclavos -

Sweetie: una venta de esclavos? -

Scootalo: si, piensenlo el repentino enriquecimiento de la banca municipal, la desaparición de hermosas yeguas y el asesinato a los policías, me suena a que la alcalde ha estado secuestrando a varias ponys y vendiéndolas a empresas Rich y a la guardia real, pero para ello necesitaba deshacerse de los policías que no estuvieran con ella -

Applejack: tiene sentido tu teoría, pero encuentro una falla, porque el señor Rich vendería a su propia hija? -

Scootalo: quizás a el también le hartó -

Applebloom: y que hacemos -

Scootalo: hay que montar vigilancia, ahora sabemos que van tras yeguas hermosas así que debemos dar protección a toda yegua con esa descripción, vamos a hacer una lista alguna participante? -

Applebloom: bueno yo tengo dos buenas razones para nominar a Applejack -

Applejack: oye! -

Applebloom: jejejejeje -

Sweetie: bueno creo que no es un secreto que Rarity es de las yeguas más bonitas de ponyville -

Scootalo: anotada, y... bueno Rainbow no goza de un cuerpazo de Miss universo por lo tanto no creo que sea un blanco, la que si es un muy buen material es Fluttershy -

Applejack: bueno también están las gemelas Aloe y Lotus, la propia Carrot Top, Vynil, Zecora, Cherilee, June fug, la enfermera Redhearth y Minuette, las demás están 2-3 -

Scootalo: hmmm son muchas y nosotras muy pocas, creo que necesitamos más ayuda -

Applejack: muy bien les diré a las chicas -

Applebloom: en realidad mi querida hermana estamos pensando en alguien más -

Applejack: alguien más? -

Applebloom: el mismo que no hay otras cosas y por cierto toma - dijo sacando una katana de su maleta

Applejack: Pero qué!, que cosas trae esa maleta - dijo arrebatandole la maleta

La maleta no era más grande que un portafolios ordinario, sin embargo cuando Applejack lo abrió quedó muy sorprendida al ver todo tipo de cosas y artilugios a pesar de su escaso tamaño en apariencia, la maleta tenía arpones, tenía arcos, tenía espadas tenía trajes, tenía manzanas tenía postres y tenía un pato de hule, Applejack busco por todos los rincones de la maleta hasta que en la esquina inferior derecha encontró lo que buscaba una D de color rojo.

Applejack: discord -

\- Boutique Carrousel -

la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo, ambas yeguas con una aparente calma se miraban furiosamente al ver descubierto sus intenciones.

Rarity: holy Twilight, como vez estamos un poco ocupados pero seguro dentro de una hora o dos te atendere con mucho gusto -

Twilight: definición de ocupado es vestirse como una puta y bailar striper frente a un inocente dragón, entonces si estás muy ocupada pero No te preocupes sólo venía a recoger algo, Spike vámonos! -

Spike: anda Sólo déjame darle una mordida una pequeña - dijo súplicante

Twilight: he dicho que nos vamos!! - dijo y se fue caminando hacia la puerta cargando al reptil morado con su agarre mágico

No obstante su caminata fue interrumpida debido a que su agarre mágico fue quebrantado y ahora el dragón lo cargaba una aura mágica de color azul.

Rarity: creo que no te lavaste bien los oídos querida, el claramente dijo que se quería quedar -

Twilight volvió a tomar a Spike con su magia

Twilight: y tú quién te crees para decirle lo que debe de hacer, Yo soy la que decide que se hace y que no, y no voy a permitir que mi Spike se junte con prostitutas baratas -

Rarity volvió a tomar Spike con furia en su mirada

Rarity: me acusas de ser una prostituta barata pues yo sólo veo ante mis ojos a una desgraciada que explota a un menor Y que aparte lo manipula conveniencia para satisfacer sus repulsivos deseos, yo se lo que desea su corazón -

Twilight tomó a Spike sin ninguna delicadeza

Twilight: en realidad querés saber lo que siente su corazón, Pues no pareció haberlo sido Hace 4 años, creo que bastante ya has hecho ahora Déjame enmendar tu error, mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos -

Rarity tomó a Spike con fuerza y sin consideración

Rarity: y se puede saber que vas hacer para enmendar mi error lo vas a matar de aburrimiento con tus estúpidos libros para que ya no pueda sentir más -

Twilight tomó a Spike arrebatandolo de el agarre de Rarity

Twilight: yo me entregado en cuerpo y alma, tú sólo juegas con los sentimientos de él como si de una marioneta se tratara -

Rarity tomó a Spike con su agarre pero esta vez Twilight no cesó el suyo iniciando un duelo de fuerzas entre ambas furiosas yeguas.

Twilight: el es mío! - dijo poniendo más fuerza en su agarre

Rarity: NO, el es mío - poniendo más fuerza de su parte

[Crack]

Ambas yeguas miraron arriba para cambiar su expresión de ira a una de horror, Spike se encontraba en una posición que era físicamente imposible a no ser que te luxaras algunos huesos cosa que se presenciaba en este caso, los ojos de Spike estaban blancos y no daba señales de vida.

Rarity y Twilight: SPIKE!!! -

Continuará...


	14. Capítulo 13

Un capitulo chiquito pero necesario, ponerlo con demas contenido es hacer relleno innecesario, estuve tentado a ponerle sentimientos 4 pero era muy repetitivo asi que al final se lo cambie, total es mi historia no?.

Fanfic El parásito

Capítulo 13: Brote

\- Castillo Canterlot -

Era un nuevo día y como pocas veces pasaba Celestia todavía no se había levantado aún, sin embargo el cronómetro integrado que tenía la princesa hizo su función despertando a la monarca de muy buen humor y con una clara sonrisa en la cara.

Celestia: - bostezo - o mi, no había dormido tan placenteramente desde que era una potrillas, porque no puedo despertarme así todos los días -

De pronto sintió una sensación, era rara pero placentera, muy placentera, tanto así que Celestia daba pequeños gemidos a tal sensación, al ser más observadora Celestia vio un gran bulto entre las cobijas y sentía un ligero peso en su abdomen el cual se sentía suave y caliente.

Para no tener duda alguna Celestia retiró las cobijas con su magia revelando a una dormida Winter la cual estaba encima suyo e "inconscientemente" chupaba uno de sus pezones, (digo "inconscientemente" porque estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo en su sueño), Celestia se sorprendió a ver a una yegua en su cama y además que está estuviera bebiendo su leche como si de un niño se tratase, aunque siendo verdaderamente sincera no le molestaba, sólo hizo falta ver su inocente rostro para que todos los sucesos de la noche de ayer vinieran a su mente rápido como una bala.

Celestia intentó gritar pero tapó su boca con su mano para no despertar a la yegua en su regazo.

Celestia: «hay no que he hecho, Celestia te pásate de la raya, tu lujuria fue más de la que podías controlar y terminaste violando a una de tus súbditos» -

Celestia: «tranquila, todavía se puede arreglar, me disculpare, le daré una buena cantidad de bits para que guarde silencio y la haré alcalde o noble de una ciudad distante, si eso haré» -

Celestia con mucha delicadeza despertó a Winter con una de sus alas dándole una suave caricia, Winter abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a quien la había despertado a lo que solo sonrio.

Winter: buenos días mi reina - dijo para darle un beso en los labios

Celestia es una persona que está acostumbrada a tener las cosas bajo control y por lo tanto saber controlar sus emociones en situaciones críticas, pero esto la rebasaba por mucho, la pony que acababa de violar le había dicho reina y además la beso en la boca, le gustaba pero ese no era el punto.

Celestia se separó del beso levantándose de la cama y respiro agitadamente.

Winter: que pasa mi princesa acaso hice algo que no debí -

Celestia: tu...tu me besaste -

Winter: emmm si, y como veinte veces antes -

Celestia: ay por el cosmos! - dijo a lo que Winter se espanto por el repentino grito

Celestia se relajó y empezó a razonar sus opciones

Celestia: y dime mi súbdita...que más hicimos ayer? -

Winter: Oh me ofende que no se acuerde mi señora, para mi fue una noche inolvidable pero si quiere lo puedo decir detalladamente que pasó...o incluso se lo podría mostrar - dijo con eso último en tono pícaro

Celestia: No, no, no es necesario ya me acordé y... emmm - mintio

Winter: si? -

Celestia: podrías de favor no contarle a nadie de esto, te puedo dar dinero si es lo que quieres pe... -

Winter interrumpio a Celestia con otro beso en la boca esta vez más apasionado que el anterior.

Winter: no se preocupe mi reina su secreto está a salvo conmigo, lo único que pido es que me tenga en cuenta cuando se sienta sola - le guiño un ojo -

Celestia: «por el amor a todo lo santo, que me perdone mi madre por haber caído tan bajo» -

Celestia: lo tendré en cuenta...emmm... puedes retirarte -

Winter: por supuesto su majestad -

Winter dio dos pasos pero al tercero se paró, volteó a ver a Celestia con la cabeza gacha.

Winter: Emmm princesa le puedo pedir un favor? -

Celestia: que necesitas? -

Winter: quería saber si me podía prestar una sábana, ayer usted destruyó mi ropa y no quiero andar por los pasillos del Castillo desnuda -

Celestia hizo el gesto de pokerface

Celestia: «también fornicaste con discord Celestia, porque a estas alturas ya no me sorprendería» -

Celestia: ven - dijo a lo que Winter obedeció

Celestia busco en su ropero hasta tomar un vestido querellante de color blanco.

Celestia: ten -

Winter: que?!, pero eso es de usted es una prenda de la realeza yo no puedo usarlo -

Celestia: consideralo tu paga por tus servicios y además a mi ya no me queda -

Winter tomó la prenda y la admiro unos segundos, el brillo que tenía era debido a diminutas joyas blancas en toda su extensión.

Winter: gracias - dijo para ponérselo

Celestia: de nada y recuerda ni una palabra -

Winter: entendido...Daybreaker - dijo y se fue saltando feliz

Celestia: Daybreaker?, y de donde carajos salió esto! - dijo percatandose del miembro extra en su entrepierna.

\- Hospital de Ponyville -

Dentro de una de las salas del hospital general de Ponyville se encontraba dormido un dragón de color morado, dos yeguas se mostraban nerviosas afuera de dicha habitación, esperaban no tan pacientemente el Estado del dragón herido.

Cuando la enfermera Redhearth salió para del cuarto el par de yeguas se le acercaron rápidamente para ver la situación del dragón.

Twilight: enfermera Redhearth! -

Redhearth: si? -

Twilight: como de encuentra Spike? -

Redhearth: Oh no te preocupes, el se encuentra bien, presentaba varias luxaciónes en su cuerpo pero nada grave, le pusimos un unguento para relajar los músculos y lo dejamos descansar -

Rarity: - suspiro - que alivió -

Redhearth: Sep, para mañana Spike podrá estar caminando de nuevo pero que no haga mucho esfuerzo - dijo para después retirarse

Las dos yeguas se quedaron ahí en silencio, ninguna se atrevía a mirar a la otra, finalmente Twilight fue la primera en hablar.

Twilight: Emmm Rarity? -

Rarity: si? -

Twilight: quiero pedirte perdón, por lo que dije y lo que hice -

Rarity: no te preocupes querida, ya también me disculpo por todas las cosas que he hecho, no tenía ningún derecho en meterme en tus asuntos -

Twilight: entonces amigas? -

Rarity: amigas - dijo dándose un tierno abrazo

Twilight: bueno con eso aclarado creo que es evidente que ambas queremos a Spike -

Rarity: si, quiero a Spike para mi, pero tampoco es justo que lo aparte de ti -

Twilight: entonces... que haremos, que podemos hacer para elegir a la ganadora sin que afecte nuestra amistad? -

Rarity: pues lo más sensato querida, dejar que Spike escoja, no podemos obligarle a que este con alguien que no quiere -

Twilight: pero si hacemos eso se quedará contigo - dijo molesta

Rarity: no te apresures querida, después de toda Spike ha estado enamorado de mi desde hace 4 años y aún así estaba más que dispuesto a cancelar nuestra cita con tal de estar contigo -

Twilight: En...en serio? -

Rarity: porque que crees que tuve que atarlo? - dijo burlona

Twilight: bueno en ese caso... que gane la mejor - dijo extendiendo su mano

Rarity: igualmente - dijo estrechando la suya

Twilight: pero nada de trampas eh -

Rarity: por supuesto lo mismo va para ti -

Twilight y Rarity: « si claro »

Twilight: pero estarás de acuerdo en que yo tenga la primera cita -

Rarity: Que?!, por que? - dijo molesta

Twilight: porque tu ibas a violarlo - dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Rarity se mordió el labio en señal de rabieta pero con ese simple argumento cualquier posibilidad de gane en Rarity era muy remota.

Rarity: bien pero que sea aquí en ponyville - dijo molesta

Twilight: jeje ok -

Twilight: te dejo, tengo cosas de la realeza que atender, la hora de visitas es dentro de una hora, no hagas nada indebido mientras no estoy -

Rarity: no prometo nada - dijo sacándole la lengua

Twilight: ayyy, bueno pero sólo besos - dijo molesta

Rarity: ok - dijo y la alicornio se fue

Rarity: no te preocupes Spiki Wiki, tu buena amiga Rarity te cuidara muy bien, hmmm ahora que lo pienso debería de ir por un poco de aceite de lirio, digo por si no cabe jejejejeje - dijo para después irse

\- Castillo de las dos hermanas -

Solar: aaahh... mi reina -

Milky: aaahh...por dios sigues estando igual de apretada que esa noche -

Solar: aaahh... me halaga mi reina...aaahh...es un privilegio que me haya nombrado...general de sus fuerzas...aaaahhh -

Milky: nadie mas que tu se merece ese puesto, pronto toda Equestria estará bajo el yugo de nuestra orden y tu mi querida solar sera aquella que se encargue de subir y bajar el sol -

Milky: "Ra'zul era necesario follar con Solar para hacerle las mejores que dices?" -

Ra'zul: " no, te molesta?" -

Milky: "para nada" - dijo continuando con su acto

Continuara...


	15. Capítulo 14

Fanfic El parásito

Capítulo 14: avances

Un nuevo día pasaba a lo largo de toda Equestria y sus habitantes se paraban a hacer sus rutinas un tanto monótonas a excepción de alguna que otra charla y alguna salida ocasional.

No obstante había alguien que también se quería parar pero una yegua no lo dejaba.

Spike: ya les dije que me siento bien -

Redhearth: no, aunque te sientas bien, no lo estás...hnng... necesitas descansar - dijo tratando de impedir que el dragón se levantará.

Spike: no!, yo debo ir al Castillo, necesito hablar con Twilight..hnng - dijo forcejeando

Redhearth: No, tu te vas a quedar aquí...aaahh -

En ese momento una unicornio blanca llegaba al hospital y se dirigía alegre con unas flores al cuarto no tan calmado de Spike.

Spike: ya me quiero ir... luego vendré...hnng - dijo sin poder zafarse de sus captoras

Redhearth: aaahh... he dicho que te vas a quedar aquí y se acabó aaahh - dijo poniendo toda su fuerza

Afuera de la habitación una Rarity se aproximaba a la recámara por el pasillo pero empezó a oír ruidos extraños provenientes de esa misma dirección.

\- ya...quiero...vendré...hnng -

\- aaahh...te quedas...aquí...acabar aaahh -

Rarity: Eh? - dijo para apresurar sus pasos

Dentro de la habitación la batalla se hacía más intensa, Redhearth tomaba a Spike de los pantalones con ambas manos mientras con sus piernas se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama, Spike trataba de zafarse caminando lentamente.

Spike: COMO ES QUE TIENES TANTA FUERZA! -

Redhearth: no eres el primer paciente con el que peleó, vas a acabar aquí hagas lo que hagas hnng -

Spike: nunca! - dijo poniendo todas sus fuerzas

El choque de ambas fuerzas fue demasiado, la cabecera de la cama empezaba a doblarse y el pantalón de Spike empezando a rasgarse, en un segundo los pants deportivos de Spike se rompieron por completo dejándolo el calzoncillos y la cabecera se rompió lanzando a Redhearth como una bala, Redhearth fue lanzada brutalmente contra el dragón morado derribandolo y quedando encima de el.

Rarity: Spike? - dijo al entrar pero se quedó muda al ver la escena enfrente de ella.

Redhearth yacía en el pecho de Spike con su melena alborotada y jadeando pesadamente toda sudorosa, Spike estaba en calzoncillos jadeando con la lengua de fuera y todo sudoroso.

Rarity interpretó mal la situación y dejó caer las flores y puso una mirada asesina a la enfermera.

Los dos al percatarse de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se hallaban se sonrojaron y dudaron por ser descubiertos en esa posición.

Redhearth y Spike: no es lo que crees - dijeron al unísono

Rarity: ya había escuchado de el hospital y sus "cuidados especiales" pero pensé que tu eras una yegua descendente Redhearth - dijo furica

Redhearth: señorita Rarity le juro que... -

Rarity: pero te metiste con la yegua equivocada, prepárate a sufrir! - dijo lanzándose contra la enfermera haciendo una bola de polvo, cachetadas y patadas.

Spike trataba desesperadamente de separarlas hasta que un ángel púrpura llegó en su rescate, un aura púrpura envolvió a ambas yeguas separandolas.

Twilight: que pasa aquí! -

Rarity y Redhearth: ella empezó! - dijeron señalandose

Twilight: no me importa quien haya empezado, quiero saber que pasó -

Rarity: lo que pasa es que está puta se revolco con mi Spike antes de que yo llegara, los encontré en pleno acto - dijo

En ese momento el agarre de Rarity cesó y el de Redhearth se hizo más fuerte causando un leve dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Twilight: tienes exactamente 30 segundos para salir de mi vista si no quieres acompañar a Tirek en el tártaro - le dijo con fuego en los ojos

Redhearth temblaba de miedo y tartamudeando intentó dialogar

Redhearth: p..p..princesa y..yo... -

Twilight: AHORAAA! - grito totalmente cegada por la furia

Redhearth no espero más y se fue de esa habitación dejando una nube con su forma tras de sí.

En ese momento ambas yeguas sin relajarse en lo más mínimo voltearon a ver a Spike el cual estaba temblando en el suelo.

Spike: c..c..chicas ustedes me creen verdad? -

Twilight: claro Spike - dijo cínicamente

Rarity: es sólo que también confió en mis ojos y ellos me dicen otra cosa - dijo empezando a acercarse las dos

Spike: chicas que van a hacer - dijo retrocediendo

Rarity: nada Spiki -

Twilight: sólo te vamos a enseñar algo - dijo cerrando la puerta con su magia

De ese cuarto sólo se oían gritos no tan varoniles y constantes ruidos de golpes, rayos eléctricos y mágicos.

En un lugar desconocido por todo el mundo incluso para su habitante se encontraba el grupo de tres potrillas y la yegua de campo.

Dentro de una casa donde absolutamente nada tenía sentido se encontraba el mismísimo señor del caos y la desarmonia, Lord Discord usando unos pantalones negros con bordes de oro y una capa de rey. ( lo demás era exactamente igual que en la serie)

Discord: hmmm así que necesitan mi ayuda de nuevo - dijo sentado en su trono de cabeza mientras se comía un cheto que se movía como si estuviera vivo

Applejack: agh insisto en pedirle ayuda a las chicas -

Scootalo: nope, no podemos pedir ayuda a las chicas porque podríamos meterlas más en riesgo -

Applebloom: además nosotras somos perfectamente capaces de hacernos cargo -

Applejack: ugh da igual nos terminaremos enterando de todos modos - dijo molesta

Discord: sea cual sea el caso, necesitan mi ayuda nuevamente, al parecer mi kit de espías no fue suficiente, quieren una trucha espada, la cola de Celestia o un arma de destrucción masiva? - dijo sacando dichos objetos en sus garras con cada chasquido

Applebloom: tienes algo que nos ayude a vigilar a varias personas a la vez y movernos ahí en caso de tener que hacerlo -

Discord: hmmm... creo que tengo algo - dijo saliendo volando a su armario el cual al abrirlo se comió al señor del caos

Múltiples sonidos se escucharon del armario hasta que con un destello Discord apareció nuevamente enfrente de ellas portando un collar dorado con un ojo de color rojo colgando

Applebloom: que es eso? -

Discord: esto mi pequeña manzanilla es "el ojo de Agamoto ojo que todo lo ve" -

Sweetie: y para que sirve? -

Discord: que no quedó claro?, con este collar podrás ver a cual persona cuando quieras, donde quieras y sin molestos anuncios -

Applebloom: y como funciona? -

Discord: sólo te lo pones y piensas en el rostro de la persona que quieres ver, por ejemplo en este momento puedo ver que los señores Cakes quieren tener otro bebé 7u7 - río con su chiste aunque las chicas no lo entendieron pero Applejack si

Applebloom: wow puedo ver? -

Applejack: NO! - grito

Applejack: - suspiro - creo que la que tiene que tener eso soy yo -

Applebloom, Sweetie y Scootalo: por qué? -

Applejack: porque soy la más madura y un artefacto tan poderoso requiere cuidados -

Discord: Oh sí tienen que cuidarlo muy bien, me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo -

Scootalo: ah si, yo pensé que tu podías aparecer cualquier cosa con un simple chasquido -

Discord: incluso yo tengo mis limites sabes, no todo lo puedes hacer con magia, para conseguirlo tuve que batirme en duelo contra uno de los más poderosos magos del multiverso - dijo en pose dramática

\- Flashback -

Se ve a Discord correr con el amuleto en la mano perseguido por un humano con un traje algo raro.

Dr. Strange: vuelve acá criatura infame devuelveme eso! -

Discord: nunca! -

Dr. Strange: por los malditos vientos de Zoggoth de que mundo loco haz venido! -

Discord: yo provengo de la dimensión de la amistad - dijo lanzándole un peluche tamaño real de Twilight

El peluche estaba lleno de pesas de 100 kilos dejando al pobre doctor aplastado

Discord: jejejejeje - se reía mientras se metía en un portal

\- fín Flashback -

Discord: si fue realmente divertido, sólo espero que Marvel no me denuncie -

Sweetie: Eh? - dijo confundida

Discord: Oh no te preocupes pequeña Sweetie Bell, son cosas que no aprenderás cuando crescas -

Sweetie: Eeeeh? - dijo todavía más confundida

Applejack: ven vámonos ya sabes que sólo dice dice disparates -

Scootalo: de todos modos gracias -

Discord: no hay de que, ahora si me disculpan tengo una fiesta de te a la cual ir y tal vez después me robe un lindo guante con piedras preciosas creo que eso se debe a la .0001 % de sangre dragón en mi, Chao - dijo para desaparecer

Applejack: no importa cuántos años pasen nunca lo entenderé -

Sweetie: ni yo, es raro -

Scootalo: opino igual -

Applebloom: pues a mi me parece lindo - dijo ganándose las miradas de todas

Applebloom: bueno yo solo decía - dijo desinteresadamente

Applejack: bueno creo que ya es hora de volver, no quiero volver a cruzarme con esos murciélagos interdimencionales -

Applebloom, Scootalo y Sweetie: yo tampoco -

Applejack: vámonos -

\- Castillo Canterlot -

Celestia hacia sus deberes como siempre pero a diferencia de otras veces Celestia se fijaba cuidadosamente por que pasillos iba a las diferentes salas del castillo, la diosa evitaba a toda costa los pasillos por donde pasaba la servidumbre, no quería toparse con esa tal Winter, tenía miedo de que lo de esa noche se repitiera e incluso para ir a la sala norte del Palacio donde tendría que verse con políticos y burócratas tuvo que ir volando entrando por una ventana por ver a la yegua en el pasillo hacia dicha sala.

Winter no era para nada discreta, ella usaba el vestido que le dio Celestia para hacer su servicio, había mandado hacer otro uniforme pero este estaría lista sino hasta mañana, no obstante lo presumía en cada ocasión que podía, las otras mucamas la miraban con envidia, como la princesa le había dado un presente tan bonito muestra de sus servicios a la corona real.

Las acciones de Winter hicieron efecto dominó en la servidumbre del castillo, aunque Winter no había dicho nada las sirvientas ya empezaban a especular y creían que el vestido era un reconocimiento al desempeño de la yegua y esto a su vez provocó que todas las sirvientas del castillo actuarán de forma muy servicial a la diosa del sol, incluso las más osadas le coqueteaban dándole guiños, mandando besos y moviendo sus caderas provocativamente.

Ahora que Celestia había aceptado su naturaleza lésbica le era un martirio ver a las mucama así, para ser un sirviente del Palacio tenías que pasar un examen físico y de aptitudes y para su desgracia el encargado de hacer las pruebas no aceptaba a ninguna yegua que fuera como mínimo 60, 40, 60 (para los que no entiendan son las medidas del ancho de los pechos, cadera y trasero respectivamente) decía que subían la moral de los guardias y daba la impresión de que el castillo estuviera habitado por angeles, esto sonaba bien en un principio pero ahora era una tortura!, tener a tantas yeguas hermosas cerca la ponían caliente y lo que más le molestaba era que si dejaba llevar, corría el riesgo de que volviera a pasar lo de anoche.

Luna: hermana! - dijo con la voz real provocando un grito agudo de la princesa del sol

Celestia: Luna!, casi me da un infarto -

Luna: jeje tranquila si te matará no sería de esa forma -

Celestia: Luuuna - dijo dándole pequeños golpecitos en el hombro de Luna

Luna: jejejeje es una broma, pensé que te hacía falta una -

Celestia: Eh, por que lo dices? -

Luna: has estado distraída desde ayer, sucedió algo? -

Celestia: no, sólo estoy cansada es todo, con este asunto de ponyville y los cambios financieros estoy agotada -dijo

Luna: ya veo, y la nueva empleada del mes tiene que ver con ello? O porque le diste tu vestido de tu cumpleaños número 234 - dijo refiriéndose a Winter

Celestia: Emmm... bueno...no...es sólo que... Winter ha sido una sirvienta ejemplar y le surgió un pequeño problema con su atuendo así que decidí darle uno mío, de todos modos esa cosa vieja ya no me queda -

Luna: ajam, bueno supongo que tendrás tus razones, mi turno empieza en 10 minutos ve a descansar te hace falta -

Celestia: gracias Luna, por preocuparte por mi -

Luna: jeje de nada, buenas noches -

Celestia: buenas noches - dijo para ir a sus aposentos

Cuando llegó dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre su cama sin retirarse los adornos de la realeza.

Celestia: uffff que día, pero para una semana todo esto de la empleada del mes habrá quedado en el olvido, siii - dijo empezando a dormirse

???: Hola majestad - dijeron muchas voces a lo que Celestia abrió los ojos de golpe

\- Castillo de las dos hermanas -

En el sombrío castillo una Diamond Tiara se encontraba aburrida y salir y decir que estaba aburrida era decirle adiós a su virginidad, desde que fue capturada no ha podido salir del Castillo y por muy raro que suene ella ya extrañaba la escuela, a pesar de que le molestaba de sobremanera ir a la escuela no se había percatado el tiempo que estaba en ella y como extrañaba molestar a los flancos en blanco.

Diamond: ayyy que abuurrido -

Cansada de sólo estar acostada y pasear por su recámara decidió salir para tener algo que hacer, un bravucon no deja de ser un bravucon y Diamond había encontrado gran placer en engañar a las yeguas de Milky, ella les decía que les iva a dar un premio especial y cuando llegaban sólo se ganaban un regaño por dejarse engañar.

Diamond paseaba en los pasillos buscando a su víctima sin embargo al pasar por la sala del trono oyó mucho tumulto y su curiosidad la mando directo a allá.

Diamond se acercó a la puerta del trono y vio impresionada como toda la sala estaba inundada por armaduras, espadas y lanzas de hierro puro.

Milky: cuántas armaduras tenemos? -

Paper: 4500 -

Milky: y cuántas hermanas tenemos? -

Paper: 237 -

Milky: hmmm son muy pocas, por que están tardando tanto? -

Paper: lo siento mi señora pero al mantener el perfil bajo la evangelización de los ponys es lenta -

Milky: necesitamos acelerar ese proceso, Paper, Derpy denme opciones -

Derpy: Emmm... podríamos montar clubes de stripers -

Milky: eso traería más hermanos y hermanas pero es costoso y a largo plazo -

Paper: y que tal si las tendemos una trampa, armamos un gran escándalo como gran venta de vestidos o algo así y cuando vengan las atrapados -

Milky: no, si hacemos eso harás que nos busquen y todavía no estamos listos -

Paper: y por que no le pregunta a Solar, ella es la que sabe de estrategias y eso -

Milky: Solar se encuentra indispuesta, actualmente se encuentra en la incubadora, ella será mi general y por lo tanto liderará mis hordas a la batalla, necesita tener ventaja sobre sus enemigos, nuestros enemigos -

Derpy: y por que ella primero, pensé que yo era tu mano derecha -

Milky: me estas cuestionando acaso? -

Derpy: no mi señora pero... es sólo que usted me dijo que estaríamos juntas siempre - dijo tocándose el vientre, a pesar de que Derpy llevaba una semana de embarazada su vientre tenía el tamaño de un bebé de 8 meses

Milky se relajó y se puso a la altura de Derpy

Milky: Derpy, yo te quiero y te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe no habrá fuerza que pueda separarnos, pero se avecinan tiempos de guerra y Solar entrará en combate en múltiples ocasiones necesita esas mejoras, además... - dijo tocando el vientre de Derpy

Milky: ella podrá ser la primera ascendida, pero tú serás la que de a luz a mi primer guerrero, el más fuerte de todos ellos pues además es hijo mío -

Derpy: mi reina -

Milky: se paciente Derpy, pronto toda Equestria caerá y tú serás mi princesa - dijo para darle un apasionado beso en la boca

Diamond: Eeew - dijo, pero lo que ella no sabía es que los oídos mejorados de Milky podían escucharla a un km a la redonda

Milky se separó de Derpy e hizo brillar su cuerno, cuando menos lo esperaba Diamond ya estaba en el centro del salón real.

Milky: vaya vaya miren tenemos un fisgón -

Diamond: oye yo no soy ningún fisgón -

Milky: a no? Y entonces que hacías Espiando desde la puerta? -

Diamond: yo estaba aburrida y sólo quería ver que hacían -

Milky: como podrás ver nada interesante aunque ya que estas aquí podrías darnos una idea, en mi nuevo mundo todos tienen derecho a opinar, dime que hacemos para aumentar el número de hermanas? -

Diamond: y yo que se, por mi todas se pueden ir a Griffinstone! -

Paper: pequeña malcriada te enseñaré a no hablarle así a tu reina - dijo levantado su mano para dar una bofetada

Milky: alto! - grito a lo que está obedeció

Milky: esa es una idea estupenda, reuniremos a todas nuestras hermanas y atacaremos pueblos pequeños, será durante la noche, sin gritos ni fuego, rápidos como el viento acabaremos con todos y cuando el sol salga los que queden serán de los nuestros, los que no estarán muertos -

Milky: gracias pequeña Diamond sabía que serias de utilidad de alguna forma, ahora... - Milky arrojó a Diamond con una fuerza brutal contra las armaduras haciendo que se desordenadan y que Diamond se hiciera un severo daño

Milky: quiero que limpies bien las armaduras, nuestras hermanas llegarán pronto y quiero dar una buena impresión, no me importa cómo lo hagas, utiliza la lengua si es necesario pero las quiero impecables, Derpy te supervisara así que ni se te ocurra escapar y si sigues faltandome al respeto, si quedas como mi alfombra te habrá ido bien -

Milky: quedó claro - dijo con voz autoritaria y siniestra

Diamond: si - dijo con un hilo de voz al borde del llanto

Milky: si que! - espetó

Diamond: si..- sniff - ... mi reina - dijo empezando a llorar

Milky: jeje bien pensando puedes usar tus lágrimas para limpiar las armaduras jaja, te recomiendo empezar tienes 4500 armaduras que limpiar jajajajajajaja - dijo riéndose como desquiciada


	16. capitulo 15

Fanfic El parásito

Capítulo 15: florecer

\- Castillo Canterlot -

Los dias pasaban y las horas iban, sin embargo tal cosa como el tiempo no fue de gran relevancia para la diosa del sol, y tal vez seguiria siendo asi de no ser por una serie de malas decisiones tomadas últimamente generando que la vida pacifica y monótona de Celestia diera un giro de 720 grados.

Celestia se despertaba lentamente con los ánimos por el piso y con un gran dolor en la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Celestia: hnng que dolor, creo que discord se hizo malo otra vez porqué no habia tenido una jaqueca asi desde hace dos años -

Winter: en serio?, puedo traerle una aspirina si gusta -

Celestia: oh por favor y ya que pases por ahi también... - paro al percatarse de su acompañante

Celestia: Winter! - grito de la impresión

Winter: shhhh, baje la voz o podría despertarlas -

Celestia: despertarlas? A quienes - dijo susurrando

En ese momento Winter retiro las cobijas revelando a tres yeguas mas en la cama de Celestia totalmente desnudas.

A Celestia le dio un tic en el ojo derecho al no saber como manejar la situación.

Celestia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! - grito tan fuerte que todo Canterlot la escucho

Un guardia corrio hacia la habitación de la princesa para abrir la puerta y verificar que la princesa estuviera bien.

Guardia: princesa, se encuentra... - no pudo continuar porque la princesa le cerro la puerta en la cara

Celestia: NO ENTRES!, VETE!, - grito

Guardia: princesa se encuentra usted bien, porque oi un grito y vine a ver que ocurria - dijo mientras se sobaba la nariz

Celestia: estoy bien, ahora solo retirate - dijo mas calmada

Guardia: como ordene su majestad - dijo para después irse

Celestia dio un gran suspiro de alivio y volteo a ver a las 4 yeguas en su cama quienes la veian con una expresión de duda y confusión, Celestia camino en circulos pensando que deberia hacer.

Celestia: "Por que, porque todo esto tiene que estar pasando, yo era muy feliz siendo asexual en que momento se me ocurrió hacerme lesbiana" -

Celestia: "ok, concentrate, tienes 4 yeguas que esconder para que esto no se salga mas de control, tal vez si las despido, no me echarian en cara el porque, y si las envio con Cadence, no ella se enteraria de lo que paso aqui tarde o temprano,..." -

Daybreaker: "y que tal si las vistes de conejitas y nosotras de lobo" -

Celestia: "y de que me sirve vestirlas de conejo para desacerme de ellas" -

Celestia: "..." -

Celestia: "es oficial me volvi loca de remate" -

Daybreaker: "jejeje, no estas loca, solo estas un poco confundida es todo" -

Celestia: "y si no estoy loca, quien se supone que eres tu, voz en mi cabeza" -

Daybreaker: "bueno se podría decir que soy tu otra yo" -

Celestia: "mi otra yo?" -

Daybreaker: "oh las presentaciones claro, bueno yo soy Daybreaker la version mas bonita y poderosa de ti" -

Celestia: "ajam, donde esta el interruptor de apagar" -

Daybreaker: "oh, que grosera, bueno lamento decirte que no existe, tendras que cargar conmigo por el resto de tu existencia" -

Celestia: "lo que me faltaba" -

Daybreaker: "te apuesto a que no podras encontrar compañia mejor que la mia, bueno a no ser de unas cuantas yeguas de la lista" -

Celestia: "que?!, espera.. Tu eres la culpable de todo lo que me esta pasando" -

Daybreaker: "la unica culpable aqui eres tu por almacenar esos sentimientos en un frasco y dejar que explotara, aunque de esa explosión sali yo asi que no me quejo" -

Celestia: "da igual la primera noche con Winter dijo algo sobre una tal Daybreaker, fuiste tu" -

Daybreaker: "culpable, oye no me juzgues yo solo quería salir a divertirme también" -

Celestia: "Sabes lo que he tenido que pasar por tu estupidez!!" -

Daybreaker: "oye tranquila, que tiene?, no querias ponerle mas sabor a tu vida? " -

Celestia: "si pero no asi, tienes idea del escandalo que se armara sera mi fin" -

Daybreaker: "y que, la princesa de Equestria es lesbiana y que?, al contrario conseguiras mas pretendientes, con un poco de suerte podras hacer una orgia interracial juju" -

Celestia: "nooo, no quiero y tampoco quiero volver a saber de ti tengo un dia muy ajetreado como para lidiar contigo también , desaparece" -

Daybreaker: "ok me voy, pero si me necesitas solo grita mi nombre" -

Celestia: "si si solo vete" -

Celestia: que molestia - dijo para volver a la realidad

Celestia vio como sus sirvientes la miraban expectantes de su decisión

Celestia: - suspiro - que quieren para guardar silencio - dijo fastidiada de todo eso

\- Castillo de la amistad -

En otro lugar un par de ponys llevaban empujando a un dragón en silla de ruedas el cual tenía múltiples heridas y vendajes en todo su cuerpo.

Rarity: oh me siento tan apenada -

Twilight: yo igual, me siento terrible por lo que hice -

Spike: para la próxima primero dejenme explicarles - dijo un poco molesto

Rarity y Twilight: lo sentimos -

Spike: - suspiro - esta bien soy resistente aunque deberían disculparse con Redhearth -

Twilight: lo haré en cuanto la vea -

Spike: y dejando eso de lado, se puede saber por que las dos actúan tan extraño últimamente? -

Rarity y Twilight: emmm... -

Twilight: - suspiro - supongo que es ahora o nunca, Spike sabes que te quiero y desde hace un tiempo me he enamorado de tu ser, sin embargo tu solo tenias ojos para Rarity así que nunca hice nada -

Spike: ok - dijo un poco ruborizado - aunque estas consciente de que tu.. Y yo...somos como.. Hermanos no es así? -

Twilight: tu y yo realmente no compartimos la misma sangre, además no parecía molestarte hace dos días - dijo burlona

Spike: ejejeje tushe - dijo poniéndose más rojo

Rarity: pero yo también te quiero, gozo mucho tus visitas y empecé a caer en tus encantos, pero al enterarme de lo que sentía Twilight no podía permitir que te arrebatara de mi lado -

Twilight: y sin darnos cuenta hicimos una guerra por tu aprecio que acabo en... Bueno ya sabes -

Spike: si lo se de primera mano - dijo apuntando a su cabeza vendada

Twilight: lo sentimos - dijo afligida

Spike: esta bien ya les dije que las perdono, pero todo esto se me hace ridículo, 4 años estuve bajo el hechizo de Rarity y ahora que decido cambiar mi enfoque llegan 2 yeguas a querer ser mi pareja -

Twilight: y bien? -

Spike: que? -

Twilight: a quien escogeras? -

Twilight: " - suspiro mental - como si no lo supiera" - pensó negativa

Rarity: si con quien te quedaras? - dijo ilusionada

Rarity: "lo siento cariño, pero esta guerra acaba hoy" - pensó triunfante

Spike se quedó en shock, no esperaba esa pregunta y siendo sincero no sabía cuál elegir, no era como probar un nuevo pastelillo ni tampoco como elegir que película ver, esto era algo serio que traería consecuencias a su vida.

Por un lado estaba Rarity la yegua más bella y generosa de todo el pueblo, y por el otro esta la princesa Twilight quien deporci su título ya era interesante también era la pony más dulce y ordenada que tenga el placer de conocer.

Spike: Emmm.. Saben chicas creo que es muy temprano para tomar una decisión... Creo que lo mejor será ir a nuestras casitas dormir 3 días y les diré mi decisión.. Emmm.. Chao - dijo para salir corriendo en silla de ruedas

Ambas yeguas se quedaron ahí viendo como su dragón se alejaba, cuando lo perdieron de vista se miraron la una a la otra.

Rarity: bueno creo que ahora depende de nosotras... -

Twilight: si... Supongo que tratarlas de conquistarlo -

Rarity: y tu igual supongo -

Twilight: bueno pues pase lo que pase que gane la mejor - dijo fastidiada

Rarity: igualmente aunque ya sabemos que va a pasar aquí - dijo burlona

Twilight: así? Y que seria eso? -

Rarity: pues que mi Spiki Wiki me va a escoger a mi obvio - dijo en el mismo tono

Twilight: ayyyy te voy a... - dijo para lanzarse al ataque contra Rarity iniciando una nueva pelea.

Lo que ellas no sabían es que eran observadas desde... Una granja?...

\- Sweet Apple Acres -

Applejack: esas dos parecen un par de perros callejeros, peleandose por el mismo hueso - decía mientras veía todo lo ocurrido mientras trabajaba por el collar que le dio discord

Applejack: quien lo diría estas cosas de otras dimensiones son muy interesantes, si cayera en las manos equivocadas sería muy malo para todos - decía mientras inspeccionada el objeto

Appejack: "muy bien vamos a hacer un chequeo rápido... Mmmm.. Carrot esta regando sus flores... Áloe y Lotus están dando un masaje... Fluttershy esta cantando esa chica debería meterse en un concurso de canto llegaría muy lejos... Redhearth esta haciendo cosas de enfermera... Octavia practica... Nope sin secuestros" -

Applejack: "me da gusto que se preocupen por los demás pero empiezo a creer que eso de sus Cutie Marks ya les está afectando" -

Applejack: - suspiro - solo espero que esto no pase a mayores -

Granny: Applejack ya ven a comer! - grito una anciana voz desde la casa

Applejack: ya voy abue - dijo para ir a la casa

\- Castillo Canterlot -

Celestia daba una agradable caminata con algunos nobles en los jardines reales, después de su "incidente" de la mañana Celestia prosiguió con sus actividades rutinarias... claro después de haber regalado 3 vestidos más.

Goldberg: le aseguro mi princesa que el mercado del oro esta en pleno apogeo! , puede ver grandes ingresos de mi parte para la corte real - presumio

Celestia: por supuesto que si, sus aportaciones son de mucha ayuda señor Goldberg -

Goldberg: oh por favor princesa solo llámeme Gold, Goldberg suena demasiado formal -

Celestia: bueno Gold, tu visita siempre es bien recibida y te deseo mucha suerte para que el negocio continúe así -

Goldberg: es un deleite escuchar eso mi princesa, ya verá que en un futuro el mercado del oro será el principal motor económico de Equestria! - dijo eufórico

??? - eso lo dudo señor Goldberg - dijo una voz varonil detrás de ellos

Al voltear vieron a un caballo blanco de crin azul con un bigote fino y un monóculo de oro en su ojo izquierdo, traía un traje fino e iba acompañado de una yegua de color blanco con crin rosa con un cuerpo divino y una cara angelical, ella traía un vestido rojo radiante con pequeños rubis incrustados en el pecho de este.

Celestia: señor Fanci Pants es un gusto verle -

Fancy: el gusto es todo mio, saluda cariño -

Fleur: un placer princesa Celestia, el día de hoy se encuentra hermosa como de costumbre -

Celestia: igualmente Fleur, los años no parecen afectarte sigues igual que la florecilla que salió de mi escuela hace 15 años -

Fleur: me apena con tales halagos princesa mi belleza no se compara a la suya -

Goldberg: bueno creo que esa decisión la debería tomar un hombre y su servidor les puede asegurar que no hay yegua más bella y más pulcra que la princesa Celestia -

Celestia: jeje pulcra - dijo en un susurro

Fancy: oh por favor Goldberg tan bajo has caído? Mi estimado rival que intentas coquetearle a la suprema gobernante de Equestria -

Goldberg: oh que diantres, sabes Fanci no todos tenemos la dicha de tener a un bello ángel como esposa -

Celestia: que?! -

Goldberg: lo lamento mi princesa si la he incomodado no hay malas intenciones en mi conquista, solo un corazón apasionado que intenta tomar la moneda en las profundas aguas del mar divino -

Fancy: hmmm maravilloso Gold, has pensado en dedicarte a la poesía no perdería mucho de todos modos -

Goldberg: hmmm tan descarado como siempre, metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás, como fuiste a dar con yegua tan bella -

Fancy: el ser un gran caballero y mejor inversionista en el campo de las gemas he llegado a donde estoy y todo lo logre con sudor y esfuerzo, apuesto a que la princesa ya debe estar harta de todo esto, después de todo una premisa así atraería muchos pretendientes -

Celestia: disculpe que lo interrumpa mr. Fanci, pero a que premisa se refiere? -

Goldberg: se refiere al periódico de Canterlot news, ahí fue donde yo me enteré de su estado y vi una oportunidad me disculpo por eso -

Celestia: periódico? Quiero verlo, GUARDIAS! -

En ese momento un guardia le dio un periódico a Celestia

Celestia: gracias - le dijo para ponerse a leer

No hubo necesidad de leer tres párrafos pues la noticia era el encabezado en primera página del periódico.

"EXTRA EXTRA LA PRINCESA EN BUSCA DEL AMOR, investigaciónes recientes indican que nuestra amada princesa necesita amor pues han salido pruebas de que varios guardias fueron instruidos con órdenes especiales por la princesa Celestia en persona y múltiples rumores circundan entre los sirvientes del Castillo, siganos en nuestro muro para más información _foto_ "

En la foto se veía a Celestia durmiendo plácidamente en su cama con sonrisa en boca y un bulto entre las cobijas de el cual salía un mechones de color blanco.

A Celestia casi le da un infarto en ese momento, el pony del bulto era Winter afortunadamente la cobija la cubría por completo y no dejaba ver más allá de su pelo pero la situación era crítica, ahora todo Canterlot sabía de su necesidad, cuanto tardarían en descubrir que era lesbiana?.

Celestia: "juro que quítare la ley de libertad de expresión" - pensó para sus adentros

Daybreaker: "-silbido mental" vaya si te metiste en un lio grande" -

Celestia: "tuuuuu, tu eres la culpable de todo esto!" -

Daybreaker: "hey relajate solo es lo que tenía que pasar, dejando fuera eso ya viste las tetas de esa yegua" - dijo... Pensó...yo que se, se refería a Fleur pues.

Celestia: "ah no ya bastantes problemas tengo ahora, además ella ya esta casada" -

Daybreaker: " y eso que, eres la gobernante de toda Equestria puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, solo necesitas deshacerte de quienes se pongan en tu camino" -

Celestia: "no!, eso no está bien, no pretendo oírte más" -

Daybreaker: "te preocupas demasiado, sabes que puedes hacerlo, debes hacerlo!, solo necesitas un pequeño empujón" -

Celestia: "no!, espera!, que haces?!, hnnng" -

De un momento a otro Celestia se puso de cuclillas y emitió unos gemidos de dolor, sus acompañantes se preocuparon a esta acción.

Goldberg: princesa!, se encuentra usted bien? -

La princesa se levantó suavemente pero al recobrar la conciencia su dentadura se hizo filosa y sus ojos se hicieron rosas con negro.

Daybreaker: oh lo estoy Gold, solo fue un pequeño dolor de tobillo -

Celestia apareció en un cuarto oscuro en el cual sólo había una especie de televisión por la cual se podía ver lo que los ojos de Celestia veían.

Celestia: "que? , que me hiciste? Mi cuerpo no responde oye!" -

Fancy: oh menos mal, pensé que se había herido -

Daybreaker: para nada, saben su rivalidad no tiene sentido, la joyeria y el oro siempre van de la mano, no han pensado en unir sus empresas podrían tener un dominio en el mercado de la accesoria como no se ha visto nunca -

Celestia: " no me ignores!" -

Fancy: nos ilumina con su sabiduría una vez más, sin embargo esa es una decisión que no puedo tomar yo -

Goldberg: por mi no hay problema pero tendría que aclarar ciertas condiciones " -

Fancy: y cuales serian esas condiciones? -

Daybreaker: bueno creo que esos temas financieros no me competen, con su permiso me retiro, Fleur me acompañas? -

Celestia:"que?" -

Fleur: Eh? -

Daybreaker: iré a dar una vuelta por los jardines personales, gustas acompañarme? - dijo maliciosamente

Celestia: "que?!, di que no, di que no, di que no" -

Daybreaker: "di que si, di que si, di que si" -

Fleur: seria un placer su majestad - dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Daybreaker: muy bien, sígueme - dijo empezando a caminar

Celestia: "PUTAMADRE!" -

\- Lemon -

Daybreaker llevo a Fleur a una parte del jardín la cual no estaba abierta al público y ya estando dentro se metieron en el laberinto de hojas todo esto seguida de Fleur y totalmente en silencio.

Daybreaker: y dime Fleur como es estar junto a alguien? -

Fleur: así que los rumores son ciertos no? -

Daybreaker: jeje que te puedo decir, a esos paparazzis no se les escapa nada -

Fleur: bueno.. es saber que esa persona siempre estará ahí para ti, es encontrar el placer en cosas sencillas siempre que estes junto a él -

Daybreaker: ya veo, y dime Fleur como es el? -

Celestia: "no la escuches vete de aquí" -

Fleur: quien? Fancy o el es maravilloso, es muy gentil y generoso además de tener un excelente porte -

Daybreaker: y tu eres feliz desde que te casaste con el? -

Esta pregunta desconcertó a Fleur, no porque Celestia le dudará de que Fleur fuera verdaderamente feliz, sino que ella misma no podía dar una respuesta inmediata a esa cuestión.

Fleur: Emmm por supuesto que si -

Daybreaker: en serio?, no suenas muy convencida en ello, sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea, de yegua a yegua -

Celestia: "corre estúpida" -

Fleur: bueno como ya le dije que es una maravillosa persona pero... también es cierto que su trabajo lo mantiene muy ocupado y solo lo veo los fines de semana hay veces que incluso no quiere ver a nadie además de que... bueno... -

Daybreaker: aja -

Fleur: bueno es que... digamos que Fancy no dura mucho si sabe a lo que me refiero -

Daybreaker: jeje en serio jeje - dijo riéndose

Fleur: si en serio jeje es como si estuviera con un niño prematuro jeje - no dijo también riéndose si percatarse que ya estaban muy adentro del laberinto

Daybreaker: sabes Fleur eres muy graciosa, y como podrás haberte dado cuenta yo ando buscando a mi pony especial -

Fleur: me da gusto, con su belleza no dudo que consiga uno rápido -

Celestia: "No, No, No" -

Daybreaker: si... el problema es que no busco a uno sino más bien a una -

Fleur: no comprendo - dijo confundida

Daybreaker: oh claro que no mi dulce florecilla eres demasiado inocente para saber de que hablo - dijo acariciando su crin

Fleur: p-princesa? q-que esta haciendo? - dijo al sentir la mano derecha de Daybreaker bajar lentamente por su espalda bajando el cierre de su vestido

Daybreaker: te voy a dar lo que Fancy no te ha dado - y dijo para con su magia retirar el sostén de Fleur

Fleur: No! no es correcto, usted es una yegua y yo estoy casada - dijo tapándose de la mirada de su monarca

Daybreaker: y eso no es lo más excitante, el saber que haces algo indebido, el poder librarte de las cadenas que te atan por lo menos un segundo -

Daybreaker: vamos no seas tímida, estas dentro de mis favoritas muestramelas - dijo susurrandole al oído

Fleur dudo en obedecer a su princesa pero... que es lo peor que podría pasar

Fleur descubrió sus pechos tímidamente dejando que la monarca la pudiera ver en todo su esplendor.

Daybreaker: ohh Fleur eres mucho mejor de lo que había pensado -

Fleur: no diga esas cosas, me hace sentir rara -

Daybreaker: a si? y dime como se siente ser raro - dijo metiendo 2 dedos en la vagina de Fleur

Fleur: aaahh se siente, increíble aaahh - gimio

Daybreaker: ven déjame degustar esos lindos labios tuyos - dijo dandole un tierno beso que se volvió haciendo más apasionado hasta llegar a un punto en que parecían querer devorar la una a la otra

Fleur: o por dios los labios de una yegua se sienten tan bien - dijo

Daybreaker: y todavía no has visto nada - dijo para despojarse de sus prendas con su magia y quedar al desnudo

Fleur: o por Celestia, Celestia eres bellísima - dijo

Daybreaker: tú también lo eres mi florecilla - dijo

Daybreaker: Ahora ven te enseñaré los placeres que una yegua puede ofrecer - dijo indicando que se acercara

Daybreaker abrió sus piernas dejándole ver toda su intimidad y con su propia magia acercó el hocico de Fleur a su entrepierna

Daybreaker: sí!, conoce a que sabe tu princesa -

Fleur: cómo lo ordene su Majestad - dijo para empezar a lamer el interior de Celestia

Daybreaker al sentir la lengua húmeda dentro de ella empezó a gemir de placer

Daybreaker: o mi, lo haces taaan bien segura que no eres hecho esto antes? -

Fleur: jeje suerte de principiante supongo - dijo sólo para volver a ser jalada a la entrepierna de Celestia

Daybreaker: calla No pares -

En ese momento Daybreaker llegó al clímax empapando la cara de flor con sus jugos.

Fleur: ummmm yummy - dijo lamiendo el líquido de Celestia

Daybreaker: creo que has probado tu valia permíteme darte un regalo - dijo para iluminar su cuerno con una hora rosa

Después de una luz cegadora y un Destello Celestia tenía entre sus piernas un pene erecto de 30 CM de longitud y 9 de grosor, Fleur miraba estupefacta el nuevo miembro de Celestia.

Daybreaker: si no mal recuerdo dijiste que Fancy no aguantaba mucho, bueno yo no tengo ese problema - dijo burlona

Fleur: o por Celestia es muy grande no? - dijo temerosa

Daybreaker: oh tonterías ni siquiera sabrás cuando entré -

3 segundos después

Fleur: aaaaahhh, por favor mi reina no pare - gemía eufórica Fleur

Daybreaker: tus deseos son mis órdenes - dijo aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas

Fleur: oh por Luna, si tan solo Fancy tuviera este pene, aaaaahhh no me importaría tener que verlo una vez al mes aaaahh con tal de que me hiciera esto aaaaahhh -

Daybreaker: parece que lo disfrutas, y pensar que no querías en un principio -

Fleur: soy una ingenua esto es mucho mejor que cualquier semental que haya conocido, por favor continúe más fuerte - grito invadida por el deseo de lujuria

Daybreaker: WOW Tú sí que tienes energía cuántos años tienes reprimida? - pregunto

Fleur: aaaahhh cerca de 6 meses, 14 días y 3 horas Pero quién los cuenta -

1 hora después

Fleur montaba Celestia, brincando una y otra vez sobre su pene en un intento desesperado de que entrara más adentro.

Daybreaker: o mi, qué Acaso tú nunca te cansas? - dijo muy agotada

Fleur: aaaaahhh qué, no por favor no me deje así sólo una más, apenas llevamos 14 -

Daybreaker: bueno aquí tienes - dijo liberando su semilla en el interior de fleur

Fleur: aaaaaaaaaahhhh ohhhhhh si, tan caliente y pegajoso me encanta - gimió de placer

Daybreaker se desplomó agotada en el césped, pero esto hizo que Fleur entrara en pánico, ella aún no estába satisfecha ella queria un trozo más, muuucho mas.

Fleur: por favor mi reina levántese, aún necesito más - suplico lamiendo los testículos de Celestia intentando volver a alzar su mástil.

Daybreaker: Lo siento mi pequeña eso será todo por hoy - dijo empezando a dormirse

Fleur no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, esta oportunidad de la única en la vida y no la desaprovecharía.

Fleur hizo brillar su propio cuerno y tras un destello sonrío al ver que su hechizo había resultado.

Fleur tenía en su entrepierna un pene erecto de 45 CM de longitud y 15 de ancho, su miembro era tan pesado que se caía para abajo rozando con el suelo.

Fleur: Celestia - dijo cantando

Fleur: tengo algo para ti - dijo en el mismo modo

Daybreaker volteo lentamente para ver a su acompañante, pero al percatarse de lo que había hecho abrí los ojos de golpe e intentó retroceder.

Daybreaker: WOW este... Eso es muy grande no lo crees? - dijo temerosa

Fleur: que esto? Nah, ni siquiera lo sentirás cuando entré -

Fleur se aproxima peligrosamente ayudan estaba Daybreaker, ella solo trataba de retroceder pero estaba muy cansada para salir corriendo y para sumar la fortuna topo con una pared de hojas.

Celestia: "muy bien planeado no?" -

Daybreaker:" cállate!"-

Daybreaker: escucha el Fleur, se que estabas reprimida y todo pero aaaaahhh - no pudo continuar ya que sintió que un intruso invadía su zona íntima

Fleur: qué decía mi princesa no la alcancé a escuchar con su gemido? - dijo cínicamente

Celestia: "ya no sé quién es peor tú o ella" -

Fleur empecé a mover sus caderas lentamente aumentando el ritmo mientras pasaba el tiempo, Daybreaker se encontraba acostada en el piso con las piernas abiertas y los brazos alrededor del cuello de fleur mientras está se encontraba encima de Daybreaker moviéndose atrás y hacia delante, general no intensas corrientes de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Daybreaker: aaaaahhh diooos eres tan grande, me vas a partir - gritó

Fleur: qué Pero si apenas estamos empezando -

En ese momento fleur cambio de posición hizo que ahora la que estuviera encima fuera Daybreaker y ella quedara debajo metiendo por completo su pene, un gran gemido fue lo que se escuchó de parte de Daybreaker.

Daybreaker: aaaaahhh ohhhhhh si lo metiste todo ahhhhh - gimio al sentir el movimiento de la unicornio

Fleur: deja de hablar y mejor has buen uso de esa boca - dijo para besar de lengua a Daybreaker

\- Fin Lemon -

Fleur: uffff estoy agotada, pero se sintió muy bien tú cómo estás? - pregunto

Los sonidos del río de semen que salían del culo de Daybreaker fueron su única respuesta.

Fleur: jeje Bueno tal vez sí me haya excedido un poco -

Daybreaker: tú...crees...-

Fleur: bueno me temo que se ha hecho un poco tarde pero me encanto pasar el tiempo con usted -

Fleur: Y si todavía anda buscando a su pony especial bueno... No dude en llamarme - le guiño un ojo -

Daybreaker: pero Pensé que habías dicho que...- fue callada por otro beso pero uno más suave y gentil

Fleur: olvida lo que dije, esta a sido la experiencia más placentera de toda mi vida y Y si su propósito es encontrar a alguien que la haga feliz cuente conmigo - dijo para después de retirarse meneando sus caderas

Daybreaker se desploma en el suelo desmayada inmediatamente dejó de estar en su campo de visión.

Continuará...


	17. Capítulo 16

Fanfic el parásito

Capitulo 16: amor y guerra 1ra parte

Castillo de las dos hermanas 9 PM

Mucho ajetreo sonaba en los salones del castillo, muchos ponis iban y venían cargando armaduras, espadas, lanzas y muchos otros instrumentos belicos, en el centro del salón del trono Milky supervisaba que todo se estuviera llevando a cabo de forma eficiente.

Milky: Steel! - grito y en un par de segundos el capitán se encontraba enfrente de la alicornio amarilla

Steel: si su majestad? -

Milky: tú informe -

Steel: por supuesto, cómo lo ordeno todos los nuevos reclutas han sido instruidos en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a mano armada, su nivel es intermedio pero servirá para someter a aquellos que opongan resistencia -

Milky: muy bien y cuántas tropas tenemos en total? -

Steel: el último reporte indica un total de 755 ponys con la fuerza de élite de Canterlot -

Milky: 700!, Cómo?, el último reporte que recibí era de 200 nuevos reclutas -

Steel: así era, pero al parecer nuestra hermana Kinky logro reclutar 400 unidades en el lapso de esta semana -

Milky: en ese caso está pelea será una masacre, tengo informes que en Dodge Junction no hay más de 300 ponys -

Steel: así es mi señora -

Milky: has llamar a Kinky quiero saber cómo logro reunir tantas hermanas en tan poco tiempo -

Steel: si su majestad -

Milky: bien ahora retirate - dijo a lo que este obedeció

Milky: "esto va mejor de lo planeado, cuando acabe con Dodge Junction seremos cerca de 900 y podremos ir por pueblos más grandes, para cuando Celestia se entere será demasiado tarde" -

Ra'zul: "parece que todo marcha bien" -

Milky: "sip, pronto Equestria tendrá un nuevo orden y yo seré la reina de ese nuevo orden" -

Ra'zul: "hmm aunque realmente piensas derramar sangre?, digo es solo que no esperaba ese tipo de conductas en un pony" -

Milky: "les daré la oportunidad de rendirse pacíficamente, pero no tolerare la rebeldía , todo aquel que no esté conmigo se convierte en mi enemigo y merece la muerte" -

Ra'zul: "por mí está bien, sólo me sorprende" -

Milky: "pues prepárate para más sorpresas Ra porque esto apenas empieza" -

En ese momento Steel volvió a la sala Pero esta vez acompañados de dos yeguas una erá Kinky y la otra no la había visto nunca.

Steel: Su Majestad aquí esta Kinky cómo lo ordenó - dijo dando reverencia

Milky: muy bien puedes retirarte -

Steel: si mi señora - dijo para después irse

Kinky: para que me solicitó mi amá - dijo, la otra yegua sólo permanecía parada mirando al suelo

Milky: oh, nada en especial, Sólo quería felicitarte por tu maravilloso desempeño en el campo, El capitán Steel me ha dicho que la mitad de las tropas que tenemos te la debemos a ti -

Kinky: o me halaga mi señora pero realmente sólo tuve suerte, Yo no hice mucho -

Milky: ah no?, vaya yo pensaba que eras muy energética - dijo pícaramente

Milky: y hablando de eso quien es tu acompañante?, acaso es tu novia? -

Kinky: No mi señora ella es precisamente, el golpe de suerte que tuve -

Milky: explicate -

Kinky: pues vera durante mis viajes a Trottingham encontrar una aldea un tanto oculta para el resto de Equestria, ahí me topé con un montón de ponys raros, pero al conocer al alcalde de ahí y compartir nuestros ideales ella estuvo más que encantada de cooperar con nuestra causa, ni siquiera hubo necesidad de someterla -

Milky: a sí?, y he de suponer que la pony al lado tuyo es esa misma alcaldesa? -

??? : Así es majestad, yo he decidido ayudarla en todo lo que me sea posible, su nuevo orden, el orden donde reina el amor, en donde todos seamos iguales, en donde todos podemos ser grandes amigos es todo lo que he deseado siempre -

Milky: Así que te uniste voluntariamente y además trajiste a tu pueblo entero para unirse a mis fuerzas -

??? : si señora

Milky: en ese caso bienvenida seas, verás que cuando ganemos Equestria será el mejor lugar para vivir y nosotros ganaremos con amor y paz -

??? : es un placer señora, Gracias -

Milky: y ahora dime pequeña pony, Cuál es tu nombre? -

??? : oh qué modales los míos, Mi nombre es... -

Derpy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah - se oyó desde otra habitación

Ra'zul: " Ya es hora" -

Milky seguida de ambas yeguas corrieron hacia la dirección de dónde proviene el grito pasaron varios pasillos y salas hasta que encontraron una en particular, una que tenía una cruz roja en la puerta -

Adentro de la enfermería se encontraba un grupo de 5 enfermeras atendiendo a una agonizante Derpy.

Derpy estaba bañada en sudor y tenía el vientre del mismo tamaño que un puff, que por si no fuera poco daba la impresión que se movía y vibraba bruscamente.

Derpy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - gritó al sentir como se rompió la fuente de remando mucha sangre y líquido seminal

Enfermera jefe: aquí viene!, ahora empuja! -

Derpy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah - gritó contrayendo los músculos de su vientre para expulsar el cuerpo que contenia dentro

Enfermera: está atascado! - grito

Enfermera jefe: maldición, despejen voy a entrar! -

La enfermera Jefe se arremangó los brazos y se quitó los guantes de látex.

Enfermera jefe: lista...?, Aquí voy! - dijo metiendo sus manos en la vagina de Derpy

Derpy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah - gritó al sentir la entrada de la enfermera derramado más sangre

Enfermera jefe: vamos!, ven con mamá - dijo poniendo más fuerza

La táctica de la enfermera parecía funcionar una piel roja se empezó a poder visualizar desde el interior de Derpy.

Enfermera jefe: eso es, sólo un poco más -

Eb ese momento del interior de Derpy, un brazo adulto con una musculatura prominente carente de piel o pelaje tomó a la enfermera del cuello empezando a ahorcarla.

Milky al ver esto decidió interceder usando su Magia libero a la enfermera del agarre, haciendo uso de su misma magia jaló el brazo hacia ella para sacar a la criatura dentro de Derpy.

Con todas sus fuerzas Milky logró sacar al intruso derramando mucha sangre en el proceso, Derpy cayó desmayada en ese mismo instante las enfermeras fueron a socorrerla inmediatamente ignorando totalmente a la criatura en el pie de la cama.

Lo que salió de la entrepierna de derpy no era un pony o no del todo, la criatura tenía el cuerpo de un pony adulto con una musculatura qué rivalizaria con la de Bulp Bíceps con la diferencia de que no tenía ojos y su brazo derecho era más grande que el izquierdo, el ente era varón pues no tenías atributos femeninos además de tener el aparato reproductivo masculino, sus manos y pies tenían garras y la de la mano derecha alcanza una longitud de 15 centímetros, totalmente carente de melena y cola lo único que tenía era una serie de cuernos de unicornio desde la punta es hocico hasta su espalda baja a forma de las espinas de un dragon, una boca llena de grandes y filosos colmillos adornaban su monstruosa cara.

Al "ver" a Milky la criatura le rugió poniéndose de pie, pero está con solo iluminar su cuerno y cambiar sus ojos de azul a negro con rojo hizo que se volviera a sentar.

Milky: muy bien escúchame bestia yo y la pony que está en la cama somos tus madres y nos tienes que obedecer y cumplir todo lo que te digamos, entendido -

la bestia rugio ante lo que se le dictaba

Milky: sín protestas - bramo a lo que la criatura bajo la cabeza en señal de asentimiento

Milky: " hmm, esta cosa comprende lo que digo" -

Ra'zul: " Por supuesto que sí, es tu hijo después de todo, mejorado genéticamente para ser más fuerte que cualquier Pony, tanto mágica como físicamente sin embargo no podemos darnos el lujo de criar bebés Así que nacen en edad adulta, Aunque para que sea rápido tuve que sacrificar algunas cosas entre ellas la visión, el pelaje, la melena y el habla" -

Milky: " entonces no habla?" -

Ra'zul: " si lo hace pero tiene dificultad en hacerlo" -

Milky: "muy bien" -

Milky: muy bien!, sé que puedes entenderme -

Milky relajo su mirada Y puso una expresión cariñosa

Milky: - suspiro - no tenemos que ponernos rudos verdad? ven - dijo abriendo los brazos

la bestia dudó en obedecer a Milky pero al final no vio caso a resistirse a lo que Milky le dio un cálido abrazo.

Milky: está bien, tú eres mi hijo y yo soy tu mami - dijo sobando su espalda

??? : M... m... Mam... i? -

Milky: así es jeje -

Milky: tú eres especial, Tú naciste para hacer algo grande y todo lo grande merece un nombre tan grandioso como él, por eso te he de llamar... Reizor -

Reizor: Re...izor? -

Milky: así es, Ese es tu nombre -

Reizor: Ma...mmi - dijo abrazándola con fuerza

Milky: shhh, descansa, no quieras volar antes que caminar, ya verás tú momento, Ahora sólo duerme - dijo empezando arrullarlo

Milky: Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener

Una vida sin la tentación

De delirios, de oro y poder

De juzgar, aunque exista razón

La avaricia es la esclavitud

Del alma y de la libertad

Que no te bese nunca la envidia

Que no te abracen el odio y el mal

Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser

De tu mejor tesoro el guardián

El amor que yo en ti he volcado

De eso tienes mucho que dar

No te engrandezcas con la riqueza

Ni te apoques con la pobreza

Que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan

Ver que mañana otro día será

Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré

Las nubes serán tu colchón

Que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen

De acariciar, pues tú eres mi don

Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener - canto

Cuando Reizor se quedó dormido Milky ordenó con su mano que todo se retirarán dejando a la poco convencional familia sola.

??? : cada vez estoy más convencida que estoy en el bando correcto -

Kinky: Claro que si, nosotros no somos los malos sólo somos visionarios -

??? : ya veo que sí, iluminaremos a Equestria con nuestro orden -

Kinky: Así se habla, Ven vamos a cenar algo yo invito -

??? : claro -

\- Castillo Canterlot -

Celestia caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación, si eras más observador podías ver algo raro en su andar pues parecía no querer caminar muy rápido.

Celestia: " maldita Daybreaker Cómo se atreve a hacerme algo como esto, se revuelca con la yegua más bella que conozco y para colmo ni siquiera pude disfrutarlo" -

Celestia: "ayy me duele el trasero, para la próxima le diré que sea más suave"... -

Celestia: "que estoy diciendo, no habrá próxima vez, afortunadamente Fleur no esta molesta, pero si llegase a enfadarse o cambiar de parecer me metería en un problema del cual no podría salir" -

Celestia: - suspiro - solo espero terminar con esto pronto, me casare con alguien y entonces dejaran de pasarme estas cosas, espero - se dijo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y se metía en el

Celestia cerro la puerta con seguro y se puso a inspeccionar la habitación, busco debajo de las mantas, debajo de la cama, en el ropero todo esto para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún pony no deseado.

Cuando se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie saco el cofre de su ropero y continuó su labor aunque esta vez lo hacía más por obligación que por gusto, foto tras foto Celestia observaba muy superficialmente a las yeguas en ellas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo de esta tarde, a comparación de Fleur todas esas yeguas eran insípidas, unas no tenían el tamaño ni la forma perfecta de los pechos de Fleur, otras no portaban su delgada figura con caderas anchas, otras más no gozaban de una hermosa cara como la de la modelo y de plano había algunas que no tenían ninguna de las anteriores.

Celestia recordaba las imágenes que veía por la pantalla en su mente, recordaba la bella figura de la unicornio al desnudo, recordaba como Fleur daba suaves y angélicales gemidos cuando Daybreaker la penetraba y también recordaba como ese tierno ángel se convirtió en un sexy demonio cuando la follaba a ella, a Celestia le dieron ganas de masturbarse con esas imágenes y no se contuvo mucho en realidad.

Celestia: aaahh... Fleur - gemio la princesa al recordar ese momento

\- Mansion de Fancy Pants -

En otro lugar de la misma Canterlot pasaba algo similar, solo que a pesar de quien se daba placer también era una yegua esta masturbaba furiosamente un pene de 45 cm que salía de su entrepierna.

Fleur: aaahh... mi princesa - gemia mientras se seguía masturbando con su mano derecha y apretaba contra su pecho una foto de Celestia con su mano izquierda.

Fleur no se había tomado la molestia de desvanecer su hechizo y no tenía planeado hacerlo en realidad, esto debido al valor "sentimental" que tenía.

No había registros de que Celestia alguna vez se hubiera emparejado con alguien y si eso era cierto, era lógico que Celestia nunca hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales, o al menos no con un semental por lo tanto eso implicaba que la verga de Fleur era la primera que había invadido el santuario de Celestia.

Fleur tenía muy claro que iba a hacer ahora, ahora tenía como objetivo el desposar a la diosa del sol, por los diálogos y hechos dichos en su encuentro no era muy difícil deducir que Celestia era lesbiana y tal vez ya lo era desde mucho antes, quizá la aprobación del matrimonio homosexual y la adopción de los mismos tenía un trasfondo mucho más personal.

Por palabras de la misma princesa ella estaba en su lista, eso significaba que era de sus favoritas pero no era la única así que tenia 2 opciones, 1 deshacerse de la competencia o 2 ganarse el corazón de Celestia y como no quería mancharse las manos de sangre eligió la segunda, haría uso de sus facultades para socializar y coquetear para ganar esta contienda después de todo ya había salido victoriosa en una de estas peleas, en la pelea por Fancy en donde fue claramente superior a sus rivales que si bien también eran modelos no tenían la experiencia de Fleur en "combate".

Sin embargo era la primera vez que iba a coquetearle a una yegua y siendo Celestia una alicornio con más de 20, 000 años de edad, que gozaba con una sabiduría como ningún otro ser y ser la máxima representación de la bondad y la justicia... no la tenía fácil, como primer obstáculo sería, que hacer con Fancy?, el divorcio era un trámite sencillo pero que tal si el plan no resultaba y Celestia la rechazaba, perdería la oportunidad de pertenecer a la familia real y también perdería su puesto de noble cosa que era simplemente inconcebible, no, tenia que encontrar una manera de poder verse con Celestia sin que Fancy se diera cuenta pero como?.

En ese momento Fleur oyó unos pasos acercándose a su recamara, ella rápidamente se puso su bata de dormir la cual le llegaba a las rodillas y se tapo con las cobijas para ocultar su miembro.

Un unicornio blanco con melena y bigote azul entró en la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue recostarse al lado de su esposa.

Fancy: mi amooor ya llegue - le susurro al oído

Fleur: ajam - contestó secamente

Fancy: que tienes amor? - dijo al percatarse del humor de Fleur

Fleur: nada, estoy cansada es todo - dijo sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera

Fancy: yo se de algo que te va a animar - dijo sonando la pierna de Fleur y subiendo lentamente

Fleur detuvo el avance de Fancy con su mano justo a tiempo para que no tocara algo que no debía.

Fleur: no, no quiero, te dije que estoy cansada - refuto

Fancy: OK, es solo que siempre me dices que quieres más atención y ahora que te la quiero dar no quieres -

Fleur: pos así soy yo! -

Fancy: oh esta bien, no te molesto más, fue algo que te paso o hice en nuestra visita a Canterlot? -

Fleur:... -

Fancy: - suspiro - esta bien como quieras, buenas noches cariño - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y apagando la luz con su magia

Fleur: buenas noches mi sol - dijo con una boba sonrisa en la cara

Fancy se alegro a este comentario, su esposa no lo odiaba señal de que mañana por la mañana ya estaría otra vez feliz y llena de vida como siempre.

Fancy: "jeje mi sol, me gusta" -

Continuará... en la parte 2 :P


	18. Capítulo 17

Fanfic El parásito

Capítulo 17: amor y guerra 2da parte

\- Dodge Junction 12 pm -

en el pequeño pueblo campirano los ponys dormían plácidamente, la luna se alzaba en el firmamento compartiendo su trono con sus compañeras las estrellas, no obstante aquella pacífica escena no duraría, pues era la muerte quien los cobijaba esta noche.

Entre las sombras se movían cientos de ponis que se acercaban amenazantemente al pueblo, en un par de minutos rodearon la villa asegurándose de que nadie saldría y nadie escaparía.

Milky vestia una armadura de cuerpo completo color morado, detrás de ella se encontraba Reizor con sólo la armadura de la cintura para abajo y a su derecha estaba Steel usando una armadura plateada con un corazón negro en su pechera y escudo.

Steel: a sus órdenes mi reina -

Milky:... quieres divertirte un rato Reizor? -

Reizor rugió fuerte y estrepitosamente dando a entender su deseo

Milky: jeje, muy bien, capitán Steel puede proceder!, captura todos los ponys posibles, mate aquellos que opongan resistencia

Steel: Sí señora! - grito

Steel: a la carga! - grito indicando el avance de las tropas

Vítores y gritos de guerra se escucharon despertando a los residentes de Dodge Junction, para cuando se percataron de lo que pasaba ya tenían la lanza en la garganta.

Yeguas y potros corrian por todos lados intentando salvarse, los caballos salieron a defender su pueblo con palos y piedras pero sólo consiguieron una espada cortando su yugular.

Los pocos que lograron escapar del enfrentamiento, llegaron a la frontera del pueblo sólo para encontrarse con un muro de escudos que impedían el paso.

La pacífica noche se llenó de gritos y lamentos, los potros lloraban de la desesperación al ver a sus padres desangrandose sin poder hacer nada mientras las yeguas chillaban al ser violadas y humilladas.

En el fragor de la batalla Reizor hizo notar su capacidad nata para el combate, armado con nada más que sus manos rompía la defensa de sus contrincantes con un solo golpe rompiendo varios huesos en el proceso, con su poderosa mandíbula rompia el cuello de aquellos que se descuidaban y sus garras de la mano derecha funcionan perfectamente como dagas, descargando la piel y la carne Reizor dejaba heridas mortales en todo aquel que tuviera el valor o fuera demasiado estúpido para enfrentarlo.

Inclusive por mero placer sádico corto ambas piernas a un corcel mientras violaba a su hija de 9 años justo frente a él, los gritos de desesperación y furia de aquel pony hacian sentir a Reizor lleno de vida y con ganas de más.

Después de 2 horas el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, en la plaza del pueblo los soldados apilaban los cuerpos en una gran pila, mientras otros festejaban bailando, bebiendo y follando.

Milky: " creo que nos fue bien, no?" -

Ra'zul: " Supongo, Pero recuerda que confiarte es el peor es lo que puedes llegar a cometer en una guerra" -

Milky: " sí quizás tengas razón, pero hay que disfrutar del momento mientras dure" -

Ra'zul: "meh" -

en ese momento Steel se acercó corriendo

Steel: mi reina - dijo dando una reverencia

Milky: Felicidades capitan hizo un excelente trabajo -

Steel: gracias mi reina -

Milky: ahora a lo que nos compete, Cuál es el reporte? -

Steel: por supuesto... pues hubo un total de 43 bajas, 0 nuestras y capturamos a 178 ponis contando mujeres, niños y enfermos -

Milky: mata a los enfermos no necesito debilidad en mi ejército -

Steel: Si por supuesto, continuando con el reporte no hay registro de que alguien haya logrado escapar y su hijo mostro una gran capacidad en combate -

Milky: entonces todo salió bien -

Steel: así parece mi señora -

Milky: bien en ese caso te dejo a cargo tengo que volver a Ponyville para ver a Derpy, cuida a Reizor en mi ausencia -

Steel: Sí señora -

Milky no esperó más para extender sus alas y volar rumbo a ponyville

\- Ponyville -

Un nuevo amanecer se veía llegar por el horizonte y en una granja de manzanas una yegua naranja de melena rubia se levantaba para iniciar su trabajo.

En ese momento una potrilla de pelaje amarillo con melena roja la cual vestía un traje y unas gafas oscuras entró en su habitación.

Applebloom: Applejack quiero hablar contigo -

Applejack: claro terroncito, de qué quieres hablar -

Applebloom: Es sobre el caso de los desaparecidos -

Applejack: qué pasa con ello -

Apple Bloom: - suspiro - es solo que según tus reportes no ha ocurrido nada en estos días y no ha habido ningún acontecimiento fuera de Poniville y como no tenemos las fotos de las secuestradas no ha habido avances en la investigación - dijo desilusionada

Applejack: No te preocupes chiquilla está bien equivocarse de vez en... - fue interrumpida

Applebloom: por eso las chicas y yo hemos quedado de acuerdo en que deben estar usando sus recursos en otro lado y queremos que también espies al alcalde -

Applejack: - Suspiro - Mira dulzura se que se esfuerzan en tratar de resolver esto, pero ustedes son muy chicas para estas cosas y muy probablemente estén equivocados -

Applebloom: Entonces no lo harás? -

Applejack: lo haré pero tienes que prometerme que si no le encuentro nada malo las 3 dejarán el caso -

Applebloom: bien lo prometo - dijo fastidiada

Applejack: bien Ahora baja desayunar Granny ya debe estar esperándonos y quítate eso - dijo dirigiéndose al traje

Applebloom: nunca! -

Applejack: " Menos mal que estás chicas se dejaron eso del ser detectives me preocupa que puedan ponerse en un verdadero riesgo" -

Applejack terminó de vestirse y bajó a desayunar con su familia "buen día" fue lo que dijo a lo que recibió un "buen día" de respuesta.

Abuela Smith: Oh Applebloom Podrías traerme el periodico voy a ver si viene alguno de esos ungüentos para el dolor de espalda -

Applejack: yo lo traigo - dijo, Después de todo era quién más cerca estaba de la puerta

Applejack se dirigió al umbral de la casa con café en mano, tomo un delicado sorbo mientras caminaba a su buzón.

Applejack: pffffff - escupir su café al ver la nota en Primera Plana del periódico -

\- Castillo Canterlot -

el mismo gesto ocurrió en el castillo de canterlot y en casi toda Equestria, pero la reacción más exagerada fue la de la princesa Celestia la cual quedó desmayada a medio desayuno enterrando su cara en una torre de hot cakes.

En el periódico tenía letras muy grandes de color rojo "PRINCESA LESBESTIA" y en la foto se ve un montaje de una imagen de la princesa Celestia y una foto de Winter encerradas en un corazón.

La nota decia:

sorprendente nuestros reporteros han logrado aclarar el misterio sobre la vida amorosa de Celestia, en una de las investigaciones por el castillo de las princesas uno de nuestros más grandes de porteros Frame Move has logrado conseguir la charla de una de las mucamas identificada como Winter que delatan la naturaleza lésbica de nuestra querida princesa, nuestros analistas están muy sorprendidos de este hecho sin embargo el "Canterlot news" a tenido esta teoría en boca por hace algún tiempo y dieron con el clavo, la preferencia por yeguas explicaría el continuo rechazo de los nobles y que han intentado pretender a la princesa y también explicaría la aprobación de las leyes "Mare" y "Maremonio" en las cuales implican que la relación homosexual es permitida y avalada por la, quizás tenés que ya tenga planeado casarse con una yegua, y si es así con quién?, su servidor el Equestria Daily ha convocado una entrevista para aclarar este y más dudas, sigan en contacto Para más información.

Después de que Celestia recobrara la conciencia lo primero que hizo fue Llamar a Winter, tenían serios asuntos que hablar.

Sin embargo la única persona en Equestria que no se había enterado paseada felizmente por los jardines del Castillo antes de cavar su turno, la Princesa Luna era fanática de la vegetación sin embargo debido a su naturaleza nocturna prefería aquellas flores de colores oscuros, De hecho tenía un rosal de rosas negras al cuál dedicaba mucho esfuerzo y empeño en que se mantuviera siempre bello.

Cuando terminó su labor con su sutil caminar se dirigió a su recámara para tener un bien merecido descanso.

Por los grandes pasillos del Castillo la princesa notaba un aura distinta a lo habitual, no podría decir si era buena o mala de hecho eran ambas, los ponys del servicio real mayordomos, cocineros y guardias, tengo un ceño fruncido y expresiones disgusto, mientras que las mucamas, sirvientas y guardias femeninas portada en una radiante iban claramente más arregladas de lo habitual.

Las guardias no usaban su armadura convencional de cuerpo completo sino una versión mucho más ligera que era a la medida y las placas se pegaban a su cuerpo delineando su figura, las mucamas bien maquilladas y en vez de traer su falda a los tobillos, vestian una falda por arriba de las rodillas casi pegando a minifaldas.

Luna se percató de esto pero no le di importancia, hace como 2 meses los vio a todos vestidos de conejo Así que pensó que era otra orden de su hermana.

Sin embargo su duda se disipó con el encuentro de "Dark Blade" una guardia de su servicio y buena amiga suya, ella hacer una Guardia nocturna su pelaje era gris y sus alas parecían las de un murciélago, afortunadamente Dark si usaba su armadura convencional.

Dark: buen día princesa -

Luna: buen día -

Dark: ya se va a dormir? -

Luna: Así es mi turno concluido y necesito un buen descanso -

Dark: vaya que sí todos debemos descansar para dar sentido a esta locura -

Luna: A qué te refieres? -

Dark: Oh ya sabe referente a lo de los gustos de su hermana, no me mal entienda no tengo nada en contra de las relaciones homosexuales es sólo que no me lo esperaba -

Luna: que?! -

Dark: si... o es que acaso no sabe? -

Luna: saber qué - dijo empezando a fastidiarse

Dark: O... Por... Dios... No le dijo, ella en verdad no le dijo -

Luna: que?! - gritó

Dark: Lo siento mi princesa no quería exasperarla, es solo que a veces no me controlo -

Luna: Bueno, ahora puedes decirme lo que mi hermana no me dijo - dijo un poco más calmada

en ese momento dark saco un periódico y se lo entregó

Dark: mejor entérese por usted misma, que tenga un buen día - princesa dijo para luego retirarse

Luna empezó a leer el artículo abriendo sus ojos como platos con cada línea que leía, cuando acabo de leer dejó el periódico en el suelo y se dirigió al mayordomo más cercano.

Luna: Dónde está mi hermana?! - pregunto

mayordomo: la princesa Celestia se encuentra en su recámara junto con... la mucama - dijo Esto último con desprecio

Luna hizo caso omiso a este detalle, corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas a la habitación de su hermana, con cada paso que daba sentía como alguien estrujaba su corazón.

Luna: "Ojalá todo sea una gran mentira" - pensaba

cuando Luna llegó el cuarto de Celestia, puedo ir como Celestia tenía mi vivida conversación con otro Ponys, lo prudente hubiera sido volver más tarde cuando todo estuviera más calmado pero Luna quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Sin tocar Luna abrio la puerta de golpe sólo para ver a su hermana con otra Ponys, la cara enojada de Celestia cambió por una de horror la expresión seria del Luna no indicaba nada bueno.

Celestia: Winter déjanos solas terminaremos esta conversación luego -

Winter obedeció de inmediato y se dispuso salir de la recámara, no obstante Winter pudo sentir un aura asesina cuando pasó cerca de la Princesa Luna.

Cuando Winter se fue un silencio incómodo se apoderó del cuarto, fue Lunaa la que inició la conversación y lo hizo con un reclamo.

Luna: porque no me lo contaste - dijo con un tono triste

Celestia:- Suspiro - Luna yo no - fue interrumpida

Luna: Por qué no me dijiste!, que acaso no soy lo suficiente de tu confianza para decírmelo -

Celestia: no!, es sólo que ni siquiera Yo estaba segura de esos sentimientos, tenía miedo que si te lo decía me verías como un bicho raro y te apartaras de mi lado -

Luna: porque haría tal cosa? -

Celestia: No lo sé, es solo que..., no sabía que hacer, todas las noches pienso en ello y me abstengo a soñar para no mostrartelo -

Luna: y porque?, pude haberte ayudado - dijo acercándose

Celestia: Ya te dije que no lo sé, yo, yo, yo - empezó a caer Presa del pánico

En ese momento Luna le dio un abrazo a Celestia de manera dulce.

Luna: Tranquila, no te aborrezco, quiero ayudarte pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dices que tienes -

Celestia correspondió el abrazo y empezó a derramar Lágrimas de felicidad.

Celestia: Gracias luna -

Las dos permanecieron así por unos minutos hasta que se separaron lentamente y mirándose la una a la otra, Celestia podía sentir el aliento de luna, el calor de su cuerpo, la lejanía de sus rostros era de apenas un par de centímetros, Celestia estuvo tentada a besarla, quería hacerlo, lo deseaba con todo su ser pero se abstuvo y rompieron el abrazo.

Luna: y ahora qué? -

Celestia: no sé, supongi qué dare a conocer mi estado al público y después veré cómo conseguir una novia, creo -

Luna: y... ya tienes... a alguien - dijo en un tono nervioso

Celestia: que?, a un pony especial, Bueno... pues... eeem, a Celestia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía decirle que era el amor de su vida, pero no se momento vinieron las imágenes de su encuentro con Fleur.

" Fleur: Y si todavía está buscando a su pony especial, Bueno cuente conmigo - le guiña un ojo -"

Celestia tomo un leve color rojo y dijo:

Celestia: Bueno..., creo que sí, hay alguien -

Se escuchó como el corazón de Luna se rompió

Luna: Oh... ya veo... bueno... pues.. te deseo mucha suerte... ojalá seas muy feliz... junto a ella... ahora si me permites... tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir - dijo intentando no ponerse a llorar

Celestia: o por supuesto, tu turno ya acabó, Bueno pues Buenas noches luna y gracias por todo -

Luna: No hay de qué - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de su cuarto.

Una vez afuera luna no dudó un segundo en teleportarse a su habitación Donde lloró amargamente encima de su cama.

Luna: " soy una estúpida!, tarde demasiado y ahora es demasiado tarde!, ella ama a alguien más" - se repetia de diversas maneras mientras empapaba su almohada con lágrimas.

Celestia continúo con su rutina y se preparo para la entrevista, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa y los ánimos por los cielos, tu hermana la apoyaba Y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

Sin embargo su revelación atraería muy malas compañías.

\- Castillo de las dos hermanas -

Milky bebía un vaso de leche fría con galletas mientras leía un periódico.

Milky: así que la putita de Celestia salió del closet -

Milky: esto es perfecto!, Celestia sin saberlo acabas de ponerte la soga en el cuello, ajajajaja - Rio de manera desquiciada

Continuará...


	19. Capítulo 18

Fanfic El parásito

Capítulo 18: movimientos

Tras la revelación de la princesa Celestia, tal y como se esperaba se armo una gran alboroto, tanto la prensa como el público en general estaban bastante desconcertados y querían respuestas, sin embargo Celestia no pudo preever lo que siguió a continuación.

Celestia programo una entrevista a periódicos y radio estaciones para esclarecer todo este asunto así que se dio una entrevista con los principales reporteros de los periódicos y toda la entrevista fue grabada y transmitida en vivo por varias estaciones de radio , Celestia no negó sus gustos, al contrario se encargo muy bien que no quedara duda sobre sus gustos lesbicos, una vez aclarado esto las preguntas no fueron las que la diosa del sol esperaba, al parecer sus ponys ya daban por hecho el que ella era lesbiana y no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo, lo que ellos realmente querían saber era quien era la yegua afortunada que se uniría a Celestia en matrimonio, los reporteros preguntaban muchas cosas, algunos incluso decían disparates pero entre las preguntas más recurrentes estaban si ya tenía pensado en alguien?, si tenía planeado usar las fiestas para ligar?, si estaba abierta a otras especies?, que le gustaba más tetas o trasero?, como cree que su relación tenga impacto en el resto de Equestria? pegasos, unicornios o terrestres?, que había despertado ese deseo?, algunos reporteros más osados llegaban a preguntar cosas como, si Chrysalis le parecía atractiva? ya había tenido relaciones con una yegua?, que sentía realmente por la princesa Twilight? que marca de juguetes sexuales usaba?, Celestia trato como pudo de mantener la cordura, ella esperaba que las preguntas fueran más dirigidas al ámbito socio-politico o alguna protesta por sus gustos indecentes no lo que oían sus oídos, como se interesaban en trivialidades como esas?.

Celestia: "que me azoten, la maldita de Daybreaker tenía razón" -

Daybreaker: "lo ves" -

Celestia: "o así que sigues viva, yo pensé que te habías muerto del placer" -

Daybreaker: "no tienes tanta suerte, de todas formas viste como yo tenia razón" -

Celestia: "si si debo admitirlo, necesitaba un pequeño empujón" -

Daybreaker: "bieeen, ahora ves que solo quería ayudarte ahora tienes todo un mundo de yeguas que explorar" -

Celestia: "si, agradezco tu esfuerzo si se le puede llamar así" -

Daybreaker: "entonces amigas?" -

Celestia: "no se si te puedes hacer amiga de tu consciencia pero si, supongo" -

Daybreaker: "bieeen" -

Celestia: "jeje" -

Daybreaker: "y que estas esperando tienes una respuestas que dar" -

Celestia: "oh claro" -

Celestia tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a responder las preguntas en el orden que se las dijeron.

Celestia: hmmm, pues... no del todo, no pero no es mala idea, no creo, pechos, pienso que las nuevas generaciones se verán más libres de decidir a su pareja, los tres, no lo sé con certeza, es una belleza exótica pero si, si, solo es mi alumna y la considero como mi propia hija pero nada más y no uso -

Después de responder las preguntas Celestia dio por terminada la sesión y se dispuso a seguir con sus actividades.

El resultado fue casi inmediato, por toda Equestria las boutiques, tiendas de maquillaje, joyeria y otras más se llenaron de yeguas iniciando una lucha de quien era la más bonita, todo esto para determinar quien tendría el privilegio de salir con la princesa.

Mientras tanto en una mansión habitaba una yegua de pelaje blanco y crin rosa la cual peinaba su cabello y se arreglaba para ir a ver a la princesa, esta yegua no mostraba impresión por la noticia pues ya sabía de antemano.

Fleur vestía un traje azul con un diseño moderno e innovador, el vestido era de un color azul marino lleno de lentejuelas, tenía un escote en la espalda que iba desde el cuello del vestido hazte su espalda baja, la parte donde no había lentejuelas era sustituida por una tela azul cielo transparente, el diseño se repetía varias veces a lo largo de todo el vestido en pequeños agujeros en forma de rombo siendo la parte del abdomen en donde más rombos había.

Fancy no se encontraba así que Fleur tenía cancha libre para mover sus cartas, Fleur tomó su bolsa de mano azul marino también y salió de la mansión con rumbo al palacio.

Todos los varones babeaban al ver pasar a Fleur y las yeguas sacaban chispas de la envidia, esas situaciones hacían sentir segura a la modelo, no por nada era considerada la yegua más bonita de Canterlot (después de Celestia obvio) y de los primeros lugares en toda Equestria además de haber ganado el miss Equestria cuatro años seguidos.

Cuando Fleur llegó al palacio se encontró con una gran puerta amarilla custodiada por dos guardias solares.

Fleur: buenos días - saludo alegre

Fleur: he venido a ver a la princesa - dijo

Guardia: si, si ya se a la fila - dijo secamente apuntando una fila de yeguas a un lado de la entrada

Fleur vio con impresión como la fila media como mínimo 50 metros, todas esas yeguas estaban ahí para ver a la princesa y algunas se veía que habían viajando desde lejos.

Fleur: oh creo que se confunde buen hombre, yo vengo por asuntos económicos -

Guardia: aja a la fila - contesto

La actitud del guardia terminó por fastidiar a Fleur, la cual contestó de forma agresiva.

Fleur: como te atreves, yo soy miembro de la gran familia noble de los Liz, esposa de Fancy Pants principal inversionista de las gemas y dueño de empresas Fancy, y te exijo que me dejes pasar! -

Guardia: si claro y yo soy el Márquez de Trottingham, ahora a la fila -

Fleur: ayyyy te juro que cuando le diga a mi esposo usted acabará limpiando trastes en el barrio más bajo de Canterlot - amenazo

Guardia: ja lo dudo mucho, es más fácil que yo mande arrestar a su esposo por calumniar en contra mía -

Fleur: a si? y como planea hacer eso - lo reto

Guardia: fácil con esto - le dijo mostrándole una hoja con sus datos

"Sephir King, Márquez de Trottingham, hijo de Fernand King descendiente de la honorable familia King y miembro del gabinete gubernamental de su excelencia la princesa Celestia".

Fleur abrió los ojos con tan grande sorpresa que tenía ante sus ojos, el pony con el que hablaba si era un Márquez y además uno importante.

Fleur: y que hace un Márquez trabajando como guardia, que acaso tiene problemas financieros? -

Sephir: no, en otros tiempos me uní a la guardia para servir a Celestia y intentar su conquista, ahora solo espero hasta el viernes para que me paguen y pueda renunciar - dijo desanimado

Fleur: como lo siento -

Sephir: no, no, estoy bien solo un poco desanimado, tantos años a su servicio en vano -

Fleur: de seguro fuiste un excelente guardia, lamentablemente Celestia escogió su camino -

Sephir: si pero aun así no deja de doler -

Sephir: la princesa se encuentra en los jardines - dijo abriendo la puerta

Fleur: pero pensé que habías dicho... - fue interrumpida

Sephir: se lo que dije, si la conozco señorita Fleur se que usted es una yegua honrada y su presencia aquí debe ser de importancia, después de todo usted ya esta casada -

Fleur: si claro - dijo nerviosa

Sephir: la princesa la espera con gusto señorita Fleur y perdone mi mal comportamiento -

Fleur: muchas gracias y no hay de que, ya veras que encontraras a tu pony especial - dijo metiendose al castillo

Sephir: jeje si eso espero, fue un gusto -

Fleur: igualmente -

En ese momento Sephir cerró la puerta y múltiples quejas y protestas provenientes de las yeguas de la fila.

Sephir: a callar bola de arpias!, la señorita Fleur es una yegua decente y su visita es sobre los asuntos del reino, no dejaré pasar a ninguna otra yegua a menos que Celestia lo autorice - grito

?: ni siquiera a mi? - preguntó una unicornio amarilla con crin azul

Sephir: he dicho que a ningun... - se detuvo al sentir como una fragancia enbriagaba su ser y le hizo perder los sentidos

Sephir: o por supuesto, pase... pase - dijo abriendo la puerta

?: gracias buen hombre - dijo para entrar al castillo

nuevamente reproches se escucharon en la multitud

Sephir: a callar! - grito

Adentro del castillo Fleur caminaba por los pasillos en busca de los jardines, Fleur se impresionaba de lo grande que era el castillo, siempre cuando iba asistía a alguna gala o festividad lo cual no le daba tiempo de explorar más allá del salón de eventos y el salón del trono.

Después de un rato buscando encontró su destino, tras pasar varios pasillos Fleur encontró una puerta hecha de cristal transparente, tras esta puerta estaban los jardines reales los cuales rebosaban de vida y color, flores de todos los colores adornaban la zona, el suelo era totalmente verde debido al pasto a excepción de unas piedras de tamaños irregulares formando un camino a las distintas partes del jardín, jigantescos árboles frutales y no frutales se apoderaban del centro del jardín posando su magnificencia a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, bajo la sombra de uno de estos árboles se encontraba Celestia sentada pacíficamente contemplando la vista.

Cuando Celestia se percató de la presencia de Fleur mostró una expresión de gran sorpresa, Fleur sonrió de oreja a oreja al lograr su objetivo de tomar a la princesa desprevenida.

Daybreaker: "al parecer alguien te extraño" - dijo burlona

Celestia: Fleur... -

Fleur: muy buenas tardes mi princesa, como le ha ido? -

Celestia:... eh, a si... muy bien Fleur gracias - dijo hipnotizada con el vestido de Fleur

Fleur: jeje veo que usted ha estado muy ocupada -

Celestia: no te haces una idea, con todo esto de mis relaciones Equestria esta hecho un caos!, hay una multitud de yeguas allá afuera y no se que hacer -

Fleur: tranquila, yo estoy aquí y le ayudare en lo que sea posible - dijo sentándose junto a Celestia acurrucandose en su hombro

Celestia empezó a tornarse de un color rojo

Fleur: usted está bajo mucha presión, permitamos compartir su carga - dijo dando pequeños besos en el cuello de la monarca

Celestia: aaahh... Fleur -

Fleur: si? - dijo deteniendo su acción

Celestia: - suspiro - mira Fleur lo de la otra vez fue... algo pasajero, tu ya estas casada y no me atrev... - fue interrumpida por los labios de Fleur lo que disfruto gustosa

Fleur: no me importa, princesa usted conoce mi situación yo no soy verdaderamente feliz con Fancy... pero con usted me siento completa, se que tendré contrincantes y no le impedire que salga con otras yeguas esta en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero quiero que tenga esto bien claro que no dejare de pelear por usted hasta que usted diga "acepto" -

Daybreaker: "vaya tu realmente le gustas, me pregunto que seria capaz de hacer esta yegua por tu amor" -

Celestia había quedado maravillada por las palabras de Fleur, si continuaba así Celestia si se enamoraría de la modelo.

Celestia sonrió y tomó a Fleur en brazos.

Celestia: en ese caso espero grandes cosas de ti mi bella flor, aunque ya tienes gran ventaja sobre tus rivales -

Fleur: mi sol... -

Ambas se dieron un apasionado beso de lengua, jugando con la boca de la otra , el beso empezó a subirse de tono rápidamente, Celestia recorría con sus manos la fina silueta de Fleur hasta llegar a los glúteos, Fleur acariciaba suavemente la majestuosa melena de Celestia.

En ese momento se escucho el chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta indicando la entrada de alguien, ambas se separaron rápidamente y trataron de aparentar tener una conversación puramente profesional.

Fleur: con las nuevas minas encontradas en cañón galope nuestros ingresos se verán aumentados en un 15% -

Celestia: con esos cambios podríamos sacar una buena cantidad de dinero para el banco de Equestria -

la misma unicornio de antes se acerco a donde estaba la pareja.

?: buenas tardes - saludo

Celestia y Fleur: buenas tardes -

? :lamento interrumpir su charla, espero no haber interferido en algo importante -

Celestia y Fleur: no para nada - dijeron nerviosas

Tanto a Celestia como a Fleur les costaba mantener su vista en los ojos de la visitante, esto debido al escote que traía su vestido y el gran tamaño de sus senos.

?: permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es Milky, Milky Way y soy una detective privada a cargo de el caso en Ponyville -

Con todo el ajetreo últimamente Celestia se había olvidado por completo de la situación en Ponyville y lo más raro era de que el capitán Steel no había mandado un solo reporte.

Celestia: o claro, dígame que es lo que sabe mis capitanes no me han dicho nada sobre el estado en Ponyville -

Milky miro a Fleur y se acerco al oído de Celestia

Milky: preferiría que fuera en un lugar más privado,... pueden estar espiandonos - le susurro

A Fleur dicha yegua no le daba confianza, Fleur le atribuyó esto a sus celos pues era bastante posesiva en sus relaciones pero quizás era algo más.

Milky era una yegua alta, muy alta, tanto como Celestia, usaba un vestido blanco con un escote triangular en el pecho, tenía unos pechos tan grandes como bolas de boliche y olía... no sabría muy bien que era ese olor, pero fuera lo que fuera era un aroma sutil y embriagante.

Fleur: ejem, bueno señorita Milky como vera, la Princesa y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar todavía y poco tiempo así que si nos permite... -

Milky: oh le apuesto que eso puede esperar, esto es mucho más relevante -

Fleur: aún así estoy muy segura que la princesa podrá atenderla debidamente mañana en la sala del trono -

Milky: me temo que no es posible, necesito atender esto ahora - dijo empezando a fastidiarse

Fleur: lo lamento, la Princesa tiene una agenda muy apretada y ahora mismo esta perdiendo tiempo valioso -

Milky: y porque no dejas que la princesa decida en vez de hablar por ella - dijo molesta de la actitud de esa yegua

Fleur: acaso no escuchas bien?, que necesitas que te lo repitan? -

Milky: PORQUE NO VAS Y TE METES EN TUS ASUNTOS!! - grito furiosa

Fleur: mis asuntos son con la princesa y no permitiré que hables así enfrente de nuestra princesa - la desafio

Milky encendió su cuerno listo para vaporizar a esa odiosa yegua.

Celestia: YA BASTA! - grito a lo que ambas se calmaron

Celestia: detective Milky con todo gusto la atenderé mañana en el cuarto del trono a las 10 am -

Milky: si su majestad ahí estaré -

Milky: " maldita yegua" -

Ra'zul: "ciertamente es muy astuta" -

Celestia: Fleur tengo que atender otra cosa continuaremos esta conversación luego -

Fleur: si su majestad -

Celestia: ahora si me permite... - fue interrumpida por una serie de gritos

En ese momento muchos guardias corrían con dirección a la entrada principal diciendo cosas como "REFUERZOS", "NO LOS DEJEN PASAR" y "SON DEMASIADAS".

se oyó un terrible estruendo y varios guardias salieron volando por los aires, "RETROCEDAN" gritaron y acto seguido una mar de yeguas entró al palacio usando como bandera al pobre Sephir en calzoncillos atado a su propia lanza, "PROTEJAN A LA PRINCESA" se oyó y un guardia llego corriendo al jardín respirando pesadamente.

Guardia: princesa la situación en la entrada es crítica, resguardese en su habitación hasta que sea seguro -

Milky: "yo no ordene un ataque aún" -

Fleur: "si lo que creo es cierto Celestia lo va a pasar mal" -

Celestia: "WTF?" -

Celestia: que sucede en la entrada -

Su pregunta se contestó sola, otro gran estruendo se escucho, "LOGRARON ENTRAR" "PROTEJAN A LA PRINCESA", en ese momento otro guardia llegó corriendo, "CORRAAAAN" gritaba pero sin razón aparente, la razón llegó unos cuantos segundos después en forma de un montón de yeguas furiosas con muchos guardias atados a sus lanzas, cuando una del grupo divisó a Celestia grito a todo pulmón "AHÍ ESTAAAA", todas corrieron hacia Celestia.

Fleur: CORRAAAAN! - grito sacando de su trance a Celestia y empezó a correr por su vida

Tanto Fleur como Milky fueron arrastradas por la "MARE-A" (que chiste tan malo me acabo de inventar), Celestia volaba por los pasillos para evitar ser atrapada hazte que no tuvo más remedio que teleportarse a su dormitorio.

Después de unas horas en las cuales Celestia permaneció en su cuarto, la guardia real pudo sacar a las yeguas del Castillo con la promesa de que Celestia abriría una hora de su rutina para atenderlas a todas, pero sólo una a la vez, a lo que todas se fueron gustosas o bueno no todas.

En una sección del Castillo Fleur con el pelo totalmente enmarañado y el vestido arruinado se dirigió con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba a la salida, pero en su trayecto se encontró con Sephir el cual se estaba poniendo de nuevo su armadura.

Fleur: Sephir - lo llamo

Sephir: Eh?, o eres tu, como te fue con la princesa -

Fleur hizo un gesto de "really" y señaló su pelo

Sephir: oh claro -

Fleur: pero ese no es el punto, quería hablar contigo -

Sephir: y no lo estamos haciendo ya? -

Fleur le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Fleur: no seas tonto y escucha -

Sephir: OK, OK, cuanta violencia -

Fleur: quiero saber como se nombra a un guardia personal -

Sephir: un guardia personal?, te refieres a los guardias personales de las princesas? -

Fleur: si de esos precisamente -

Sephir: bueno hay 2 formas, la primera que las princesas en persona lo nombren o que varias personas del gabinete de Celestia lo recomienden -

Fleur: perfecto, quiero que tu seas el Guardia personal de la princesa Celestia -

Sephir: Que?! -

Fleur: tu ya eres miembro del gabinete seguro puedes hacer que tus compañeros te recomienden -

Sephir: wowowowow, no se si tengas mala memoria pero yo me voy el viernes, no tengo intenciónes de seguir aquí -

Fleur: - suspiro - mira se que te quieres ir, se que estas dolido pero te pido este favor, creeme una loca pero la princesa se encuentra en un grave peligro -

Sephir: y porque no se los dices a los guardias actuales -

Fleur: porque tu la amas y se que darías tu vida para protegerla -

Sephir no podía contra esa lógica, así que al final cedio

Sephir: ayyyyy bien, pero solo hasta que todo esto acabe -

Fleur: gracias, gracias, gracias - dijo dándole un beso y un abrazo

Sephir: si, si solo dejame hacer mi magia -

Fleur: quiero que tengas siempre un ojo en Celestia, y en especial no dejes que se quede sola con la unicornio amarilla -

Sephir: unicornio amarilla? -

Fleur: la reconocerás en cuanto la veas es muy alta y tiene unos pechos enormes -

Sephir: OK pero por que? -

Fleur: llamalo una corazonada, no confío en ella -

Sephir: OK -

Fleur: bueno de nuevo gracias, te dejo necesito arreglar unos asuntos -

Sephir: OK hasta luego entonces -

Fleur: hasta luego - dijo para empezar a retirarse

Sephir: ustedes 2 harán una linda pareja - grito a la distancia

Fleur paro en seco y volteo a ver a Sephir quien solo le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad, Fleur se puso roja de la vergüenza cosa que hizo reír a Sephir y luego se fue.

Fleur: " - suspiro - bueno al menos es buen tipo, no le dirá a nadie" -

Fleur: " es una pena se ve que la quiere mucho, lastima en el amor y la guerra todo se vale" - pensó para luego irse del castillo.

En las afueras del Castillo se encontraba Milky echando fuego por la boca y con un genio de los mil demonios.

Milky: "Maldición, ya tendria a Celestia en mis manos si no fuera por esa puta cara bonita, juro que si me la topo la violare tanto que después de que termine nadie querrá tener relaciones con ella nunca jamas" -

Ra'zul: "..." -

Milky: "Ra'zul? " -

Ra'zul: "..." -

Milky: "Ra'zul!" -

Ra'zul: "o lo siento es solo que estaba pensando en algo" -

Milky: "y se puede saber en que tanto piensas" -

Ra'zul: "es sobre esa yegua, la que estaba al lado de Celestia" -

Milky: "si, si, se quien es, que pasa con ella?" -

Ra'zul: " su falda estaba medio levantada y el pelo de Celestia estaba alborotado" -

Milky: "aja estaban desarregladas y eso que" -

Ra'zul: "no vez más allá de lo que tu visión te dice, mi punto es que ahora que sabemos las preferencias de Celestia tal vez ella tenga una amante" -

Milky: "y crees que ella es su amante" -

Ra'zul: "en efecto, pienso que esa yegua es la amante de Celestia" -

Milky: "y que significa?" -

Ra'zul: "significa que tendremos que modificar el plan" -

Ra'zul: "Llamame loco pero siento lo que ustedes llaman corazonada, pienso que esa yegua es mucho más de lo que aparenta" -

Milky: "otra razón para raptarla" -

Ra'zul: "está vez no, hasta no saber que es exactamente no haremos nada en contra suya, al parecer será nuestra piedra en el zapato" -

Continuará...


	20. Capítulo 19

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

... bueno como podrán ver hubo un periodo bastante extenso de inactividad en esta historia, no espero que se repita pero es inevitable, no los voy a marear con motivos son cosas personales pero en fin el aviso es por **dos** **puntos:**

 **1.** **Nuevo formato:** a partir de este capitulo el texto será centrado además de verse más organizado , ahora las escenas tienen una cronología.

 **2\. Historias conjuntas:** ahora no serán las cosas relevantes de un día, ahora los 4 grupos (Celestia, Milky, Spike y elementos-CMC) tendrán un avance en cada capítulo aumentando su extensión en el proceso, pero eso les gusta no?

Sin nada más que decir disfruten, aunque este Capítulo puede desaparecer en cualquier momento, por que me lo quite la ONU 7u7.

_

 **Fanfic El parásito**

 **Capítulo 19: caminos**

 **\- Dodge Junction 6:00 am -**

Milky con su armadura puesta se dirigia al ayuntamiento de Dodge Junction, el motivo?, las nuevas circunstancias con respecto a Celestia hicieron modificaciones ligeras en el plan inicial pero Paper tenía que estar enterada y debido a que Derpy se estaba recuperado no podía enviarla de mensajera así que le pediría a Steel mandara un soldado pegaso.

Milky: Steel! - lo llamo

El capitán no se hizo esperar y apareció enfrente de Milky en un destello.

Milky: necesito que envíes un pegaso a Ponyville con la siguiente carta - le dijo entregándole una carta

Steel la tomo y empezó a leerla.

Steel: no me corresponde opinar pero dado que Solar esta ausente, con mi experiencia militar considero que es una maniobra arriesgada -

Milky: lo sé pero el que no arriesga no gana, además Celestia es demasiado confiada estoy segura que mordera el anzuelo -

Steel: como desee, enviaré a mi pegaso más rápido con sus nuevas ordenes -

Milky: bien ahora dime cual es la situación aquí -

Steel: todo va acorde al plan, las vías del tren fueron obstruidas para evitar el ingreso de otros ponys, los soldados se han encargado de no dejar señales del enfrentamiento, más de la mitad de los ponys capturados ya fueron "iluminados" y acabó de recibir el informe que varias prisioneras ya están preñadas con su semilla -

Milky: y que hay de Reizor? -

Steel: el joven Reizor no ha dado problemas, se ha mantenido ocupado con la niña que rapto en la batalla , en lo personal se me hace un poco cruel -

Milky: la guerra es cruel Steel, además olvidas que Reizor es tu príncipe dejalo divertirse -

Steel: como ordene mi señora -

Milky: donde se encuentra, quiero verlo -

Steel: se encuentra en las ruinas de la casa de la niña, tiene unos fetiches extraños, lo haré llamar -

Milky: no, no, yo voy - dijo para desplegar sus alas y volar a la dirección indicada

Milky sobrevolaba el ahora sometido pueblo y veía como los machos que no se resistieron ahora violaban a las yeguas del pueblo, todos los violadores tanto soldados como ponys del pueblo, bebian una poción de color azul eléctrico y reanudaban su "labor".

Milky: "seguro que funcionará?" -

Ra'zul: "cuando he fallado?, te aseguro que en un par de semanas tendrás una cuadrilla de supersoldados" -

Milky: "OK, confío en ti" -

Milky se aproximó a las ruinas quemadas de lo que fue una casa, pero ahora no eran nada más que escombros, en lo que antiguamente era la sala de estar estaba la única parte de la casa que quedababa intacta, era una mesa de hierro pulido la cual estaba un poco derretida de las esquinas pero nada más, sobre esta se encontraba la misma niña con la que Reizor torturó a un padre siendo violada por el antes mencionado.

La niña a pesar de estar viva tenía más parentesco con un cadáver, sus ojos estaban ausentes de toda luz indicando la total ausencia de esperanza o alegría alguna, la niña ya no sentía su entrepierna, estaba tan usada y llena de moretones que había perdido la sensibilidad de la cintura para abajo, pero esto no le importaba a Reizor, para el ella era su juguete y mientras le divirtiera la mantendría con el.

Cuando Reizor se percató de la presencia de su madre, boto a la infante sobre la mesa dándose un duro golpe en la cabeza pero esta no emitió sonido alguno.

Reizor: raaaaaaawr! -

Milky : como estas pequeño, acabo de ver a tu otra madre y esta muy emocionada de conocerte -

Reizor: raaaaaaaw - rugió de emoción

Milky: además el capitán Steel me contó de tu gran desempeño en la batalla, estoy orgullosa -

Reizor esbozo una sonrisa con sus fauces, el hacer sentir bien a su madre lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

En ese momento Milky pasó de Reizor y se dirigió a la mesa de hierro dando se encontraba la niña en la misma posición que la habían dejado.

Milky pudo detallarla más a fondo, era una unicornio color rosa claro con una melena bicolor de rojo y azul atado en una coleta, tenía unos ojos rojo carmesí y su cutie mark era una poción de amor, al tener tan solo 9 años sus tetas eran del tamaño de una manzana pero sus caderas ya se habían ensanchado o quizás era la inflamación debido al constate maltrato de su zona posterior ni idea, la chica tenía moretones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo siendo su entrepierna la más afectada, la chica también sangraba levemente de la frente debido al golpe que se acababa de dar pero su expresión era sería y carente de emoción.

Milky se acerco y mostró cierto grado de angustia, la chica estaba en muy mal estado y no era su intención matar niños.

Milky: oye estas bien? - dijo inclinándose para verla a los ojos

niña: si, solo espero mi muerte -

Milky: niña!, no digas eso, todos tienen un lugar en mi reino solo tienes que ver el lado bueno -

niña: je... lado bueno dices, acabo de ser violada durante 48 horas seguidas, mi casa esta quemada, mi padre muerto, mi madre no me reconoce y soy el juguete sexual de un monstruo, ... me es difícil ser positiva -

Milky no intento más, la verdad esa niña tenia todos los motivos del mundo para querer quitarse la vida así que no la molesto más.

Milky: - suspiro - bueno es tu decisión - dijo para pararse

niña: espere -

Milky: si? -

niña: usted es la líder de todos ellos no?, usted es la responsable de esto - dijo en un tono casi robotico

Milky: y que pasa si digo que si - dijo encendiendo su cuerno por si intentaba hacer algo

niña: no nada - dijo para empezar a arrastrarse con sus manos ya que sus patas no servian

la niña se arrastró en dirección a Milky de forma lenta y mediocre, aún así Milky no bajo la guardia en ningún segundo, cuando la niña estuvo enfrente de Milky esta posó sus manos en la cintura de Milky.

Milky no pudo creer lo que veía a continuación, la niña desamarro las correas de su armadura liberando al miembro de su entrepierna y empezó a chuparlo, esa niña le estaba haciendo un oral! le estaba haciendo un oral a la persona que mato a su padre, que quemo su casa, que es la causante de todo su sufrimiento y aún así le daba ese placer! por que?.

Milky: aaahh... no espera... que haces?! -

niña: soy demasiado cobarde para suicidarme y pelear contra la corriente seria muy estúpido, así que si voy a ser un juguete sexual de uso común, por lo menos seré uno bueno - dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo para reanudar su acción

Milky sentiría una terrible lástima por aquella potra si no fuera porque sabía chuparla tan bien, pronto Milky se dejó llevar y empezó a mover sus caderas para llegar más profundo, luego tomó la cabeza de aquella niña por la nuca y la atrajo hacia ella engulliendo todo el miembro desparramando todo su semen en el estómago de la niña, no había que ser muy observador para ver a simple vista que su panza había crecido considerablemente.

Milky retiro su virilidad de la boca de la infante y está empezó a toser frenéticamente y a vomitar semen.

Milky: uy, niña estas bien? -

niña: si... cof... he pasado peores... cof, cof -

Milky se sentó al lado suyo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Milky: lo siento, me deje llevar -

no hubo respuesta

Milky: - suspiro - si es cierto, les doy las yeguas a mis soldados para subirles el ánimo... pero no creo que tu quieras ser parte de eso -

Milky: te propongo algo, si sigues siendo igual de buena como lo has sido hasta ahora gozarás de privilegios exclusivos mientras sigas sirviendo a mi y a mi hijo, que dices? -

niña: porque rechazaría tal oferta? -

Milky: así se habla, ahora ven te llevare con el médico para que te revise - dijo tomando a la niña juntandola a su cuerpo

niña: gracias -

Milky: no hay de que, y a todo esto, como te llamas? -

niña: no creo que mi nombre sea de relevancia pero si lo gusta saber, es Shine, Crystal Shine -

Milky: muy bien Crystal, tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien ya veras - le dijo mientras emprendía vuelo.

Milky dejó la niña con el médico y se retiro para ir a su cita con la princesa no antes sin darle un tierno beso.

_

 **\- Ponyville 9:00 am -**

En la granja de manzanos Applejack continuaba con su labor de vigilar a Ponyville, no obstante si al principio le pareció interesante poder ser el ojo que vigila desde los cielos, esta tarea se había vuelto tediosa y a su forma de ver, una perdida de tiempo.

Applejack: - suspiro - otro día normal sin secuestros ni problemas -

Applejack boto el ojo de agamoto a un lado y se tumbo bajo un árbol y se quedo pensando

Applejack: " estas niñas y sus ideas locas, no se ni por que les creo, quizás se deba a que me preocupan pero en fin, ya todo esto terminara, la alcalde es una de las personas más rectas que hay y cuando no tenga nada que mostrar las niñas dejaran eso de querer ser detectives" -

La pony campirana volteo su cabeza y vio el extraño amuleto que le dio Discord.

Applejack: " - suspiro - bueno supongo que no hace daño a nadie revisar" - dijo para volver a colocarse el amuleto y pensar en el rostro de la alcalde

El amuleto hizo su trabajo y en unos instantes Applejack podía ver a la alcalde en su despacho firmado unos documentos.

Applejack: "je, no se ni para que me preocupe, la alcalde no haría..." - se detuvo al ver a otro pony entrar en su despacho.

El ojo podía ver todo en Equestria pero no podía oírlo así que Applejack solo podía imaginarse lo que ese pony y la alcalde hablaban.

El otro pony que era una pegaso entregó un pergamino a la alcalde , no podía decir que real pues su armadura era plateada y tenía un corazón negro en su pechera.

En ese momento Applejack presenció algo que la dejó impactada, los ojos de la alcalde se tornaron rojos y su sonrisa se llenó de colmillos, la alcaldesa beso a la pony en la boca y le dijo algo más antes de retirarse y ella hizo una llamada por teléfono.

Applejack dejó de ver a la alcalde, su mente había quedado en shock.

Applejack: que acabó de ver? -

Si bien los sucesos hechos en esa reunión no fueron para nada raros, la forma que tomó la alcalde era de temer, Applejack no sabía que hacer, debía llamar a la policía o directamente a la princesa Celestia.

Applebloom: Applejack! -

En ese momento las CMC corrieron hacia ella sacándola de su trance, las tres todavía tenían la ilusión que la hipótesis de Scootalo fuera correcta y Applejack hubiera encontrado algo en la alcaldesa.

Applebloom: y bien? -

A Applejack no se le daba bien mentir pero en esta ocasión tendría que poner más empeño ahora sabiendo que realmente hay un peligro inminente y que las chicas pudieron caer en este en cualquier momento, por su seguridad tendría que aparentar que no vio nada.

Applejack: Emmmm... bueno... la verdad... como ya les había dicho... yo... la alcalde es una persona super aburrida y... su único crimen es tener una colección de lentes de hace un siglo... si, jeje - mintió sudando de los nervios

En situaciones normales la mentira de Applejack no hubiera sido convincente, pero al ser apenas niñas y porque el escritor así lo quiso, las niñas le creyeron poniendo una cara de perro regañado.

Applebloom: - suspiro - bueno una promesa es una promesa - dijo desanimada

Applejack: lo siento dulzura pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere -

A Applejack le dolia mentirle a su hermanita pero lo hacía por su propio bien.

Applejack: ahora vayan a quitarse esos trajes y las espera en la casa, por su esfuerzo que tal si les preparo un rico pie de manzana -

CMC: siiiiiiiiiiii! - gritaron emocionadas

Applejack: "uff bueno al menos pude mantenerlas alejadas del peligro" -

Applejack: " - suspiro - me pregunto si tendré que contarle a las chicas o lo mantendré en secreto, supongo que tendré que verlo mañana, ahora tengo un pie que preparar" -

_

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 10:00 am -**

Milky disfrazada de unicornio se dirigia con paso presuroso al salón del trono, cuando llegó dos guardias reales abrieron la puerta dorada que llevaba al gran salón.

Dentro del gran cuarto se encontraba Celestia con su típico vestido blanco y sus adornos reales, al lado suyo se encontraban 2 guardias, uno era un pegaso blanco con crin azul y el otro un unicornio de color blanco también pero de crin café lacio, ese era Sephir.

Sephir: " vaya, Fleur no mentía con lo de sus tetas " -

Milky: buenos días su majestad -

Celestia: buenos días -

Milky: primero que nada le quiero dar las gracias de nuevo por aceptarme y escucharme -

Celestia: no hay de que, apoyare a todo aquel que dedique su tiempo a la protección de los ponys -

Daybreaker: " - suspiro - así son todos tus días? sin duda alguna yo fui lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado" -

Celestia: "cierra el pico!" -

Milky: como ya le había mencionado ayer, he estado investigando el caso de los policías asesinados en Ponyville y quiero decirle que mis investigaciones son escalofriantes -

Celestia: a que se refiere? -

Milky: pues verá... dadas las pruebas de la jefatura, cualquier pony pensaría que el responsable de dicha agresión fuera una bestia pero tengo mis motivos para creer que no fue así, y el culpable fue un pony -

Celestia: y que le hace pensar eso? -

Milky: " que disparates, podría matarla en ese instante, un golpe rápido y se acabo, no entiendo porque quieres llevarla al bosque" -

Ra'zul: "no seas tonta!, nos sirve más viva que muerta, además ese guardia de allá no nos quita el ojo de encima, creo que sospecha algo, solo apegate al plan! " - dijo refiriéndose a Sephir

Milky: " OK, pero si algo sale mal, la culpa será toda tuya" -

Milky: pues verá, revisando los archivos y marcas de la evidencia, puedo asegurarle que quien lo hizo fue un pony, los documentos de la alcaldía donde se encontraban los datos de los ponys de entrada y salida de Ponyville fueron robados para encubrirse, pues mis investigaciones afirman que además del asesinato ha habido múltiples secuestros a lo largo de las últimas 3 semanas, además en la escena del crimen pude encontrar esto - dijo mostrando un frasco de mayonesa no bien sellado con última líquido azul fosforescente

Celestia: que es eso? -

Milky: lo llamo Quoproclovitas y desconozco sus efectos pero estoy seguro que tuvo algo que ver en el asesinato, mirelo bien - dijo entregándole el frasco a Celestia

El plan de Milky era aprovechar esa junta para derramar un poco de Quoproclovitas en la monarca donde este haría su efecto y la diosa del sol tendría la insoportable necesidad de estar junto a ella, llevándola a Ponyville y eventualmente al bosque everfree donde le tendería una trampa y la transformaría en una de sus vasallos.

No obstante todos sus planes fueron destruidos por un aura café que interceptó el recipiente milímetros antes de que llegara a Celestia.

Sephir tomó el frasco con unos guantes y lo limpio bien con un trapo estirilizado para luego sellarlo completamente.

Sephir: listo, no podemos darnos el lujo de andar desprevenidos, que tal si se cae y resulta ser tóxico a venenoso -

Celestia: oh, gracias Sephir ya veo porque te nombraron guardia personal -

Sephir: para servirle -

Milky: "maldito" -

Milky: bueno me gustaría que le hicieran un análisis a esta sustancia de ser posible -

Celestia: por supuesto, pero por favor continue -

Milky: correcto, la desaparición de los ponys, el robo a la alcaldia y el asesinato de los policías, son demasiadas coincidencias no lo cree -

Celestia: si, puedo entender su punto detective -

Milky: por lo tanto pido autorización para tener acceso a una fuerza de élite además de poder acceder a la biblioteca real del Castillo, pienso que nuestro enemigo es alguien con grandes conocimientos en la magia y la alquimia, me gustaría saber a que nos enfrentamos -

Celestia: por supuesto estaré más que dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible, pero... tengo presente que ya hay una unidad de élite en Ponyville -

Milky: oh, ahora veo por que no llegaron más guardias o detectives, usted es ignorante de la situación actual de Ponyville -

Celestia: y cuál sería ese estado? -

Milky: pues el pueblo presenta un estado de pánico y la guardia de élite que envió esta desaparecida -

Celestia: Que?! -

Milky: yo tampoco lo creía, por eso repito, que una bestia no puede ser la responsable de dichos actos -

Celestia: en ese caso tiene todo mi apoyo para proceder, mañana iremos a primera hora para controlar la situación -

Milky: iremos? -

Celestia: si, yo iré personalmente para averiguar que esta pasando por aquel pacífico pueblo -

Milky: "ya cayó" -

Milky: será todo un placer princesa, tendré todo listo para cuando llegue -

Celestia: que así sea, nos vemos mañana a las 8:00 am en la plaza principal, puedes retirarte -

Milky: si su majestad - dijo para después irse

Celestia: "maldición es por este tipo de cosas que no doy rienda suelta a mis sentimientos, me distraje y por eso no tome las medidas necesarias en Ponyville" -

Daybreaker:" problemas? " -

Celestia: " tu callate parte de esto es tu culpa" -

Daybreaker: " OK, OK, que amargada " -

\- afuera de la sala del trono -

Milky: " Jajaja te dije que caería fácil, ni siquiera hubo necesidad de pedírselo ella vendrá por su propia cuenta" -

Ra'zul: " tal vez, pero no podemos confiarnos todavía, Celestia no vendrá sola vendrá acompañada de varios guardias de la elite de Canterlot quienes no serán fáciles de vencer" -

Milky: "no importa, podemos contra ellos" -

Ra'zul: "no me estas escuchando, hay que tener un plan de emergencia" -

Milky: "como que?" -

Ra'zul: "quizá podamos seducirlo si el plan falla" -

Milky: "y a quien Eh?, no viste a su amante, nadie supera ese nivel de belleza, ni siquiera yo, o quieres entregarle a Chrysalis en una bandeja cubierta de chocolate jeje" -

Ra'zul: "... Chrysalis" -

Milky: "que?, la conoces?" -

Ra'zul: " digamos que es un pariente lejano, no sabía que habitaba aquí, aunque tiene sentido, seguramente el amor de estos ponys la atrajo" -

Milky: "CHRYSALIS Y TU SON PARIENTES!" -

Ra'zul: " si algo así, es una larga historia pero..., de casualidad no sabes donde se encuentra?" -

Milky: "nadie la ha visto desde el intento de conquista a Canterlot, perooo hay rumores de un palacio verde más allá de la frontera de Equestria" -

Ra'zul: " no te importaría revisar verdad?" -

Milky: "para nada" -

Ra'zul: " muy bien, si Chrysalis nos brinda su ayuda, las cosas nos serán mucho más fáciles" -

Milky: "pues en es ese caso, iremos para allá de inmediato" -

Después 6 de su pequeña charla Milky hizo brillar su cuerno y se teleporto a Dodge Junction.

_

 **\- Ponyville 12:00 am -**

En el Castillo hecho de gemas un dragon morado ya en óptimas condiciones limpiaba de pies a cabeza el estudio de Twilight, cuando este acabo se regodeo de su buen trabajo y se dispuso a irse pero alguien lo detuvo.

Twilight lo abrazo por detrás impidiendo su avance.

Twilight: buenos días - canto

Twilight: me alegra verte de pie siempre tan trabajador como siempre -

Spike: Twilight, alguna razón por la que te encuentres tan feliz el día de hoy? -

Twilight: bueno si, jeje, después de todo hoy será nuestra primera cita -

Spike: Que?! -

Twilight: oh si ya tengo todo planeado, será fantástico -

Spike: - suspiro - mira Twilight, me gustas y me gustas mucho pero aun no me siento seguro de tomar una decisión -

Twilight: y eso que? no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo solo que me acompañes a comer algo -

Spike: oh bueno en ese caso, estaría encantado -

Twilight: bien, salimos en una hora voy a prepararme - dijo para salir volando rumbo a su cuarto

Spike: OK?, - suspiro - chicas jamas las entenderé, será mejor ir a arreglarme si no quiero hacerla enfadar -

Pasada una hora ambos se reunieron en la sala, Spike se había dado una ducha y se puso sus pantalones vaqueros junto con una camisa de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta de cuero enzima de esta.

Twilight vestía un minishort de mezclilla con una obliguera color azul de tirantes y llevaba un sombrero grande de color piel y unas gafas de sol.

Además de lo ya mencionado Twilight llevaba una cesta en las manos.

Twilight: nos vamos? -

Spike: sip, que bien te vez -

Twilight: gracias, tu también te ves bien - dijo tomando un leve color rojo

Spike: y a donde vamos? -

Twilight: tu solo sígueme - dijo provocando a Spike dándole un coletazo gentil en la nariz

Spike reaccionó de inmediato y la siguió cual perro faldero.

Ambos salieron del Castillo riendo felices mientras se dirigían a algún lugar fuera de Ponyville, no obstante no se percataron que estaban siendo seguidos.

_

 **\- Dodge Junction 5:00 pm -**

En el ayuntamiento del pueblo Milky revisando un mapa de Equestria.

Ra'zul: "sabes considerando que los límites de Equestria son 2 mares no debe ser muy difícil encontrar a los cambiantes digo yo" -

Milky: "te estas escuchando?, son cambiantes expertos en ocultarse, si la guardia real no los ha encontrado porque piensas que seria más fácil para nosotros " -

Ra'zul: " por que tu no eres como la incompetente de Celestia, además ellos no cuentan con un olfato capaz de percibir las feromonas de los cambiantes" -

Milky: "pero pensándolo bien, estas seguro de que Chrysalis nos escuchara, digo no he visto que sea amigable con nadie" -

Ra'zul: "tarde o temprano nos vamos a tener que enfrentar queramos o no, así que mejor quitarnos ese problema de encima" -

Milky: " - suspiro - tu eres el que sabes" -

Ra'zul: "correcto, ahora hablando de números, Chrysalis debe tener un ejército numeroso, por lo menos unos 5000 cambiantes, con nuestras fuerzas combinadas podríamos atacar grandes metrópolis para incrementar nuestra fuerza" -

Milky: " o directamente atacar Canterlot" -

Ra'zul: "no seas tonta, ese fue el error que cometió Chrysalis, no debemos subestimar a nuestros contrincantes, debilitarse most su fuerza, apoderandonos de pueblos productores y con relevancia estratégica, y cuando estén acorralados nuestra victoria será absoluta" -

Milky: "OK, y que haremos con Celestia" -

Ra'zul: "una vez llegue le diremos a la alcalde que le de un paseo por el pueblo y los alrededores del bosque, una vez ahí utilizarás a uno de tus súbditos para aparentar que esta en peligro, cuando muerda el anzuelo la llevaremos a lo profundo del bosque y ahí la esperaremos con una cuadrilla de guardias para tenderle una emboscada" -

Milky: "tu piensas en todo no?" -

Ra'zul: "es un don que tengo" -

Milky: "jeje muy bien, tendré todo listo en un par de horas, y cuando Celestia caiga en mi poder podre destruir Equestria de adentro hacia afuera" -

Ra'zul: "así es, juntos haremos de este sitio un lugar mejor, Y MI GENTE PODRÁ VOLVER Y RETOMAR LO QUE ES NUESTRO!" -

Milky: "Eh?, de que hablas?" -

Ra'zul: "emmm... lo que digo es que toda nuestra gente podrá tomar Equestria y hacerla el hogar que todos deseamos" -

Milky: "claro que si, juntos lo lograremos, tu y yo" -

Ra'zul: "jeje... si... tu... y yo" -

_

 **\- afueras de Ponyville 6:00 pm**

En algún lugar cerca del lago de Ponyville un dragon y una alicornio se le pasaban bien en un pequeño picnic solo para ellos dos, comían unos deliciosos sandwiches de margaritas acompañados de una limonada rosa, aunque Twilight trajo algunas gemas para Spike.

Twilight y Spike: jejejejeje -

Twilight: que bueno es pasar un rato juntos no? - dijo acurrucadose en el pecho de Spike

Spike: si, hace mucho tiempo que no pasábamos un buen rato solo nosotros solos -

Twilight: no es cierto, siempre nos la pasamos bien juntos -

Spike: si pero no solos, la última vez que estuvimos solo tu y yo fue desdeeeee... desde tu primera excursión a Ponyhattan -

Twilight: hmmmm pero eso fue cuando todavía vivía en Canterlot -

Sus propias palabras calleron como un balde de agua fría, desde que llegó a Ponyville no había tenido un solo momento de atención al dragon siempre se la pasaba con sus amigas, ahora entendía porqué Spike nunca vio a Twilight como nada más, porque ella misma no mostraba el más mínimo interés en el, aunque eso no fuera cierto.

En ese momento las palabras de Rarity retumbaron en su cabeza

"Rarity: igualmente aunque ya sabemos lo que pasará aquí"

No! , no le daría el gusto, Rarity sabía perfectamente porque su victoria era casi absoluta además que en diversas ocasiones Twilight no estaba a su altura en cuanto a relaciones se trataba, Rarity 2 - 0 Twilight , sin embargo Twilight cambiaría esas cifras, había peleado contra monstruos, dioses del caos y demonios en contra de toda probabilidad.

Si podía con ello podría con esto también y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras veía como su amado caía en las enredaderas de su querida amiga.

Twilight: o como lo siento, pase tanto tiempo con mis amigas que me olvide de ti, podras perdonar a esta yegua estúpida? -

Spike: por favor Twilight no digas eso, no hay nada que perdonar, además yo también me divertía con las chicas -

Twilight: aun así fue mi culpa dejarte en segundo plano y quiero compensartelo -

Spike: Twi ya te dije que no es... - fue callado con una gema en su boca

Twilight: calla!... solo disfruta - le dijo

Twilight lo embistió tumbandolo y dejándolo en suelo sobre el suave pasto, después de eso Twilight se subió encima de Spike y empezó a darle un masaje en pecho y hombros.

Spike se sonrojo a esta acción.

Spike: Twilight? que haces? -

Twilight: jeje te dije que lo disfrutarias -

La situación era bastante incomoda para ambos pero al mismo tiempo también era placentera, Spike se quedó embelesado con el dulce aroma de Twilight y Twilight gustaba de tocar las suaves pero bien definidos pectorales.

Ya estaba más que claro que Rarity sabía el arte de conquistar como todo una dama, con sugerencias sutiles y referencias poéticas pero Twilight no podía hacer esto, no estaba a su altura, así que pensó en porque no mejor creaba su propio estilo, un estilo mucho más directo y eficaz aunque fuera demasiado obvio, pero esto último ya no importaba, Spike estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por el así que no había necesidad de ocultarlo.

\- Lemon -

Como acción involuntaria (o quizás no) Twilight empezó a mover sus posaderas ligeramente de adelante hacia atras las cuales estaban enzima de la entrepierna de Spike , la reacción en el dragon fue la más obvia, el constante estímulo a su parte íntima hizo que Spike tuviera una ereccion, cosa de la cual ambos se percataron.

Spike se puso de completamente rojo de la vergüenza, sin embargo Twilight mostró una expresión lasciva.

Twilight: nos ponemos juguetones no? - dijo pícara

Spike: no!... es solo... eeem ... - dijo totalmente presa de los nervios

Twilight :jejeje, me encanta cuando adquieres ese color rojo-rosado, te ves lindo -

Spike: Eh?... yo no soy lindo... soy un feroz dragon - espetó aunque se puso más rojo

Twilight: jeje jeje -

Lo que estaba apunto de hacer era una maniobra arriesgada, pero el que no arriesga no gana y Twilight estaba dispuesta a todo para ganar esta contienda.

Twilight se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Spike, su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Spike: Twilight? - dijo consternado al ver la cara de la alicornio cada vez más cerca

Twilight simplemente ignoro a Spike y lo beso en los labios, Spike no se resistió, correspondió gustoso el dulce beso de su acompañante.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos besándose (aunque para ellos fue mucho menos) hazta que la ausencia de aire en los pulmones los hizo separarse.

Twilight: te amo Spike -

Spike: y yo a ti Twilight -

Después de esas simples palabras reanudaron la actividad esta vez con más pasión, sus cuerpos jadeantes y calientes se necesitaban el uno al otro, tanto que cuando se separaban para tomar aire inmediatamente sus cuerpos empezaban a sufrir y a pedir a gritos volver a hacer contacto.

repitieron esta acción tres veces más hasta que se sintieron totalmente satisfechos.

Spike: - suspiro - que bien se sintió, te quiero mucho Twi... - fue interrumpido por una tela de color azul cubriendo su rostro

Cuando Spike se quito la prenda del rostro, pudo detallar que era la obliguera de Twilight, bajo lentamente la prenda de su campo de visión para ver atónito a una Twilight en ropa interior usando un conjunto color rojo muy provocativo.

A Spike le empezó a salir un pequeño chorro de sangre por la nariz.

Twilight: jeje de que estas hablando, todavía no terminamos - dijo desabotonando su pantalón

Spike rápidamente agarro sus pantalones de mezclilla para evitar que la alicornio se los quitara.

Spike: Twilight espera!, y si alguien nos ve? siento que esto no es correcto, no sería justo para Rarity -

Twilight: ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO! - grito

Twilight: no te angusties Spike he estado planeando esta cita por días y se que nadie pasa por estos lares y sobre Rarity, no te engañes sabes perfectamente al igual que yo que hará exactamente lo mismo cuando tenga la oportunidad, es más podría apostar mis alas a que aprovechando que con mi posición de princesa me mantendrá ocupada, aprovechara cada descuido para llevarte a su cuarto - dijo con cierto grado de molestia en su voz

Spike: Twi... - volvió a ser interrumpido

Twilight: además estoy en celo y no tienes idea de la cantidad de noches que me la he pasado sola pensando solo en ti -

Spike: no si sonrojarme o preocuparme -

Twilight: - suspiro - tienes razón, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, después de todo mi cuerpo no es tan bello como el de ella - dijo triste

Spike: Twilight yo nunca dije eso, es solo que... es mi primera vez y estoy asustado, pero... si... quiero, pero no me gusta que te compares con Rarity, tu eres tu y ella es ella, si no puedo dar una respuesta inmediata es porque las quiero a las dos tales como son, así que no digas más eso -

Twilight se alegro al oír la voz de Spike, ella se acurruco en el pecho del dragon y soltó un par de lágrimas.

Twilight: gra... gracias - dijo sollozando

Spike: no hay de que -

El momento era conmovedor y tierno, pero estaba destinado a morir pues el atardecer se aproximaba y la calentura se había ido, Spike estaba perfectamente enterado de esto y hasta cierto punto Twilight tenía razón, sus deberes como princesa la tendrían muy ocupada y Rarity aprovecharía esto para sacar ventaja, siendo este el caso creo que no estaría mal concederle su deseo.

Spike movió sus brazos suavemente por la espalda de Twilight hasta llegar a la base de sus alas donde se encontraba el broche de su sujetador, con una precisión de cirujano desabrocho el sostén liberando a las "amigas" de Twilight aunque esta no se dio cuenta, Spike se propuso a hacer lo mismo con sus bragas pero estas al estar muy pegadas a la piel de Twilight y además de una zona muy delicada, Twilight se percató de esto e instintivamente se separo del dragon para generar distancia.

Twilight: que haces?! - grito exaltada mientras sujetaba las manos de Spike

Spike: oh solo hago lo que tu querías que hiciera - dijo pícaro

Twilight iba a protestar pero en ese momento cayó en cuenta que sus pechos estaban al aire y con un movimiento rápido intento cubrirlos con sus manos (lo cual era un tanto difícil ya que sus pechos no eran precisamente pequeños) liberando las manos de Spike.

Spike aprovecho esto y empujó a Twilight para que cayera el suave pasto y se puso enzima de ella.

Spike: jeje ahora quien es el que está bien domado - dijo burlona pero lascibamente

Twilight estaba completamente roja, su mente había quedado en blanco a pesar de prepararse mentalmente para este suceso, no esperaba que Spike la dominará a ella, ahora mismo Twilight era una marioneta con la que el dragon púrpura podía jugar como se le antojara.

Spike dejó de ser sutil y con un zarpaso (muy bien calculado) rasgo la braga de Twilight dejándola totalmente desnuda y empezó a lamer su cuello.

La sensación era muy placentera, la áspera y larga lengua de Spike estimulaba su cuerpo de sobremanera haciendo que entrará en calor rápidamente y Twilight lanzará pequeños gemidos ahogados, Twilight estaba presa de sus instintos más bajos y con la mente en blanco, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en dragon que tenía enzima, así que no le importo en lo absoluto la decencia o las consecuencias de sus actos, solo se dejo llevar y con su magia retiro las prendas de Spike mientras mordía su oreja de manera gentil.

Ambos se daban suaves caricias en sus ardientes cuerpos hasta que decidieron que era hora de continuar, no hubo necesidad de palabra alguna, con sólo verse a los ojos pudieron saber lo que pensaba el otro.

Spike se acomodo para no lastimar a Twilight y puso su pene en la entrada húmeda de Twilight.

Spike: lista? -

Twilight era incapaz de producir palabra alguna así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Spike introdujo su... lentamente para no herir a Twilight, una vez lo introdujo por completo se quedaron así para acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación, un hilo de sangre recorría el muslo de Twilight a lo que Spike se alarmó pero una delicada caricia lo calmo.

Twilight: tranquilo, es normal, también es mi primera vez -

Twilight: Eeem... ya... puedes moverte - dijo totalmente roja de decir eso

Spike no espero un segundo más, en cuanto pronunció esas palabras Spike empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás generando intensas corrientes de placer a la alicornio, Twilight gemia cada vez que Spike entraba y cada vez que salía, sus peones estaban duros debido a la exitacion y jadeaba intentando enfriarse con el aire fresco del ambiente.

Spike empezó a usar más fuerza en sus embestidas haciendo que su pene llegara más profundo, Twilight gemia cada vez más fuerte con cada movimiento de Spike, su cuerpo empezó a sufrir espasmos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir llegar su primer órgasmo.

Twilight se desplomó cansada con la lengua de fuera y una clara sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, Spike también se detuvo y empezó a besar el cuerpo de Twilight.

Spike: vaya eso estuvo intenso, creo que es hora de vol... - una vez más fue interrumpido

Twilight empujó a Spike para quedar nuevamente enzima de él dragon y sentándose en su entrepierna sin romper el contacto pene-vagina llegando todavía más profundo.

Twilight: volver?, aah no, yo creo que no - dijo, su voz era profunda y llena de lujuria

Twilight: nos quedaremos aquí y haremos el amor hazte que las estrellas nos digan cuando parar, ok? -

Spike se quedó sin hablar, la Twilight que tenía enfrente ya no era ella, sino una bestia que tenía acorralado a su presa, parecía que un demonio de lujuria y deseo se había metido dentro de ella.

Con una fuerza de quien sabe donde Twilight empezó a mover sus caderas de forma rápida y violenta de arriba hacia abajo, la fuerza con la que Twilight descendía generaba un sonido parecido a una cachetada cuando sus cuerpos conectaban lo cual le dio a Spike una idea.

Spike no había probado esto antes pero no podía negar que de cierta forma lo excitaba así que porque no probar?, usando su cola como látigo Spike golpeó los glúteos de Twilight generando un grito de placer por parte de la alicornio.

Al ver su reacción Spike se sintió animado a continuar y así lo hizo, golpe tras golpe Twilight gemia de absoluto placer al conjunto de sensaciones fuertes y adictivas, su entrepierna totalmente empapada con sus propios jugos no dejaban de correrse, simplemente Twilight perdía lentamente la cordura reduciendola a un simple animal en celo, pronto Spike sintió que el llegaba a su límite.

Spike empezó a moverse más rápido casi a la velocidad de Twilight y su pene empezó a latir e incharse, Twilight se percató de esto y si bien ya no podía razonar muchas cosas si podía entender que significaba eso, sin previo aviso sus movimientos fueron todavía más rápidos y fuertes haciendo imposible que Spike aguante más tiempo.

Twilight: si, si, si, SI!, dame tu semilla Spike, quiero sentirla dentro de mi -

Spike: pero... estas en celo... y si te embarazo -

Twilight: un dragon no puede embarazar a una pony a no ser de la intervención de la magia, y aunque así fuera, no me importaría ser madre siempre y cuando el hijo fuera tuyo -

Spike no podía resistir más, sentía que iba a explotar.

Spike: hnng... Twilight... yo... me vengo! - dijo soltando toda su semilla en el útero de Twilight

Twilight grito de placer al sentir el líquido caliente dentro de ella.

Twilight: si... es tan... caliente... y pegajoso... Spike - fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormida sobre Spike

Spike estaba muy cansado y no tardaría mucho en acompañar a Twilight en el reino de los sueños pero antes de eso le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo " te amo" para después quedar dormido.

\- Flash - se oyó, y entre las sombras un visitante no deseado se retiraba de la escena.

Continuará...

_


	21. Capítulo 20

Fanfic El parásito

Capítulo 20: visión

 **\- Ponyville 8:00 am -**

La dulce luz que emanaba el sol bañaba con sus rayos al pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, muchos ponys seguían dormidos pero los que eran madrugadores pudieron presenciar la llegada de su princesa descendiendo del cielo a bordo de su carruaje real, el carruaje venía acompañado con muchos guardias con la característica armadura dorada quienes descendían junto con ella.

En el centro de la plaza se encontraba Milky disfrazada con un vestido verde y un saco verde encima de este, además de Milky varios ponys se habían acercado a ver que sucedía.

Del carruaje salió Celestia usando una blusa blanca y pantalones negros, encima de su ropa tenía varias placas de hierro bañado en oro principalmente en hombros, pecho, codos, rodillas y espalda, este era el traje real de batalla.

Los ponys cercanos empezaron a murmurar cosas, que Celestia tuviera puesto ese atuendo no era normal e implicaba malas noticias.

Celestia al ver el estado temeroso y preocupado en los ponys decidió hablar para calmarlos y bajar la tensión del ambiente.

Celestia: ponys de Ponyville no teman más hemos venido a traer de nuevo la paz a este pacífico pueblo - dijo con la voz real

En ese momento Milky se aproxima a Celestia y da una reverencia.

Milky: su majestad - saluda

Celestia: buenos días detective, he traído la armada como lo solicita y aquí esta el reporte de la sustancia que encontró, la verdad me resultó muy interesante cuando lo leí -

Milky tomo el papel y fingió leerlo pues ella ya sabía que era y que hacía.

Milky: interesante -

Celestia: al parecer es una especie de droga super fuerte que aviva el deseo sexual y inutiliza los sistemas nervioso y varias funciones cerebrales tales como el dolor, el hambre y el sueño, sin duda alguna quien lo creó debe tener grandes conocimientos en química y biología -

Daybreaker: "mmm se me ocurren varias formas de usar esta cosa" -

Celestia: "de ninguna manera!, los científicos dicen que es peligroso y..., para que te lo repito estuviste hay viendo y escuchando" -

Daybreaker: "aun así podríamos usarlo modificando su estructura para que no sea dañino pero sea igual o más fuerte" -

Celestia: "eso es lo más inteligente que has dicho hasta ahora, pero la respuesta es no!" -

Daybreaker: "o vamos por lo menos dame esperanzas" -

Celestia: "lo pondré en un tal vez, no se hablara más del tema ok?" -

Daybreaker: "bueno peor es nada" -

Celestia volvió a ver al frente y Milky se le quedaba viendo confusa.

Milky: emmm se encuentra bien? -

Celestia: si porque la pregunta? -

Milky: bueno es que hacia gestos extraños y se quedó en silencio mucho rato -

Celestia: que?! emmm... bueno... lo... que pasa... es... -

Daybreaker: " jijiji" -

Celestia: "hnnnnnnnnng" -

Celestia: no es nada, si me haría el favor de proseguir por favor -

Milky: si por supuesto - dijo empezando a caminar

Milky: usted me perdonara pero no cuento con oficina o centro propio así que mis investigaciones están en la alcaldía, si gusta seguirme? -

Celestia: por supuesto - dijo siguiendo a Milky

Cerca de ahí una pony madrugadora que había visto todo el espectáculo seguía al par con la mirada.

Applejack: se dirigen a la alcaldía? -

Applejack sacó el amuleto y la katana que le había dado Applebloom, desde que se entero de lo de la alcaldesa la llevaba siempre consigo.

Applejack: será mejor ir a echar un vistazo - dijo para cerrar el puesto de manzanas

 **\- Castillo de la amistad 10:00 am -**

Dentro de las tranquilas habitaciones del castillo una Pony y un dragon terminaban su desayuno, la atmósfera era diferente se podía notar a leguas, pero no era para mal, por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, solo se dedicaban a mirar fijamente al otro, era como si las palabras quedarán sobrando los ojos decían todo y más.

El momento fue roto por el tocar de la puerta el cual se oía que tenían bastante prisa, Spike se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, Twilight se quedó ahí viendo por donde se había ido Spike y suspiro llena de felicidad, sin embargo esa felicidad no duró pues su rostro mostró gran molestia al reconocer la voz de quien hablaba con Spike.

Twilight se levanto y fue a la entrada donde su suposicion se hizo verdad al ver a Rarity hablar con Spike.

Rarity: oh gracias querido siempre tan caballeroso como siempre... - en ese momento paro al ver a Twilight a la cual sonrió de manera cínica

Rarity: Twilight querida, como te encuentras? no es fabuloso el día de hoy,... perfecto para una cita no? -

Twilight rechino sus dientes al escuchar eso pero saludo de buena manera.

Twilight: me encuentro bien Rarity gracias por preguntar, y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta si es un día hermoso lastima que siempre tengas la nariz en un vestido para verlo -

Esta vez fue Rarity quien hizo un gesto de desagrado ante el comentario pero al igual que Twilight mantuvo su postura.

Rarity: je si creo que pasó mucho tiempo en mi trabajo aunque es poco comparado con el tuyo no? digo ser una princesa te quita mucho tiempo y energía, energía que puedes emplear para dar atención a tus seres queridos -

A Twilight no le gusto para nada dicho comentario y estaba a punto de contestarle pero Spike interrumpió.

Spike: saben yo sigo aquí - dijo metiéndose entre los dos

Rarity: oh lo siento Spiki wiki perdón por ignorarte tan descaradamente espero que esto no arruine nuestra cita - dijo pestañeando varias veces intentando seducir al dragon.

Twilight: cita? -

Rarity: oh claro no te he contado, pues veras hoy es miércoles y como todos los miércoles Spike viene a mi casa y me ayuda con mi trabajo en la boutique, pero con todo lo acontecido estos últimos días quería saber si seguiría yendo a mi casa o no -

Twilight: y que dijo? -

Spike: que si -

Twilight se sintió un poco mal al oir eso.

Twilight: p..pero lo de ayer... - suspiro - yo pensé que... olvidalo... - dijo decaida

Spike al ver esto se acerco y le dio un tierno abrazo, Rarity se disgusto con esta acción.

Spike: lamento haberte hecho sentir así, pero aún es pronto, puedes esperar un poco más? -

Twilight asintió con la cabeza pero se sentía incapaz de dar una respuesta verbal.

Rarity: Spikiiii lamento interrumpir este tierno momento pero hay mucho trabajo que hacer y nos estamos retrasando - dijo tratando de disimular la furia que tenía en ese momento

Spike: OK Rarity, nos vemos hasta la noche Twilight -

Rarity: bye -

Twilight: ... si, hasta la noche - se despidió y la pareja se desvaneció por la puerta

Twilight suspiro cansada, ella sabía lo que Rarity iba a hacer realmente y en el fondo Spike también lo sabe aunque no lo demuestre, no podía negarselo el tenia que probar un poco de las dos para tomar su decisión pero... ese era el temor de Twilight, con todos los sementales con los que ha estado Rarity, ¿que tan bien hará el amor?.

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 12:00 pm -**

En el castillo de blancas paredes todos los sirvientes por igual, estaban bastante relajados, la ausencia de la princesa Celestia les permitía ser un poco más libres y no actuar tan correctamente, los cocineros preparaban una parillada mientras los guardias jugaban fútbol, los mayordomos dormían en horas de trabajo y los jardineros hacían un picnic en los jardines reales, pero había algo raro, de todas las actividades mencionadas no había ni una sola yegua en ellas, todos eran varones pero a pesar de que se dieron cuenta no le tomaron mucha importancia pues se daban una ligera idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

En la gran sala del trono todas las yeguas de la servidumbre armaban un gran alboroto discutiendo quien era la mejor para emparejarse con Celestia.

Yegua: orden! orden! - grito una guardia con una armadura diferente a las demás mostrando su elevado rango

Yegua: se levanta la sesión, yo Shini Star como capitana general de las fuerzas de Celestia levanto esta sesión para determinar quien es la mejor candidata a pretender a la princesa Celestia -

Shini: con mi cargo como jueza de esta sesión y capitana de Celestia no permitiré que una yegua cualquiera pueda pretender a la princesa así que lamentablemente aquellas yeguas de busto pequeño no competirán por la reciente revelación de nuestra princesa -

Multiples quejidos se escucharon en la sala, la mayoría provenientes de las yeguas de busto chico.

Shini: orden!, a la princesa le gustan las yeguas con tetas grandes así que aquellas que tengan un busto menor a 64 cm no competirán y punto! - espeto

Las yeguas murmuraron entre ellas pero después de un rato algunas suspiraron y dieron un paso para atrás.

Shini: bien, ahora para delimitar un poco más la cantidad de pretendientes aquellas que tengan más de 35 años tampoco podrán competir -

Esta vez no hubo reclamos, entendían perfectamente que no le darían una yegua vieja a la princesa, sería inconcebible. Más yeguas dieron un paso atrás dejando a un grupo de como mínimo 30 ponys.

Shini: muy bien ahora prosigamos con las posiciones sociales, tu - apuntó a una yegua con la armadura ajustada - tu nombre y tu posición -

yegua: mi nombre es Cotton grey y soy guardia real rango teniente -

Shini: muy bien, Co... tton gre... y - dijo anotando en un pergamino

Shini: tu nombre y posición - apunto a otra yegua

El proceso se repitió con las demás yeguas, pero escondida en las sombras estaba Fleur que había visto todo el debate.

Fleur: vaya tengo bastante competencia aunque la mayoría no son la mitad de bonitas que yo -

Fleur se quedo un poco impactada al repasar lo que dijo

Fleur: "por Celestia, en que momento me volví tan egocéntrica y fría, yo normalmente no soy así... supongo que es la tentación, no solo es Celestia que de por si ya es un buen premio sino todo lo que implica, poder, dinero, prestigio creo que si vale la pena morir por esto" -

Fleur: "- suspiro - solo espero que esto acabe pronto, cada día me cuesta más mentirle a Fancy me empiezo a sentir mal por engañarlo, es un buen pony después de todo" - fue lo último que penso antes de ocultarse

Mientras tanto en otra sala del castillo la princesa Luna que no se había ido a dormir todavía estaba en su cuarto pensando acerca de su problema de hermandad.

Luna: - suspiro - supongo que no estoy destinada a ser feliz, además que probabilidad había que ella también me quisiera, una en un mil? de cien mil? de un millar? -

Luna: nunca tuve oportunidad solo mi mente depravada pensaría en algo tan aberrante como emparejarte con tu propia hermana, eso es incesto y está penado, pero por la sociedad que es aún peor -

Luna: de por sí la sociedad no me quiere, huyen de mi al verme llegar, no dejarían que siquiera le de un beso -

En ese momento Luna abrió un cajón secreto en su pared del cual sacó un pequeño cofre, la Princesa lo abrió y sacó una foto de ella y de Celestia la cual tenía encerrado en un corazón el rostro de ambas.

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos cayendo sobre la foto.

Luna: sniff dicen que soñar no hace daño a nadie.. sniff... yo les puedo decir lo contrario -

Su lamento fue interrumpido por los ruidos de un gran alboroto en la sala del trono.

Luna recobro la compostura y se dirigió hacia la sala del trono.

Luna: vamos a ver que diantres sucede para poder irme a dormir -

Nuevamente en la sala del trono, Shini estaba juzgado a las ponys restantes que eran un total de 18.

Shini: orden! así quedó la cosa, se abrirá una hora diaria en la rutina de la princesa Celestia a partir de mañana, se irá pasando a las yeguas según su posición, ahora el calendario es: mañana irá su servidora, después irá Cotton... - fue interrumpida

Cotton: wowowow como que su servidora, tu ni siquiera te postulaste -

yegua2: si eso no es justo - dijo otra

Shini: y para que diantres creen que estoy haciendo esto! -

Cotton: nah eso es trampa!, además no calificas para ser pareja de la princesa, eres una vieja! -

Shini: vieja tu abuela! apenas tengo 32 años -

Cotton : aún así no eres rival para mi, dejale eso a las jóvenes -

Shini: a si? porque no hacemos algo, si pruebas que eres mejor pretendiente que yo, no participaré y además te subiré de rango, pero si yo pruebo ser mejor pretendiente que tu no participaras y además renunciara a tu cargo en el ejército -

Cotton: sabes que el siguiente rango es el tuyo no? -

Shini: si, entonces te animas? -

Cotton: claro que si prepárate para que te destituya de tu puesto -

Shini: el público aquí presente será nuestro juez -

Cotton: muy bien ex-capitana aquí va -

se voltea y dirige al tumulto de yeguas -

Cotton: yeguas mirenme bien, no soy acaso una preciosura, no soy digna de pelear por la mano de Celestia, mi porte de la mismísima realeza con un busto de 76 cm y caderas de 69 cm no soy una joya - dijo posando de manera provocativa

Cotton Grey.

Busto: 760

Caderas: 690

Cintura: 570

Carisma: 269

Porte: 543

Total: 2832 puntos!

Shini: señoritas no necesito presentación, todas me conocen, conocen mi lealtad, conocen mi manera de entregar el cuerpo y el alma por los ponys de Equestria, conocen mi fuerza, conocen mi valentía y sobre todo conocen lo buen yegua que soy, yo con gran honor peleare por la mano de Celestia y no se confundan, podré ser una guardia, podre ser capitana pero también se divertirme, vean... y lloren - dijo con cierto tono burlon en la última parte

Un resplandor emanó del cuerpo de Shini y quito su armadura por completo dejándola en ropa interior el cual era un conjunto de bra y tanga negros.

Shini media 1.73 cm su color de pelaje era amarillo pálido y su crin era de color rojo con degradado a azul marino, su cutie mark es una estrella blanca de 10 picos rodeada por un aura divina.

además de eso Shini tenía unos enormes pechos de copa D (osea un busto de 93 cm de ancho) y unas caderas de 87 cm, su abdomen estaba bien marcado con un labadero y sus brazos se veian fuertes, a pesar de eso Shini no perdía su apariencia femenina, un poco de sombra y lápiz labial hacían que se viera muy hermosa sin ningún aditamento adicional.

Todas las yeguas incluida Fleur miraron estupefactas a la capitana, de haberse dedicado al modelaje hubiera sido la competencia de Fleur.

Shini Star

Busto: 930

Cadera: 870

Cintura: 690

Carisma: 2300

DETERMINACION: 5000

Total: más de 8000!!! puntos

La victoria era clara, Cotton soltó su lanza y se marcho antes de quedar más humillada.

Shini: lo siento niña, pero aquí no hay lugar para patanes jajaja - dijo riendo pero su risa fue interrumpida y cambiada por una sensación de terror y vergüenza.

Luna: que está pasando aquí! - espetó

En ese momento Luna llegó a la sala del trono y vio todo el alboroto en la sala, luego vio a Shini y se quedó embobada al ver lo sexy que se veía pero sacudió sus pensamientos y la miro de forma severa para luego dirigirse hacia ella.

Luna: no sabía que gustabas de hacer nudismo en tus horas libres Shini Star -

Shini: princesa Luna! - dio una reverencia

Shine: se me cae la cara de vergüenza, por favor perdoneme no era mi intención -

Luna: - suspiro - no importa las cosas aqui han estado un tanto raras últimamente, desde la "revelación" de mi hermana -

Shini: jeje si supongo, creo que todos quedamos un poco impactados -

Luna: bueno me retirare a mis aposentos, moderen su escándalo por favor -

Shini: si princesa y disculpenos por interrumpir su sueño, no fue justo de nuestra parte -

Luna: sin cuidado, comprendo que... - se detuvo al ver la hoja en donde Shini había anotado los nombres de las pretendientes

Al observarla un poco mejor no pudo ver su contenido pero si su título el cual decia:

"Pretendientes de la princesa Celestia"

Celos y curiosidad se apoderaron de su mente, sin tomar importancia a que Shini le hablaba Luna pasó de largo a su lado y tomó la hoja, Shini se puso pálida al ver esto.

La expresión de Luna fue de impresión al ver la cantidad de filtros que había puesto Shini para que pudieran siquiera ver a su hermana, a decir verdad no lo diría en voz alta pero a Shini le importaba Celestia y mucho, no le venía a la mente mejor pareja para la diosa del sol. La princesa sonrió y le dio la hoja a Shini.

Luna: te importa mi hermana verdad? -

Shini: Emm... bueno si, es mi deber y daría mi vida por la de ella - dijo firme

Luna: no me refiero a eso Shini, te estoy preguntando si tu amas a Celestia? -

La cara de Shini se puso completamente roja, no podía decirle a Luna que amaba a Celestia era su hermana después de todo y las hermanas, al menos las que ella conoce se dicen todo lo que les pasa en sus días, pero también había echo un juramento el cual implicaba lealtad, valor y sinceridad ante las princesas, sin más remedio hizo honor a su juramento y contestó lo más sincera que pudo.

Shini: - suspiro - si, la he amado por mucho tiempo pero por deber y por respeto nunca se lo dije -

Luna: y estas segura que es amor? o te llama algo más... poder, dinero, prestigio... - fue interrumpida

Shini: de ninguna manera!, no me atrevería a hacer eso y colgare de los pulgares a cualquiera que se atreva a siquiera intentarlo! - grito

Luna se sorprendió a este hecho, no era muy normal que alguien le levantará la voz, todo el salón se quedó igual, estaban expectantes de que atrocidad le haría Luna a Shini por su agravio.

Shini al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se puso de rodillas y dio una reverencia.

Shini: lo siento, actúe de forma indebida, siéntase libre de poner cualquier castigo yo lo aceptaré sin reproche alguno - dijo mirando al piso

Luna sonrió y le puso su mano en su hombro indicándole que se levantara y está obedeció.

Luna: está bien, no estoy molesta, después de todo el amor nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas -

Shini se ruboriso, Luna se acerco más y le susurro al oído.

Luna: cuidala bien - fue lo único que dijo para después marcharse

Todos habían quedado intrigados por lo que había dicho pero fuera lo que fuera había dejado a Shini con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Shini: "claro que lo haré" - pensó

Esas simples palabras daban más a entender de lo que parecía, era como si la misma princesa Luna estuviera aprobando su unión, ella consideraba que Luna le daba su bendición y eso era lo único que necesitaba para saber que hacer a continuación.

Shini: "así me cueste la vida, juro que haré a Celestia la yegua más feliz del mundo" -

La sonrisa amplia y la mirada llena de determinación en el rostro de Shini no eran buena señal para Fleur.

Fleur: "maldición como voy a competir contra eso, necesito más ayuda de Sephir si no estaré perdida" -

Fleur: "así me cueste la vida yo juro que estaré al lado de Celestia, incluso si me llevo a ti conmigo, no dejaré que la tengas!" -

 **\- Ponyville alcaldía 2:00 pm -**

En la alcaldía Paper y Milky le mostraban a Celestia documentos (obviamente falsos) sobre las desapariciones y asesinatos en Ponyville, ellas intentaron quedar a solas con la monarca pero Sephir insistió en permanecer a su lado y no pudieron negarselo.

Paper: como vera hemos sufrido muchas pérdidas yo ya no se que hacer -

Celestia: lo entiendo y siento haber tardado en reaccionar pero tengo una duda que no he podido esclarecer desde que llegue, si la situación es tan crítica, ¿por qué no pidieron ayuda a la princesa Twilight y a los elementos? -

Paper:... Emm pues es porque... - se quedo muda de los nervios

Ra'zul-Milky: consideramos que este tipo de cuestiones no competen a la princesa Twilight, como sabe ellas son heroínas y se encargan de amenazas abismales, estas cosas deben resolverlas los ponys de Equestria, no podemos pedirles ayuda cada vez que se nos presente alguna dificultad -

Celestia: si tiene razón, no es mi deseo sobrecargar a Twilight pero seguramente ella me hubiera avisado con más anticipación -

Ra'zul-Milky: lo tendremos en cuenta para la próxima -

Milky: "gracias me salvaste el pellejo" -

Ra'zul: "debiste tener alguna respuesta por si preguntaba algo así" -

Milky: "lo siento para este punto ya esperaba estar violando a Celestia, pero ese maldito guardia esta siendo una patada en el trasero" -

Ra'zul:" lo se pero no podemos darle más motivos para desconfiar, apegate al plan" -

Milky: "OK" -

Celestia: bueno evaluando la evidencia creo que tiene mucha razón en sospechar que el causante es un Pony, pero ¿no sabe donde se encuentran? -

Milky: me temo que no, pero sospecho que se ocultan en el bosque -

Celestia: ¿que le hace pensar eso? -

Milky: pues, que cuando los guardias fueron a inspeccionar el bosque, nunca salieron -

Celestia: veré que podemos hacer, traeré a los mejores rastreadores y analistas para resolver este caso, ahora si me permiten - dijo empezando a retirarse

Paper: espere! pero no ha visto las escenas del crimen - dijo intentando hacer que se quedara

Celestia: lo lamento pero me temo que he excedido mi tiempo de visita, tengo una agenda apretada pero enviare a mis criminologos para profundizar en el caso -

Paper y Milky no sabían que hacer, estaban muy lejos del punto de emboscada y si no impedían que Celestia perderían su oportunidad de oro.

Paper: entonces no me deja más opción... - dijo tornando sus ojos de color rojo

Sephir tomo su espada firmemente listo para fulminar todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente, Paper iba a lanzarse en contra de Celestia pero Milky poseída por Ra'zul la detuvo con un brazo y dándole la seña que no continuará.

Paper se relajo y mostró un rostro amigable.

Paper:... que desearle buen viaje y gracias por visitarnos - dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Sephir dejo su espado y escolta a la princesa de vuelta a Canterlot dejando solos a Paper y la alcalde.

Paper: hnnng... pude haberla liquidado, entre las dos no podían -

Ra'zul-Milky: no seas estúpida! si la atacabamos ahora tendríamos a la guardia real y a los elementos aquí en cuestión de segundos, tenemos que apresarla en un lugar aislado, bah ya abra otra oportunidad hasta ahora nos enfocaremos en lo demás dejaremos a Celestia de momento -

Paper: como ordene mi señora -

Milky: bien es momento de reagruparnos espera nuevas instrucciones de mi parte ahora tengo que irme - dijo para teleportarse a quien sabe donde

Sin embargo su pequeña conversación fue captada por un intruso no deseado.

Applejack: te tengo! -

Applejack había visto toda la platica incluyendo la semi transformación de Paper dándole más que motivos para intervenir en las acciones de Paper, ahora que sabía (o pensaba saber) que la alcalde estaba detrás de todo esto solo necesitaba una prueba para meterla en la cárcel de por vida, por el crimen de alta traición.

Lamentablemente debido al mal ángulo que tenía Applejack no pudo ver a la otra yegua antes de que se teleportara.

Applejack: mmmm... me pregunto si esa otra yegua tendrá algo que ver? -

 **\- Boutique Carousel 4:00 pm -**

Dentro de la tienda de vestidos un dragon morado llevaba cargando una pila enorme de telas y utensilios de costura mientras que una unicornio blanca daba los toques finales a su más nueva creación.

Spike: oye Rarity no crees que esto es mucha tela para un solo vestido? -

Rarity: O no no no no, este vestido es extra especial pues el traje que usará Coloratura en su próximo concierto -

Spike: - suspiro - OK -

Rarity: yyyyyyy... listo! ya termine, dime acaso no es divino -

Rarity le mostró un largo vestido azul celeste con brillos el cual tenía varios pliegues de la misma tela a los lados dando la impresión que eran las olas del mar.

Spike: Wow, esta vez si te luciste, se ve hermoso al igual que tu -

Rarity: oh Spiki Wiki eres todo un adulador -

Spike: jeje si ya me lo han dicho -

Rarity: sabes creo que hemos trabajado muy arduamente y nos merecemos un descanso, voy a la cocina por una limonada gustas una? -

Spike: por favor -

Rarity: OK, no tardo - dijo dirigiendose a la cocina meneando sus caderas

Spike vio esto pero no le dio importancia, el ya sabía que pasaría si aceptaba ir a la casa de Rarity y eso que todavía no empezaba, su mente estaba ocupada por otras cosas que al mismo tiempo eran muy similares, el se encontraba ahí aún a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder, nadie lo culpa rechazar la oportunidad de tener un momento íntimo con la modista era una oportunidad que muchos sementales deseaban incluyendolo aunque este no fuera semental, sin embargo ahora que estaba ahí y durante toda la tarde no dejaba de pensar en Twilight, había estado esperando este momento por años y ahora se sentía inseguro por engañar a su amiga y posible pareja, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas al no encontrar congruencia entre sus sentimientos, la mitad de su corazón le decía que saliera de ahí y fuera a besar a Twilight y la otra que se quedara con Rarity y la tomará como suya.

Confundido era poco para el estado actual del dragon, afortunadamente esa tortuosa sensación acabó cuando Rarity volvió de la cocina con una jarra de limonada y 2 vasos.

Rarity: aquí tienes cariño - le dijo dándole el vaso y atrayendo una mesa y 2 sillas con su magia

Spike: gracias - dijo sentándose

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos sabía como iniciar un tema de conversación.

Rarity :... - suspiro - bueno creo que esto no era lo esperaba -

Spike: je si... ya somos dos -

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente una ves más esta vez más incomodo que el anterior.

Rarity: - suspiro - se que estas pensando en ella, también se lo que estaban haciendo ayer -

Spike casi se ahoga al oír eso.

Spike: tu... lo sabes -

Rarity: si, los vi salir de Ponyville con una cesta justo cuando iba a abastecerme de material -

Spike: oh ya veo -

Rarity: Spike... -

En ese momento Rarity abrazo a Spike y acurruco su rostro en el pecho del dragon.

Rarity: perdoname por hacer esto tan difícil, yo y solo yo tengo la culpa, si hubiera aceptado tu amor y no jugar con el, Twilight hubiera aceptado ese destino y no tendrías que decidir con quien quedarte -

Spike: Rarity tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, aqui el único que cometió un error fui yo por no declararme nunca -

Rarity: pero yo lo sabía, fingía no hacerlo para ver con que nuevo detalle entrarías a mi tienda, sabía que estaba mal pero verte así... me daba tanta alegría... además en ese entonces no eras tan apuesto como lo eres hoy en día -

Spike: jeje -

Rarity: no quiero que te sientas obligado a decidir, tomate tu tiempo, todos necesitamos tiempo para nosotros mismos, pero quiero que no confundas mis sentimientos, actuó de forma agresiva contra Twilight porqué me importas mucho y si te perdiera... dejarías un vacío en mi corazón que no podrá ser rellenado ni con todas las boutiques de Equestria -

Spike: Rarity yo... no tenia idea -

Rarity: jeje lo se... siempre has sido muy despistado -

Spike: jeje -

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del cuarto.

Spike: entonces... ahora que? -

Rarity: ni lo sé... me gustaría probar un poco de ti antes de que acabe el día jeje... pero solo si tu quieres -

Spike:... -

Spike se quedo embobado al ver el rostro de Rarity, nunca la había visto más hermosa, a pesar de que Rarity era alguien de un carácter fuerte que no dejaba ir las cosas tan fácilmente, era alguien muy comprensiva, no lo obligaba a tener relaciones con ella, no lo obligaba a tener una decisión rápida, ella le decía hagas lo que hagas yo seré feliz mientras estés junto a mi.

Al momento de las relaciones Rarity se transformaba en una bella flor de tallo delgado y frágil, el era el jardinero que decidía como tratar a la flor, dándole amor, afecto y cariño o dejar que se marchite, la pareja de Rarity le era mucho más atractiva ahora, después de todo fue algo parecido lo que la hizo enamorarse de ella en primer lugar.

Spike: y... quieres comer tu postre antes o después de la cena? -

Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron llenos de felicidad y cierta lujuria en ellos.

Rarity: antes... mucho antes jejeje -

Asi Spike cargo a Rarity como novia y se la llevó cargando a su cuarto, el amor su podía sentir en el aire y la feliz pareja se lo pasaba de lo mejor.

 **\- Dodge Junction 8:00 pm -**

En el desalmado pueblo, actual base general de las fuerzas de Milky se encontraba la misma sentada en el estudio revisando algunos informes y pensando en lo ocurrido esta mañana.

Milky: "realmente crees que fue la mejor decisión?" -

Ra'zul: "es muy común decir que el que no arriesga no gana, pero en la guerra el que arriesga pierde" -

Milky: "si tu lo dices" -

Ra'zul: "tranquila ya habrá otra oportunidad, ahora como vamos en la búsqueda de Chrysalis?" -

En ese momento apareció Cristal con un traje de mucama trayendo un montón de papeles.

Cristal: aquí están los reportes de sus agentes fuera en el campo" - dijo con su tono de voz vacío y carente de emoción

Milky: gracias Cristal - dijo tomando los papeles que le entregaban

Cristal dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue

Ra'zul: "sigo sin entender por qué le das tantos privilegios a esa niña" -

Milky: "no sabes lo que es la empatia?" -

Ra'zul: "ni siquiera un poco" -

Milky: "bueno si te soy sincera no se por que la deje estar a mi lado, supongo que me dio lastima verla así carente de cualquier propósito en la vida" -

Ra'zul: "hmm Aya tu, que dicen los reportes?" -

Milky: "bueno... Photo dice que Celestia llegó al palacio sin ningún problema pero ha habido un incremento de seguridad últimamente" -

Ra'zul: "un incremento dices?, acaso ya sospecharan?" -

Milky : "no lo sé, aquí dice que siempre hay como mínimo 3 guardias pegados a ella, dice que siempre es un guardia barón de pelo castaño y 2 yeguas" -

Ra'zul: "no me imagino por que" - dijo con sarcasmo

Milky: "los exploradores no han dado todavía con la ubicación de Chrysalis y Kinky avisa que Derpy ya está estable" -

Ra'zul: "y que hay de Solar, se supone que su gestión debió haber acabado ya" -

Milky: "hmm no hay nada de eso, pero... al parecer uno de nuestros espías ha logrado captar algo de nuestro interés" -

Ra'zul: "a sí, cuentame" -

Milky: " pues según reportes las portadoras de la amabilidad, honestidad y risa no tienen ningún tipo de afecto por alguien más aya de la amistad, la de la lealtad tiene una obsesión con los Wonderboltz..." -

Ra'zul: "que era nuestro blanco inicial" -

Milky: "pero ahora al parecer tanto el elemento de la generosidad y el de la magia están enamoradas del mismo chico" -

Ra'zul: "un triangulo amoroso entre las heroínas de Equestria, que maravillosa combinación, quien es el chico?" -

Milky: "su nombre es Spike y es el asistente de la princesa Twilight" -

Ra'zul: "tiene nombre de perro" -

Milky: "jeje si, según esto tiene... escamas moradas? y espinas de color verde? , a pos hora creo que le hacen gafas a mi espía los ponys no tienen... ow" - se detuvo al ver la foto en la carta

Ra'zul: "al parecer no es un Pony jeje, creo que tenemos un nuevo blanco jeje" -

Milky: "umm... no las culpo, tiene un lindo trasero, me pregunto como tendrá la be..." -

Ra'zul: "CONCENTRATE!" -

Continuará... 


	22. Capítulo 21

**Fanfic El parásito**

 **Capítulo 21: Eso no era parte del guion!**

 **\- Ponyville 9:00 am -**

Un nuevo día iniciaba y como era costumbre los ponys salían de sus casas para iniciar sus actividad...

\- Crash -

xxguardiandarxsxx: que fue eso? -

\- Portazo -

Discord: soy yo! -

xxguardiandarxsxx: Discord! Que haces aquí, esta historia no rompe la cuarta pared! ...demasiado -

Discord: si ...veras estoy un poco harto de esto, capitulo tras capitulo no avanzamos, voy a llegar a los 5000 antes de que Milky haga la declaración de guerra -

xxguardiandarxsxx: si tienes paciencia lo veras, además a la gente le gusta -

Discord: quizás al principio pero ahora es tedioso, además de que mi visita no es solo para eso... -

xxguardiandarxsxx: entonces a que? -

Discord: pueees la cosa es que un pajarito me dijo que como mi presencia era muy grande y fuerte ...me planeabas matar... -

xxguardiandarxsxx: que! Yo...emm... .no, yo te iba a...a dar una escena erótica...si eso es y con Fluttershy además...jeje -

Discord: si claro -

Discord: creo que seras tu el que tenga una escena -

Abre un portal con su garra y toma al desafortunado humano con su magia

xxguardiandarxsxx: no te atreverías -

Discord: hmmm yo podría dudarlo -

Lo arroja

xxguardiandarxsxx: TE ODIOOOOOOooooooooo -

\- Puff -

Discord: bueno queridos lectores es hora de empezar esta fiesta del caos como se debe, con una situación la cual no puedes controlar, ahora yo seré su queridisimo narrador y abordare las cosas un poco mas rápido pero admítanlo hacia falta, ahora comencemos, Emmm...veamos que tenia escrito este pelele... -

Lee la libreta con la historia

Discord: ugh que cosa tan horripilante, saben que, no necesito un guión -

Tira la libreta y esta hace explosión

Discord: lo único que necesito es mi muy retorcida y alocada imaginación, hmmmmm... A ya se... -

Se aclara la garganta

* * *

 **\- Ponyville 9:00 am -**

Una pony anaranjada con... Meh que tedioso se las cambio, en un árbol cerca de la alcaldía Applejack estaba trepada entre las ramas de este, estaba tratando de encontrar algo mientras espiaba a la alcalde con un traje de espía, algo que le ayude para esclarecer sus ideas pero de pronto escucho algo que la desconcertó

?: aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA!

Lo siguiente que vio fue un bulto de color azul oscuro casi pegándole a negro cayendo encima de ella, ocasionando que resbalara de la rama a la cual estaba sujeta y cayera de espaldas contra el suelo, un segundo después el mismo objeto cae encima de ella justo sobre su abdomen.

El bulto resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que el autor de esta historia en su forma unicornio anthro, de un pelaje azul fuerte casi negro y una crin negra con rayos rojos, sus ojos eran de color rojo y su cutie mark era un libro abierto con un cuchillo atravesándolo, usaba su ropa de humano un pants con una camisa de tirantes y tenis grises, - suspiro - me cuesta admitirlo pero tenia una complexión delgada, su camisa dejaba ver sus marcados bíceps y un abdomen de lavadero, ese cabrón esta igual de trabajado en su forma humana , por eso hagan mucho ejercicio y tomen mucha agua.

xxguardiandarxsxx: ouch... Me sorprende haber sobrevivido a una caída de esa altura -

Empieza a palpar la superficie suave y tibia que lo salvo hasta toparse con un par de relieves que sobresalían de la superficie en la cual se encontraba, instintivamente giro su cabeza para ver que era eso pero solo vio el rostro completamente rojo de Applejack quien lo miraba con gran furia.

Se paro de inmediato

xxguardiandarxsxx: lo hiciste a propósito! - grito al cielo

Jeje la verdad para que lo niego

Al ver a la yegua con dificultades para pararse este le dio la mano para ayudarla.

xxguardiandarxsxx: o lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte -

Applejack no acepto su oferta a la primera, normal! si un pervertido te cae del cielo y te agarra los pechos no te dejarías, pero al tener severas dificultades para levantarse posiblemente por contusiones internas acepto su ayuda

Applejack: gracias... Ouch -

xxguardiandarxsxx: no hay cuidado, perdón por... haber caído encima tuyo...aunque en mi defensa cuando estas en caída libre y tratando desesperadamente de no morir, que haya una persona debajo tuyo es en lo ultimo que piensas

Applejack: ok?, y porque gritaste? -

xxguardiandarxsxx: ammm...esss... Difícil de explicar, solo digamos que estoy aquí por error, oye sabes en que dirección esta la casa de Fluttershy? -

Applejack: Emmm...si, esta por aya - dijo señalando el lugar

xxguardiandarxsxx: gracias, que tengas linda tarde -

Applejack: si claro, mmmm...te puedo preguntar algo? -

xxguardiandarxsxx: ya lo estas haciendo no? -

Discord: "fuck lógic" -

xxguardiandarxsxx: no, no es cierto, que querías preguntarme? -

Applejack: porque quieres ir a ver a Fluttershy? -

xxguardiandarxsxx: a eso..., quiero hablar con ella para convencerla de obligar a Discord que me devuelva mi historia y mi libreta -

Applejack: ok, eres raro -

xxguardiandarxsxx: nada que no supiera -

Applejack: jajaja , ok eres raro pero también gracioso -

xxguardiandarxsxx: gracias es un don natural -

Applejack: jeje, y dime como te llamas guapo -

xxguardiandarxsxx: emm pues, yo soy...,un momento, Applejack no es tan coqueta -

xxguardiandarxsxx: Discord! Deja de manipular las acciones de Applejack! -

Jejeje no me pude resistir, esto de ser escritor es muy divertido, se los recomiendo 100 %

xxguardiandarxsxx: - gruñido - suficiente voy a acabar con este problema ya! -

En ese momento este pelele se va caminando con furia a la dirección indicada, Applejack veía extrañada al raro ser

Applejack: como haces eso? -

xxguardiandarxsxx: hacer que? -

Applejack: no se, es como si estuvieras caminando pero no avansas -

Y efectivamente, a pesar de que xxguardiandarxsxx ya habia dado varios pasos, el no se había movido ni un milímetro de donde estaba.

xxguardiandarxsxx: - suspiro - Discord, ya dije que te odio? -

Discord: si

xxguardiandarsxx: ah bien, solo queria que lo tuvieras presente,...por que cuando retome el control habrás deseado la muerte en comparasion al dolor que te generare!, te arrancaras los ojos antes de que logres ver como dejo tus despojos!, HARÉ QUE TE TRAGUES TU MIER...grkuoyifrdiufiousiouregouewhyiuorousdhiufhiuashoiutherptqeuthpiuoerhtuiphioghdsiouhuWUIOAEHRIOUQHIOEUAFN,PSDFJOASD{POFJAPW847O03YU289PQNH4T8990 234'895UI91¿'''BV5JK.6Y0B'2KIÓK2J0IJ0I9

Lo sentimos este dialogo a sido censurado por presentar comentarios del tipo: vulgar, vulgar de segundo grado, vulgar de tercer grado, sexista, racista, gore, psicótico, de mala muerte, extorsionador y no apto para menores, en un momento volvemos con el fic ...

hmmm parece que ya termino, podemos continuar.

Applejack tenia la cara morada y se cubria la boca con ambas manos a las cosas tan horribles que acababa de vociferar ese pony que en un principio le había parecido gentil y amistoso, ahora ya no estaba tan segura, xxguardiandarxsxx recuperaba el aliento después de su muy larga sesión de enfado.

xxguardiandarxsxx: me disculpo, normalmente no soy tan vulgar pero este alebrije mal formado me saca de mis casillas -

Discord: "ya terminaste?" -

xxguardiandarxsxx: ya, ahora que es lo que quieres entonces?, vas a matarme? -

Discord: oh claro que no, seria incapaz de hacer cosa tan vil -

xxguardiandarxsxx: aja -

Discord: estaba pensando que quizás no estas poniendo mucho empeño a la historia porque te dejo de agradar, entonces se me ocurrió: que tal si el mismo estuviera en la historia, así como otros escritores meten a su oc en sus historias, quizás se te veías familiarizado directamente con la historia le pondrías mas empeño -

xxguardiandarxsxx: no me esta gustando para donde va esto -

Discord: tu seras el protagonista de tu propia historia, combatiras codo a codo con los elementos para derrotar a Milky y desposaras a la princesa Celestia donde tendrán tres lindos hijos que aparecerán en la secuela como los personajes principales! -

xxguardiandarxsxx: QUE!, nonono, a mi no me metan en sus cosas, esta historia ya tiene un fin y no voy a dejar que tu cabra de Chernovil lo arruines, me voy a sentar aqui y no voy a ser participe de absolutamente nada! -

se sienta en el suelo con los brazos cruzados

Discord: olvidas que puedo manejar los hilos de esta historia a mi antojo -

xxguardiandarxsxx: no puedes controlarme, yo soy un ser consiente y tu control no me afecta, yo me voy a quedar aqui y punto! -

Discord: es tu ultima palabra? -

xxguardiandarxsxx: es mi ultima palabra -

Nubes grises empezaron a acumularse en todo Ponyville acompañadas de fuertes vientos y empezó a llover.

xxguardiandarxsxx: ja, si crees que un poco de agua me va a ahuyentar estas muy equivocado -

En ese instante la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte y se hizo un diluvio.

xxguardiandarxsxx: me voy a quedar sentado aqui pase lo que pase! - dijo con cierto enfado en su voz

De la torrencial lluvia bolas de hielo (granizo) del tamaño de pelotas de béisbol empezaron a caer, amenazando con descalabrar a cualquier pony o ser vivo que tuviera la mala de suerte de estar bajo su fuego insesante.

xxguardiandarxsxx: TE ODIOOO! -

En ese momento Applejack se aproximo corriendo a el.

Applejack: tenemos que salir de aqui!, ven acompañame -

xxguardiandarxsxx: - gruñido - esto no se quedara así ME OISTE! - dijo para luego seguir a la pony granjera

jajajaja no puedo controlarte a ti, pero si a lo que te rodea jaja

* * *

 **\- Castillo de la amistad 11:00 am -**

En la entrada del castillo dos figuras entraron presurosos para resguardarse de la azotadora madre tierra, sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas y jadeaban del cansancio y del frió.

En momentos como estos para poder calentarse las personas juntan sus cuerpos el uno pegado contra el otro para darse calor mutuamente y...

xxguardiandarxsxx: sigue soñando... -

Bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo

Applejack todavia un poco adolorida saco fuerzas del el fondo de su alma y se dirigió hacia su acompañante y le indico que la siguiera nuevamente, este obedeció.

Applejack: bueno creo que con todo esto no hemos podido presentarnos bien, soy Applejack un gusto -

xxguardiandarxsxx: xxguardia, digo...Darx Collapse el placer es todo mio - saludo mientras tomaba su mano derecha y le daba un corto beso, Applejack se sonrojo a este hecho

Discord: "es el mejor nombre que pudiste inventar?" -

Darx: "no me presiones!" -

Discord: "bueno esta bien con tal de que ya no tenga que escribir xxguardiandarxsxx cada vez que te nombro o hablas" -

Darx: "yo soy considerado hasta con la basura" -

Applejack: jeje... bueno Darx este es el castillo de la amistad... - fue interrumpida

Darx: hogar de la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, castillo el cual fue creado con el cofre mágico usado en la batalla contra lord Tirek -

Applejack: emmm...si, como sabes todo eso? -

Darx: se mucho mas de lo que aparento -

Applejack: ok?, estoy segura que te llevaras muy bien con mi amiga Twilight -

Darx: je yo diferiría con eso -

Applejack: por que? -

Darx: me gusta leer y escribir si, pero odio los lugares cerrados, prefiero salir afuera y vivir la experiencias por uno mismo -

Applejack: una forma muy sabia de pensar -

Darx: ni tanto -

Applejack: okey, entonces sígueme quizás te agrade otra de mis amigas -

Darx: si...quizás -

En ese momento Applejack lo adelanto actuando como su guía, no obstante la ropa moj...

Darx: "si, si , la ropa mojada se le pego al cuerpo delineando su figura, no importa cuanto lo intentes Discord, no podrás tentarme tan fácilmente, solo tengo que mantener mi nivel de perversión al mínimo" -

Reto aceptado

Applejack guio a Darx hacia la sala de tronos donde le dijo su funcionamiento como portadora de la honestidad y como eran sus amigas, aunque claro este ya sabia eso.

Applejack: Spike! - grito

no hubo respuesta

Applejack: que raro, normalmente siempre esta aquí atendiendo el castillo -

Darx: no me imagino donde estara -

Darx: "un adolescente al fin y al cabo" -

\- ruidos -

Darx: ? -

Darx se dirigio hacia un armario cercano y puso su oreja en la puerta

Twilght: aaahh - gimió

Spike: hnng -

Darx: porque no me sorprende -

toco la puerta del armario

Darx: em, disculpe la interrupcion pero ameritamos su presencia en este instante por favor -

Mucho ruido se escucho dentro al ser descubiertos.

Darx: hmmm, que raro yo no programe una escena sexual hoy -

Al poco tiempo la alicornio y el dragon salieron del armario con el pelo alborotado y un poco sudorosos.

Twilight: Applejack... que sorpresa, a que debo tu visita? y quien es tu acompañante? - dijo bastante nerviosa

Applejack: a hola, solo vine para refugiarme de la lluvia de afuera, y el es un tipo que me encontré y quería presentártelo, tiene un basto conocimiento de muchas cosas -

Darx: un gusto, mi nombre es Darx Collapse, es un placer conocerla princesa Twilight - también le beso la mano derecha

Spike vio con malos ojos esta acción pero Darx se percato de esto.

Darx: tranquilo fiera no tengo intenciones de quitartela, gusto en conocerte - le extendio la mano

Spike: a si, un gusto, pero no se a que te refieres - dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Darx

Darx: por favor Spike, no trates de engañarme, yo se perfectamente tu situación y la relación que llevas con esas dos, es mas creo que se mas que tu mismo -

Spike y Twilight se sobresaltaron por lo que dijo, también adquirieron un tono rojizo en sus caras.

Spike: espera! como sabes eso, no le he contado a nadie y como sabes mi nombre no recuerdo habertelo dicho -

Darx: jaja pobre criatura, solo digamos que lo se, no indagues mas porque solo te harás daño a ti mismo -

Spike. ok? -

Darx: bueno y ahora que? que tengo que hacer para "seguir"la historia? -

Twilight: a quien le habla? - le susurro a AJ

Applejack: no lo se, lo hace de repente - le respondió

Bueno te dejare el libre albedrío hasta cierto punto, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no puedes delatarme con Fluttershy, no puedes revelar información de días posteriores y no puedes salir de Equestria.

Darx: suena justo para mi -

Darx: oye y tengo alguna habilidad o me las tengo que apañar como pueda? -

Hhmmm, no lo se, supongo que podría ponerte algo para no que no seas tan patético.

Darx: oye! -

Si ya se que habilidades vas a tener:

 **Darx Collapse**

Raza: unicornio

Genero: masculino

esturara: 1.77 m

fuerza: 150 ( igual a la de Big mac)

agilidad: 78 ( un poco menor a la de un gato)

velocidad: 230

Habilidades:

Dash: el objetivo se desplaza con una velocidad supersonica a un lugar cercano (max 2 m)

teleportacion de corto alcance

teleportacion de largo alcance

Maestro en armas: el objetivo podrá usar cualquier tipo de arma y adiestrarla rápidamente

Afinidad mágica: el objetivo podrá usar cualquier tipo de magia y adiestrarla rápidamente

Espíritu de lucha: cuando el objetivo este bajo de vida su poder se vera incrementado considerablemente

Mano de la muerte: el objetivo drena magia y vida de su oponente a través de su agarre

Casanova: el objetivo tendrá una gran resistencia a la hora de hacer el amor

Darx: bueno peor es nada, no me quejo -

Darx: bueno ahora no se que hacer, esta historia tomo en tiempo Ecuestre cerca de 5 meses asi que necesito una casa y un trabajo... - ve a AJ

Darx: oye te puedo pedir un favor? - le dice a AJ

Applejack: claro no hay problema -

Darx: "que confianzudos son por aquí" me podrías dar trabajo en tu granja?... por favooooooor -

Applejack: bueno, ahora no nos hace falta personal, aunque si que nos ayudaría otro cosechador -

Darx: no hay problema, soy bastante fuerte solo dime que hacer y lo hago -

Applejak: ok cuando deje de llover te mostrare que debes hacer -

En ese instante deja de llover y se posa un radiante sol con arcoiris en el cielo.

Applejack: ok eso fue muy oportuno -

Darx: pues andando entonces -

Applejack. ok, chicos los dejo voy a mostrarle la granja a Darx, nos vemos luego -

Twilight y Spike. si cuídate -

Darx: hasta luego y bajenle a la calentura eh - dijo mientras se alejaba

La pareja se puso roja de la vergüenza e iban a responderle pero Darx ya se había ido.

bueno vamos a dejar a este pelele por un rato ahora vamos con nuestra querida y amada princesa molestia versión hermafrodita.

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 12:00 pm -**

En el castillo la princesa Celestia iba caminando acompañada de Sephir y de Shine, se dirigían a los jardines reales para la primera cita de la monarca.

Celestia: " que fastidio, tener que despejar una hora de mi apretada agenda para verme con estas yeguas " -

Daybreaker: " yo no le veo lo malo, se supone que aun sigues buscando pareja o es que acaso ya te vas a lanzar tras los flancos de Fleur? " -

Celestia: " ella esta muy enamorada de mi, además de que es muy bonita, la única razón por la que no la he aceptado ya, es porque esta casada y no me agrada la idea de quitarle la mujer a Fancy, es un buen pony después de todo " -

Daybreaker: " entonces de que te quejas, no encontraras otra yegua igual de fabulosa que Fleur si no la buscas " -

Celestia: " lo que me molesta es que las yeguas que vendrán, no me quieren por mi forma de ser o por mi carisma, lo que ellas buscan es mi titulo y mi riqueza " -

Daybreaker: " hmm tienes razón, a mi tampoco me gustaría que nos emparentáramos con una oportunista pero debe haber alguna que le gustes genuinamente no? " -

Celestia: " quizás, quizás no, como podría saberlo " -

Daybreaker: " solo el tiempo lo dira " -

Celestia: " si tienes razón, acabemos con esto rápido, tengo cosas que hacer " -

Sin mas preámbulos llegaron a los jardines reales lo cuales estaban decorados con listones blancos y había una mesa de cristal con dos sillas, encima de la mesa había una pequeña tetera con dos tazas y un reloj de campanillas .

Daybreaker: " wow tus sirvientes se toman todo muy enserio, no les has dicho que se relajen? " -

Celestia: " si pero no me hacen caso " -

Daybreaker: " se me ocurren unas cuantas formas para hacerlos entender juju " -

Celestia: " tu nunca cambias " -

Celestia se sentó en una de las sillas y espero.

Celestia: " me sorprende que no haya llegado aun, usualmente son muy puntuales " -

Daybreaker: " tienes razón, siempre son puntuales, le habrá pasado algo? " -

Celestia: " esperemos que no " -

Espero pacientemente un par de minutos pero su invitada no llegaba.

Celestia: hmm parece que no llego, una lastima -

Celestia: " lo que faltaba, una perfecta perdida de tiempo " -

Daybreaker: " podríamos mandar llamar a Fleur para ayudarnos a pasar el rato juju " -

Celestia: " por pervertida que seas, no es tan mala idea " -

En ese momento Shine hablo interrumpiendo su conversación mental.

Shini: disculpe corregirla princesa pero su invitada si llego -

Celestia: a si? Y entonces porque me hace esperar? -

Shini: eso es porque enfrenta una crisis emocional -

Celestia: pues dile que no sea tímida y hazla pasar -

Shini: como ordene su majestad -

En ese momento Shini salió de la habitación y se perdió de vista al pasar el marco de la puerta, inmediatamente de eso se escucho un gran estruendo afuera, parecía como si estuvieran azotando una cubeta de metal contra la pared, después de eso Shini volvió sin su armadura y usando un vestido negro brilloso que se moldeaba a su figura.

Shini se sentó enfrente de Celestia justo en la otra silla y con su rostro neutro y frío de la milicia le dedico un saludo.

Celestia: Oh, ya veo -

Shini: princesa Celestia primero que nada quiero disculparme por hacerla esperar y también por presentarme tan vulgarmente ante su presencia, estuve tanto tiempo coordinando estas citas que no me preocupe en mi vestimenta, le ruego me perdóneme por eso - todo esto lo dijo con su tono frío de militar

Celestia: a si claro, no te preocupes por eso, es solo que... wow -

Daybreaker: "wow?, es todo lo que vas a decir?!, hemos tenido esta joya debajo de nuestras narices todo el tiempo y no te percataste de su fabuloso trasero?!" -

Celestia: "callate!" -

Shini: ay algo mal? -

Celestia: no, no nada es solo que... De todas las yeguas que me imagine vendrían en busca de mi matrimonio, no me imagine ni una vez estar contigo -

Shini: acaso mi persona le desagrada? -

Celestia: no, no, no, no, no me mal entiendas, es solo que pensé que a ti no te interesaba eso del amor, siempre te vi como alguien fría y dedicada, fiel a tu juramento -

Shini: le aseguro mi princesa que mis sentimientos no afectan en lo absoluto mi comportamiento y mucho menos interfieren en mi juramento -

Celestia: me da gusto -

Daybreaker: "por mi!, siento que estoy hablando con una pared y no con un pony" -

Shini: me disculpo de nuevo -

Celestia: si, porque? -

Shini: por lo mismo de organizar todo este evento, tampoco estudie temas de conversación de su agrado, perdone si soy aburrida -

Daybreaker: "Tuuu, noooo apoco?" -

Celestia: no te preocupes por eso, se perfectamente que estuviste muy ocupada estos días pero tómalo con calma, no tienes que ser tan respetuosa conmigo sabes? -

Shini: como dice? Para mi seria una total falta de respeto hacia su persona hablarle como a un pony cualquiera -

Celestia: no te agobies, no tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas, es solo para que te desenvuelvas un poco -

Shini: Oh ok -

Después de ese intercambio de palabras un silencio se apoderó del cuarto, Shini sirvió te en ambas tazas y sincronizadamente ambas tomaron un sorbo pequeño.

Celestia: Sephir no te importaría dejarnos a solas un rato? -

Sephir: lo siento pero mi deber es permanecer a su lado en todo momento -

Celestia: tienes razón, tienes que estar a mi lado para protegerme, pero creo que si algo ocurre la capitana Shini aquí presente puede encargarse -

Sephir lo medito un momento pero Celestia tenía un buen punto, pocos eran los ponys que podían derrotar a Sephir en combate, y uno de esos ponys era la capitana general Shini, con ella cerca nada, ni nadie sería lo suficientemente estúpido para atacar a Celestia.

Sephir: muy bien, llámeme si me necesita - dijo para salir del lugar

Shini: no tenía que hacer eso sabe -

Celestia: lo se pero pensé que tal vez así podríamos hablar, ya sabes de yegua a yegua -

Shini: " de yegua a.. yegua?" -

Shini: si por supuesto jeje - dijo por fin mostrando una expresión que fue la de nerviosismo

Celestia: jeje no te preocupes, siéntete libre de ser tu misma, yo no me voy a ofender -

Shini: ok... Creo -

Celestia: bien, dime que te hizo venir aquí en primer lugar? -

Shini: aaaaaaaam yo... - se tropezaba con sus propias palabras

Celestia: "ya veo ni siquiera mis... - fue interrumpida

Shini: princesa... Le voy a ser franca, usted conoce la historia de mi vida mejor que nadie, nací en una familia pobre y humilde, solo entre a la escuela de ponys superdotados porque usted me acogió, mi padre nunca hubiera podido pagar esa escuela, pedí mi extradicion a la escuela militar porque yo sentía que tenía una deuda con usted, una deuda que debía ser pagada, me centre totalmente en mis estudios para poder servirle a usted y a toda Equestria, rechace innumerables pretendientes porque para mi solo eran distractores de mi meta final, pero eso solo era la excusa de la verdadera causa, lo admito era lesbiana, soy lesbiana y posiblemente moriré siendo lesbiana, quizás nací con ese defecto, siempre me fijaba en las chicas de mi clase y no en los niños, cuando fui egresada de la escuela imperial mi único objetivo ha sido protegerla, pero mi mente y mi corazón me jugaron una mala broma al enamorarse de usted, nunca lo aceptaría, ni siquiera me atrevería a preguntárselo o eso hasta que usted se declaró, mi corazón brinco de emoción ese día pero aunque fuera así, no era suficiente para quebrar esa barrera, yo sería infinitamente feliz si usted se casara con cualquier noble o princesa de su elección... Pero... Al declararse atrajo malas compañías princesa, compañías que intentaban dañarla y no podía permitirlo, así que me vi en la tarea de hacer estas sesiones y entrevistar a las pretendientes una por una, usted quizás no lo note, pero en la lista de posibles pretendientes filtre a 23 posibles parejas de un total de 462 participantes -

Shini:... princesa quizás sea una egoísta pero quiero ser esa persona en su vida, no deseo nada más en el mundo, y si no puedo por favor permitame ser su espada y escudo, usted hace tanto por nosotros, trabaja de sol a sol para cuidarnos sin esperar nada a cambio, esta vez, déjeme cuidarla a usted, quiero ser su apoyo y su más fiel compañera, si piensa que estoy aquí por dinero o fama se equivoca, saque a varias de esas arpías del castillo a patadas, yo solo quiero... Ser parte de usted, puedo ser parte de usted? -

Celestia:...

Daybreaker:...

Daybreaker: "wow creo que no había visto tanta emoción en las palabras de un pony desde... Nunca" -

Celestia: "Shini habló desde el fondo de su corazón, no necesito ser Cadence para saberlo y con gusto voy a contestarle" -

Celestia: Shini me halagas con tus palabras, no sabía que te sentías así pero con gusto acepto tus sentimientos y no podría negarte estar en mi vida, como veras no puedo darte una respuesta ahora, pero si recordaré lo que dijiste hoy, siempre lo recordaré y quiero darte las gracias -

Shini: mi princesa, no he hecho nada que merezca su agradecimiento -

Celestia: en eso te equivocas Shini, te agradezco por ser quien me cuida a mi -

En ese momento Celestia se paro de la silla y le dio un abrazo a Shini, abrazo que correspondió gustosa.

Owwww que lindo, pero fue suficiente cursilería para este capitulo así que voy a hacer acto de mi omnipresencia.

Celestia y Shini disfrutaban de ese cálido abrazo que por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy bien, ambas se separaron lentamente viéndose a los ojos, la situación era idónea para dar el siguiente paso lamentablemente una campanilla indicó que no.

\- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing -

Shini al oír el sonido del tiempo sobre sus hombros volvió a su actitud rígida y fría.

Shini: me temo que se ha acabado el tiempo, su siguiente actividad es una discusión en la sala del trono con los nobles de Canterlot sobre la banca de Equestria le sugiero se apresure -

Celestia: si... Por supuesto iré de inmediato - dijo algo desilusionada con el repentino cambio de actitud de su acompañante

Daybreaker: "maldita sea, y lo que costó hacerla salir de su cascarón" -

Celestia: "si pero tampoco puedo evadir mis obligaciones para quedarme con ella" -

Daybreaker: "y... Que piensas?" -

Celestia: "es un poco temprano para sacar conclusiones pero..." -

Daybreaker: "pero...?" -

Celestia: "es linda" -

Daybreaker: "linda?! Es exactamente lo que buscamos, es soltera, tiene un titulo nobiliario, te ama y es igual de sexy que Fleur" -

Celestia: "ok la verdad es muy buen partido, pero quiero darle la oportunidad a las demás pretendientes" -

Daybreaker: "hmmm aya tu, dudo mucho que encuentres alguien igual o mejor que ella" -

Celestia: "quizás tengas razón pero no perdemos nada con darles una oportunidad no?" -

Daybreaker: "... Hmmm me pregunto que tan estrecho estará su coñ..." -

Celestia: "ME ESTAS PONIENDO ATENCIÓN!" -

Daybreaker: "dijiste algo?" -

Celestia solo suspiro, su contraparte resultó ser algo bueno para conversar cuando estaba aburrida pero era exasperante algunas veces.

No obstante Celestia volteo a ver a Shini quien se retiraba nuevamente para ponerse la pesada armadura (la cual era la normal no la especial), Celestia se enfocaba más en sus posaderas y empezó a imaginarse cosas.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sin saberlo su entrepierna empezó a mojarse.

Celestia: "yo también me lo pregunto" -

* * *

 **\- Sweet Apple Acres 10:00 pm -**

Bueno de vuelta con el humano, en resumen Apple Jack le enseñó la granja y le mostró que tenía que hacer, que era exactamente lo mismo que ella, patear árboles y llenar las canastas para luego levarlas al granero, cosa que pudo hacer sin dificultad alguna.

No obstante nuestro querido escritor es precavido y no le gusta perder el tiempo así que en su descanso fue corriendo con Twilight para que le prestará algunos libros de magia ofensiva, y ella se los dio con gusto, hmmm ahora que lo pienso Darx tiene razón son muy confiansudos por aquí.

En el granero Darx hizo una improvisada cama con paja y con la ayuda de una vela leía los...

Darx: te puedes callar, intento leer -

Porque tu puedes oírme incluso cuando no quiero?.

Darx: y yo que voy a saber? -

Bueno y ya que estamos, ya decidiste que conjuros vas a aprender?.

Darx: si te soy sincero quiero aprenderlos todos, pero empezaré con los de principiante, ya sabes bolas de fuego, rayos de energía, rayos eléctricos, escudos de magia manipular el agua y esas cosas -

Ah muy sabia elección y donde vas a practicar?.

Darx: ya pensé en eso y lo tengo cubierto, hay una zona pequeña dentro del terreno de los Apple que es árida y no se puede sembrar ahí, le pregunte a Applejack si podía usar esa área y me dijo que si -

Parece que lo llevas muy bien, en la mayoría de los fics los Humanos que llegan a Equestria son ineptos e ignorantes del mundo que los rodea.

Darx: si bueno yo llegue A LA FUERZA a un mundo que yo mismo cree, aunque me gustaría más estar en mi casa, en mi cama y viendo una película -

Te jodes.

Darx: púdrete -

Bueno y hasta aquí está emisión queridos lectores sintonicense la próxima semana para ver cómo avanza esta historia y como hago sufrir a este pelele.

Darx: te escuche! -

Bueno hasta pronto.

Continuará...


	23. Capítulo 22

**Fanfic El parásito**

 **Capítulo 22: un nuevo rival**

Hola de nuevo, saben paso algo muy interesante, al parecer cuando el autor escribía la historia el tiempo pasaba tal y como el lo deseara, pero desde que está en ese mundo, el tiempo corre a voluntad propia fluyendo tal cual como en el tiempo de la tierra.

Han pasado 4 días desde la última emisión y yo su fabuloso narrador les voy a resumir que ha pasado en estos 4 días.

Nuestro querido escritor ha estado trabajando y practicando como negro desde aquel día, se la pasa todo el día en los campos de manzanas a excepción de su descanso donde va a la zona árida de los Apple y practica hasta el anochecer, también devora los libros de magia durante la noche, el pobre solo está durmiendo 5 horas pero yo no lo obligó saben, se lo podría tomar con más calma si quisiera.

La princesa Celestia ha continuado sus actividades rutinarias viendo una yegua por día, pero ninguna tan buena como Fleur o Shini.

Fleur ya se entero de lo de Shini y empieza a temer que pueda perder a Celestia, por lo tanto ha pedido a Sephir que la monitore constantemente y le cuente todo lo que hace.

Luna dejó atrás su depresión y retoma el curso de su vida, no obstante le ha estado dando consejos a Shini de como actuar enfrente de Celestia para que la acepte más y le ha expresado sus buenos deseos a la unión de ellas dos.

Spike se la pasa revolcándose con ambas yeguas cada vez que puede, cosa que tanto Twilight como Rarity gozan mucho, pero son totalmente ignorantes del peligro.

Applejack sigue buscando una prueba física para denunciar a Paper pero todavía no consigue nada.

Y finalmente Milky va incrementado su fuerza poco a poco con la lujuria de sus súbditos además de que ya nacieron los engendros creados por Ra'zul que son exactamente iguales a Reizor pero menos fuertes.

Ahora hoy vamos a ver una parte fundamental de esta historia así que pónganse cómodos vayan por palomitas, un refresco y comencemos.

* * *

 **\- Sweet Apple Acres 7:00 am -**

En los campos de manzanas como era de esperarse se hallaba un trabajador Darx pateando un árbol mientras decía:

Darx: maldito... - golpea - Discord... - golpea - púdrete... - golpea - te odio... - golpea -

Oye como lo llevas?

Darx: o parece que te invoque, que es lo que quieres? -

O nada solo quería ver como te partias el lomo para ganar unos cuantos bits.

Darx: ja... ja, que risa me da - dijo con sarcasmo

Y dime cuando vas a follar con la granjera, puedo sentir como tus lectores desean otra escena sexosa.

Darx: pues lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada en mi posición más que joderme y seguir mi vida, no voy a follar con Applejack -

Y por que no?, sabes que quieres no te hagas de rogar.

Darx: y darte el gusto, no gracias, de seguro Celestia y Daybreaker no deben tardar en coger con Shini, que esperen un poco más -

Bueno para lo que estoy aquí, ya sabes que vas a hacer para finalizar esta historia?.

Darx: si, me preparare lo mejor que pueda y cuando Milky se levante estaré listo -

Suena bien pero que harás con todos los demás ponys, acaso los dejaras a su suerte?.

Darx: no es como si pudiera hacer mucho, Milky y su gente son muchos, yo solo uno si quieren someter otro pueblo, lo harán y yo no podre evitarlo -

Que pesimista eres.

Darx: prefiero la palabra "objetivo" -

Bueno eres muy aburrido pero te aviso que dentro de diez segundos te llegará una carta de Twilight para que vayas al Castillo cuando acabes tus actividades, no te preocupes tu jefa lo avala.

Darx: una carta? -

En ese momento una carta se materializa enfrente de él y la toma.

Darx: puntual cuanto menos - dijo para guardar la carta y llevar la cesta de manzanas al granero

Y no la vas a leer?

Darx: no, ya me dijiste que dice así que no hay necesidad -

OK te veo allá.

Darx: si, si lo que tu digas -

Muy bien entonces no tengo nada más que hacer, recuerda traer un poco de lubricante.

Darx: no voy a hacer eso -

Jejeje bueno entonces será sin el, Chao.

* * *

 **\- Castillo de la amistad 12:00 pm -**

Dentro del castillo el ruido de los resortes del colchón y los constantes gemidos de la alicornio lavanda eran los sonidos que inundaban la habitación de Twilight.

Una vez acabaron se acostaron sobre la cama y se miraron a los ojos para darse un tierno y amoroso beso.

Spike: jeje Twilight tus labios son tan dulces -

Twilight: más que los de Rarity? -

Spike: más que los de Rarity -

Twilight: jeje pues puedes saborearlos cada vez que quieras sabes, solo tienes que decir que si -

Spike: oye eso es chantaje -

Twilight: jaja si, si lo es -

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato solo disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Spike: Rarity me envió una carta diciendo que la viera a las afueras del bosque -

Twilight cambio su expresión pasiva por una de disgusto.

Twilight: sabes que solo quiere sexo verdad? -

Spike: si -

Twilight: y si sabes por que se lo das, acaso no me amas? -

Spike: no, no es eso, es solo que... El estar tanto tiempo tras de ella y por fin tenerla en mis brazos es una sensación tan placentera que no podría describirla -

Twilight: entonces... Te gusta mas... Estar con ella? -

Spike: no me mal entiendas, me agrada estar con ambas por sus particulares formas de ser, es solo que no se por cual decidirme -

Twilight: ok, pues tomate tu tiempo yo esperare paciente el resultado -

Spike: si pero si te soy sincero, solo estoy evadiendo lo inevitable, las engaño a ustedes al no darles una respuesta para poder estar con ambas al mismo tiempo y no es justo -

Spike: sabes que, es hora de que tome la responsabilidad, te prometo que cuando vuelva de ver a Rarity tendré una decisión final y así podré emparejarme con ustedes como se debe y no a escondidas -

Twilight: estas seguro? -

Spike le da un beso.

Spike: muy seguro... , ahora voy a ir a bañarme para luego salir nos vemos al rato -

Twilight: si... - suspiro -

Twilight: "este día por fin llegó, pero no estoy nerviosa, se que Spike me ama y estaré feliz con su decisión, sea cual sea" -

Twilight: bueno será mejor arreglar el castillo un poco antes de que lleguen, no quiero dar una mala impresión a Darx jeje - dijo para luego retirarse

* * *

 **\- Canterlot Mansión de Fancy Pants 2:00 pm -**

En los jardines de la gran mansión Fleur quien vestía un vestido rojo y una chalina tenía una charla con Sephir que usaba su ropa de marques.

Fleur: me da gusto que hayas podido venir, no te traerá problemas? -

Sephir: no, tengo suficientes vacaciones acumuladas para faltar al trabajo 2 años si quisiera -

Fleur: Oh esta bien, y dime como te ha ido? -

Sephir: bien supongo todo esta en calma en el castillo, aunque las citas de Celestia me tienen un poco cansado, no es que sea muy interesante que digamos -

Fleur: Oh lo lamento -

Sephir: no da igual, te preguntaría como te ha ido a ti pero yo se de primera mano que nada bien -

Fleur hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Fleur: como esta la situación? -

Sephir: mal, muy mal, Celestia pidió personalmente la reubicación de la capitana Shini a su guardia personal, solo para estar más tiempo con ella -

Fleur: y que más sabes? -

Sephir: también he oído rumores que la capitana va en la noche a ver a la princesa Luna, mi teoría es que Luna le está ayudando para conquistar a Celestia -

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior.

Fleur: "maldición Shini me está sacando mucho terreno, si no la paro ahora perderé a Celestia" -

Fleur: Sephir... -

Sephir: si? -

Fleur: hay posibilidad que yo pueda entrar como una de las damas de Celestia? -

Sephir: con mi influencia no habría problema, pero que planeas hacer? -

Fleur: Shini me está sacando ventaja aprovechando que ella está con Celestia las 24 horas, conozco a nuestra princesa y estoy segura que Shini la atrae coqueteandole y provocandola, Celestia puede parecer una santa pero le encanta el sexo y no dudaria en aceptar una noche con Shini si esta se lo propusiera, es más podría apostar a que ya lo hizo -

Sephir: entonces que quieres hacer? -

Fleur: jugare su propio juego y la vencere, conmigo cerca Shini no podrá moverse tan libremente como quisiera, su posición de capitana se lo impide y yo usaré eso para provocar a Celestia y llevarla a la cama más veces que ella -

Sephir: hmmm podría funcionar pero la capitana es inteligente, no llego ahí porque si, que harás si no funciona? -

Fleur: entonces recurrire al sabotaje -

Sephir: sabotear a la capitana general de las fuerzas de Canterlot, te estas escuchando Fleur? -

Fleur: si, tu no sabes como somos las yeguas en estas cosas -

Sephir: quizás tengas razón, pero lo que si se es que Shini es una pony poderosa, tanto como física y políticamente hablando, desafiarla es hacer una declaración de guerra -

Fleur: jaja, ay mi inocente Sephir, esto ya es la guerra y ella la inició al meterse en mi camino, entonces puedes hacerlo? -

Sephir: - suspiro - no estoy muy seguro de lo que vas a hacer pero allá tu, veré que puedo hacer, ahora si me disculpas me gustaría ver a mi familia antes de volver al trabajo -

Fleur: Oh claro y gracias por todo, tu si eres un buen amigo -

Sephir: jeje si, con tu permiso - dijo levantándose de la silla

Fleur: propio - dijo acompañado a Sephir a la salida

Una vez Sephir fuera de su vista, Fleur volvió adentro y fue a su cuarto.

Fleur: ya se lo había dicho su majestad, haré todo lo necesario para estar junto a usted - dijo sacando la foto de Celestia bajo su almohada

Fleur se quito su vestido revelando que sólo traía brasier, dejando su miembro al aire libre y empezó a masturbarse.

Fleur: aaahh mi sol, cada momento que no estoy con usted es un infierno aaahh -

Fleur se masturbaba furiosamente frotando su pene una y otra vez, su deseo de sexo se había incrementado, después de probar el santo jugo de Celestia, Fleur se había hecho adicta a este y lo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Fleur: aaaahhh Celestia! - dijo llegando al climax

* * *

 **\- Castillo de la amistad 6:00 pm -**

En el imponente castillo de cristal la princesa del mismo había convocado a los elementos y por alguna extraña razón, también a nuestro querido Darx.

Este último caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al castillo usando unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de tirantes blanca, se preguntaba porque lo habían llamado, trató de mantener su interacción con ellas al mínimo, en especial con Pinkie, lo último que necesitaba según el era que el pueblo entero se enterara de su presencia, decía que su mejor arma era el anonimato.

Una vez afuera, Darx tocó tres veces la puerta y espero a que le abrieran, pasados unos segundos le abrió una pegaso azul cían con una crin multicolor vestía unos mini shorts y una ombliguera de color negro .

Darx: Rainbow Dash si no me equivoco? -

Rainbow: si, y tu debes ser Darx, Applejack me ha hablado de ti -

Darx: hmm eso es algo no tan bueno -

Rainbow: si me dijo que eras un tanto raro, pero ven, pasa solo faltas tu -

Darx: ok, después de usted -

Rainbow: "no mentía con lo caballeroso" -

Rainbow se metió en el castillo nuevamente y se dirigió al cuarto de tronos volando, Darx a pesar de ser nuevo, pudo recordar bien el camino al salón.

Camino por los largos pasillos sin prisa ni pausa hasta llegar a la puerta del gran salón, donde ya se escuchaban varios murmullos tras la puerta.

Darx: - suspiro - al mal tiempo buena cara - dijo para después meterse

\- Salón de tronos -

Twilight y sus amigas discutían sobre el motivo de su llamado y de lo grosera que era Rainbow.

Applejack: como que lo dejaste en la puerta! -

Rainbow: que?! Tiene piernas no?, perfectamente puede caminar hasta acá -

Applejack: Rainbow! este castillo es muy grande, a mi me tomo 2 semanas saber ubicarme bien -

Fluttershy: la verdad si fue un poco grosero de tu parte, pero solo un poco -

Twilight: estoy con Fluttershy y Applejack, Rainbow no puedes dejar a un invitado así, que tal si se pierde? -

Rainbow: pues ese es su problema -

Twilight y Applejack: Rainbow! -

Rainbow: ok, ok voy por el -

Darx: no es necesario - dijo metiéndose en la habitación

Rainbow: lo ven! -

En ese momento Twilight se paro y recibió a Darx.

Twilight: me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi amiga, no estuvo bien dejarlo en la puerta, por favor perdonela -

Darx: no hay de que, se notaba que tenía prisa -

\- switch -

En ese instante Darx utilizo "dash" para moverse a la izquierda en una fracción de segundo, haciendo que una Pinkie se estrellara de cara contra la puerta.

Darx: "hmm muy efectivo" -

Pinkie un poco aturdida se sobo el hocico y se paro como si nada dando brinquitos hasta llegar con Darx.

Pinkie: wow eres la primera persona que es capaz de esquivar mi abrazo sorpresa, hola soy Pinkie Pie la mejor organizadora de fiestas en toda Equestria y seguro seremos grandes, grandes amigos -

Darx: si, si lo que tu digas -

En ese momento Darx volvío a usar dash para esquivar a una Rainbow que volaba rápidamente hacia el.

Rainbow: imposible!, como eres tan rápido? -

Twilight: wow como logras moverte tan rápido, acaso es un tipo de teletransportacion instantánea? -

Darx: parecido, es una habilidad que me permite desplazarme a un lugar con una velocidad supersonica, lamentablemente solo tiene un rango de 2 metros -

Twilight: fascinante -

Darx: y díganme por que me llamaron, dudo mucho que sea por mis habilidades -

Twilight: o por supuesto, por favor toma asiento - insistio

Había un octavo asiento disponible, también era un trono de cristal pero este no estaba pegado al suelo y no tenía ninguna Cutie Mark.

En ese momento Darx cayó en cuenta de la ausencia de dos personas.

Darx: emm... disculpen pero donde están Rarity y Spike? -

Twilight: ah, no pudieron asistir, al parecer Rarity estaba haciendo algo de importancia y necesitaba la ayuda de Spike -

Darx: ok -

Twilight: muy bien, el motivo por el cual los llame es por que ayer me llego una carta de la princesa Celestia donde nos informa que posiblemente hay un grupo de individuos en ponyville que se dedican a asesinar y raptar a ponys -

Fluttershy: - suspiro - que cosa tan horrible y porque harían eso? -

Twilight: la carta no especifica el porque, solo dice que este grupo solo rapta a yeguas bonitas y con buenos atributos, a los machos solo los matan -

Fluttershy (mi linda Fluttershy) miro sus pechos los cuales eran grandes y jugosos para luego empezar a temblar.

Fluttershy: Oh no, no, no, están detrás de mi, tengo que esconderme, no tengo que salir del pueblo, no de Equestria - empezó a hiperventilar

Twilight: tranquila Fluttershy, ellos no nos van a hacer nada, nosotras estamos protegidas por los elementos y por la princesa -

Darx: "no creo que eso baste para detenerlos" -

Twilight: la princesa nos ha encargado el investigar la situación y dar con los culpables, la princesa también dijo que podíamos apoyarnos de la detective Milky, pero cuando fui a preguntar por ella en la alcaldía, la alcalde me dijo que esa persona no existía -

Darx: "parece que se le complican las cosas a Milky, justo como lo planee" -

Twilight: sin embargo, Applejack me comentó que la alcalde Paper ya no es de fiar y que probablemente ella esté con ellos -

Pinkie: - inhalación profunda - osea que la alcalde es de los malos! -

Rainbow: y que te llevo a sacar esa conclusión? -

Applejack: pues veras, yo no fui quien sacó la conclusión, las verdaderas autoras de esto, fueron las CMC -

Pinkie: las CMC?! -

Applejack: sip, al parecer ellas ya desconfiaban de ella desde hace tiempo por cierto incidente que tuvieron, así que pidieron mi ayuda y la de Discord -

El burro por delante.

Applejack: les dije a las niñas que lo dejaran pues podrían hacerse un verdadero daño, no obstante Discord me había dado esto - dijo sacando el amuleto, por alguna extraña razón Fluttershy se puso roja (mi pequeña Fluttershy, te ves tan tierna siendo celosa)

Applejack: esto se llama "el ojo de agamoto" -

Twilight: y que hace? -

Applejack: con este artilugio, puedes ver a la persona que desees con solo pensar en su rostro, las chicas descubrieron que las personas involucradas tienen la iris de color rojo y con colmillos en sus bocas, con esto pude verificar si lo que decían era cierto y efectivamente, varios guardias de élite tenían estos rasgos justo antes de desaparecer, la alcalde Paper también tiene esos rasgos, todavía no tengo pruebas concisas pero no tardare en hallarlas -

Twilight: de momento quiero que todo lo que se diga aquí permanezca en secreto, no sabemos quienes pueden estar involucrados -

Rainbow: y si esto es confidencial por que el esta aquí - dijo señalando a Darx

Darx: pienso igual, que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? - mintió descaradamente

Twilight: bueno después de mucho meditarlo Applejack y yo, creemos que tu tienes algo que ver - dijo mirando a Darx de forma severa

Twilight: el que sepas nuestros nombres sin habertelos dicho, además que también conoces cosas y hechos que jamás fueron revelados al público como la creación de este castillo por ejemplo, acaso eres un espía?, un changeling? - dijo prendiendo su cuerno sin dejar de mirarlo

Rainbow extendió sus alas en señal de amenaza y Applejack saco su soga debajo de su sombrero.

Darx respiro hondo y se quedó en silencio pensando.

Darx: "si les digo que no tengo nada que ver no me creerán y seguramente Twilight me restrinja el acceso a los libros de magia cosa que no deseo, técnicamente soy el responsable de todo lo que esta pasando pero si me delató me meterán a la cárcel y no podre vencer a Milky..." -

Darx: "como yo lo veo lo único que puedo hacer es darles una mentira lo suficientemente convincente para que se la crean y me dejen en paz" -

Darx se acomodo en la silla y suspiro.

Darx: bien, me pillaron, no soy un changeling, puedes comprobarlo con magia si quieres, yo soy un cazador que anda detrás de una criatura de lo más profundo y vil del tártaro que es la responsable de esto -

Twilight: una criatura? -

Applejack: el tártaro? -

Fluttershy: CAZADOR?! -

Twilight: explicate -

Darx: verán hace mucho tiempo del pueblo de donde yo vengo, múltiples mitos y rumores se escuchaban de yeguas que enloquecían y se volvían monstruos del placer y del sexo, como cualquier mito o rumor lo pase por alto, pero un día descubriría que las historias eran muy reales, a la edad de 9 años mi madre sufrió una terrible enfermedad, tenía muchas náuseas además de orinar con sangre y tener un insoportable dolor en el vientre, se hospitalizo de inmediato pero los doctores le dijeron que solo era una infección vaginal, bola de ineptos, dieron a mi madre de alta y solo le dieron unas pastillas, al día siguiente mi madre se levantó como si nada, parecía ya ni estar enferma y el día pasó de lo más normal posible, pero al llegar la noche múltiples ruidos se oían del cuarto de mis padres y cual gato curioso fui a investigar, pero lo que vi me dejó traumatizado de por vida, mi madre ahora de una mayor estatura con una sonrisa llena de filosos dientes, con la mirada perdida de un psicótico, follaba con el cadáver destripado de mi padre mientras se bañaba en su sangre, al ver tan horrible escena corrí tan rápido como pude a mi cuarto esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que no era así, mi madre desnuda y con un cuchillo en mano se dirigió a mi con una mirada lasciva y amenazante, me inmovilizo y con cuchillo en garganta empezó a violarme, después que terminó de jugar conmigo alzo el cuchillo para terminar mi vida y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por que un viejo pony que conocería más adelante como Schyter le bolo la cabeza a mi madre con un disparo mágico, totalmente presa del miedo y del horror vi como del cadáver decapitado de mi madre una criatura parecida a un pulpo negro de 5 brazos salió de su entrepierna, Schyter disparo seis veces más contra la criatura pero ninguno dio en el blanco, el hombre me acogió y tomó como su pupilo, el me enseñó que esa criatura pertenecía a una raza llamada Pha'lax y que actuaban como parásitos controlando la mente del infectado, obligándolos a tener tanto sexo como puedan para expandir la infección, posteriormente el cazador fue cazado, la criatura identificada como Ra'zul se apoderó del cuerpo de una poderosa maga con la cual mato a Schyter dejándome nuevamente solo, desde ese entonces jure que no descansaría hasta vengar a Schyter y completar lo que el no pudo, matar a la criatura que mato a las personas más importantes en mi vida - lágrimas de cocodrilo salían por los ojos de Darx

Las demás chicas lloraban desconsoladamente (incluso Rainbow) tras escuchar la devastadora historia de Darx y no dudaron en darle un abrazo grupal para consolarlo.

Y el Oscar de este año para el más hipócrita es paraaa... Darx Collapse! Un aplauso

\- aplausos -

Y dígame señor Darx, que tiene que decir por este gran logro.

Darx: "yo solo quiero decir... , que buen actor soy joder!" -

Twilight: perdóname, no tenia idea! - le dijo mientras seguía en el abrazo grupal

Darx: tranquila eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora solo nos queda seguir - dijo tratando de mantener la calma como podía

La situación para Darx era placentera pero incomoda, 8 grandes tetas (las de Rainbow no cuentan) se frotaban contra su cara provocando que nuestro apacible autor tuviera una erección.

Darx: "buena esa Discord, muy buena" -

Applejack: o pobresito yo se lo que es crecer sin madre y padre, y quiero decirte que no estas solo, si gustas estaré aquí para ayudarte - dijo jalando a Darx haciendo que su cara quedara aplastada entre sus dos melones

Darx: mmmpphh mph mmmpphh -

Applejack: que dijiste perdón? - dijo separando a Darx de sus pechos y rompiendo el abrazo grupal

Darx: dije que esta bien y lo aprecio pero debemos continuar - dijo con las mejillas rojas

Twilight: o si por supuesto - dijo tomando de nuevo su asiento, las demás siguieron su ejemplo

Twilight: entonces sabes que esta pasando? -

Darx: más o menos, no se todo a detalle pero se que Ra'zul anda por este lugar y cuando me entere que aquí vivían los elementos de la armonía, las heroínas de toda Equestria me vi en la obligación de hacer una exhaustiva investigación sobre ustedes y sus allegados para saber si ustedes no estaban infectadas -

Twilight: o ya veo -

Darx: si, lamentablemente el no se encuentra aquí en el castillo, pero estoy completamente seguro de que es el responsable de los secuestros y asesinatos recientes -

Twilight: y dime hay alguna manera en que te podamos ayudar? -

Darx: de momento estoy bien, hasta no estar completamente seguro de su paradero no harán nada, solo protejan y monten vigilancia sobre todas las yeguas bonitas y de buenos atributos esas son con las que tiene preferencia Ra'zul -

Twilight: algo más? -

Darx: supongo que eso sería todo pero les avisa... - fue interrumpido

En ese momento llega Rarity jadeando y con el pelo un poco desarreglado.

Rarity: Oh perdonen la tardanza, tenía muchos pedidos de alta importancia que entregar y no pude asistir temprano, emm donde esta Spike? Y quien es nuestro apuesto invitado? -

Applejack: el es Darx es uno de mis trabajadores y como que donde esta Spike? Que acaso no esta contigo? -

Rarity: emm no, no lo he visto desde ayer por que? -

Twilight: como?! Pero si le mandaste una carta hoy en la mañana para que fuera a verte a las afueras del bosque! -

Rarity: pero si yo no le envié nada -

Darx abrió sus ojos como platos al oír eso, justo después de eso Darx se levantó y tomó una espada de la decoración para salir corriendo del lugar sin decir nada.

Pinkie: oye a donde vas!, todavía no te he hecho tu fiesta de bienvenida! -

Twilight: espera! vuelve! -

Applejack: regresa compañero! -

Rainbow: oye! No me hagas ir por ti! -

Gritaban mientras Darx se alejaba.

Darx: quédense ahí!, volveré más tarde junto con Spike -

Fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse en la vista.

Rarity: acaso hice algo malo? -

Twilight: no Rarity, tu no hiciste nada, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento -

Twilight: "Spike por favor cuidate" -

* * *

 **\- Bosque Everfree -**

Darx corría rápidamente tratando de encontrar algún indicio sobre el paradero de Spike sin éxito alguno.

Darx: maldición!, como pude olvidar que hoy era cuando raptarian a Spike, solo espero que todavía este a tiempo de evitarlo -

Tras decir esto Darx siguió su camino adentrándose en el bosque con el atardecer a sus espaldas.

Darx llegó a una zona del bosque la cual era plana, hay pudo divisar un bulto de color púrpura tendido sobre el pasto, se aproximó rápidamente.

Darx: Spike! Spike! Reacciona! - decía mientras le daba palmadas en la cara pero no respondía, estaba inconsciente

\- crap -

Sin pensarlo dos veces Darx se movió hacia adelante usando su habilidad evadiendo un mortal zarpazo directo a su cabeza.

Una bestia sin piel ni ojos con muchos músculos y miles de cuernos gruñía y mostraba sus afilados dientes.

Darx: jaja, Reizor me da gusto verte, eres mucho más horripilante en persona -

Reizor rugió y se lanzó contra Darx pero este lo volvió a esquivar.

Darx: olee! Toro, sabes cuando te cree me base en las horripilantes criaturas de Lovecraft pero creo que ni a eso le llegas -

Reizor volvió a atacarlo esta vez con más furia y más violencia.

Darx: jajajajaja que torpe eres, seguro lo heredaste de Derpy -

Apenas termino de hablar esquivo otro zarpazo todavía más furioso.

Darx: uyyy estas enojado?, bueno la verdad yo también lo estaría sabiendo que mi madre es la mayor prostituta de la que se tiene registro, además te has visto en un espejo? -

Reizor: CALLATE!, CALLATE!, CALLATE! - dijo lanzando poderosos rayos de magia del gran cuerno que sobresalía de los demás destruyendo todo a su paso

Cuando Reizor paro Darx aprovecho que tenía la guarda baja y utilizó "dash" para acortar la distancia entre ambos dándole un duro golpe en la manzana de adán provocando que Reizor se desmayara.

Darx: tonta criatura, yo te cree y se perfectamente tus fortalezas y debilidades, solo eres un niño con una gran fuerza y poder, nada más -

Darx: debería matarte pero no se que consecuencias pueda traer así que te dejaré vivo, por ahora... - dijo para levantarse e ir donde estaba Spike

Darx: muy bien bello durmiente hora de ir... -

Ni siquiera termino de hablar tuvo que evadir una bola de fuego que venía directo hacia el, como era de esperar Darx la esquivo usando su habilidad no obstante una segunda bola de fuego apareció justo donde estaba Darx, logró esquivarla pero logró herir su hombro izquierdo.

? :interesante, un guerrero?, un asesino? O un cazarecompensas?, me muero por saber -

Darx: para tu desgracia no soy ninguno, yo solo soy un simple escritor -

? :un escritor dices?, bueno quizás cuando te capture puedas complacer a mi señora con tus versos y rimas, y si eso no funciona tienes un muuy buen físico -

Darx: no gracias, no me gusta comprometerme, no me gusta ser manipulado por nadie... Solar -

Solar: vaya, vaya conoces mi nombre pero yo no conozco el tuyo, dime... Cual es el nombre de mi próxima presa? -

Solar ya no era la pony de apariencia gentil de antes, ahora era un alicornio igual de alta que Celestia, su pelaje era rojo fuego y parecía estar agrietado por fisuras amarillas, sus manos pies y melena tenían el mismo color amarillo fuerte y sus ojos eran totalmente negros con la iris roja, usaba una armadura negra que se derretía en su cuerpo, sobre esta estaba pintado el corazón negro de Milky.

Darx: hmmm desconozco quien sea tu próxima presa pero mi nombre es Darx, Darx Collapse, un gusto -

Solar: mmm.. palabras arrogantes departe de un simple escritor, quizás tendré que "educarte" antes de llevarte con mi señora -

Darx: sabes que, creo que fue demasiada charla, ven Solar! enfrenta a tu creador y trata de no decepcionarme... Demasiado -

Solar: jejejeje jajajajaja, AJAJAJAJAJA!, voy a disfrutar haciendote sufrir... Mucho -

Darx: pues entrale que hay mole de olla! - dijo desenfundando su espada

Solar desenvainó su espada dejando ver su hoja negra como el carbón la cual desprendía un fuerte calor.

Solar: MUY BIEN DARX COLLAPSE!, PREPÁRATE PARA DOBLEGARTE ANTE NUESTRA GRAN SEÑORA! - dijo poniéndose en guardia

Darx trago saliva pero mantuvo su rostro serio y calculador.

Darx: "sólo espero que las habilidades que me dio Discord funcionen" -

Solar tomo su espada y empezó a dar cortes en el aire intentando dañar a Darx, este solamente los esquivaba sin necesidad de usar el "dash", Solar aumento la velocidad y ferocidad de sus ataques haciéndole más difícil esquivarlos.

Cuando esquivar los ataques de Solar sin necesidad de usar el "dash" fue imposible Darx no tuvo más remedio que bloquear sus ataques con su propia espada, el sonido de las espadas era el único ruido que había en el bosque, haciendo que se concentraran únicamente en el oponente justo delante de ellos.

En determinado momento de la batalla, ambos combatientes lanzaron un espadaso con toda sus fuerzas generando un choque donde ambos presentaban una igualdad de fuerza, Solar mostró un gesto de disgusto al no poder someter a su oponente como ella quisiera, pero su sonrisa volvió al ver una abertura en la guardia de Darx pateándolo en el abdomen sacándole el aire y derribandolo al suelo.

Solar: que pasa escritor? Te quedaste sin tinta! - dijo dando una estocada hacia el

Darx rápidamente utilizo "dash" para esquivarlo y reposicionarse a la derecha de Solar dándole un corte poco profundo en el brazo derecho (ojo brazo también se le llama a la parte del brazo entre el codo y el hombro).

Darx: de que hablas, yo utilizo la vía digital - dijo burlonamente

Solar gruño a este hecho.

Solar volvió al intercambio de espadas pero con la diferencia de que ahora Darx también daba cortes para tratar de herirla y cada vez le eran más difíciles de esquivar, un mal paso ocasionó que Darx le propinara un corte poco profundo en el muslo izquierdo.

Solar: "imposible hace unos segundos movía la espada como un principiante y ahora parece un maestro de la espada, acaso solo estaba jugando conmigo?!" -

Maestro en armas: el objetivo podrá usar cualquier tipo de arma y adiestrarla rápidamente

Darx: "bien al menos Discord me dio buenas armas para sobrevivir" -

Darx: y bien ya te cansaste de humillarte a ti misma? -

Solar: si crees que voy a caer en tus juegos, estas muy equivocado maldita escoria -

Darx: uyy y esa actitud, donde quedó esa confianza que tenias eh? -

Solar chirrio sus dientes.

Solar: no me subestimes! - dijo volviendo al combate de espadas

Mientras más avanzaba la pelea más experiencia ganaba Darx, dándole otros cortes más, solo superficiales.

Solar se desplomó en el suelo cansada y adolorida, Darx también estaba cansado pero no lo demostraría ante su enemigo.

Darx: que pasa? Ya te cansaste? -

Solar solo lo miro con desprecio, impotente de poder hacer cualquier cosa, pero una idea vino a su mente.

Solar: aaahh ok, tu ganas, eres demasiado fuerte para mi -

Darx: si pues me alegra por que... Espera, que dijiste? -

Solar: lo que escuchaste, eres demasiado fuerte para mi, no tengo oportunidad contra ti, por favor no me hagas mas daño, solo toma tu recompensa y vete - dijo ocultando su rostro pero poniéndose en una posición comprometedora para que Darx viera toda su feminidad

Darx: "en serio?, esta es tu carta del triunfo?, bueno sigamos la corriente, yo también necesito un respiro" -

Darx: Oh que bien, ahora voy a tomarte como mi trofeo - dijo bajándose los pants un poco y colocándose encima de ella

Solar: "jeje Machos les pones un lindo trasero en frente y no se pueden resistir, de seguro mi señora estará muy contenta cuando le haya enviadoaaaaaaaahhh!" -

En vez de sentir la suave y cálida sensación de la virilidad de un hombre en su vagina, sintió el mango frío y duro de la espada.

Darx: jeje, Tú realmente creías que iba a caer tan fácilmente? -

Solar gruñó nuevamente e intentó atacarle pero éste ya la había inmovilizado sin que ella supiera pegando sus extremidades al suelo con hielo.

Solar: que?! -

Darx: jejeje, no eres muy lista verdad?, cuando apuestas todo a una jugada, tienes que estar totalmente seguro que el enemigo va a caer, sino solo te condenas a la derrota -

Solar le escupió

Darx: muy bien, será por las malas no? - dijo limpiándose

Darx: aun así, creo que si aceptaré tu oferta y te voy a reclamar como mi recompensa -

Solar tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Darx: no voy a tomar tu cuerpo ni tu vida, yo me llevare tu alma! -

Solar empezó a temer por lo que le haría este pony así que empezó a forcejear intentando liberarse sin éxito alguno.

Darx: "me encuentro con la pila baja y ella es el sujeto perfecto para probar mi última habilidad" -

Darx: Solar! Siente el poder de tu creador y agradece que sea yo quien acabe tu vida, pues es un honor morir a mis pies -

Solar: pudrete! -

Darx: jaja... Mano... De la muerte! - grito

Su mano derecha se volvió roja y con esta tomo a Solar por el cuello, al principio solo sentía un cosquilleo, pero a los pocos segundos podía sentir un dolor tan insoportable como si te clavaran mil clavos por todo tu cuerpo.

Solar: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -

Mano de la muerte: el objetivo drena magia y vida de su oponente a través de su agarre, el oponente sufre un dolor muy intenso pero no genera daño verdadero... Y créanme el dolor es muy, muuuy fuerte.

Darx sentía como sus fuerzas se recuperaban rápidamente mientras veía agonizar de dolor a Solar.

Solar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -

Cuando ya no hubo más magia que drenar, Solar cayó desmayada en el suave pasto.

Darx: wow ahora se como se sentía Tirek, no lo culpo por querer adueñarse de toda la magia pero eso es historia para otro día -

Darx volteo a ver a la vencida Solar y le llegó una idea a la mente.

Darx: hmmm... Si la violo me achicharrare el nepe? -

Nope pero te sentirás muy bien.

Darx: nah paso... Primero lo primero, aunque si me llevare esto - dijo tomando la espada de Solar

Darx: ahora donde esta Spike? - dijo para voltear donde estaba el cuerpo de Spike pero no vio nada

Darx: whut? -

En donde debía estar Spike no había nada y tampoco estaba el cuerpo de Reizor haciendo enfadar a Darx.

Darx: maldita sea! Debí matarlo cuando pude, pero no debe de estar lejos -

Oye genio y porque mejor no lo interceptas en el castillo de las dos hermanas.

Darx: y como pretendes que lo haga? Voy volando o que? -

No seas animal, te puedes teletransportar allá.

Darx: o si sobre eso... -

No practicaste la teletransportación verdad?.

Darx: jejeje... No -

Ugh solo piensa en tu cabeza el lugar al que quieres ir y canaliza tu magia, mientras más lejos esté más magia y tiempo te costará lanzar el hechizo.

Darx: ok dejame intentarlo -

Darx cerro sus ojos y empezó a canalizar su magia, pensó en el Castillo abandonado y con una fuerte explosión desapareció.

* * *

 **\- Castillo de las dos hermanas 7:00 pm -**

Afuera del abandonado edificio dos guardias con armadura plateada custodiaban la entrada.

Guardia 1: en serio? Yo opino que Revel tiene el mejor trasero -

Guardia 2: no te digo que no, yo ya folle con ella y Amethist es mejor, además de que sabe mover muy bien sus caderas -

Guardia 1: en serio, no lo sabía, quizás consiga una noche con ella luego, para probar -

Guardia 2: jeje no te arrepentirás -

Guardia 1: que fabuloso no? , desde que nos unimos a nuestra señora Milky podemos coger con cuanta yegua queramos y sin ningún tipo de compromiso, esto si es vida amigo -

Guardia 2: amen amigo, amen -

En ese momento llego Reizor corriendo cargando a Spike.

Reizor: A... BRAN! - gruño

Los guardias obedecieron y abrieron las puertas permitiendo entrar a Reizor, quien entró corriendo sin parar mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

Guatdia 1: y a este que le pico? -

En ese instante un fuerte ruido aturdió a ambos guardias dejándolos impactados por la gigante columna de fuego al frente del castillo.

Cuando las llamas se disiparon se pudo observar a un pony unicornio con espadas en ambas manos y emanaba un aura roja.

Darx: "y porque la explosión al teleportarse?" -

No se te quería dar algo de estilo.

Darx: "y hace daño?" -

Moderado pero si.

Darx: "hmmmm interesante" -

Guardias: alto! - dijeron alzando sus lanzas

Guardia 2: estas en dominios de nuestra gran señora Milky, no oponga resistencia y nuestra señora será benevolente con todos aquellos que se unan a la causa -

Darx: aaay por dios, solo escucho blablabla, mejor déjate de rodeos y enfrentame -

Ambos guardias se lanzaron al ataque pero Darx aún teniendo la energía de Solar los derrotó con suma facilidad.

Darx: que pérdida de tiempo - dijo para patear las puertas y entrar corriendo

Presuroso Darx recorrió los pasillos y salones vacíos en busca del dragón, la verdad no esperaba más, Darx sabía que actualmente todas las fuerzas de Milky se encuentran en Dodge Junction los guardias de la entrada solo eran para proteger a Derpy y a Solar mientras ellas seguían aquí.

Darx: Spike!, Spike! - gritaba

Tras un tiempo Darx llegó a la sala del trono donde encontró a Spike.

Spike tenía la mirada perdida y con el iris rojo mientras era besado por la mismísima Milky.

Darx: maldición! -

Cuando Milky se percató de la presencia de su intruso boto a Spike y miro burlonamente a Darx.

Milky: vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí acaso estas perdido pequeño pony? -

Ra'zul: "hmmm como paso a los guardias?" -

Ojo Darx tiene 18 años por eso pequeño, considerando que Milky tiene 28.

No hubo respuesta, Darx la miraba fijamente sin cambiar su expresión.

Milky: Oh vamos no seas tímido, puedes decirme que tienes, mamá Milky te ayudará en todo lo que necesites - dijo moviendo sus pechos provocativamente

Darx: ahorrate el discurso puta! Se exactamente quien eres y que quieres -

Milky se sobresalto a esto pero no cambió su expresión burlona.

Milky: Oh así que lo sabes, bien en ese caso no puedo dejarte ir, pero para tu suerte ando de buenas hoy y los cuerpos jóvenes como el tuyo me excitan de sobremanera -

Darx: ja crees que será tan fácil, ahora lo que vamos a hacer es: me llevare a Spike conmigo y tu te quedaras ahí sin hacer nada -

Milky: pero que cosas tan groseras dices! Acaso mamá no te enseñó a respetar? Creo que tendré que castigarte por tu arrogancia -

En ese momento Ra'zul cayó en cuenta de la espada negra de Darx.

Ra'zul - Milky: donde conseguiste esa espada? - preguntó en un tono serio

Darx: que pasó con tu sonrisa?, al parecer ya no estas tan confiada verdad?, O debería referirme a ti como "el" y no como "ella" Ra'zul? -

Milky casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

Ra'zul: "imposible!, a quien le contaste de mi?!" -

Milky: "a nadie!" -

Ra'zul: "A QUIEN LE DIJISTE?!" -

Milky: "a nadie lo juro!" -

Ambos miraron fijamente a al enigmático ser.

Razul: "Milky se acabaron los juegos, atrapar a este pony es nuestra prioridad, tenemos que saber cómo sabe tanto" -

Milky: "ok" -

Milky: muy bien no se quien seas, pero eres una amenaza para mi causa así que rindete ahora y no te haré daño -

Darx: lo dices como si pudieras hacerlo, si no cedes entonces tendré que quitarte de mi camino - dijo poniéndose en guardia

Milky: que así sea entonces - dijo cargando su magia

Ra'zul: "Milky por ninguna razón te confíes en esta batalla, no hay margen de error, esa espada es de Solar y si el la tiene es porque logró vencerla mantente alerta" -

Milky: "si" -

Milky lanzó potentes rayos de energía contra Darx pero este los esquivo brincando a un lado.

Darx: será un duelo mágico entonces -

Darx respondió lanzando tres rayos de energía hacia Milky sin embargo creo una barrera que paro los tres rayos sin problema alguno aunque logró agrietarla un poco.

Milky: que débil eres, ni siquiera Celestia es rival para mi, enserio crees poder vencerme?! - dijo invocando muchas bolas de energía del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol y las lanzó contra Darx

Darx creo una barrera que detuvo el ataque pero se rompió al impacto.

Darx: Joder! -

Darx prendió fuego en sus manos y empezó a lanzar varias bolas de fuego contra ella pero volvió a pararlas con la barrera.

Milky: creo que después tendré que castigar a Solar por perder contra una cosa tan débil como tu! -

Milky invoco varios tornados y los lanzó contra Darx siendo arrastrado por la fuerza de estos y arrojado duramente contra el piso.

Darx: ah! mierda! -

Milky con su telequinecis tomo a Darx y lo azotó repetidamente contra el suelo.

Milky: vaya al parecer terminaste siendo solo un hablador, que desperdicio -

Milky: de no haber sido por Ra'zul no habría usado mis hechizos de más alto nivel, espero que no te haya dolido jajajajaja -

Darx: e.. esos.. eran tus hechizos.. de más alto.. nivel? -

Milky: impresionantes verdad?, siéntete honrado de que hayas podido verlos -

Darx: eso... -

Milky: ah? Dijiste algo? -

Darx: eso.. es.. PERFECTO! - grito

La mano de Darx se volvió roja y empezó a absorber la magia que lo rodeaba quebrando el agarre.

Milky: que?!, como te zafaste de mi agarre? -

Darx: jeje eso es un secreto, ahora Milky tu me has mostrado todo lo que tenias que mostrarme es justo que te enseñe todo lo que puedo dar - dijo poniéndose en guardia

Ra'zul: "retrocede! Va a hacer algo!" -

Milky: "no, no voy a ceder ante este renacuajo!" -

Ra'zul: "yegua terca" -

Milky invoco las bolas de energía y las lanzó contra Darx pero este las esquivo usando "dash" y disparando un rayo eléctrico que Milky no pudo esquivar.

Darx invoco varias bolas de agua a su alrededor y lanzó un rayo de energía a Milky, esta lo bloqueo con su barrera mágica pero Darx volvió a utilizar dash para acortar las distancias y romper la barrera de un espadaso, las bolas de agua que se habían quedado estáticas en el lugar donde estaba Darx antes se dispararon apenas se rompió la barrera mandando a volar a Milky varios metros en el aire pero logró estabilizarse usando sus poderosas alas.

Milky: maldito bastard.. -

Darx: aaaaaaaaaaaaah! - grito cayendo justo arriba de Milky cortando ambas alas derechas, Milky no pudo continuar volando y cayó duramente contra el suelo.

Darx sin darle respiro se acerco a ella con dash y la tomo del cuello.

Darx: MANO DE LA MUERTE! - grito empezando a drenar la magia de Milky recuperando su magia y su salud en el proceso

Milky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - gritaba de dolor incapaz de moverse

Ra'zul: "No!, sea lo que sea no te dejare seguir!" -

Ra'zul concentró una gran cantidad de energía en el cuerno de Milky la cual estalló generando una gran explosión dañándose a si mismo pero alejando a Darx.

Ra'zul intercambio lugares con Milky y ahora el tenía total dominio del cuerpo.

Ra'zul: m.. maldito yo te enseñaré porque soy el Pha'lax más fuerte! -

Ra'zul empezó a lanzar hechizos a quemarropa para dañar a Darx pero no lo conseguía, Darx esquivaba todo ataque que le lanzará y ya se estaba cansando.

Ra'zul: aaah! Maldito seas! -

Ra'zul acumuló una gran cantidad de energía en una esfera de color negro la cual se hacia cada vez más grande, Darx invoco bolas de agua y las congeló creando un domo de hielo alrededor suyo.

Ra'zul: MUEREEEEEEEEE! - grito disparando la bola contra el domo haciéndolo añicos y todo alrededor de él en un radio de 10 metros

La explosión fue tan grande que hizo temblar el suelo y generó una masiva cantidad de energía que se sintió hasta Canterlot.

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 7:50 pm -**

Celestia firmaba unos documentos que necesitaban su atención mientras simulaba oír a su fastidiosa contraparte.

Daybreaker: ".. yo solo digo que con tu posición podrías declarar un día de lo que fuera, podrías decretar que en un día todos anden en ropa interior y lo harían, no tienes que preguntarle a nadie si es correcto o incorrecto" -

Celestia: si, si pero así son las cosas, y este maldito papeleo nunca termina! -

Celestia soltó la pluma de repente y se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, cuando volvió en si se dirigió hacia su balcón y con su telescopio miro hacia ponyville, a un lado de Ponyville en el bosque everfree una luz roja se podía ver hasta que se fue apagando lentamente.

Celestia: Ponyville... Que diantres estará pasando en ese pueblo? -

Al poco tiempo llegó su hermana Luna a su recamara.

Luna: hermana! -

Celestia: si yo también lo sentí -

Luna: y que crees que sea? -

Celestia: no lo sé, jamás había sentido algo parecido -

Celestia: mañana iremos a Ponyville, quiero que te alistes, todavía tienes tu traje de batalla no? -

Luna: si, entonces haremos una excursión a Ponyville -

Celestia: así es, lamento perturbar tus horas de descanso pero si un nuevo enemigo ha surgido debemos estar alertas -

Luna: ok avisare a los carruajes que se alisten para mañana a primera hora -

Celestia: ok, buenas noches Luna -

Luna: buenas noches Tia - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de su recamara

Celestia: Ponyville... Que secreto me estas ocultando... -

* * *

 **\- Castillo de las dos hermanas 8:00 pm -**

Ra'zul respiraba pesadamente mientras veía el lugar donde alguna vez hubo un domo de hielo, ahora solo eran cenizas y roca fundida.

Ra'zul: se acabó? -

Una explosión justo detrás de él hizo que este quedara levemente aturdido y perdiera el equilibrio.

\- slash -

Ra' zul con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas por la impresión veía con horror como la hoja de una espada negra atravesaba su abdomen a escasos milímetros del útero de Milky lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo físico de Ra'zul.

Darx al fallar su ataque retrocedio y espero a que su enemigo reaccionará.

Ra'zul miraba con una combinación de rabia, horror e impotencia como su vientre sangraba sin control y trataba de parar la hemorragia como podía pero terminó por desplomarse en el suelo.

Ra'zul: NO!, no, no, no, no! - golpeaba furioso el suelo

Ra'zul: este no es mi destino, yo soy el mejor guerrero que mi pueblo podía dar, fui elegido por la mismísima reina Génova para esta tarea, no puedo acabar así, NO VOY A ACABAR ASÍ!, me niego a morir todavía -

Darx: lo siento Ra, eras muy buen villano pero.., aunque me guste Equestria y todo, ya empiezo a extrañar a mi familia además de que tengo que ajustar cuentas con alguien en mi mundo, y si para volver tengo que matarte lo haré con gusto - pone su espada en la nuca de Milky

Darx: algunas últimas palabras? -

Ra'zul lo vio a los ojos con odio y tristeza, sus ojos cristalinos y húmedos no dejaban de llorar.

Ra'zul: quién eres? -

Darx: bueno supongo que tienes derecho a saber quién es tu asesino, que a la misma vez es tu creador, mi nombre es Darx Collapse pero también me puedes llamar xxguardiandarxsxx fue un placer - dijo y alzó su espada

Ra'zul agacho la cabeza llorando por ser tan patético.

Darx: lo siento mis lectores, pero esta historia termina aquí! - dijo bajando la espada rápidamente

Reizor: NOOOOOO! - grito agarrando a Darx por un costado abrazandolo e impidiendo que se mueva

Darx: que?!, quítate maldita sea! - dijo forcejeando para liberarse

Reizor: M.. madre corre! - decía mientras seguía sujetando a Darx

Ra'zul reaccionó y rápidamente se paro acumulado la poca magia que le quedaba

Ra'zul: Reizor no lo sueltes! - dijo tomando varias piedras grandes del suelo con su magia y dándoles forma de estacas

Darx: maldición!, que me sueltes! - dijo empezando a canalizar su magia para teletransportarse

Ra'zul al ver sus intenciones lanzó todas las estacas en contra suya, justo en el mismo instante que Darx lanzó su hechizo.

Darx apareció con una explosión un par de metros hacia atrás pero dos estacas alcanzaron a darle, una en la pierna izquierda y la otra en el abdomen perforando el hígado, Reizor no tubo tanta suerte y múltiples estacas quedaron clavadas en su cuerpo.

Reizor se desplomó en el suelo agonizando por las estacas en su cuerpo y como último gesto antes de morir volteo a ver a Milky.

Reizor: M.. M.. Ma.. dre - fue lo último que dijo y murió

En ese instante llegaron por la puerta Derpy junto a un grupo de 10 soldados tras ella, 4 ponys y 6 de la misma especie de Reizor.

Derpy: mi reina?! -

Cuando Derpy vio a Milky en tan mal estado y a punto del desmayo no tardo ni un segundo en ir a socorrerla.

Derpy: MI SEÑORA!, que paso?, hay que llevarla al hospital de inmediato -

Derpy volteo a ver a donde estaba Darx y se horroriza al ver el cadáver de Reizor sacando sangre por la boca y a Darx malherido.

Derpy: tu!, tu fuiste el responsable de todo esto! - le espetó a Darx

Derpy: Guardias! matenlo! -

Los guardias obedecieron y fueron corriendo tras Darx.

Darx: "demonios!, no puedo pelear en este estado, necesito retirarme y recuperar mis fuerzas, hng como duele" - pensaba mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia con su mano derecha

Darx invoco las bolas de agua y volvió a hacer el domo de hielo alrededor suyo.

Los guardias rompieron el domo con sus lanzas pero este se encontraba vacío.

* * *

 **\- Sweet Apple Acres 9:15 pm -**

Applejack acababa de terminar de almorzar y se dirigía a su recamara para dormir y tener energías para cosechar manzanas el día siguiente.

El hecho de que Darx no haya vuelto le preocupaba pero el era fuerte, lo había visto patear los árboles con gran fuerza durante el trabajo, a Applejack le atraía Darx, era un poco raro y enigmático, pero ese aire de misterio se le hacía muy atractivo, era tratar de encontrar la llave al tesoro escondido en el fondo del mar.

Las "sesiones" con su hermano le gustaban pero era antinatural además que no duraría por siempre, tarde o temprano tendrían que encontrar pareja y tener una familia propia, y si bien Applejack era siete años mayor que el no podía negar que le gustaba su forma de ser.

Applejack: - suspiro - me preguntó si estará bien? - decía mientras se quitaba sus vaqueros y su camisa para quedar únicamente en ropa interior

Pero justo cuando se iba a acostar y apagar la vela, un fuerte estruendo sacudió la casa seguida de un destello proveniente del techo de la casa.

\- stomp -

Applejack: pero que corrales?! - dijo mientras abría su ventana y miraba el techo de la casa

En el techo de la casa se encontraba un adolorido Darx que no tuvo un buen aterrizaje, cuando este se percató de Applejack la saludo lo más normal del mundo ignorando que se estaba desangrando.

Darx: hola jefa, como te va? - dijo haciendo presión en su abdomen

Applejack: o por Celestia!, Darx estas herido, espera ahí volveré con el botiquín, emmm no te muevas! - dijo para salir corriendo

Darx: no podría, literalmente -

Después de un rato ya dentro de la casa, Darx tomaba un tibio te de manzanilla con el abdomen y pierna vendados.

Darx: gracias señora Granny, la verdad necesitaba relajarme -

Granny: o no es nada pero dime, como diantres te hiciste esas cortadas? -

Darx: jeje tenía que ir a cumplir una promesa -

Granny: pues que promesas las tuyas, no deberías meterte en tantos problemas chicuelo, suerte que todavía tenia un poco de esa poción sanadora que me dio Zecora sino quien sabe que te hubiera pasado -

Darx: je se lo agradezco nuevamente y también a esa tal Zecora por hacer tan buenas pociones -

Darx: en general quiero agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mi, me dieron un techo y un trabajo, me da mucho gusto el poder conocerlos y me entristece a la vez pues mañana me iré -

Todos: que?! -

Applejack: y por que te vas? -

Darx: - suspiro - tu sabes porque Applejack, mi estancia aquí solo les generará problemas así que tendré que irme lejos -

Applejack: no importa, nos protegen los elementos y podemos ayudarte para acabar esto -

Darx: por favor no insistas Applejack, sabes que el enemigo se encuentra en todos lados, ahora el conoce mi nombre y mi cara, si me quedo solo provocare que les hagan daño por mi culpa, seria incapaz de cargar con esa culpa -

Applejack: pero podemos.. -

Darx: no, no podemos Applejack entiende! - le alzó la voz a lo que la pony granjera agacho la cabeza

Darx: lo siento, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de irme, pero es lo mejor, ahora si me disculpan me voy a dormir, buenas noches -

Todos: buenas noches -

Ya en el granero Darx se acostó con cuidado sobre su cama hecha de paja...

Darx: oye Discord -

Si

Darx: vas a mantener la historia como la tenía escrita? -

Emmm por qué la pregunta?

Darx: porque hoy en mi pelea contra Milky note algo distinto, Reizor dio su vida por defender a su madre, yo no lo cree tan noble y además, diseñe a los villanos para que fueran crueles y despiadados pero Reizor moriría mucho después... Que paso? -

Bueno mi querido Darx las cosas pasaran como tengan que pasar, si respetare tu historia?, no lo creo, así que no te confíes puede que te sorprenda con algo que no te hayas imaginado.

Darx: me lo temía, entonces debo hacerme más fuerte para poder enfrentar cualquier cosa que me pongas enfrente -

Así se habla ahora descansa bien, tus lectores te quieren ver sano y en óptimas condiciones.

Darx: y Discord... -

Si...

Darx: gracias -

Hmmm porque me agradeces.

Darx: las habilidades que me diste son muy buenas, hoy pude comprobar su efectividad al poder derrotar a Milky con hechizos de nivel principiante, además de que los principales factores que deciden una pelea son tu nivel de magia y tu salud, con la mano de la muerte puedo tener un sustento infinito y me permite alargar las batallas sin quedarme sin magia -

Oye yo soy considerado hasta con la basura.

Darx: jeje en eso te doy la razón bueno, buenas noches -

Buenas noches, duerme con Luna, ya sabes a...

Darx: si, si ya vete -

OK nos vemos luego.

* * *

 **\- Dodge Junction 11:00 pm -**

Milky se dirigía hecha una furia a sus aposentos, los doctores le hicieron múltiples trasplantes de sangre y vendaron su vientre y sus alas amputadas.

Milky: "maldición quien rayos era ese tipo, de donde diantres salió?!" -

Ra'zul: "no lo se, lo que si se es que me desobedeciste y casi morimos por ese error" -

Milky: "si ya lo se, no me lo recuerdes" -

Ra'zul: "aun así, no creo que nos hubiera dejado si se hubiera llevado al dragon, el tenía muy claras intenciones de matarnos" -

Milky: "lo crees?" -

Ra'zul: "con qué otra intención vendría armado hasta los dientes hacia nosotros" -

Milky: "buen punto" -

Ra'zul: "lo que si me consterna es lo que dijo" -

Milky: "que de todo? " -

\- Flashback -

Darx: bueno supongo que tienes derecho a saber quién es tu asesino, que a la misma vez es tu creador, mi nombre es Darx Collapse pero también me puedes llamar xxguardiandarxsxx fue un placer -

\- fin Flashback -

Ra'zul: "a que se refería con "nuestro creador", acaso no peleamos contra un pony cualquiera? A que diantres nos estamos enfrentando? -

Milky: "a que te refieres?" -

Ra'zul: "piénsalo, nosotros somos más fuertes que Celestia, y si Celestia es un dios, un dios de sol, que era este pony?, más fuerte que que Celestia, más fuerte que nosotros!, acaso podría ser?...

\- Flashback -

Darx: MANO DE LA MUERTE! -

\- fin Flashback -

Ra'zul: "un dios... De la muerte?" -

Milky: "que cosa dices no hay un dios de la muerte!" -

Ra'zul: "pues ahora hay uno y por alguna extraña razón nos quiere muertos" -

Milky: "y que hacemos?!" -

Ra'zul: "debemos fortalecernos, si somos capaces de rebasar el poder de la diosa del sol, podemos rebasar el poder de este dios de la muerte" -

\- Toc Toc Toc -

Crystal: señora Milky? -

Milky: creía haber dicho que no me molestaran! -

Crystal: así es señora pero tengo noticias de alta relevancia -

Milky: y se puede saber que es tan importante que seas capaz de ignorar una orden mía -

Crystal: un explorador volvió hace un par de minutos, dice que encontró el escondite de los Changelings -

Ra'zul: "no me imagino momento más oportuno para que se hicieran aparecer" -

Milky: ok, bajo en un momento -

Crystal: si señora - después de eso se fue

Ra'zul: "Darx Collapse, donde quiera que te encuentres prepárate para sentir la furia de los Pha'lax y Changelings combinada" -

Continuara...


	24. Mudanzas y alianzas

**Fanfic El parásito**

 **Capítulo 23: mudanzas y alianzas**

* * *

 **\- Sweet Apple Acres 6:00 am -**

A la mañana siguiente.

Con todos dormidos la granja y todo Ponyville parecía ser un pueblo fantasma, Darx dormía gustoso después de tan agobiante esfuerzo en la pelea con Milky.

Sin saberlo una figura se asoma por la puerta del granero y sigilosamente entra acercándose a Darx.

La oscuridad no dejaba ver quién era pero cuando la figura prendió una lámpara de aceite se dio a conocer que era Applejack quien usaba su pijama que consistía en un camisón azul que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Applejack: Darx estas despierto? -

No hubo respuesta.

Applejack se acerco más a el y se sentó a su lado acariciando sus mejillas, pronto empezó a acariciar su cuello, su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen vendado en el cual tubo extremo cuidado.

Applejack: se ve mal -

Sobo suavemente el abdomen lastimado de Darx.

Applejack: "no, en que estaba pensando, no debería de molestarlo en este estado, pero... Hoy se ira lejos y no se siquiera si lo podre volver a ver" -

Applejack apretó su puño.

Applejack: "no!, podrá ser un pensamiento egoísta pero me gustaría por lo menos saber como se siente la polla de alguien más que mi hermano" -

Applejack se quito su camisón revelando que no traía nada debajo.

Applejack: "esta es mi única oportunidad y no la he de desperdiciar!" -

Applejack con extremo cuidado empezó a bajar el pantalón de Darx dejando ver a la campirana la hombría de Darx.

Applejack tomó su miembro y empezó a masajearlo suavemente, el pene de Darx era de color negro y media 15 cm en su estado flácido.

Applejack se empezaba a excitar de sólo verlo, a pesar de ser más pequeño que el de big Mac (en apariencia) el hecho de ser la verga de su amado le hacía fantasear y querer sentirlo en el fondo de su ser.

Darx se movió ligeramente al constante estímulo pero no se despertó, sin embargo su cuerpo si que estaba despierto y su virilidad empezó a llenarse de sangre llegando a la longitud de 29 cm y un grosor de 5.

Obviamente estas medidas serían imposibles en un ser humano normal pero su transformación en un pony anthro vino también con la verga de un caballo.

Applejack se quedó hipnotizada al ver el prominente miembro de Darx soltando unas pequeñas gotas de pre-semen y la llenaron las ganas de probarlo.

Applejack empezó a lamer su miembro con su lengua para después meterselo en la boca y empezar a chuparlo moviendo su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante.

Applejack: así que así sabe la verga de un joven pony, Mmmmmhh sabe delicioso -

Jejeje les voy a contar un secreto pero no se lo vallan a contar a Darx eh?, algunas de las habilidades de Darx tienen habilidades pasivas que no le conté, ya saben para darle más salseo a la historia.

Esta es la verdadera tabla de estadísticas de Darx.

 **Darx Collapse**

Raza: unicornio

Genero: masculino

estatura: 1.77 m

Peso: 72 kg

Vida restante: 60 años (más 13 por la garra del inmortal)

fuerza: 150 ( igual a la de Big mac)

Magia: 5000 ( más 1500 por la garra del inmortal)

Resistencia: 60 (la de un pony ordinario)

agilidad: 78 ( un poco menor a la de un gato)

velocidad: 230

Habilidades:

Dash: el objetivo se desplaza con una velocidad supersonica a un lugar cercano (max 2 m)

Habilidad pasiva - pago de sangre: cada vez que dash se utilice generara daño al objetivo.

teleportacion de corto alcance

teleportacion de largo alcance

Habilidad pasiva - Gran entrada: al usar teletransportacion el objetivo generara una explosión en el lugar donde se encuentra y en el lugar dond aparecera

Maestro en armas: el objetivo podrá usar cualquier tipo de arma y adiestrarla rápidamente

Afinidad mágica: el objetivo podrá usar cualquier tipo de magia y adiestrarla rápidamente

Espíritu de lucha: cuando el objetivo este bajo de vida su poder se vera incrementado considerablemente

Habilidad pasiva - Resurrección: si el objetivo sufre un daño letal, este resucitará en forma de alicornio (una vez usada esta pasiva el efecto durará un día) (al activarse esta pasiva se entrará en un enfriamiento de una semana)

Mano de la muerte: el objetivo drena magia y vida de su oponente a través de su agarre

Habilidad pasiva - Garras del inmortal: cada vez que Mano de la muerte se activa el objetivo robara años de vida restante a su oponente y los sumara a su vida, también robara puntos de magia totales.

Habilidad pasiva - Sensación de locura: si el objetivo utiliza muchas veces Mano de la muerte en un periodo corto de tiempo el objetivo no distinguirá a amigos de enemigos

Casanova: el objetivo tendrá una gran resistencia a la hora de hacer el amor

Habilidad pasiva - Iman: el objetivo segregara feromonas que lo harán atractivo a ojos de cualquier hembra de cualquier especie.

Habilidad pasiva - Droga: el semen del objetivo actuará de la misma forma que el Quoproclovitas generando una dependencia hacia la persona infectora.

Jijiji se va a cagar cuando se entere.

Volviendo a la acción, Applejack masturbaba el falo de Darx mientras chupaba sus testículos.

Los párpados de Darx empezaron a abrirse lentamente, las caricias y lamidas terminaron por despertarlo.

Darx: - bostezo - no, no me atraparan con vida - decía en un susurro

Applejack se percató de esto pero le resto importancia y siguió con su acto.

Darx sintió diversas corrientes de placer provenientes de su entrepierna, instintivamente volteo a ver que generaba esa sensación todo adormilado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a Applejack desnuda y chupando su pene como si de un helado se tratara.

Applejack: buenos días - dijo cantando

Darx: Applejack! Que diantres! -

Applejack: relajate, solo dejate llevar y dejame darte tu regalo de despedida - dijo montandose en el sin recargar su cuerpo para no dañarlo

Darx: "DISCORD!" -

A mi no me eches la culpa, ella llegó ahí por su propia voluntad, al parecer ella quiere tus huesitos.

Darx: "nada de eso, haz que se detenga!" -

Ah y yo porque?, hazlo tu, además no te hagas yo se muy bien que quieres y si no hazlo por tus lectores al fin y al cabo ella ya esta ahí, solo tienes que tomarla.

Darx trago saliva.

Darx: "esto es totalmente aprovecharse de la situación... Pero tienes razón al fin y al cabo es mi historia porque no darme el gusto" -

Darx tomo a Applejack de la cintura y la coloco debajo de él.

Applejack: wow, tu también tenias ganas eh? -

Darx: con esta preciosidad quien no? -

Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso de lengua, intentando domar a la serpiente de su amante y al final Darx logró someter a Applejack tomando el curso de la situación.

Darx: creo que tu ya probaste suficiente de mi, es hora que yo te pruebe a ti - dijo dando pequeños besos en su cuello bajando lentamente hasta bajar a sus pechos donde empezó a jugar con ellos chupandolos y mordiendo sus pezones.

Applejack: aaaahhh - gimio

Darx continuó con su asalto chupando y lamiendo ambos senos al mismo tiempo mientras Applejack gemia de placer

Darx: estas lista para el evento principal? -

Applejack: si! Dámelo quiero sentirte dentro de mi! -

Darx: ok, usted manda jefa - dijo para colocarse enfrente de Applejack dejando su pene en su entrada frotandolo contra su clitoris

Applejack: aaaahhh -

Darx: jeje -

Darx continuó rozando su miembro contra su clitoris disfrutando las expresiones que hacia su pareja.

Applejack: aaaahhh deja de jugar!... Dámelo! Quiero sentirlo en mi!, por favor! -

Darx: hmmm lo quieres?, entonces tendrás que ganartelo -

Applejack: aaaahhh lo quiero! Haré lo que sea! -

Darx: muy bien, date la vuelta -

Applejack obedecio y se dio la vuelta mostrándole a Darx todo su trasero.

Applejack: así? -

Darx: sip, ahora... -

\- slap -

Le dio una nalgada.

Applejack: aaaahhh -

Darx: eso es por intentar violarme mientras dormía -

\- slap -

Applejack: aaaahhh -

Darx: eso por ser tan jodidamente sensual -

\- splurt -

Metió su miembro dentro de un solo golpe.

Darx: y eso por darme el mejor regalo de despedida que alguien me haya dado antes -

Applejack: aaahh -

Applejack: "aaahh la tengo, tengo la polla de Darx dentro de mi, es maravilloso" - dijo empezando a mover sus caderas

Darx: wow por lo visto alguien no puede esperar -

Darx tomo a Applejack de sus flancos y empezó a moverse también metiendo y sacando su miembro en un vaivén de placer y lujuria.

Ambos gozaban y gemían en su gloria degustando con voracidad el cuerpo de su pareja, los sonidos sucios de la piel chocando y los fluidos corriendo inundaban el viejo granero siendo las paredes los únicos testigos.

De pronto Darx tomó ambos brazos de Applejack y empezó a penetrarla más fuerte y más profunda como si quisiera llegar hasta el estómago de la granjera.

Applejack babeaba de placer al sentir como el pene de su amado empujaba con tal fuerza que todo su cuerpo temblaba con cada estocada.

Applejack no dejaba de correrse y sus fuertes piernas empezaban a temblar por el cansancio y los constantes espasmos que daba su vientre al brincar de alegría.

La danza de la lujuria duró otros 30 minutos antes de que Darx sintiera su orgasmo llegar.

Darx: hnng Applejack, estoy cerca -

Applejack: dámelo!, lo deseo, llena mi santuario con tu semilla -

Darx empezó a moverse más y más rápido hasta que sintió su espalda arquear y su pene apuntó de explotar, entonces en un rápido movimiento sacó su miembro de la vagina de Applejack corriendose en su abdomen, pecho y parte de la cara.

Ambos jadeaban pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento con sonrisa en rostro.

Applejack: - jadeo - lo hiciste afuera -

Darx: si -

Applejack: owww yo quería que fuera adentro juju -

Darx: - jadeo - jaja voy a extrañarte cuando me vaya -

Applejack: yo también -

Se dan un beso.

Applejack: volveremos a hacer esto alguna vez? -

Darx: quizás, todo depende si salgo vivo o muerto de esta -

Applejack lo abraza.

Applejack: pues si sales vivo, te estaré esperando con los brazos y piernas abiertas -

Darx: esta bien, ahora tengo más motivos para salir vivo jaja - dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse

Applejack: jajajajaja, tonto - dijo dándole un golpecito en la nariz

Darx: bueno cuidate -

Algo lo detiene.

Applejack lo abraza por detrás enterrando su rostro en su espalda.

Applejack: promete que no morirás - le dijo sollozando

Darx: - suspiro - no puedo prometer algo que no puedo cumplir -

Applejack: prometelo! - grito

Applejack lo miro a los ojos.

Applejack: por favor - suplico

Darx se quedo viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes y no pudo negarse.

Darx: esta bien, te prometo que no moriré, usaré cada fibra de mi ser para mantenerme con vida -

Duraron en el abrazo unos minutos.

Darx: Applejack, ya me tengo que ir -

Applejack: si... - dijo soltandolo

Applejack: cuidate mucho por favor -

Darx: lo haré y de nuevo gracias por todo - dijo empezando a irse

Applejack lo veía marcharse y una lágrima de felicidad recorría su rostro, pero en ese instante recordó algo y fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Cuando Darx ya estaba bastante cerca de la entrada a Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack llegó corriendo detrás de él.

Applejack: Darx espera! - grito a lo que Darx se detuvo

Darx: que sucede? -

Applejack: se que tienes que irte así que no te quitare más tiempo, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo lo haré con gusto -

Darx: gracias Applejack pero... - fue interrumpido

Applejack: dejame terminar, se que no puedo ir contigo, pero quiero darte otro regalo -

Darx: ok -

Applejack: cierra los ojos -

Darx: pos vale - dijo haciendo lo que se le indico

De inmediato Darx pudo sentir como algo fino pero pesado se posaba en su cuello.

Applejack: listo ya puedes abrirlos -

Darx abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como ahora en su cuello colgaba un dije dorado con un gran ojo en medio de este.

Darx: esto es?! -

Applejack: el ojo de agamoto, quiero que lo tengas tu, se que tu lo aprovecharas mucho más que yo -

Darx: no existen palabras para describir mi felicidad y mi gratitud -

Applejack: tus actos hablan por si solos -

Darx: muchas gracias Applejack, prometo darle un buen uso a este tu regalo -

Applejack: no, gracias a ti -

Darx: ah y por cierto casi se me olvida -

Applejack: que cosa? -

Darx: tengo razones suficientes para pensar que Spike esta infectado, evita tener todo contacto con el y por favor impide que se acueste con Twilight y Rarity, puedes hacer eso por mi? -

Applejack: lo haré, no te decepcionare -

Darx: bien te dejo eso en tus capaces manos, nos vemos manzanita -

Applejack: ah.. Si adiós - dijo roja de la vergüenza

Así Darx paso la cerca blanca que limitaba el terreno de los Apple y se marchaba de esta granja y este pueblo.

* * *

 **\- Ponyville 8:00 am -**

Dos carruajes uno blanco y el otro negro aterrizaron en la plaza, siendo escoltados por varios guardias diurnos y nocturnos.

De ambos carruajes salieron las princesas vistiendo su traje de batalla y con un par de espadas a un costado.

Luna: Ponyville eh?, hace mucho que no venía -

Celestia: ya habrá tiempo de turistear pero ahora concentremonos a lo que venimos, iremos a ver a Twilight primero quizás ella sepa algo sobre esa energía -

Luna: esta bien -

Las princesas caminaban con paso lento hacia el castillo árbol, siendo escoltadas por sus guardias, entre los cuales se encontraban Sephir y Shini, las calles desiertas mostraban lo temprano que era, pero en su trayecto se toparon con un curioso pony, era un unicornio joven de color azul muy oscuro y venía tarareando una canción que nunca había escuchado.

El unicornio al percatarse de las princesas detuvo su andar y les dedico una sonrisa.

Darx: buenos días sus majestades -

Fue lo único que dijo para luego seguir su camino ignorando totalmente a los guardias que lo miraban con una cara de WTF, en especial Shini que no creía como un simple pueblerino se referiria a las princesas de esa manera tan coloquial y luego pasara totalmente de ellas.

Celestia miro extrañada al raro ser pero le resto importancia y siguieron su camino.

\- Castillo de la amistad 8:15 am -

\- Toc Toc Toc -

Twilight: ya voy! - se oyo

Twilight se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada y abrió la puerta, su sorpresa fue grande al ser la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna quienes llamaban a la puerta.

Twilight: princesas! - dijo dando una reverencia

Celestia: mi querida Twilight ya no tienes que hacer eso, también eres una princesa sabes -

Twilight: Oh si claro jeje -

Luna: podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? -

Twilight: por supuesto, acompañenme por favor - dijo conduciendo a ambas princesas al cuarto de tronos

Celestia: como veras Twilight nuestra visita no fue planeada por eso no te envié carta, pero detectamos una fuerza muy fuerte cerca de Ponyville, en los dominios del bosque everfree, de casualidad sabes que fue lo de anoche? -

Twilight: hmmm, me temo que no princesa, yo también sentí esa magia pero no salí a investigar estaba esperando a Spike -

Celestia: Spike? Acaso se encuentra mal? -

Twilight: ayer llegó a muy altas horas de la noche con algunas heridas y se sentía terriblemente enfermo -

Recuerden que Spike es un dragon y tiene cierta resistencia a la magia, por eso el efecto no es inmediato como en los ponys.

Celestia: Oh ya veo, ojalá se recupere pronto -

Twilight: lamento no haberle sido más útil princesa -

Celestia: nada de eso, comprendo que tienes obligaciones como princesa, pero también como compañera jamas te obligaría a hacer cosas por encima de tus amigos -

Twilight: gracias princesa -

Celestia: y sobre las desapariciones tampoco tienen nada supongo -

Twilight: en eso se equivoca princesa, hemos podido identificar al causante de esto -

Celestia: en serio?, me sorprendes nuevamente Twilight, y dime quien es el causante de estos acontecimientos -

Twilight: pues verá, es un poco difícil de creer pero después de todo si se trataba de una criatura -

Daybreaker: "primero dices que si y luego que no quien te entiende" -

Twilight: hemos podido identificar a la criatura como Ra'zul un ente parasitario que se apodera del cuerpo de los infectados obligándolos a tener relaciones sexuales para propagar la infección, viene de una raza llamada Pha'lax -

Celestia: Pha'... Lax?! -

Twilight: emmmm.. si -

Celestia se quedo fría al escuchar ese nombre quedando inmóvil y con una expresión de impresión y terror.

Celestia: "imposible los Pha'lax se extinguieron en la guerra, no es posible que uno haya logrado sobrevivir" -

Twilight y Luna notaron el cambio de ánimo de Celestia y empezaron a preocuparse.

Luna: hermana? Pasa algo? -

Celestia volvió en sí y acomodo sus ideas.

Celestia: no nada, Twilight puedes reunir a los elementos por favor, Luna nos vamos hay que ir a investigar la fuente de ese energía, Twilight volveremos en unas horas -

Twilight: si princesa -

Celestia y Luna se dirigieron a la salida, Celestia tenía un rostro serio y de preocupación mientras pensaba.

Celestia: "si los Pha'lax han vuelto, es una amenaza de nivel mundial, necesito corroborar que realmente los Pha'lax hayan logrado sobrevivir" -

Así una vez fuera ellas junto con su escolta fueron al bosque everfree en busca de evidencias.

* * *

 **\- Ponyville, estación de trenes 8:30 am -**

\- Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -

Maquinista: todos a bordo! -

Darx había comprado un boleto de tren con dirección al imperio de cristal, Milky tenía a sus seguidores en cada pueblo de Equestria pero no en el imperio, lo que le permitiría moverse más libremente sin necesidad de ocultarse.

Darx se subió al tren y tomó un asiento cerca de la ventana, había pocos ponys en el tren pero esto no le importaba a él escritor.

El tren empezó a moverse y Darx pudo ver como dejaba atrás el colorido pueblo donde se desarrollaba toda la serie.

Darx: jeje los traslados sin muy comunes en la mayoría de los fics, sin embargo lo que yo voy a hacer no lo es tanto - dijo sacando varios libros de una mochila que traía consigo

Darx: lo siento Twilight pero necesito estos libros, algún día te los regresaré -

Los títulos de los libros eran: magia ofensiva para principiantes, magia ofensiva avanzada, los hechizos de Starswirl, tiempo y espacio y un último libro sin nombre que se veía muy maltratado y viejo, este tenía un forro negro desgastado y un broche metálico que se veía claramente estaba forzado, Darx sacó el libro y lo empezó a leerlo.

Darx: "1.1 energía oscura..." -

\- Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -

El tren se alejaba rápidamente con rumbo al imperio de cristal.

\- Castillo de las dos hermanas 10:00 am -

Celestia y Luna inspeccionaban su antiguo castillo, viendo detalle hasta el más oscuro de los rincones.

Luna: que piensas hermana? -

Celestia: estuvieron aquí, varias habitaciones fueron modificadas y aseadas para su uso -

Luna: lo mismo pensé yo, hay cerca de 20 habitaciones arregladas, acaso serán bandidos? -

Celestia: no, no son bandidos, son ponys comunes y corrientes -

Luna: como estas tan segura? -

Celestia: solo lo se -

A Luna no le gustó esa contestación, su hermana sabia algo y por alguna extraña razón no le quería contar, en ese entonces un guardia (Sephir) se acerco a las princesas.

Sephir: princesas encontramos algo sospechoso en la sala del trono -

Celestia: vamos allá entonces - dijo para dirigirse a la zona

La antigua sala del trono estaba gravemente deteriorada, además del polvo y los manteles rasgados, había agujeros en las paredes, una parte del suelo estaba derretida y en el interior olía a humo.

Luna: no recuerdo que esto estuviera tan mal -

Celestia: en efecto no lo estaba -

Celestia se acerco al suelo derretido y lo palpo con su mano.

Celestia: estos son los restos de una batalla -

Luna: crees que eso haya sido lo que provocó esa energía? -

Celestia: es posible, considerando el tamaño de la explosión, la cantidad de magia utilizada en ese ataque debió ser muy grande -

Luna: y quien puede portar esa magia? -

Celestia: no lo sé, pero fuese quien fuese no quería que lo descubrieran -

Sephir: princesas encontramos algo más - las llamo, las princesas se aproximaron a un grupo de guardias que examinaban algo

Luna se impacto al ver lo que los guardias estaban viendo, Celestia se mostró seria.

Un par de alas membranosas, una grande y una pequeña de color amarillo estaban tiradas en el suelo (las alas de Milky).

Sephir: de que animal podran ser -

Celestia: de ninguno Sephir, estas son las alas de un pony -

Sephir: de un pony?! -

Celestia: así es, para ser más especifico de uno que lleva varias semanas infectado -

Sephir: no comprendo princesa -

Celestia: y no lo necesitas, Luna ya es momento de irnos he visto todo lo que tenia que ver -

Luna: ok -

Celestia: volvamos con Twilight, ya deben estar esperándonos -

Después de eso los guardias recogieron sus cosas y se fueron de vuelta a Ponyville.

\- Castillo de la amistad 10:30 am -

Dentro de él cuarto de tronos las chicas se preguntaban por que las habría llamado Celestia.

Rainbow: y para que nos habrá llamado la princesa? -

Pinkie: uuh quizás nos quiera invitar a una fiesta! -

Rarity: yo no se, lo único que se es que mi Spiki Wiki esta mal -

Twilight: el estará bien mientras yo lo cuide - dijo molesta

Twilight: yo creo que es sobre los secuestros que han estado ocurriendo -

Fluttershy: y en ese caso no deberíamos también llamar a Darx -

Pinkie: si así podría hacerle su fiesta de bienvenida -

Twilight: pues creo que tienen razón, Rainbow no te importaría ir por el, no quiero molestar a Spike

Rainbow : claro, estaré aquí antes que puedan decir wonderbolt -

Applejack: no lo encontraras -

Twilight: eh? Por que? -

Applejack: porque el ya no se encuentra en Ponyville -

Todas: que?! -

Rainbow: Applejack no es momento de bromas! -

Applejack: no es broma!, les digo la verdad -

Twilight: y por que se iría? -

Applejack: no se, solo me dijo que para protegernos -

Fluttershy: y a donde fue? -

Applejack: tampoco me lo dijo -

Un silencio se hizo presente

Twilight: bueno he leído que las personas que han perdido seres queridos, pueden llegar a distanciarse y estar solo -

Fluttershy: Oh pobresito, no me imagino lo triste que debe estar -

En ese momento Celestia y Luna llegaron al salón.

Celestia: disculpen la tardanza -

Twilight: no hay problema, princesa porque nos llamó? -

Luna también quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, su hermana se había estado comportando muy extraño y eso le estaba empezando a dar mala espina.

Celestia: - suspiro - pues como ya habrán podido adivinar, el motivo de mi llamado es sobre los secuestros que han ocurrido últimamente -

Twilight: y que quiere que hagamos? -

Celestia: lo que quiero que hagan Twilight... -

Celestia: es que me digan como consiguieran dicha información - dijo mientras miraba de forma severa

Twilight se quedó fría, Celestia nunca la había visto de esa forma y para será la diosa del sol, hacia que se le helará la sangre.

Twilight: ah pues... Eso.. Un amigo nos contó... Jeje -

Celestia se paro de su asiento y habló con la voz real.

Celestia: Twilight crees que esto es una broma!, el destino de Equestria pende de un hilo y tu quieres tomarme el pelo! -

Twilight: yo.. Yo.. Yo.. -

Celestia: como conseguiste esa información!, como sabes de los Pha'lax! -

Luna: hermana basta! - dijo levantándose tambien

Luna: se que ocultas algo, pero no es motivo para que le grites así, tienes que contarme que tienes -

Celestia la miro fijamente sin decir palabra alguna pero después de un rato suspiro y se volvió a sentar.

Celestia: tienes razón, lo siento Twilight no debí comportarme así -

Twilight: no.. Hay de que - dijo temblando en su asiento

Luna: ahora, Tía porqué no nos cuentas lo que sabes, que son los Pha'lax -

Celestia se mantuvo callada.

Celestia: - suspiro - pensé que esto ya era cosa del pasado pero bien, les contaré que paso -

Celestia: hace más de 10,000 años Equestria no existía solo eran pequeños reinos independientes, cada uno de ellos gobernado por un gran señor alicornio, cada uno de estos reinos vivía en paz y armonía, con intereses propios claro pero las disputas entre reinos eran sólo políticas, nunca llegaron a más -

Celestia: pero lamentablemente un día, al cual se le conoce o se le conocía como el día del mar negro, toda la paz, todo lo que alguna vez llamamos hogar se fue al caño con la llegada de los Pha'lax, los Pha'lax eran una especie marina muy semejantes a pulpos de cinco tentáculos, pero se caracterizaban por sus raras formas y colores, además de ser extremadamente agresivos y que infectaban a los ponys metiéndose en sus cuerpos obligándolos a tener relaciones sexuales para reproducirse y expandir más la infección -

Celestia: se les vio por primera vez en las costas de lo que hoy conocemos como mar de Luna, ahí generaron una oleada de caos y destrucción, parásitando a las yeguas de toda la costa y asesinando a cualquier ser vivo que no fuera una yegua, el reino de las alas blancas, reino que gobernaba mi madre sabia de esto pero decidió ignorarlo, no era su territorio y no tenía por que defenderlo, fue este mismo pensamiento individualista el que provocó que los Pha'lax tomarán mucho terreno aumentando su número a cantidades exorbitantes, para cuando nos dimos cuenta que no eran simples bestias y eran seres pensantes que atacaban puntos estratégicos para debilitar a los ponys, los Pha'lax ya habían consumido por completo 5 de los 13 reinos, se convocó a una asamblea, se armo una alianza entre los reinos restantes para combatir la amenaza que amenazaba con extinguir la vida como la conocíamos, unieron sus fuerzas y recursos para poder combatir al enemigo iniciando una guerra que duraría años -

Celestia: durante ese tiempo el líder de los hoja oscura mi padre y mi madre se conocieron y con el afán de preservar la especie se decreto que todo semental viril, incluyendo los grandes señores tuvieran tantas crías como pudieran, de ahí que tengo tantos sobrinos, son hijos de mis hermanos bastardos, la guerra iba a peor, solo 3 reinos quedaban en pie, la hoja oscura, los alas blancas y los cuerno de cristal que venía siendo el actual imperio de cristal gobernada por la reina Cadenza y al final en un intento desesperado por evitar la extinción de la raza pony los tres reinos dieron una última batalla donde pusieron todos sus recursos, era un todo o nada, pero los Pha'lax eran demasiados y pronto empezaron a hacer retroceder a nuestras tropas, yo solo tenía 11 años cuando eso pasó, se todo esto por los libros de historia, no importara que hiciéramos esas malditas cosas siempre lograban estropearlo todo, en esa batalla y con la derrota inminente mi madre jugaría su última carta, un ataque suicida en contra de la reina Génova líder de los Pha'lax, la reina Génova era un pulpo púrpura de doce tentaculos con el tamaño de un barco pesquero tenía múltiples ojos de color rojo y era muy engreída, tanto que gustaba ir a las batallas solo para ver como nuestros soldados caían y divertirse con sus cadáveres -

Celestia: acumulando toda su magia mi madre se lanzó en picada contra la reina tomándola desprevenida y generando un impacto directo, un mar de llamas de alzó sobre el campo de batalla liquidando a una gran parte del ejército enemigo, mi padre lideró a las tropas restantes en un ataque bilateral acorralando a los Pha'lax sin líder y dispersos, mi padre se encargo de masacrar hasta la última de esas bestias -

Celestia: - suspiro - mi padre nos crió a Luna y a mi, tras la muerte de mi madre hasta que un día simplemente desapareció, esto ocurrió cuando yo tenía 200 años y mi rabia contra los Pha'lax llegó a tanto que ordene quemar todo registro o información de su existencia, solo quedan unos cuantos de esos libros en mi biblioteca privada -

Fluttershy: y que le paso? -

Celestia: a quien?, a mi padre?, nadie lo sabe, muchos dicen que se suicido, otros que enloqueció y he oído también que algunos barqueros lo ven en las costas del mar de Luna gritando el nombre de mi madre, esos barqueros ignorantes, tratar de encontrar a mi madre?!, yo vi con mis propios ojos como de ella solo quedó su corona derretida y una de sus alas totalmente carbonizada -

Luna: y por que nunca me contaste? -

Celestia: - suspiro - lo siento Luna, yo no quería que sufrieras, yo a la fecha no he podido superar la pesada carga que traigo por culpa de esas cosas -

Se dan un abrazo.

Celestia: pensé que se habían extinguido pero al parecer lograron sobrevivir -

Rompe el abrazo.

Celestia: por eso es importante que me digas como conseguiste esa información, quizás así podamos parar esto antes de que empeore Twilight -

Twilight: Oh por supuesto!, pero.. La cosa es que lo que le dije es cierto princesa, un amigo nuestro llamado Darx fue el que nos dijo todo esto -

Celestia: pues entonces hazle llamar, es de vital importancia que hable con el -

Las chicas se miraron nerviosas.

Celestia: que pasa? -

Twilight: nada, es solo que.. -

Celestia: que? -

Twilight: eso no será posible, el ya no se encuentra en Ponyville -

Celestia: QUE?! y a donde fue -

Rainbow: no lo sabemos, no nos quiso decir, según para protegernos -

Celestia: y como es? Necesito verlo y saber que sabe -

Y también a que sabe XD.

Applejack: bueno pues es un unicornio azul oscuro, tiene la crin negra con rojo, tiene ojos rojos y tiene un sexy cuerpo - dijo eso último sin pensar ganándose una mirada pícara de parte de sus amigas

Applejack: también usa unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de tirantes blanca -

Celestia empezó a imaginarse al ser en su cabeza y recordó al pony de la mañana, Celestia abrió sus ojos como platos a esto.

Celestia: GUARDIAS! -

Guardias: si majestad -

Celestia: paren todos los trenes de la estación y bloqueen los caminos para salir de Ponyville, no quiero que ningún pony salga -

Guardias: si su majestad - dijeron para salir corriendo, volando y teleportandose.

Celestia: "maldición de haber sabido que era el, no, no tenía forma de saberlo, no puedo hacer nada, solo espero que no halla salido aun" -

Daybreaker: "hmmm de verdad será sexy?" -

Celestia: "no es momento para eso!" -

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal 2:00 pm -**

En tren se detenía chirriando sus llantas ante freno del maquinista y sacando vapor por su chimenea, de este los ponys abordo empezaron a bajar y uno de ellos inspeccionaba el lugar para saber como hacer su próximo movimiento.

Darx: muy bien, no tengo conocimiento de este lugar, y dudo conseguir trabajo igual de rápido que en Ponyville así que necesito ponerme en marcha ya -

Darx se paseaba por las calles de la plaza central viendo algún cartel o solicitud de trabajo, pero solo veía de mesero o conserje, ambos trabajos muy apretados y no le darían tiempo a practicar, el buscaba algo un poco más flexible, pero si no encontraba nada parecido ya se las apañaria de mesero.

Darx: aaaaaah que cansado estoy, llevo caminando horas y no encuentro nada - dijo sentándose en una banca de un parque

Darx: "hmmmm me pregunto donde pueden necesitar a alguien fuerte, con experiencia en combate y hábil con la magia" -

Portavoz: escuchen todos andamos buscando ponys fuertes, valientes, leales, dispuestos a luchar o con habilidades magicas! -

Darx: "meh es casi lo mismo" - dijo parándose y yendo a donde estaba el portavoz

Portavoz: la guardia real de cristal tiene muchas bacantes y andamos buscando yeguas y caballos que peleen por el amor a nuestro reino y a nuestra princesa! -

Portavoz: será duro si, pero se verán bien recompensados con una buena paga, beneficios exclusivos y un puesto alto en la sociedad, quien se anima?! - dijo eufórico el Portavoz que también era un guardia

Portavoz: "ugh no creo que puedan ser peores que los guardias que ya tenemos, me gustaría que fueran como la guardia personal de Canterlot esos si son guardias" -

Darx: yo me apunto! - grito

Los ponys que también estaban ahí se quitaron para dejar ver a Darx.

Portavoz: aaaa! Un voluntario, aunque no eres muy chico? -

Darx: y desde cuando ser joven es un impedimento, creo ser lo suficientemente capaz de llevar esa armadura con honor -

Portavoz: me gusta tu determinación chicuelo, ahora para poder entrar necesitas llenar una tabla de requisitos y... -

Darx: no quiero -

Todos miraron confusos al joven pony.

Portavoz: ah? Pero necesitas llenar la tabla para que la princesa vea tu solicitud -

Darx: no lo necesito, yo quiero hacer mi examen de admisión con una prueba -

Portavoz: no creo que eso sea posible, pero que clase de prueba quieres hacer? -

Darx: quiero pelear contra su guerrero más fuerte! -

Todos miraron impactados al osado pony.

? :entonces quieres pelear contra mi -

Darx se volteo para ver a un unicornio adulto de color blanco, su crin era de un tono de dos azules, uno fuerte y otro claro y bestia una camisa roja con medallas y un pantalón blanco.

Shining armor: creo que ladras más de lo que puedes morder, acaso sabes lo que estas pidiendo? -

Darx: lo comprendo y lo acepto -

Cadence: Oh cariño no seas tan rudo con el, solo es un niño

Este comentario le saco una vena a Darx.

Portavoz: príncipe, princesa por favor no le hagan caso, solo esta alardeando nada más -

Shining: lo se, estaba tranquilamente dando un paseo con mi esposa mientras monitoreo el ingreso de nuevos reclutas y me encuentro con esto, yo creo que tiene que aprender una lección de no decir cosas que no puedes hacer -

Darx: "esto es perfecto, mi plan era vencer al guardia más fuerte para ascender de rango rápidamente y ganarme el respeto de todos mis compañeros, siendo Shining creo que el resultado será mejor de lo que había imaginado" -

Cadence: Oh vamos cariño, no lo puedes dejar pasar esta vez?, hazlo por mi si? -

Entonces Shining vio los vendajes de Darx.

Shining: esta bien, solo porque tu me lo pides -

Darx: que pasa príncipe, tienes miedo de que un novato paté tu trasero o no quieres manchar tus finas ropas? - reto a Shining

Todos se quedaron en silencio temiendo por el ingenuo pony quien restaba a Shining.

Cadence: está bien, acabalo! -

Shining: tus deseos son ordenes -

Shining se quito la camisa roja dejando al descubierto su pecho el cual era mucho más musculoso que el de Darx, Darx siguió su ejemplo y se quito su camisa quedando descubierto, varios ponys se acercaron a ver la pelea creando un círculo alrededor de ellos, el Portavoz se acerco a ambos actuando como juez.

Portavoz: ok será una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no quiero golpes bajos, la magia de daño físico y mágico está totalmente prohibido, solo se permite magia de estado y de movimiento ok.

Shining y Darx se miraban fijamente a los ojos, retandose mutuamente evaluando la posición de su oponente.

Pony1: hagan sus apuestas, hagan sus apuestas! - gritaba un pony de la multitud, las apuestas eran 99% Shining y un 1% Darx y eso solo porque a una yegua se le hacía que era lindo

Portavoz: empiecen! - grito y múltiples vítores empezaron a sonar

Ambos empezaron a caminar en círculos sin dejar de mirarse.

Shining: muy bien niño, te dejaré dar el primer golpe, veamos que tan rapid... - no pudo continuar porque rápidamente Darx usando "dash" le dio un derechazo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos

Shining se quedó levemente aturdido, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido ni tan fuerte.

Darx: muy rápido príncipe? -

Shining se paro y se puso en guardia.

Shining: ok te concedo que me confíe, pero no volveré a cometer ese error -

Darx: excelente entonces puedo empezar a pelear en serio - dijo poniéndose en guardia

Ambos combatientes se lanzaron al ataque lanzando y bloqueando golpes, sus golpes eran tan fuertes que generaban una pequeña corriente de aire al chocar.

Shining tomó impulso y encesto un golpe en la quijada de Darx empujandolo un par de metros y sacándolo un poco de sangre.

Shining: tuviste suficiente niño? -

Darx escupió la sangre y se puso en guardia.

Darx: y tu? -

Shining mostró molestia al comentario.

Maestro en armas: activado

Shining lanzaba poderosos puños y patadas mientras Darx los bloqueaba como podía, Shining lanzó una patada alta directo al rostro de Darx, pero este la bloqueo y aprovechando su desequilibrio le encesto un gancho en el hígado.

Shining retrocedió un tanto adolorido.

Nuevamente ambos empezaron a darse de golpes, los ponys de alrededor gritaban y animaban la pelea, la mayoría de daban porras a su príncipe, pero algunos (la mayoría yeguas) animaban a Darx.

El combate se hacía más grande a cada segundo, la noticia de el príncipe peleando contra un principiante había atraído montones de gente, e incluso había un reportero anotando todo.

Shining logra encestar varios golpes consecutivos en el abdomen de Darx, adolorido Darx no puede hacer más que retroceder, Shining aprovecho esto y sin darle descanso lo tomo del cuello y de los pies subiendolo encima de su propio cuello y saludo a Cadence, a la princesa del amor le pareció una actitud infantil pero así era el y por eso lo amaba, Shining dejó caer a Darx encima de su rodilla derecha sacándole el aire y dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, sus vendajes empezaban a mancharse de sangre.

Shining: aún quieres pelear contra el más fuerte? que esperas levántate! -

Darx: "ayayayayay, duele" -

Darx: "si derrote a Milky, puedo con este tipo solo tengo que pensar otra estrategia" -

Darx se empezó a levantar lentamente y fue ahí con los rayos del radiante sol que lo noto, los rayos de luz se refractaban cuando chocaban en el cuerpo de Shining.

Darx: "un hechizo de protección invisible, ahora entiendo porque no se inmuta a mis ataques" -

Darx se quedó mirando sus manos.

Darx: "magia que no cause daño físico ni mágico verdad?, pero la mano de la muerte no genera ningún daño así que no habrá problema" -

Darx se puso en guardia nuevamente, Shining río a esto.

Shining: tu espíritu es admirable pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer así que terminemos con esto -

Darx: no podría estar más de acuerdo -

Shining se lanzó al ataque lanzando puñetazos y patadas, Darx sólo se dedicaba a defenderse buscando el momento perfecto para inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Shining castigaba el cuerpo de Darx dando golpes laterales mientras el solo trataba de ignorar el dolor.

Shining: vamos! Que pasa, atacame! - provocaba a Darx pero este no se inmutaba

Shining dio una patada alta logrando quebrar la defensa de Darx pero desprotegido la suya, fue ahí donde Darx tuvo un brillo en los ojos y sus manos se volvieron rojas.

Darx uso dash para acercarse a Shining a lo que este se sorprendió a esta acción y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Darx lo tomó del cuello y empezó a drenar su magia, Shining trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero estas se iban mermando a cada segundo.

Darx lanzó a Shining al suelo con gran fuerza mientras el príncipe se recuperaba de la descarga de dolor que recorría su cuerpo.

Absolutamente todos los ponys (incluida Cadence) miraban impresionados como Shining se retorcía de dolor y Darx posaba de forma retadora (pose de Rugal) ileso de cualquier daño que le haya provocado el unicornio blanco, es más la heridas que ya traía consigo también habían dejado de sangrar.

Darx: "aaah si, así esta mejor" -

Darx: no creas que eres el único que tiene trucos debajo de la manga -

Shining se intentaba parar sin mucho éxito mientras trataba de ahogar su dolor, no sabía que había hecho ese pony pero era evidente que era lo que había estado esperando en un principio, su cuerpo le dolía y el unicornio azul se veía tal cual empezó la pelea o incluso mejor.

Darx: que pasa príncipe, levántate! No querrás quedar mal ante tu pueblo y ante tu esposa verdad -

Y en efecto Shining volteo a ver donde estaba Cadence quien lo miraba con una expresión de preocupación al ver que no se podía parar.

En ese momento Shining sacó fuerzas desde el fondo de su ser lográndose parar ignorando totalmente el dolor y se puso en guardia, Darx sólo río a este hecho.

Darx: esos si son hombre y no tonterías joder -

Shining fue corriendo hacia Darx emanando una aura azul de sus puños e intentó darle un golpe, pero este solo se movió a la derecha para esquivarlo y usando su agilidad lo tomó del cuello y usando dash lo lanzó varios metros fuera golpeandose contra un árbol.

Darx: "no sabía que podía usar dash mientras cargaba algo o alguien, es bueno saberlo" -

Darx volvió a usar dash para acercarse a Shining y darle una patada que terminó por romper el árbol, astillando la espalda de Shining y sangrando un poco.

Cadence: alto!, el joven pony gana la pelea! - grito

Darx y todos los demás ponys vieron como la princesa se acercaba a su esposo y lo abrazada, luego vio a Darx con cierto disgusto pero un suave tacto la hizo voltear de nuevo a su esposo, Shining la abrazaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa como queriendo decir, "estoy bien".

Shining se levanto con gran dificultad y con una cara de pocos amigos se dirigió cojeando a Darx.

Shining: yo solo quiero decirte una cosa... - le dijo de forma severa

Shining: bienvenido a la guardia - le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba la mano

Darx estrecho su mano con la del príncipe y los ponys lanzaban vítores de pura euforia para recibir al nuevo integrante de la guardia de cristal.

Darx: "mejor no pudo haber salido" -

Que?, siendo sinceros el resultado de esta batalla era muy obvio la mano de la muerte representa una ventaja muy grande en un combate uno contra uno, quizás le de un nerf después.

Darx era bien recibido por los ponys quien lo felicitaban y admiraban su poder y fuerza, mient Cadence sacaba las astillas del cuerpo golpeado de Shining.

Darx: "hora de la fase dos" -

Darx se acerco caminando lentamente hacia la pareja, abriendose paso entre la multitud.

De inmediato pudo sentir el rechazo de la monarca por herir a su esposo pero esto no le importo.

Darx: príncesa Cadence , como pudo haber notado no soy de por aquí y perdóneme por ser tan egoísta pero de donde yo vengo es una tradición que cuando dos hombres entran en batalla, el ganador deba curar a su oponente si lo considera digno, he de decir que nunca me había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte, para mi sería un honor atender al príncipe -

Cadence se le quedó mirando al joven pony por un rato no muy convencida, pero al no ver malas intenciones en el chico, además de una cosa que Darx no sabe pero nosotros si.

Cadence: si esas son tus costumbres no soy nadie para cambiartelas - dijo con una sonrisa

Darx se agacho poniéndose enfrente de Shining y puso sus manos en forma de cruz mientras concentraba su energía en estas.

Shining: ya decía yo que no eras de por aquí, jamás había visto una técnica de pelea similar -

Darx: lo se y para mi será un honor trabajar con usted -

Shining: el honor será todo mio -

Darx puso sus manos en el hombro de Shining y empezó a emanar un aura verde.

Darx: curación suprema - dijo empezando a curar las heridas de Shining

Shining: buen peleador, hábil con la magia, bueno con las mujeres hay algo en lo que no seas bueno? -

Darx: no creo ser bueno realmente, solo aprendo con la marcha -

Shining: y modesto, tu llegaras a ser alguien grande si sigues así chico -

Darx: jeje gracias supongo -

Darx: "perfecto me gane la confianza de Shining y de Cadence, además de que pude probar ese hechizo de curación, todo salio bien" -

Cadence: oye y cual es tu nombre chico? -

Darx: mi nombre es Darx Collapse un placer -

Cadence: igualmente -

Cadence: y... Tienes donde quedarte? - pregunto un tanto nerviosa

Darx: eh? Porque lo pregunta? -

Cadence: ah es solo que la guardia real te puede dar asilo en el castillo y como dijiste que no eres de por aquí pensé que no tenias algún lugar -

Darx: pues de hecho ahora que lo menciona, planeaba quedarme un hotel hasta ganar lo suficiente para comprar un pequeño departamento -

Cadence: no puedo dejarte hacer eso, tu vendrás a vivir al castillo para cumplir tus obligaciones y protegerme a mi y a Shining -

Darx: ok yo obedezco, su majestad -

Shining: ok acompañanos, te mostraré tu recamara y tus obligaciones como guardia, de la paga hablaremos más tarde -

Darx: si mi príncipe -

Shining: por favor no me digas así, solo dime Shining -

Darx: ok Shining yo les sigo -

Y así el trío se fue de la escena con dirección al imponente castillo de cristal en medio de todo el reino.

* * *

 **\- Lugar desconocido 8:00 pm -**

Milky ya totalmente recuperada se dirigía a la fortaleza de los Changeling siendo acompañada por 20 de sus mejores soldados.

Ra'zul: "oye Milky" -

Milky: "si?" -

Ra'zul: "crees poder dejarme manejar esto a mi?" -

Milly: "por qué no me crees capaz de manejar a Chrysalis?" -

Milky seguía molesta por su derrota contra Darx, lo cual ocasionaba cierta fricción entre sus súbditos.

Ra'zul: "no es eso, es solo que Chrysalis no es una persona muy razonable y quizás pueda apelar a ella como primo lejano" -

Milky: "ah bueno, entonces por mi bien" -

Ra'zul: "bien yo se como manejar esto" -

En ese momento llegaron a la entrada del castillo, y aparecieron Changelings por todas direcciones rodeandolos.

Changeling: alto! -

Changeling: quien se atreve a tocar los dominios de la reina Chrysalis -

Ra'zul: yo soy la reina Milky y he venido a hablar con su reina para llegar a un acuerdo que beneficiara a ambas -

Los guardias se miraron no muy convencidos pero al final los dejaron pasar.

Changeling: acompañenos reina Milky -

Así los changelings escoltaron a Milky y a sus soldados hacia la sala del trono, ahí se encontraba una changeling alta do color negro con un vestido verde y con grandes curvas.

Chrysalis: quien es tan tonto para atravesar mis dominios! -

Changeling: es una reina su majestad dice que quiere hacer tratos con usted -

Changeling: una reina?, en Equestria no hay reinas! -

Ra'zul: pues ahora hay una y puede haber dos si gustas cooperar -

Chrysalis se mostró interesada en lo que decía esta yegua

Chrysalis: pues habla entonces -

Ra'zul: para que hablar si te puedo mostrar -

En ese momento Milky se teleporto enfrente de Chrysalis y le dio un beso en la boca.

Recuerdos y memorias tanto de Ra'zul como de Milky pasaban rápidos por la mente de Chrysalis.

Cuando rompieron el beso Chrysalis quedó bastante sorprendida.

Chrysalis: un Pha'lax? -

Ra'zul: así es -

Chrysalis: pensé que se habían extinto -

Ra'zul: no somos una raza fácil de exterminar -

Chrysalis: cierto, su capacidad para controlar la mente es excepcional -

Ra'zul: entonces que dices? Nos ayudas o nos atacas? -

Chrysalis: jajajajaja que cosas dices, no podría hacerle daño a alguien de mi familia, tienes mi apoyo y mis tropas, he visto tu plan y tiene futuro, pero tengo una duda? -

Ra'zul: te la contestaré con gusto si puedo -

Chrysalis: quien es el unicornio azul? -

Ra'zul: su nombre es Darx Collapse y es un dios de la muerte -

Chrysalis: dios de la muerte?! -

Ra'zul: así es, es por el que estoy pidiendo tu ayuda -

Chrysalis: tan fuerte es? -

Ra'zul: en extremo -

Chrysalis: muy bien dime que necesitas? -

Ra'zul: información, el enemigo sabe de nosotros, necesitamos saber que hacen ellos para no estar tan desprotegidos -

Chrysalis: no encontraras persona más capaz para esto, los changelings somos expertos en filtrar y robar información -

Ra'zul: cuento plenamente en ello -

Chrysalis: muy bien, creo que es un acuerdo -

Ra'zul: así es -

Chrysalis: cerraremos este acuerdo a la antigua, como se hacía en tiempos de Génova -

Ra'zul: me encanta la antigua - dijo picaramente

Chrysalis: muy bien mi cuarto esta arriba, mis subditos te guiarán allá, te estaré esperando - le guiña un ojo y se va

Milky: "pensé que sería más difícil" -

Ra'zul: "como dije se manejar a Chrysalis, en tiempos de guerra fueron los changelings quienes nos dieron asilo en sus propios cuerpos a los sobrevivientes -

Milky: "ya veo" -

Ra'zul: "a pesar de ser de ecosistemas diferentes, changelings y Pha'lax somos la misma cosa, tenemos una relación familiar como el de un hermano y una hermana" -

Milky: "vaya yo pensé que los changelings eran solo eran una bola de ladrones y secuestradores no pensé que tuvieran valores de fraternidad" -

Ra'zul: "hay muchas cosas de changelings y Pha'lax que desconoces Milky, toda una historia de hace milenios atrás" -

Milky: "luego tendrás que contarmela" -

Ra'zul: "quizás" -

Milky: "podrías empezar con explicarme por eso de cerrar un trato a la antigua" -

Ra'zul: "oh eso te va a encantar, en las viejas eras entre Pha'lax, changelings y la especie aérea, siempre se me olvida su nombre, había una tradición, cada vez que se cerraba un trato con éxito las líderes de ambas especies debían cerrar el trato con un hijo" -

Milky: "un hijo?" -

Ra'zul: "si dado que las diligentes de las especies todas eran bisexuales podían tener un hijo con la otra sin ningún tipo de problema" -

Milky: "oh, y quien.. Ya sabes.."-

Ra'zul: "que?" -

Milky: "ya sabes.. Quien da y quien recibe?" -

Ra'zul: "oh eso, bueno según la tradición la nación que pide ayuda ofrece su cuerpo como seña de agradecimiento" -

Milky: "osease que?" -

Ra'zul: "te toca recibir" -

Milky: "mierda!" -

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal 9:00 pm -**

Se ve entrar a Darx en un cuarto que perfectamente es del tamaño de una casa pequeña, con cocina, un baño personal, una cama y una estudio, Darx traía puesta una armadura ligera echa en su totalidad de cristal y aunque suena poco práctico es un cristal encantado que resiste igual que el acero pero es más ligero.

Su cuarto no era como el de cualquier guardia, se podría decir que era vip, incluso estaba a unos cuantos metros de la recamara real, como ya se habrán podido imaginar Darx era el guardia personal de la princesa Cadence, buena paga, horas de descanso flexibles y un acceso sin limitantes a la biblioteca del Castillo.

Por alguna extraña razón Darx recibía muchos lujos además de que la princesa parecía coquetearle a pesar de ya tener marido, si Darx no era un autista ni un despistado, se daba cuenta perfectamente de lo que pasaba alrededor aunque fingía que no.

Darx: hmmm bonita vista - decía mientras veía al imperio de noche con un vaso de agua y hielo

Darx: a partir de ahora seré yo solo tendré que encontrar de impedir el avance de Milky por mi cuenta y sin ayuda -

Toma del vaso

Darx: solo espero que no tengan mucho problemas en Ponyville ya le adverti a Applejack de Spike, pero esas yeguas calenturientas no se cuanto puedan aguantar -

Darx: - suspiro - solo espero que no me la pongan tan difícil, no me gustaría tener que recurrir a medidas extremas -

Toma del vaso

Darx: en fin como dijo Discord, las cosas pasaran como tengan que pasar además necesito descansar, mañana empezare mi jornada y no quiero dar malas impresiones - dijo para apagar las luces e irse a dormir

No obstante en otra sala a unos cuantos metros de ahí, los resortes de la cama sonaban y gemidos amorosos salían de la habitación.

Cadence: aaaahhh -

Shining: hnnng -

Shining embestia a su esposa haciéndola gemir de placer.

Cadence: aaahh Shining mi amor - decía mientras lo veía a los ojos

Shining: mi dulce flor, estoy cerca de mi límite -

Cadence: si!, hazlo adentro seamos padres amor aaahh -

Darx: por supuesto su majestad - dijo picaramente

Cadence se quedó impactada al ver que era Darx quien la follaba así que se limpio los ojos y volvió a ver a Shining.

Shining: pasa algo? -

Cadence: no nada, sigamos - dijo confundida

Continuará...


	25. Inesperado

**Fanfic el parásito**

 **Capítulo 24: Inesperado**

Han pasado tres días desde la última emisión y créanme, que hoy es un día especial, seguramente más de uno se quedará bastante intrigado de que pasará pero estoy adelantando de más.

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal 10:00 am -**

La princesa Cadence y su esposo tenían un agradable desayuno, Darx como guardia personal de la princesa tenía que estar con ella en todo momento, aunque la mayoría de los guardias se quedan afuera del cuarto custodiando las puertas y no adentro, esto para darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja, porque en el imperio de cristal si respetaban la privacidad de su princesa.

Sin embargo la princesa en persona había pedido a Darx que se quedara en el cuarto y muy cerca de ella, este accedió pero se mantenía en la puerta, no quería acercarse demasiado y no era solo en el desayuno, era en todo!, cuando iba a una junta, cuando paseaba por los jardines, cuando se iba a su recamara y su insistencia estaba empezando a preocupar a Darx.

Darx: "esto no me esta gustando, lo que menos necesito es un escándalo, necesito mantener un perfil bajo y seguro para que Milky no me pueda encontrar, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, la pelea con Shining no fue tan buena idea, gracias a eso llame mucho la atención, ahg tendré que remediar eso de alguna forma pero será después, por ahora solo me concentraré en seguir practicando y hacerme más fuerte, espero que este asunto de la princesa no pase a mayores" -

La princesa comía su comida sin mucho ánimo, su esposo le platicaba algo referente a su trabajo pero no le estaba poniendo mucha atención, ella estaba distraída pensando en sus acciones últimamente.

Cadence: "no entiendo que me pasa, jamás me había sentido así, siento como si un fuego dentro de mi estuviera quemando mis entrañas gritando por atención, pero cuando hago el amor con Shining no me sacia, la única forma de saciar ese deseo es cuando imagino que Shining es Darx pero..., yo ya estoy casada y estoy lista para ser madre, madre de un hijo entre Shining y yo, pero algo está funcionando mal, me haré exámenes y descubriré que me ocurre, me niego rotundamente a creer que estoy enamorada de Darx, es guapo si, y sexy, y atento.. Dedicado... Pero me estoy saliendo del tema!, no puedo serle infiel a Shining, no quiero hacerlo pero... Este ardor es tan insoportable que si no lo detengo ahora me terminara volviendo loca! , solo.. Necesito tiempo, dame más tiempo!" -

Recuerden que la habilidad pasiva de "Casanova" "Imán" hace que a las hembras cercanas se les haga atractivo Darx, pero al ser Darx el guardia personal de Cadence, esta está siendo bombardeada constantemente por esta pasiva generando un enamoramiento que se va agravando mientras más tiempo esta con el.

En ese momento un segundo guardia entro en la habitación.

Guardia: Príncipe armor, su presencia es requerida en el cuartel general -

Shining: está bien, acudiré de inmediato -

Shining: lamento dejarte sola mi amor, pero el deber llama - dijo levantándose de su asiento y retirándose con aquel guardia

Cadence: si cariño te veo al rato -

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el cuarto una vez se fue Shining dejando a estos dos solos.

Darx: "por favor no hables, por favor no hables, por favor no hables, por favor no hables" -

Cadence: Darx... -

Darx: si?.. -

Darx: "mierda!" -

Cadence: podrías venir a mi dormitorio a las 6:00 pm, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo - dijo en un tono serio y una expresión pasiva

Darx: si, por supuesto su majestad -

Cadence: ahora si me disculpas voy al sanitario, te veo en la sala de conferencias en media hora - dijo en el mismo tono y saliendo de la habitación

Darx: "uff pensé que sería peor, pero que habré echo que amerite la atención de la princesa, espero que nada malo" -

Después de eso se retiro a su habitación, todavía había hechizos que quería aprender.

Mientras tanto en el baño.

Cadence se masturbaba furiosamente mientras gemia y agonizaba culpa del dolor emocional que sufría.

Cadence: "que diantres me pasa!, Darx es un guerrero muy bueno pero tengo que despedirlo, si no cometeré el acto de infidelidad y no abra vuelta atrás, si, despediré a Darx y todo esto se acabará!.. No?.." -

Cadence se quedo un rato más en el baño antes de salir para continuar sus actividades.

* * *

 **\- Ponyville 2:00 pm -**

Applejack y Applebloom estaban trabajando tratando de vender las manzanas en la plaza del pueblo, o bueno mejor dicho Applebloom trataba de vender manzanas e intentar hacer entrar en razón a su hermana.

Applejack estaba ausente y totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar si lo que hizo fue correcto.

\- Flashback -

\- Castillo de la amistad -

Los guardias de la princesa se fueron corriendo, volando y teletransportando a diversos lugares.

Pinkie: wow eso es rapidez -

Celestia: solo espero que sea la suficiente para poder impedir que se vaya -

Twilight: y tan importante es Darx? -

Celestia: si, por lo que me han contado se ve que el tiene bastos conocimientos sobre este Pha'lax, su ayuda es vital para terminar esto, los Pha'lax son excepcionales para esconderse y si uno se oculta, les digo por experiencia propia que no lo van a poder encontrar -

Twilight: Oh ya veo -

Rainbow: bah esas cosas nunca han enfrentado a una heroína tan grande y rápida como yo, además también está el cofre para ayudarnos -

Luna: tienes razón Rainbow, en los tiempos de los imperios no existían los elementos ni el cofre, quizás tomemos desprevenido al enemigo y podamos poner fin a su tiranía -

Celestia: yo no contaría con ello -

Luna: porque lo dices hermana? -

Celestia: los Pha'lax son muy similares a los changelings y muy distintos a la vez -

Applejack: espere, espere acaso los Pha'lax tienen alguna relación con los Changelings -

Celestia: no estoy certeramente segura de que relación tienen los changelings con los Pha'lax pero de que se llevan bien entre las dos especies se llevan bien -

Todos hicieron un gesto de preocupación.

Celestia: incluso pienso que pueden ser de la misma rama evolutiva pero a lo que yo me refiero es que al igual que los changelings, los Pha'lax se alimentan del amor de los ponys, sólo que ellos tienen la necesidad de consumar el amor en sexo para alimentarse -

Luna: así que una alianza entre el Pha'lax Ra'zul y Chrysalis es muy viable, ambos buscan la misma cosa -

Celestia: es muy posible, pero lo que hace verdaderamente peligrosos a los Pha'lax es su capacidad de modificar su cuerpo a placer -

Twilight: podría explicarnos mejor princesa -

Celestia: por supuesto, los Changelings tienen la capacidad de tomar la forma de cualquier ser vivo que deseen y hasta cierto punto copiar sus habilidades, pero los Pha'lax no, ellos por si solos no valen nada, necesitan tener un huésped estable para destacar, una vez tienen uno pueden modificar las características físicas y mentales de este, pueden hacerlos más rápidos, más fuertes, más ágiles, más poderosos y en general más letales -

Applejack: y como los detenemos -

Celestia: siendo más listos que ellos, cosa que no es muy fácil pues los Pha'lax son muy buenos estrategas -

Rarity: y no hay alguna forma de detectarlos?, algún hechizo de revelación o algo así? -

Celestia: me temo que no, los Pha'lax son totalmente inmunes a la magia de localización, la única manera de detectarlos es mediante la observación -

Rainbow: como que la observación? -

Celestia: como ya les dije los Pha'lax tienen la capacidad de deformar y modificar a su huésped como quieran, pero eso tiene una desventaja ya que su simple presencia deforma algunos caracteres del infectado aunque este no quiera -

Rarity: y cuales serian esos cambios? -

Celestia: bueno son varios, aunque no tienen que tenerlos todos, pueden ser cambio de color en pelaje, cambio de color de ojos o también puede haber cambios de ánimo casi siempre es del tipo agresivo -

Applejack: ya veo, entonces princesa creo saber quienes si están infectados -

Celestia: en serio Applejack? Eso es maravilloso, y dime quienes son? -

Applejack: bueno.. Según mis investigaciones he visto que las personas que creo están infectadas tienen los ojos rojos y los dientes puntiagudos -

Celestia: es bueno saberlo -

Applejack: según esto las personas que logre identificar fueron los guardias de elite y la alcaldesa Paper -

Celestia: muy bien eso explica porque desaparecieron los guardias que envié, eran guerreros muy capaces no creo que hayan perdido, pienso que les tendieron una trampa -

Applejack: si también sospecho de la pony que estaba en la alcaldía el día de la reunión -

Celestia: la detective Milky?, hmmm no lo había pensado pero puede ser, su insistencia en mi entrada al bosque era un tanto sospechosa, además que su altura y pechos estaban muy desproporcionados, seguramente me quisieron atraer a una trampa pero fallaron -

Luna: muy bien, procederemos a poner bajo custodia a esos ponys tu ayuda sera muy útil Applejack -

Celestia: esos serian todos? -

Applejack: si su majestad, aunque.. -

En ese momento Applejack recordó lo que le había dicho Darx.

"Darx: tengo razones suficientes para pensar que Spike esta infectado, evita tener todo contacto con el y por favor impide que se acueste con Twilight y Rarity, puedes hacer eso por mi? -"

Applejack: "debería decirle?" -

Finalmente la granjera tomó una decisión.

Applejack:.. Bueno hay una última persona de la cual no estoy muy segura -

Celestia: y quien es? -

Applejack: se trata de Spike -

Twilight se levanta de su asiento molesta.

Twilight: que estas diciendo?!, Spike esta un poco enfermo nada más el no esta infectado! -

Applejack: el mismo Darx piensa que Spike esta muy probablemente infectado, considerando que es gracias a él que tenemos esta información, yo pensaría su opinión dos veces -

Twilight: solo porque tu novio lo dijo no significa que es cierto!, crees que no vi que llegaste con las piernas abiertas! Tu eres una traidora y una prostituta! - grito impactando a todos

Celestia: Twilight eres mi mejor alumna y confío en ti plenamente, pero estas familiarizada con el caso, te voy a pedir que te retires -

Twilight: pero... -

Celestia: LARGO! -

Twilight bajo la cabeza y totalmente vencida abandono en cuarto, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Applejack.

Una vez Twilight se fue continuaron la conversación.

Celestia: estas totalmente segura que tu amigo dice la verdad? -

Applejack: le confiaría mi vida -

Celestia: muy bien, procederemos a poner bajo custodia a Spike Luna puedes pedir a Canterlot que traigan una carrosa y una camilla por favor? -

Luna: si hermana, voy enseguida - dijo para salir de la habitación

Celestia: bueno creo por ahora esta bien, vallan a sus casas y descansen, Applejack hiciste lo correcto, seguramente el enemigo planeaba infiltrarse en los elementos y atacar desde dentro -

Applejack: gracias princesa -

Celestia va y le da un abrazo.

Celestia: no te preocupes ya se le pasará a Twilight, la conozco bien -

Applejack: eso espero -

Después de eso la princesa se retira y va hacia su carruaje.

\- fin Flashback -

Desde ese entonces Twilight no le había dirigido palabra a Applejack.

Applejack: - suspiro - sólo espero que se le pase -

? : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay -

Un grupo de guardias llevaba arrastrando a una yegua que resultaba ser la alcalde Paper quien forcejeaba y gritaba.

Paper estaba encadenada de pies a cabeza y tenía un bozal en la boca, sus ojos eran rojo sangre y se movía frenéticamente intentando liberarse.

Paper: noooooooooo!, sueltenme! - gritaba

Paper: ustedes no entienden! Ella está tratando de salvarnos! Quiere liberarnos del dominio de Celestia tienen que creerme! -

Paper: abrazen a nuestra señora, les garantiza una vida feliz y libre, sin dolor ni perdidas, si se rehúsan todos morirán, me oyen! ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS VAN A MORIR AJAJAJAJAJA, MUJERES Y NIÑOS POR IGUAL, NO HABRÁ SER QUE ESCAPE DE SU IRA JAJAJA - seguía diciendo mientras la llevaban a una carrosa celda

Guardia: ya callate! - dijo un guardia que la sujetaba propinandole un puñetazo en el estómago

Los guardias dejaron a Paper con cero delicadeza a la carrosa y la cerraron con llave.

Applejack se quedó fría al ver tan horrible escena.

Applejack: sólo espero que esto vaya a mejor, de lo contrario tendremos un grave problema - dijo para continuar su labor, no obstante con un mal sabor en la boca

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 3:00 pm -**

Dentro del castillo Celestia hablaba con sus generales.

Celestia: damas y caballeros, me aflige tener que mandarlos llamar una vez más pues eso solo implica una cosa -

Capitán general de las fuerzas navales de Equestria Sea Fire: eso implica que Equestria se encuentra amenazada -

Celestia: así es general, posiblemente estemos hablando de guerra -

Todos los presentes mostraron una cara de impresión.

Capitana general de las fuerzas aéreas de Coudsdale Climb volt: guerra dice, contra quien? -

Celestia: se trata de un antiguo enemigo de las eras pasadas, su poder por si solo no es mucho, pero no tardará en incrementar sus fuerzas y crear un ejército muy poderoso, esta amenaza no sólo compete a los ponys, sino a todas las especies del planeta -

Capitana General de las fuerzas armadas de Canterlot Shini Star: y que debemos hacer para impedirlo -

Celestia: no podremos ganar esta pelea solos, con un poco de suerte tratare de conseguir alguna alianza con alguna otra nación pero lo que quiero que hagan es prepararse, necesito a cada soldado, wonderbolt y marino listo y preparado para la guerra -

Los tres: si señora -

Cloud: princesa mis wonderbolts y yo estamos listos para lo que sea, tenemos la obligación de velar por la seguridad de los ponys y nunca hemos fallado en el cumplimiento de esa tarea, le tendré un escuadrón patrullando cada ciudad en menos de 24 horas, además desde la invasión changeling hemos previsto un segundo ataque y creamos armas f-k32 cada soldado tendrá una y podrán disparar un rayo de magia que reducirá a cenizas a nuestros enemigos -

Sea: opino igual princesa mi flota patrullara las costas de Equestria, nada entrará por el agua sin que termine en el fondo del mar, mis buques, Grinder, Titan y Cherno cuentan con armamento pesado de largo alcance, usted de la orden y liquidaremos cualquier cosa en un radio de 2 km -

Shini: empezaremos la producción de armas y capacitación de soldados, también abriremos las bacantes para aumentar la cantidad de soldados a la armada real -

Que?, creían que Equestria no tenía armas para defenderse? Bueno eso al escritor de esta historia le pareció absurdo así que por lo menos en esta dimensión Equestria tiene armas de guerra y de alto calibre además, no rivalizan con las máquinas bélicas de los humanos pero se defienden.

Celestia: excelente, confío en ustedes que así se hará, de momento quiero que esta información se mantenga en secreto, no quiero crear pánico entre la población -

Los tres: si señora -

Celestia: muy bien ahora retirense, hagan lo que tengan que hacer y sean discretos -

Los tres: si señora - dijeron para salir de la habitación e ir a sus destinos

Celestia salió un poco después y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Celestia: "siempre estuve en contra de la fabricación de armas militares, pero en vista de como están las cosa creo que la decisión de mi hermana fue bastante acertada" -

? : pasa algo su majestad?, se ve tensa -

Celestia: no, no es solo un dolor de cabeza - dijo sin voltear a ver a la pony

? : Oh y quiere que le traiga un té?, una aspirina o quiere desahogarse con mi cuerpo? -

Celestia: espera que?! -

Celestia abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a Fleur vestida con un traje de mucama muy revelador.

Celestia: Fleur!, que haces aquí! -

Fleur: jeje bueno la verdad no nos habíamos visto desde hace un buen rato y pensé que tal vez ya no le interesaba - dijo poniendo cara de cachorro

Celestia: no, no es eso, es solo que he estado un poco ocupada -

Fleur: Oh que mal, pero.. Entonces que decide? - dijo pestañeando varias veces

Celestia: esteee... Yo... -

De pronto sus ojos se volvieron rosas y su pupila fina como gato.

Daybreaker: acaso tengo que decirlo, te escojo a ti preciosa - dijo apretandole una pompa

Celestia: "y que pasó con eso que Shini era la mejor opción?" -

Daybreaker: "y lo es, pero no he follado en días y tu necesitas desestresarte así que no te quejes" -

Celestia: "-suspiro- tu no cambias, y de a mínimo me vas a dejar follar con Fleur esta vez?" -

Daybreaker: "solo si te portas bien" -

Daybreaker tomo a Fleur como novia y se teleporto a su habitación, no obstante una yegua de pelaje amarillo pálido las había visto desde la esquina del pasillo.

Shini se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que logró abrirse una herida en este, después de eso golpeó la pared haciendo un agujero en este y se fue hecha una furia mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Shini: "como te atrevez, maldita mucama, yo te enseñaré cual es tu lugar" - pensaba para sus adentros mientras todo pony que la viera se apartaba de inmediato

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal 4:00 pm (hora de descanso de Darx) -**

Darx había colocado diez dummies con forma de pony en un círculo alrededor de el, cada uno tenía una ballesta y un escudo.

Darx se terminó de comer rápidamente un sandwich de lechuga (porque se negaba rotundamente a comer heno) y se puso en guardia.

Darx: aaaaaaaaaaaaah! - grito usando dash para golpear al primer dummie derribandolo

Después Darx creo una bola de fuego mediana y la lanzó contra otro dummie incinerandolo, los dummies restantes dispararon sus ballestas y Darx utiliza dash hacia atrás para esquivar las flechas.

Darx imbuyó sus manos con magia tornándose de un color verde fosforescente y golpeó el piso creando una onda de choque bestial agrietando la tierra y mandando a volar a 4 dummies, Darx invoco un arco hecho de pura luz y disparo cientos de flechas agujereando a los dummies en pleno aire, los 4 dummies volvieron a disparar sus armas pero Darx en vez de esquivar cubrió su cuerpo con un aura blanca que explotó generando una corriente de viento que mando a volar las flechas.

Darx volvió sus manos azules y de ellas salieron varias espinas de cristal que se clavaron en otros tres dummies, Darx lanzó un rayo color azul contra el último dummie congelandolo y usando dash se acerco a él, Darx tomó al dummie del cuello y lo elevó del piso.

Darx: redención! - grito y una gigante columna de fuego cubrió a ambos para luego explotar en una gran llamarada, Darx arrojó con fuerza los restos del dummie y al impacto con el suelo este exploto.

Darx respiraba agitadamente sin romper su guardia y bastante sudoroso.

Darx: "bien, es algo bueno para variar" -

Parece que ya has dominado varios hechizos.

Darx: "sip pero aspiro a más" -

Muy bien, me parece bien que te preocupes por fortalecerte, pero no deberías preocuparte también por otras cosas?.

Darx: "como que?" -

Como Cadence sin ir más lejos.

Darx: "ella está bien, quizás así sea siempre y lo estoy confundiendo, digo es entendible si suponemos que ella es la Afrodita de este mundo" -

Quizás pero bueno yo solo venía a ver el estatus de tus habilidades, me da flojera escribir siempre que haces, así que voy a describirles que hace cada una de tus habilidades y así solo digo su nombre estando en combate.

Darx: "me parece bien" -

Darx Collapse

Habilidades

\- habilidades de bajo nivel -

Bola de fuego: invoca una bola de fuego que explota al contacto.

Rayo congelante: lanza un rayo que congela todo en su camino.

Arco de luz: invoca un arco de luz que dispara a los enemigos provocando daño de luz.

Fuerza: invoca unas corrientes de viento muy fuertes que mandan a volar a los proyectiles y enemigos cercanos (alcance 3 m).

Acondicionamiento: el objetivo canaliza por un segundo para obtener fuerza aumentada, velocidad aumentada y resistencia aumentada.

Estacas de cristal: invoca múltiples dagas de cristal que se disparan a los enemigos enfrente de él.

Espina de cristal: invoca un gigantesca espina de cristal empalando a los enemigos sobre ella.

Explosión demoniaca: el objetivo concentra una bola de energía oscura que explota y genera daño oscuro.

Habilidades de nivel medio.

Creación de armas: el objetivo puede crear armas usando los elementos de su alrededor.

Curación suprema: el objetivo canaliza durante tres segundos para curarse a él y a aliados cercanos.

Deformar: el objetivo puede modificar su cuerpo y regenerar sus extremidades usando energía oscura.

Redención: el objetivo se imbuye así mismo y a su oponente en un elemento (hielo, fuego, rayo, luz, oscuridad) para luego detonar esa energía creando gran daño, el enemigo afectado se cargará de dicha energía y se convertirá en una bomba del mismo elemento.

Corte mortal: el objetivo canaliza por tres segundos para disparar un corte de energía pura que rebana todo a su paso.

Destrucción: el objetivo canaliza por tres segundos para liberar un rayo de energía pura en una dirección.

Habilidades de nivel alto.

Inferno: el objetivo canaliza por cinco segundos para desatar un mar de llamas sobre sus enemigos (10 m).

Mega destrucción: el objetivo canaliza por 10 segundos para desatar un poderoso rayo de energía pura en una dirección.

Máxima devastación: el objetivo canaliza por 15 segundos para cargar una bola de energía oscura, la bola explota al contacto destruyendo todo a su paso (100 m).

Se que esto es un poco tedioso pero a la larga me lo agradecerán.

Darx: "oye ya terminaste de hacer tu tarea" -

Hmmm te recuerdo que yo estoy al mando y si fuera tu, mostraría un poco más de respeto.

Darx: "jaja ni en tus mejores sueños" -

Grrrrrrr.. Bueno también te quería dar un consejo.

Darx: "consejo que no seguiré" -

Bueno si lo sigues o no lo sigues aya tu, yo solo quería decirte que tienes las herramientas para ver a tu enemigo usalas a tu favor para impedir que se fortalezca muy rápido.

Darx: "oye eso suena.. -

Shhhhh tienes compañía.

Y en efecto dos guardias de cristal se acercaban a Darx.

Guardia1: eh compañero, nos vas a hacer quedar mal, tomatelo con calma -

Guardia2: si, no hace falta que entrenes tanto, ni que estuviéramos en guerra -

Darx: "por ahora" -

Darx: me gusta estar preparado para cualquier situación, digo Equestria ha sido atacada varias veces ya, no me sorprenderia que otro villano apareciera de la nada -

Guardia1: meh si eso ocurre los elementos se encargarán, nosotros solo tenemos que pasar largas horas de aburrimiento custodiando un castillo en el cual nunca pasa nada -

Darx: ese es nuestro trabajo como guardias, nuestro estado es indiferente mientras cumplamos nuestra labor -

Guardia1: ya para ti es fácil decirlo que matas tu tiempo con la princesa -

Darx: de que hablas? -

Guardia2: ya seguramente no sabes nada no es así? - dijo burlon

Darx: pues entonces esclarece mi ignorancia -

Guardia1: bah no te hagas el santo, dime cuantas veces te has follado a la princesa? -

Darx: que cosa?! -

Guardia2: no te hagas compañero, todos hablan de eso, de como la princesa te hecha ojitos cada vez que puede, acaso no te ha llevado a la cama -

Darx se paro firme y mostró una clara expresión de enfado.

Darx: tu eres un guardia real e hiciste un juramento para ser fiel y honrado ante tus príncipes! En vez de eso prefieres hablar a sus espaldas y pasar la vida de holgazan! -

\- toma del cuello al primer guardia -

Darx: contestando ti pregunta, no no he fornicado con la princesa y si vuelvo a oír tal estupidez de tu boca haré que sea lo último que digas, he sido claro? -

El guardia asintió rápidamente presa del miedo.

Darx: ahora larguense , deberían entrenar como yo y no tendrían tanto tiempo libre, así no pensarían en tales boberias -

Los guardias obedecieron y se fueron corriendo del lugar.

No fuiste muy rudo?, te podría traer problemas más adelante.

Darx: me viene valiendo tres hectáreas de mi equina verga, no necesito caerles bien, lo único que necesito de ellos es que cumplan su función y nada más -

OK tu decides, te veo al rato.

Darx: si, te veo luego -

OK.

* * *

 **\- Reino de los Changelings 5:00 pm -**

Milky charlaba con Chrysalis en el cuarto del trono de los Changelings, también estaban Solar, Derpy, la unicornio púrpura y los generales Changelings.

Ra'zul: mi idea es conseguir más recursos para nuestros ejércitos y al mismo tiempo debilitar los suyos, si atacamos pueblos y ciudades productoras Celestia se quedará sin recursos rápidamente y la derrota será inminente -

Chrysalis: mis Changelings han sobrevolado las regiones de Equestria y he marcado en este mapa las principales ciudades productoras - dijo colocando un mapa de Equestria en la mesa

Ra'zul examinó cuidadosamente el mapa y sonrió al ver una ubicación.

Ra'zul: que te parece este? - dijo señalando un pueblo costero en el mapa

Chrysalis: Seaward Shoals? No era lo que tenía en mente -

Ra'zul: este es perfecto, tiene cero defensas y podremos evitar que Celestia pida ayuda a otras naciones, este puerto es el principal (por no decir único) medio por el cual Celestia obtiene beneficios del Reino grifo y el Reino dragon -

Chrysalis: me empieza a gustar, tendré listo una cuadrilla de 5000 Changelings para mañana en la mañana -

Ra'zul: no debemos apresurarnos, tenemos que estar seguros de que sea seguro, de todas formas ve preparando tus legiones, yo ire a ver el estatus de las mías -

Chrysalis: me parece bien, esta junta termino vuelvan a sus puestos -

Dicho esto todos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos.

En ese lapso Solar se acerca a Milky.

Solar: su majestad no quiero cuestionarla, pero.. No deberíamos tener un plan de emergencia por si el unicornio aparece? -

Milky: tu eres la capitana general de mis fuerzas Solar, no tengas miedo en decirme tus opiniones, y en cuanto a tu pregunta.. No te preocupes, si ese engendro aparece lo atacaremos con toda la fuerza del ejército Changeling y los Pha'lax, lo aplastaremos como a un insecto si se atreve a mostrarse -

Solar: muy bien, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, con su permiso - dijo retirándose del lugar

Ra'zul: "no deberías tomarte a la ligera ese problema, Solar es muy inteligente en preocuparse por ello" -

Milky: "lo se, pero no debemos mostrar debilidad, ya pensaré en algo si aparece" -

Ra'zul: "ok espero sepas lo que haces" -

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal 6:00 pm -**

Darx se dirigía con su armadura puesta hacia la recamara de Cadence.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Cadence ella ya lo estaba esperando y se encontraba sentada en una silla vestida con una bata rosa.

Cadence: Darx por favor pasa -

Darx: si su majestad -

Darx se puso en posición de descanso y vio a la princesa.

Darx: que es lo que quería hablar conmigo princesa? -

Cadence: - suspiro - Darx tus habilidades para el combate son excepcionales nadie pued negar eso, y también has mostrado ser muy fiel y devoto a ti juramento, pero.. -

Cadence: tu estancia aquí ha incomodado a una persona de gran relevancia y me temo que eso no puede pasar desapercibido -

Darx: "ya veo" -

Cadence: lo siento mucho Darx pero tu estas... - las palabras se le acabaron a Cadence

Darx: estoy?... -

Cadence: Darx tu estas... -

Cadence: "vamos solo dilo y todo esto terminara, des-pe-di-do, no es difícil solo dilo" -

La entrepierna de Cadence ardía con la intensidad de mil soles y sudaba a pesar de hacer calor.

Cadence: lo que estoy tratando de decir es que estas... -

Darx: eh.. Majestad se encuentra bien? -

El ardor llegó a un punto que se volvió insoportable y sus jugos lujuriosos empezaban a chorrear, mojando si bata.

Cadence: "CON UN DEMONIO, LO QUIERO Y LO QUIERO AHORA!" -

Cadence brinco de su asiento directo a los brazos de Darx derribandolo y quedando encima de él.

Cadence: que fue lo que me hiciste?! -

Cadence: desde que llegaste tu he empezado a sentir estas raras sensaciones, cual es tu secreto?, que tiene tu piel que me vuelve loca?! -

Darx: emm princesa creo que no se encuentra bien, la escoltare a la enfermeria antes de que empeore -

Cadence: Oh claro que me vas a llevar a la enfermeria, pero eso será después de que me cojas hasta que yo no pueda caminar hasta ella -

Darx: princesa, yo jure lealtad al príncipe Shining, esto es una traición en su contra -

Cadence: pero también me juraste lealtad a mi y tus votos dictan que tienes que acatar cada orden que te dé, así que Darx Collapse te ordenó que me cojas! -

Darx: lo haré pero con una condición -

Cadence: y cual seria esa condición? -

Darx: que una vez acabemos me reubicara lo más lejos posible de usted pero no afectará mi paga -

Cadence: hecho, ahora joven Darx prepárate para la noche más inolvidable de tu vida -

Darx: wujuuu - dijo en tono zombie mostrando su sarcasmo

Cadence se levantó de él y se dirigió a su cama donde le indicó a Darx que fuera con ella, este a regañadientes obedeció.

\- Lemon -

Cadence se quito su bata mostrándole a Darx su hermoso cuerpo de alicornio, Cadence era de complexión fina y delicada, sus pechos eran grandes y jugosos, al igual que su cintura era ancha y su trasero voluptuoso.

A Darx esto lo hizo ponerse rojo y tener una ereccion, a Darx no es que no le gustara el sexo, de hecho le gusta si no, no escribiría una historia de este tipo, lo que lo detenía de fornicar con cualquier yegua que se pusiera en su camino eran las consecuencias que traería consigo, y ser "el otro" en el matrimonio real del Imperio de cristal no era precisamente uno de sus deseos.

Darx suspiro y empezó a desvestirse.

Darx: "terminemos con esto y que siga la vida, o en este caso la historia" -

Darx empezó a acariciar los suaves senos de Cadence y a mordisquear su cuello, Cadence sólo podía gemir de placer, luego ambos se dieron un apasionado beso en el cual Darx se dejó dominar por Cadence, no tenía ganas de ser muy participe la verdad, temía que le gustara y entonces ahí si tendría un problema gordo.

Cadence jugaba en el interior de la boca de Darx, saboreando hasta el último de los rincones de su amante, Darx rompió el beso quedando un hilo de saliva entre ambos.

Cadence pestañeo varias veces para provocar a Darx y se tumbo en la cama abriendo las piernas para excitarlo todavía más.

Darx vio esto y un simple "meh" salió de su boca empezando a lamer la flor de Cadence.

Cadence gemia de placer a esto y como animal en celo empezó a mover sus caderas y apresó la cabeza de Darx con sus piernas para que no se separara de ella.

Darx continuó con su acción unos minutos más hasta que Cadence lo libero y le exigió que la follara en ese instante.

Cadence se puso en cuatro y meneo su trasero para incitar a Darx, este sin prisa ni pausa se posiciono detrás de la alicornio rosa y lentamente fue metiendo su miembro dentro de ella, Cadence sólo grito de extasis al sentir toda la virilidad de Darx en su vagina.

Darx y Cadence empezaron a moverse de atrás hacia atrás en tiempos opuestos para maximizar la sensación de placer, Darx hacia esto a drede porque mientras más lo gozará más rápido acabaría, lo que el no sabía era que Cadence tenía una habilidad parecida a la suya solo que sin las desventajas de las habilidades pasivas, extinguiendo cualquier posibilidad de una noche rápida.

Cadence estaba que brincaba de felicidad, sus sentidos se inhibian y solo el sentimiento de lujuria y de placer eran los que la dominaban, ni siquiera con Shining se había esforzado tanto en hacer sentir bien a su pareja, fue todavía más grande su sorpresa cuando llegaron a los 20 minutos y Darx no había eyaculado aún, esto fuera de preocuparle le agrado más a la diosa del amor, Darx tenía algo que Shining no, durabilidad, quizás por la edad? Su raza? La verdad no le importaba en ese momento, ella solo quería disfrutar de su velada.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos y la pareja cambió de posición ahora Cadence estaba contra la pared como criminal capturado mientras Darx sostenía una de sus piernas en alto, Darx empujaba ferozmente contra la deidad del amor haciendo que sus senos chocaran contra la pared generando fuertes corrientes de placer.

En esta posición Darx sacó su primer orgasmo, para luego volver a cambiar de posición, ahora Darx estaba acostado y Cadence montaba su virilidad saltando una y otra y otra vez, sin parecer querer terminar ese momento.

Dos horas después de que Darx entró al cuarto la pareja dio una última eyaculacion simultánea para caer rendidos ante el cansancio.

Darx: "joder vaya que si aguanta, lo volvería a hacer si no fuera porque ya esta casada" -

Cadence: "rico ooiooooooooooh" -

Droga: activado

\- fin Lemon -

Darx se paro y empezó a colocarse de nuevo la armadura.

Darx: bueno princesa me retiro, espero que cumpla su parte del trato, me tomaré lo que queda del día libre si no le molesta -

Cadence: por mi has lo que quieras - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Darx salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su propia recamara.

Darx: "sólo espero que esto no me genere demasiados conflictos, porque de que me los va a generar me los va a generar" -

Darx se recostó en su cama y tomo un libro de magia, pero cuando tomo el libro un objeto dorado cayó al suelo, Darx se inclino para tomarlo y vio que era el ojo de agamoto.

Darx: "tienes las herramientas para ver a tu enemigo usalas a tu favor para impedir que se fortalezca muy rápido" -

Darx: "eso es.. Un buen consejo" - pensó para ponerse el amuleto y pensar en el rostro de Milky

Darx: "veamos que haces" -

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal 10:00 pm -**

Cadence salía de su baño con sonrisa en cara tras darse una refrescante ducha.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde, y a diferencia de lo que piensan no estaba pensando como ocultarselo a Shining o que hacer con su problema, ella pensaba como repetirlo, la princesa del amor había quedado encantada con la pasión de su guardia personal y estaba planeando como obligar a Darx para que lo volviera a hacer.

Tanto fue su descuido que ni siquiera cambió las sábanas y una mancha blanca estaba en medio del colchón que compartía con Shining.

Este último llegó a la habitación bastante cansado y suspirando.

Shining: - suspiro - como odio tener que hacer papeleo, no es mi estilo - dijo botando su camisa roja y sentándose en su cama

Cadence: que mal cariño - dijo sin darle mucha importancia

Shining: y a ti como te fue amor? -

Cadence: jeje a mi me fue de lo más genial -

Shining: por que lo dices? -

Cadence: Oh por nada, solo que hoy mi día fue particularmente bueno

Shining: ok, y quieres que ese día se haga todavía mejor - dijo picaramente

Cadence: hoy no cariño, estoy bastante cansada y solo quiero dormir - dijo poniéndose su bata

Shining: Oh esta bien entonces -

Shining se acostó sobre su cama pero noto algo raro en ella, Shining levantó las sábanas y vio la mancha blanca en ella.

Shining: emm cariño que es esto? - dijo totalmente neutro

Cadence: que es que? - dijo sin voltear a ver

Shining: hay una mancha en el colchón -

Cadence: ah eso, es solo mi corr... - Cadence se puso las manos en la boca al percatarse de lo que iba a decir

Cadence: "no cambie las sábanas!" -

Shining: es tu que? -

Cadence: no nada, no lo se la verdad jeje - dijo toda nerviosa

Shining acerco su nariz a la mancha y la olió.

Shining: esto es... semen? -

Shining volteo a ver a su esposa la cual se le veía claramente nerviosa.

En ese momento Shining recordó un comentario de un guardia que se topo en la tarde que fue el mismo que amenazó Darx.

\- Flashback -

Guardia: Oh príncipe, como le va? -

Shining: muy bien soldado, gracias por preguntar -

Guardia: no es nada, entre hombres tenemos que ayudarnos -

Shining: si eso no lo dudo -

Guardia: y oiga capitán, no se lo tome come ofensa o nada por el estilo pero.. Lo estimo mucho y por eso le voy a dar un consejo, cuide a su chica -

\- fin Flashback -

Shining no entendió su comentario en el momento pero ahora el peor de los escenarios pasaba por su mente.

Shining: Cadence tu.. No.. - la simple posibilidad le destruía el corazón

Cadence: Shining yo... - las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, solo podía ver con horror como su infidelidad era puesta al descubierto

Shining bajo la cabeza y empezó a sollozar, el silencio de su esposa la delataba, ella le había sido infiel y su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos.

Shining: Cadence... Por que? -

Cadence: yo.. Lo lamento mucho, no pensaba lo que hacía... Yo... - fue interrumpida

Shining: quien fue? - dijo en un susurro

Cadence: perdona no te oí -

Shining: quien fue el bastardo?! - dijo furioso poniéndose de pie y tomando su espada

Cadence: Shining.. no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir - dijo presa del terror

Shining tomó a Cadence de los hombros y le grito.

Shining: QUIÉN FUE?! - Cadence no contestó

Shining se quedó unos segundos en silencio tratando de buscar al responsable pero a los pocos segundos la respuesta fue evidente, la persona que le arrebato a su mujer era el único que había logrado vencerlo, el más reciente en entrar a la guardia de cristal y el más joven de esta.

Shining:... Darx - dijo para arrojar a Cadence y dirigirse a la puerta

Cadence: no! Shining espera, no le hagas daño! -

Shining se paro en seco y sintió como una estaca se hundía en el pecho.

Shining: y todavía lo defiendes -

Cadence: por favor mi amor, podemos hablarlo todo esto es un simple mal entendido, seguro podemos resolverlo - dijo acercándose a Shining acariciando su espalda

Shining: QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA - grito derribandola

Shining: tu ya no eres más mí Cadence, solo eres una puta cualquiera - dijo para retomar su camino

Cadence veía horrorizada como el príncipe se dirigía a la puerta para asesinar a la persona que amaba.

Cadence no lo pensó dos veces y tomando una pequeña daga que utilizaba como abrecartas se lanzó al ataque de Shining tumbandolo en el suelo y apuñalado repetidamente su cuello hasta que dejará de moverse.

Cadence miro impactada el ahora cadáver de Shining e instintivamente cerró sus puertas con llave para que nada pasara.

Cadence: nadie se interpondrá entre Darx y yo, el será mío, mío, mío y si no lo es no será de nadie más - le dijo al cuerpo inherente de Shining

Continuará...


	26. Tragedia

**Fanfic el parásito**

 **Capítulo 25: Tragedia**

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal 7:00 am -**

Dentro de su habitación Darx se despertaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro por lo gustoso que fue el día de ayer.

Darx: - bostezo - joder que bien se sintió - dijo somnoliento

Cadence: en serio porque podemos repetirlo cuando quieras -

Darx abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de la princesa y vio como Cadence estaba acostada encima de él con la bata ensangrentada y viéndolo fijamente con una expresión dulce.

Darx: princesa! Que hace aquí? Se encuentra bien? Necesita que la lleve a la enfermería? -

Cadence: jajaja, no Darx estoy bien, esta sangre no es mía -

Darx: y entonces de quien - dijo intentando pararse pero no pudo

Cadence: Oh veo que has descubierto mi trampa - dijo quitando las cobijas revelando unas gruesas cadenas que ataban a Darx a la cama

Darx: princesa por que estoy encadenado a mi cama? -

Cadence: jeje bueno no podía permitir que te fueras de mi lado, así que para impedirlo te ate a esta cama y así podremos tener cuantas relaciones queramos, no te parece estupendo amor? -

Darx: amor? -

Darx: "a esta yegua ya se le fundió el foco, esta completamente loca, necesito salir de aquí antes de que se ponga más inestable, antes de que..." -

En ese momento la idea más evidente y terrible llegó a la mente de Darx generándole un escalofrío que recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos.

Darx: princesa.. De quien es esa sangre?.. - dijo en un tono muy serio

Cadence: te diste cuenta no? - dijo de forma cínica

Cadence: bueno digamos que mi esposo se puso un tanto pesado cuando se entero de lo que hicimos y tuve que silenciarlo, no iba a dejar que se interpusiera entre nosotros -

Darx: usted mato al príncipe! -

Cadence: y eso que? asesinaría a cada yegua y semental de este imperio para que te quedaras conmigo -

Darx: princesa acaso se esta escuchando!, usted a perdido la razón necesita ser atendida por un psiquiatra -

Cadence: Darx no puedes condenar a tu pareja por las cosas que hace -

Cadence: todo lo que hice fue en el nombre del amor, acaso no lo ves, todo esto es por ti -

Darx: pero princesa yo no la amo! -

Cadence: olvidas con quien tratas mi querido Darx, aprenderás a amarme y si no.. Te obligare a amarme - dijo poniendo su cuerno de color rosa

Darx: nunca! -

Darx uso acondicionamiento tomando un resplandor verde y haciendo fuerza rompió las cadenas y le propinó un cabezazo a Cadence para quitársela de encima.

Darx: lo siento princesa pero lo nuestro no tiene futuro - dijo para salir por la ventana

Darx caía rápidamente a una altura de 30 metros y usando su magia invoco una serpiente de hielo por la cual se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo.

Cadence: guardias! - grito desde las alturas

Cadence: capturenlo! Asesino al príncipe! -

Todos los guardias cercanos empuñaron sus lanzas y se acercaban peligrosamente hacia Darx.

Darx: "eso es jugar sucio" -

Guardias: alto, no te resistas y acompáñanos, si te rehúsas tendremos que matarte -

Darx: lo dices como si pudieras hacerlo -

Guardia: ataquen! - dijo y todos se lanzaron al ataque

Darx utilizo púas de cristal para impedir su avance y creo una bola de fuego la cual lanzó al suelo para bloquear el camino.

Darx: see you later my friends - dijo para empezar a correr hacia la salida

Darx se dirigía rápidamente a la salida cuando está se cerro y otro grupo de guardias lo interceptó.

Guardia: muro de escudos! No dejen que escape! -

Darx: fuera de mi camino! - dijo para lanzar una bola oscura contra ellos rompiendo su formación y pasando por en medio de ellos usando dash

Darx se teleporto en la cima de la gran muralla que divide el imperio con el demás territorio y se dejó caer empezando a correr lejos de ahí.

Guardias: fuego! - grito y múltiples guardias lanzaron sus flechas sobre Darx

Darx uso fuerza para repeler el ataque.

Los guardias no se dieron por vencidos y se montaron a enormes ballestas colocadas simétricamente alrededor del imperio y empezaron a disparar.

Las flechas de esas ballestas eran demasiado pesadas y grandes para repelerlas con "fuerza" así que Darx uso dash repetidas veces para esquivarlas, y lo hacia muy bien, no fue a unos escasos metros del bosque que una flecha dio en el blanco haciendo gruñir de dolor a Darx.

Darx: aghhhhh - dijo mientras seguía corriendo tratando de ignorar el dolor

Sin embargo con la flecha clavada el movimiento de Darx se ralentizo considerablemente provocando que una segunda flecha diera en el blanco y luego una tercera.

Darx: aaaaaaaaaaah joder! - grito al sentir impactar la tercera flecha escupiendo sangre en el proceso

Darx se paro un segundo y decidió teleportarse dentro del bosque directamente para evitar otro ataque pero en ese lapso una cuarta flecha cayó sobre el antes de desaparecer.

Guardia: escapó? -

Guardia2: con 4 flechas clavadas?, morirá dentro de unas horas, necesitaría ser una especie de dios para sobrevivir a eso -

\- dentro del bosque -

Una llamarada aparece en el bosque espantando a los animales y rompiendo varios árboles cercanos.

Darx apareció de repente de las llamas cayendo desde lo alto de un árbol, cuando cayó al suelo se clavo aún más las flechas haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Darx: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -

A Darx le costaba respirar y se ahogaba con su propia sangre, tres de las cuatro flechas habían perforado su caja torácica saliendo por el otro lado de esta.

Darx tomó las flechas sobresalientes con su magia y puso su mano en su boca, con un jalón retiro las flechas con su magia generando un dolor insufrible que ahogaba mordiendo su mano haciéndosela sangrar.

Totalmente adolorido puso sus manos en forma de cruz y canalizó su magia.

Darx: cu..ración supre..ma - dijo en lo que le quedaba de voz y un aura verde lo envolvió empezando a curar su cuerpo

Darx totalmente recuperado se quedó tumbado otro rato culpa del cansancio y el dolor sufrido.

Darx empezó a cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido pero un ruido lo despertó rápidamente y resultaba ser una manticora salvaje que había olido su sangre, Darx sonrió a esto.

Darx: sabes tu eres exactamente lo que necesito - dijo tornando su mano roja

La manticora se lanzó en contra del moribundo pony pero este la tomó con su magia y la estrelló contra un árbol, luego tomó una rama y la clavo en su costado, la manticora rugió por el dolor.

Darx se levantó y fue caminando hacia el sometido animal.

Darx: hace mucho que no probaba la carne, supongo que contigo lograre saciar mi hambre - dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho de la bestia

Darx: mano de la muerte - dijo y enseguida empezó a drenar la fuerza vital de la bestia

Luego sin separar su mano de su pecho, este empezó a moverse abruptamente y a hacer sonidos extraños, la manticora a pesar de no tener fuerzas gritaba y rugía de dolor, Darx metió su mano en el abdomen y sacó una guadaña hecha con los huesos de la manticora.

Darx: excelente, ahora... Quien quiere manticora asada? - dijo para bajar rápidamente la guadaña en el cuello del animal

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 12:00 pm -**

Celestia caminaba por los pasillos de su gigantesco Castillo mientras pensaba que hacer.

De pronto Shini sale de quien sabe donde logrando espantar a Celestia.

Shini: princesa -

Celestia: aaaaaaaaaaah -

Celestia: Oh mi, Shini no me espantes así por favor casi me matas de un susto -

Shini: lo siento no era mi intención -

Celestia: no te aflijas, de igual forma que querías? -

Shini: le quería comunicar que ya ha iniciado la producción de armas y los soldados están listos para su despliegue, también la capitana Bolt dice que sus Wonderboltz están listos y armados para dar apoyo aereo a cualquier lugar de Equestria, el capitán Sea monitorea las costas en busca de hostiles, aparte de eso no tiene nada más que reportar -

Celestia: me impresionan de verdad, su rapidez en estas cosas me apantalla buen trabajo, les enviare mis ordenes a cada general, por ahora mantengan su posición y no hagan nada sin que yo lo ordene -

Shini: si señora - dijo pero se quedo ahí parada

Esta acción desconcertó a Celestia pues casi siempre, después de decir el "si señora", Shini se iba a hacer sus deberes.

Celestia: ocurre algo Shini? -

Shini respiro profundo y rompió su expresión sería para mostrar una de melancolía.

Shini: princesa se que no es el mejor momento de hacer esta pregunta pero necesito saberlo -

Celestia: de que pregunta hablas Shini? -

Shini: princesa.. Que siente por mi? -

Esta pregunta tomo muy por sorpresa a la monarca quien no esperaba que se lo preguntara tan directamente.

Celestia: ehh pues yo... , te tengo un gran estima Shini, eres una pony muy valiosa en mi vida y además eres muy linda -

Shini: en serio? - dijo con alegría en sus palabras

Celestia: en serio - le dijo de manera cálida

Shini volvió a tomar una expresión triste y de confusión.

Shini: y si es así porque no se relaja conmigo, porque tiene que recurrir a las mucamas acaso yo no le parezco atractiva - le espetó

Celestia se impacto al oír eso, Shini era perfecta para sacar de su zona de confort a Celestia.

Celestia: espera lo que tu me estas pidiendo es que... -

Shini: quiero tener relaciones con usted! - grito

Shini se puso completamente roja al percatarse de lo que dijo

Shini: me da mucha vergüenza decirlo pero es la verdad, yo también me estreso horrible con estas cosas de guerra y nada me gustaría más que pasar un tiempo con usted, no veo la necesidad de rebajarse a tener relaciones con simples sirvientas y si puede tener algo que sea digno de su grandeza -

Celestia: yo.. No tenía idea, lamento si te hice sentirte menospreciada -

Shini: no se preocupe princesa yo tengo la culpa por creerme tan importante -

Celestia: no digas eso! Tu eres muy importante, no solo para mi sino para toda Equestria, eres un pilar fundamental para la protección de este reino, si te llegara a pasar algo Equestria se desestabilizaría y yo... Yo me entristecería por tu perdida -

Shini: princesa... -

Celestia la abraza con sus brazos y sus alas y Shini corresponde el abrazo.

Celestia: haremos esto, la próxima vez que yo me sienta estresada te haré llamar y podremos tener un rato agradable - dijo guiñándole un ojo

Shini: para mi seria todo un placer - dijo ruborisandose

Celestia: ahora me retiro a mis aposentos, te veré luego Shini -

Shini: si princesa la veré luego - dijo para retirarse con sonrisa en rostro

No obstante una figura las había estado espiando desde que iniciaron su platica.

Sephir: "Fleur tienes muchos problemas" - pensó para retirarse del lugar

* * *

 **\- Reino Changeling 2:00 pm -**

Milky estaba en su cuarto platicando con Ra'zul.

Ra'zul: "y bien ya pensaste bien que vas a hacer si Darx aparece" -

Milky: "no tengo ni la menor idea, como diantres matas a un dios de la muerte?, no se supone que es inmortal?" -

Ra'zul: "Celestia es una diosa y no por eso es inmortal" -

Milky: "ya pero Celestia es una diosa del Sol y Darx un dios de muerte, no podrá revivir y levantar a los muertos ya sabes cosas así?" -

Ra'zul: "de momento no ha mostrado tal capacidad pero no dudaría que la tuviera" -

Milky: "como matas algo así" -

Ra'zul: "quizás Darx sea fuerte, más que nosotros pero el no tiene un ejército y una segunda mente en su cabeza que le ayuda a superarse" -

Ra'zul: "ademas no creo que sea inmortal, si lo fuera porque huiría cuando nos tuvo a su merced solo porque Derpy llegó con los guardias" -

Milky: "y si no lo es por explica como después de la paliza que le di al principio se levanto como si nada y nos partió la cara!" -

Ra'zul: "eso si no lo se, quizás no sea inmortal pero si muy resistente" -

Milky: "hmmm tenemos que hallar su talón de Aquiles, algo que lo debilite o que lo haga vulnerable" -

Ra'zul: "eso solo lo sabremos con el tiempo y si los Changelings hacen bien su trabajo" -

Milky: "eso es un tanto difícil sabes, si no mal recuerdas Celestia aumento la seguridad a niveles extremos, lo más seguro es que Darx les aviso de ti y se están preparando" -

Ra'zul: "eso si es un grave problema, podemos manejar hasta cierto punto a Darx, pero si este une fuerzas con Celestia la vamos a tener muy difícil" -

Milky: "entonces que haremos?" -

Ra'zul: "por primera vez Milky, no tengo la más mínima idea, solo esperemos y resale a Génova que Darx no se aparezca" -

Milky: "eso no es muy alentador" -

Ra'zul recordaba su encuentro con Darx y trataba de encontrar alguna debilidad en su actuar, pero no encontró nada además de su gran arrogancia.

Sin embargo mientras recordaba le vino a la mente el momento que Darx tomó a Milky del cuello y empezó a dañarla, sino mal recuerda sus manos se pusieron rojas en ese instante y después tuvo un aumento en su poder mágico.

Ra'zul: "hmmm me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver..." -

* * *

 **\- Bosque White Tail 5:00 pm -**

Darx llevaba un rato caminando y no había encontrado absolutamente nada, siguiendo un consejo de supervivencia estaba siguiendo un río para ver si encontraba una aldea o algo así pero estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

Darx: joder ya me duelen las patas de tanto caminar - se quejaba mientras seguía caminando

Al poco rato Darx se sentó en el suelo y puso a remojar sus pies en el río.

Darx: ahh si mucho mejor -

Darx se relajaba y pensaba que es lo que haría ahora que pasó de ser "el héroe" a "el forajido", en su nuevo estatus podría moverse más libremente y hacer cosas que antes no podía, la desventaja era que ya no solo lo buscaba Milky, sino toda la guardia de cristal y seguramente luego sería enemigo público de toda Equestria.

Darx: joder! Y yo que quería hacerlo de la forma bonita - decía mientras sacaba de su pantalón un pedazo de carne tostada y se la comía

Darx: Mmmmmhh carne, comida de los dioses nunca vuelvas a abandonarme -

En ese entonces un ruido detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por acto reflejo Darx tomó su guadaña y utilizo dash para empujar a su atacante, sin tiempo de reacción Darx puso el filo de la guadaña en su cuello, todo esto pasó en apenas dos segundos.

Tan rápido fue el movimiento que Darx no había podido ver quien era su atacante, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su oponente era una vaca, y si escucharon bien una vaca.

Una vaca anthropomorfica de 1.65, era blanca y tenía manchas negras su pelo era color negro, usaba una ropa tribal (una falda de piel corta y un sostén de piel) algo así como Zecora pero obviamente no eran de la misma tribu, por sus facciones jóvenes y su aguda voz podía deducir que era de su misma edad si acaso un par de años más grande, también tenía una lanza y un arco, al tener características humanas no tenía ubres pero si un par de tetas de.. Una vaca!, del mismo tamaño que Milky.

Darx tenía muchos problemas con hembras así que lejos de lo que piensan, Darx apretó con más fuerza a la bobina juntando más el filo de la guadaña.

Darx: dime de donde saliste y quien eres? -

Vaca: hnnnnng -

Darx: Contesta! -

Vaca: por favor no me lastimes! -

Darx: te lastimare si no me contestas -

En ese momento otras diez vacas aparecen de los arbustos apuntado a Darx con sus arcos.

Vaca: jeje no seré yo quien salga lastimada - dijo burlona

Darx soltó a la vaca y observó con detenimiento a las demás.

Darx: jajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA - Río como desquiciado desconcertando a las vacas por su acción

Darx: creen que me intimidan con su flechas y sus lanzas - dijo retando

Darx: se acabó el niño bueno!, no pueden decir que no lo intente, ahora lo haré como me salga de los huevos y aquel que se atreva a alzar su lanza en contra mía, esta cordialmente invitado a morir - dijo poniéndose en guardia y emanando un aura roja

Las vacas eran guerreras al igual que Darx y no las intimidarían con facilidad , pero el aura que emanaba ese unicornio no era normal generando duda en sus corazones si enfrentarlo era buena idea.

No pudieron contestar a su pregunta pues una tercera voz interrumpió.

? : ALTO! - grito

De entre las guerreras salió otra vaca esta tenía el pelaje marrón y su cabellera era rubia, media 1.80 y usaba ropas tribal igual pero tenía adornos de oro y joyas mostrando su posición de superioridad, además de eso tenía un par de senos gigantescos, incluso más grandes de los de Milky aunque sí compites contra una vaca obviamente pierdes, sus pechos eran un poco menores a una pelota de playa cada uno, probablemente esa vaca sufrirá muchos dolores de espalda cuando envejezca si no es que ya los tiene.

Darx la miraba fijamente evaluando la situación sin bajar su guardia.

Vaca2: lo sentimos joven, no quisimos asustarte, solo hacíamos un patrullaje y pensamos que eras una bestia, lamento si mis vasallos fueron hostiles contigo -

Vaca1: señora nosotras no iniciamos el ataque, el se abalanzó sobre mi con intención de matarme, incluso amenazó con matar a todas las presentes -

Vaca2: ah en serio? -

La vaca líder miro fijamente a Darx.

Vaca2: podría explicar el motivo de su comportamiento? -

Darx se quedó en silencio unos segundos, necesitaba meditar bien lo que diría a continuación.

Darx: lo lamento, tengo entendido que hay criaturas salvajes muy peligrosas por aquí así que siempre estoy alerta, y sobre la amenaza no sabia si eran hostiles o no, perdonen mi atrevimiento - dijo bajando su guadaña

La vaca líder sonrió.

Vaca2: Oh entonces fue solo un simple mal entendido, ahora podemos empezar de nuevo, bueno yo soy Irina líder de la tribu "Luz blanca" y tu joven viajero, quien eres? -

Darx: mi nombre es Darx Collapse y soy un simple cazador, me metí a este bosque porque me dijeron que abundan muchas criaturas salvajes por esta zona y quería comprobarlo, aunque solo he encontrado una manticora -

Vaca1: dices una manticora como si fuera un juego de niños, las manticoras son fieras y fuertes, su cola inyecta un veneno podría matarte... - fue interrumpida

Darx: se lo que es una manticora y no son problema para mi, de hecho la guadaña que porto esta hecha con los huesos de esa bestia - dijo mostrando su arma

Todas las presentes miraron con asombro al nato cazador, a excepción de la primera vaca que lo veía con desconfianza.

La líder de las vacas tenía un brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa, así que lentamente se acerco a Darx.

Irina: eso es maravilloso cazador, y dime.. Tienes interés en ser contratado? -

Vaca1: emm.. jefa no creo que sea... -

Irina: Dorea no pedí tu opinión, trata de mantener el hocico cerrado por favor - dijo con cierta molestia

Dorea: si, lo lamento - dijo para agachar la cabeza y no hablar mas

Irina se volvió a Darx y con una gran sonrisa pregunto.

Irina: y bien? -

Darx lo pensó bien, pero quizás podría sacar provecho de esta situación.

Darx: bueno vine aquí buscando un reto, supongo que no estara mal ganar un poco de dinero, aunque le advierto que mis servicios no son baratos -

Irina: seguro podemos llegar a un acuerdo, por favor acompañeme - dijo empezando a retirarse del lugar

Darx la siguió a una distancia segura todavía no se fiaba de ella.

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 6:00 pm -**

Winter hacia sus servicios de mucama por el Castillo mientras tarareaba una canción alegre.

Winter dejó su carro de limpieza a las afueras del cuarto de la monarca del sol y se metió con una escoba y un trapo húmedo, apenas Winter entró, la puerta se cerró de golpe revelando que a Shini detrás de ella.

Winter: capitana Shini.. Que hace aquí? - dijo nerviosa

Shini: Winter Pluff, sere directa contigo, se perfectamente que tu fuiste la primera mucama por no decir yegua, con la cual tuvo relaciones la princesa, te voy a hacer dos preguntas y tienes que contestarme con toda sinceridad -

Winter: si claro.. En que puedo ayudarle -

Shini: primera pregunta - se acerca al rostro de Winter mirándola fijamente, Winter empieza a sudar del miedo

Shini: quien de tus compañeras es quien se ha estado acostándose con Celestia? -

Winter: que?.. Yo no se... -

Shini la miraba fijamente haciendole helar la sangre.

Shini: sabes que te pasará si me mientes verdad? - dijo amenazándola

Winter trago saliva.

Winter: - suspiro - si, si se quien es -

Shini: quien? -

Winter: se llama Fleur -

Shini: Fleur? Como Fleur de Liz? La modelo? -

Winter: esa misma, Sephir nos dijo que mantuviéramos el secreto por eso no quería decirle, lo lamento mucho, por favor no me mande a los calabozos! - dijo enconjiendose

Shini: así que Sephir eh?, no te preocupes no te haré nada, has sido fiel a la corona y serás bien recompensada -

Winter: g..gracias -

Shini: ahora, pregunta número dos -

Shini se puso roja y empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa.

Shini: podrías enseñarme a complacer a la princesa? - dijo con la cabeza gacha y en un hilo de voz

Winter abrió los ojos de golpe a lo que dijo y luego le surgió una sonrisa pícara.

\- Lemon -

Winter: claro, lo primero que tienes que saber es que a Celestia le gusta ser la que domine -

Shini: aja - dijo poniendo toda su atención en lo que decía

Winter: también tienes que saber que a Celestia le gustan los pechos grandes, deja que juegue con los tuyos como quiera -

Shini: ok -

Winter: y bueno emmm.. -

Shini: que pasa? -

Winter: es que no se si decirte lo demás? -

Shini: por favor dímelo, necesito saber todo lo posible para complacer a Celestia -

Winter: lo que pasa es que no es algo que se pueda aprender por medio de una charla -

Shini: entonces como? -

Winter: eso lo aprendes con.. - se lame los labios - la práctica - dijo guiñándole un ojo

Shini se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Winter: si realmente quieres aprender a complacer a Celestia, tendré que enseñarte en pleno acto - dijo picara

Shini: que?! Hacerlo.. Contigo! -

Winter: no lo hagas si no quieres, es solo que tu dijiste que querías aprender -

Shini cerro sus puños con fuerza y respiro profundamente.

Winter: aunque claro yo no soy la mejor para expli... - fue interrumpida

Shini: acepto! - dijo sobresaltando a Winter

Shini: haré todo lo que sea necesario para ser digna de Celestia, incluso si eso implica hacerme una maestra del sexo, Winter enséñame como hacer el amor por favor, no te censures por nada, a partir de ahora estoy a tu merced -

Winter sonrió maliciosamente a esto.

Winter: muy bien pero si quieres aprender bien tendrás que seguír todas mis ordenes al pie de la letra y sin replicar -

Shini: si señora! -

Winter: "wooaaaaaah tengo a la capitana Shini a mi merced, y decían que dedicarse a ser sirvienta no serviría de nada, pues tomate esa Papa!, debo ser la mucama más afortunada de toda Equestria, tuve la oportunidad de follar con la princesa Celestia, después fui citada por varios nobles tanto sementales y yeguas para ofrecer mis "servicios" y ahora tengo de esclava sexual a nada más y nada menos que a la capitana general de las fuerzas armadas de Canterlot sin contar que fui yo quien ayudo a la princesa Luna con su problema de "depresión" -

Winter: muy bien Shini quiero que te desvistas -

Shini: que?! Aquí? pero es el cuarto de la princesa?! -

Winter: eeeeh! sin replicar dije -

Shini se mostró nerviosa pero al final obedeció y empezó a quitarse la armadura pero Winter la detuvo.

Winter: no así no!, el saber quitarte la ropa es un arte muy importante para provocar ese sentimiento de excitación a tu pareja, déjame mostrarte -

Winter empezó a desvestirse quitándose prenda por prenda moviendo sus brazos y piernas de tal modo que parecía un baile y en ningún momento dejó que Shini viera sus pechos o su flor.

Winter: si vez la diferencia? -

Shini: aja - dijo embobada y con un chorro de sangre saliendo por su nariz

Winter: jeje ahora inténtalo tu -

Shini obedeció e imitando a Winter se quito la armadura y la ropa en una especie de baile erótico, sus movimientos eran toscos y poco finos pero para ser su primera vez estaba bien.

Winter: bien, trabajaremos en eso en otra ocasión ahora vamos con lo bueno - dijo mientras se dirigía a su carro y buscaba algo

Shini: otra ocasión?! -

Winter: claro, no creas que uno aprende a la primera, tendrás que practicar mucho y tendremos una sesión diaria para que aprendas bien -

Shini trago saliva.

Winter: ahora viene la mejor parte - dijo feliz mientras se ponía un dildo gigante alrededor de su cintura, no tan grande como el falo de Celestia pero algo parecido

Shini: espera!, espera! Tu quieres meter eso en mi vagina?! - dijo cerrando sus piernas

Winter: sip y el de Celestia es más grande así que mejor acostúmbrate al gran tamaño, ahora acuéstate en la cama -

Shini estaba dudosa de todo esto pero al final obedeció y se acostó en la cama.

Winter: muy bien Shini hoy vamos a aprender la posición en cuatro o también llamada de perrito, quiero que te acomodes en la cama como si estuvieras gateando -

Shini se puso roja y obedeció poniéndose en la posición indicada.

Shini: así? -

Winter: sip, ahora baja un poco más tu abdomen y sube tus caderas -

Shini obedeció y se puso en la posición indicada mostrandole toda su intimidad a Winter.

Shini: a.. si? - dijo toda nerviosa

Winter: sip.. Ahora vamos a calentar -

Shini: que quieres decir con calentaaaaaah! -

Winter empezó a lamer la intimidad de Shini moviendo su lengua de arriba a abajo para luego meterla en la vagina y seguir lamiendo adentro moviendo las entrañas de la capitana generando fuertes corrientes de placer.

Shini quería gemir y gritar pero se contenía.

Winter: no te contengas dejalo salir, en una relación los gemidos de tu compañero te indican que haces un buen trabajo -

Shini obedeció y empezó a hacer angelicales gemidos y gruñidos.

Winter: Oh Shini haces unos ruidos tan hermosos, a la princesa le encantará eso -

Winter dejo de lamer su vagina y empezó a frotar el dildo contra su entrepierna.

Winter: parece que esto ya está bastante mojado, que dices si empezamos de una vez? -

Shini solo asintió con la cabeza.

Winter: muy bien, aquí vamos - dijo penetrando fuertemente a Shini

Shini grito de placer al sentir el objeto dentro de sí y sentir como su himen se rasgaba dejando salir un poco de sangre.

Winter: sangre? - suspiro - no me digas que esta es tu primera vez?! -

Shini: soy la capitana.. general de Equestria no tenia ti.. empo para esas cosas - hablaba entre cortado por los espasmos que daba su cuerpo al sentir el objeto dentro de sus entrañas

Winter: Oh bueno entonces tengo mucho que enseñarte - dijo dándole una nalgada

Shini: aaahh - gemio

Winter: verás Shini como Celestia será quien domine ella será quien decida la velocidad y la fuerza del movimiento, no obstante eso no implica que tu no hagas nada, tu como su pareja tienes que mantener la llama de la pasión viva, como hacerlo? simple, puedes hacer varias cosas, puedes mover tu cola para provocarla, puedes decir cosas sucias o puedes moverte también pero al compás con ella, intentemos esta última, me empezaré a mover y tu me seguirás el ritmo ok? -

Shini: aah.. ok -

Winter empezó a moverse suave y lento para que Shini se acostumbrara a la sensación, a Shini le era difícil mantenerse cuerda al sentir tan fuerte corriente de placer por ser su primera vez pero tal como se lo indico Winter empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo que Winter pero en sentido contrario.

Winter: lo haces bien, aumentemos la velocidad - dijo para moverse más rápido

Shini: aaahh -

Winter: ahora Shini dime algo sucio! -

Shini: aaahh.. Yo... aaahh.. soy una cerda.. -

\- slap -

Winter le dio una nalgada.

Winter: mal! di algo para provocar a Celestia -

Shini: aaahh.. A que no... puedes.. domarme.. -

\- slap -

Shini: aaahh -

Winter: así no!, piensa en algo que me excite -

Shini: aaaahhh... Follame... dejame ser la... funda de tu espada... aaahh -

Winter: mejor, pero podría mejorar -

\- slap -

Shini: aaaahhh -

Winter: muy bien, ahora más rápido - dijo para moverse más rápido

A Shini le costaba seguirle el ritmo y podía sentir como algo se aproximaba, un fuego interno que la quemaba y quería salir.

Shini: Winter!.. Yo.. aaaahhh - dijo para correrse mojando las sábanas con sus jugos

Winter saco el dildo y se acostó en la cama, Shini simplemente se desplomó en ella.

Shini: y.. como.. lo.. hice?.. - decía jadeando

Winter: meh lo hiciste bien para tu primera vez, aunque debemos practicar eso de tu aguante, si te corres en siete minutos aburriras a la princesa -

Shini: lo siento -

Winter: nah esta bien solo procura durar más cuando estés con ella -

Shini: ok -

\- fin Lemon -

Winter: bueno tengo que seguir con mis labores, te veré luego - dijo levantándose y poniendose su ropa

Shini: si y gracias -

Winter: para servirte - dijo para luego marcharse

Shini: "ah si, todo esto es por ti princesa, me haré experta en las cuestiones del amor para poder complacer sus necesidades, la haré tener la mejor noche de su inmortal vida ya verá" - pensó antes de levantarse y seguir su camino

* * *

 **\- Bosque White Tail 6:30 pm -**

El grupo llevaba caminando cerca de unos treinta minutos por un camino de tierra hecho artificialmente, pero Darx veía todo su trayecto con mucha atención, se fijaba en el más mínimo detalle para comprobar que no era una trampa, con la misma desconfianza Dorea lo miraba a él esperando el momento justo donde Darx se volteara e intentará matarlos.

Tras un largo caminar Darx pudo divisar un imponente muro hecho con troncos, en este había una puerta de metal que permitia la entrada y salida.

Irina: muy bien joven cazador hemos llegado -

Darx: que es este lugar? -

En ese momento las puertas empezaron a abrirse y dejar pasar al grupo.

Irina: bienvenido a nuestra aldea - dijo invitando a pasar a Darx con una gran sonrisa

La aldea no era lo que se esperaría, más parecía un pequeño pueblo de no más de 30 casas, sus construcciones eran de madera y piedra con una buena arquitectura, en el centro de la aldea había un gran edificio que seguramente sería donde viviera el líder en este caso Irina.

Darx: bonito lugar -

Irina: me da gusto que te guste, este lugar ha sido nuestro hogar y refugio por decenas de generaciones, el valor que tiene para nosotros esta tierra es inmensurable -

Dorea: y por eso no dejamos pasar a un extraño cualquiera - dijo con cierto enfadado ganándose una mirada asesina de Irina

Irina: Oh no le hagas caso, ella siempre es igual de amargada -

Darx: si, lo note - dijo ganándose un gruñido de Dorea pero claro no le importo

Darx: de igual forma para que requieren de mis servicios? -

Irina: bien pues veras.. Nuestro pueblo ha vivido aquí por generaciones y habíamos logrado mantener una paz plena, viviendo con el bosque y negociando con los pueblos cercanos, no obstante en los últimos años, el ataque de criaturas ha ido en aumento, tanto en frecuencia como en gravedad, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de levantar estos grandes muros para protegernos, sin embargo las criaturas ya han empezado a rasgar el muro en algunas zonas y no tardarán en hacer un agujero, varios de nuestros mejores guerreros han ido en busca del nido de las bestias pero lamentablemente ninguno ha regresado con vida -

Darx: interesante -

Irina: como dices? -

Darx: dije que es interesante, me pregunto que bestia o cosa seria capaz de matar tantos guerreros -

Dorea: interesante! Decenas de los nuestros fueron a pelear para nuestra supervivencia dando su vida en el acto y tu solo dices interesante! - grito

Irina: Dorea relájate -

Dorea: no! Este tipo me exaspera, se cree mejor que nosotros solo por ser un odioso pony, el no es distinto a ellos, mi padre murió intentando acabar con esto y no puedo permitir que el hable de esa forma como si su sacrificio no hubiera valido para una mierda! -

Darx: eso es porque es cierto, tu padre no hizo nada que cambiara la situación, solo fue a morir sin hacer absolutamente nada, eso es patético -

Dorea no aguanto más y con su lanza pretendía atacar a Darx, no obstante este paro la lanza con su mano y arrebatandole el arma con ambas manos le pego con el mango de esta en la cara sacándole sangre y tumbándola al suelo.

Dorea lloraba lágrimas de dolor e ira en el suelo, pero estas fueron calladas por una patada que le propinó Darx para luego poner su pie en su cuello.

Darx: ahora escuchame bien niña, se ve que no tienes la más mínima experiencia en combate así que te voy a decir un par de cosas.. -

Darx: número 1, no ataques a tu enemigo si no conoces su verdadera fuerza, si lo haces puede ser más fuerte que tu y mueres -

Darx: número 2, si te dejas llevar por tus emociones en una pelea, estos te dominarán haciéndote torpe y predecible como consecuencia tu mueres -

Darx: no me creo mejor por ser un pony, un dragón o una vaca, Soy mejor porque soy mejor, así de simple -

Darx la levanta del suelo y la toma del cuello

Darx: yo dije claramente que aquel que levantará su lanza en contra mía se muere, pero te dejaré vivir por ser una novata y una malcriada, eso si, si vuelves a molestarme habrás deseado no haber nacido -

\- La tira al suelo con fuerza -

Joder estas encabronado no?.

Darx: "ya me canse que me tomen el pelo, las cosas se harán como yo lo diga y cuando yo lo diga a partir de ahora" -

OK.

Irina: bueno.. creo que será mejor irnos, Esmeralda lleva a Dorea a la enfermería por favor, joven Darx sigame por favor -

Darx se fue junto con Irina dejando a las demás vacas atrás quienes fueron a ver el estado de su compañera, Irina llevó a Darx al gran edificio en el medio de la aldea.

Irina: - suspiro - le seré honesta Darx, estamos desesperadas por estos sucesos, absolutamente todos hemos perdido a alguien importante por culpa de las bestias que azotan nuestro pueblo, nuestra tribu está maldita y esta maldición provoca que de cada diez nacimientos solo uno es barón, nuestros pocos guerreros fueron a combatir este mal y murieron dejándonos solas y desamparadas, las hembras de esta aldea han tenido que asumir las responsabilidades de los hombres, pero apenas sabemos empuñar una lanza, nosotras vivimos con los recursos del bosque no necesitamos de grandes lujos para ser felices , tenemos bastante dinero gracias a el comercio de leche y queso con el imperio de cristal y otros pueblos cercanos así que el dinero no es problema, pero por favor ayúdenos - dijo suplicando

Irina: lo que desee será suyo, si quiere dinero lo tendrá, mujeres las hay por montones, pero por favor ayúdenos a librarnos de estas cosas, por favor... - dijo inclinándose pero Darx la detuvo

Darx: basta, no es necesario llegar a tanto, - suspiro - la verdad no tengo muchas intenciones de quedarme aquí, el reino de cristal me quiere muerto por un agravio que no cometí, sin embargo soy incapaz de dejarlas a su suerte así que este es el trato -

Darx: usted me brindará asilo en su pueblo y viviré junto a ustedes como otro residente más, no obstante recibiré un pago semanal de 150 bits y no dirán nada a nadie sobre mi, a cambio les ofrezco protección y erradicare el fondo del problema, eso esta bien para usted? -

Irina: es perfecto, gracias por ayudarnos - dijo estrechando sus mano

Darx: no hay de que, no soy un chico malo sabe? , solo prefiero guardar las distancias -

Irina: esta bien, procuraré que lo ubiquen en una zona despejada y sin nadie que lo moleste -

Darx: eso estaría excelente, con su permiso me retiro -

Irina: a donde ira? -

Darx: iré a hacer mi primer guardia, el atardecer cae sobre nosotros y en la noche las bestias se vuelven más agresivas -

Irina: Oh por supuesto, cuídese mucho -

Darx: lo haré no se preocupe - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del edificio

Afuera del edificio Darx caminaba rumbo a la frontera del pueblo, justo al gran muro de madera.

Y bien que piensas hacer ahora?.

Darx: "mis planes no han cambiado en lo más mínimo, el lugar donde este me es indiferente siempre y cuando no interrumpan mis actividades" -

Ya veo y que harás con el asunto del Imperio, no buscarás limpiar tu nombre?.

Darx: "eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, olvidas que mi estadía en este mundo es temporal, mientras más rápido liquide a Milky más rápido volveré a mi mundo, para cuando me encuentren yo ya estaré en mi casa comiendo tacos" -

Tu y tus hábitos raros, pero en fin, que vas a hacer con tus cosas? Si no mal recuerdo saliste del Imperio hecho la mocha, dejaste la espada de Solar, los libros de Twilight y el ojo de agamoto.

Darx: "si todavía pienso en ello, necesito volver por mis cosas pero seguramente toda la guardia estará husmeando en mi cuarto para encontrar alguna evidencia o algo que indique mi paradero, si voy ahora no encontraré nada, esperare a que las cosas se calmen un poco y después iré por eso" -

OK y que planeas hacer con estas vacas, no te gusto tu regalo de cumpleaños juju.

Darx: "ya decía yo que no recordaba un pueblo de vacas en mi historia, meh no tengo razones para quedarme pero tampoco las tengo para irme, de momento permaneceré en este pueblo apartado del mundo, con un poco de suerte la guardia de cristal no me encontrara aqui" -

Y que pasa si ocurre algún "incidente" eres especialista en generar conflictos con las mujeres y como te dijo Irina en ese pueblo el 98% de la población son mujeres.

Darx: "este pueblo fue creado por ti, su presencia no tiene relevancia para Equestria, si mueren nadie llorara por ellas, si algo ocurre las mataré y se acabó" -

A veces pienso que tu deberías ser el antagonista y no el héroe.

Darx: "conoces el término antiheroe?" -

Darx: "no puedes juzgarme por mis acciones, tu me trajiste aquí a la fuerza y todas estas personas son personajes ficticios que por obra de magia ahora son reales y tienen sentimientos, de igual forma no valen nada para mi" -

Bueno te veré luego, trata de no matar a nadie por favor.

Darx: "no prometo nada" -

Creo que no fue tan buena idea traerlo después de todo.

Continuara...


	27. Por amor

**Fanfic el parásito**

 **Capítulo 26: por amor**

Han pasado dos días desde la última emisión y la noticia de la muerte de Shining se ha esparcido por toda Equestria.

Cadence a ordenado a toda la guardia que busquen a los pueblos y bosques cercanos, no hay roca que no investiguen solo para encontrar a Darx.

Milky no ha encontrado aún una forma definitiva de acabar con Darx y Shini ha seguido teniendo sus "clases" con Winter pero algo grande va a pasar.

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot, calabozos 10.30 am -**

Twilight y sus amigas habían ido a ver como estaba Spike, quizás estaba bajo custodia pero seguía siendo el protegido de Celestia y también de Twilight, su encarcelamiento no fue como el de Paper o otros criminales, no, el estaba en una habitación lujosa con vista a los jardines, eso sí las ventanas y puertas estaban abarrotadas y con llave.

Spike quien tenía la mirada perdida y el iris rojo veía por los barrotes a una afligida Twilight.

Twilight: Oh Spike como lamento no poderte sacar de aquí, ni siquiera con mi influencia como princesa tengo la autoridad para sacarte -

Spike: por favor Twilight intenta un poco más, es una tortura estar aquí atrapado como un animal cuando podría estar contigo, en la cama y consumando nuestro amor -

Twilight: oh Spike no digas esas cosas me vas a hacer sonrojar -

Spike: es la verdad, te amo Twilight, y a ti también Rarity me he dado cuenta que realmente no tengo que escoger o si? Podemos estar los tres juntos siendo una muy feliz familia, pero para eso necesito estar afuera -

Rarity: lo sabemos cariño pero lamentablemente no puedes salir hasta que te hagan estudios, a mi también me gustaría estar todo el día contigo, no me importaría compartir siempre y cuando estuvieras a mi lado -

Twilight: opino igual, podemos estar los tres juntos, espera un poco más Spike ya veré como te saco de aquí -

Spike: aaaah soy tan afortunado de tener dos yeguas tan hermosas y delicadas como ustedes, todos juntos hemos de dormir en regocijo a lado de nuestra señora compartiendo nuestro amor -

Applejack: bah por favor, podría ser más evidente?, Spike estas infectado, tu no eres así, deja de fingir y revela tus verdaderas intenciones! -

Twilight: si claro, habla la hipócrita que vendió a sus amigos por su novio el asesino -

Applejack: el no es un asesino! Ni tampoco mi novio!, debe haber alguna explicación, Darx no mataría a un inocente -

Twilight: pues adivina que, si lo hace y no a cualquier pony, fue a mi hermano Shining, esa basura mato a mi familia y merece estar encerrado en vez de Spike -

Applejack: ahora si ya sacaste boleto - dijo abalanzandose sobre Twilight

Applejack y Twilight se juntaron en una bola de polvo, golpes y patadas a la cual se les unieron Rainbow y Rarity para intentar separarlas.

Celestia: Basta! - grito y todas pararon

Celestia había llegado para ver como estaban sus invitadas, y por lo visto no están muy bien.

Celestia: Twilight cuando te convertí en alicornio pensé que habías dominado el poder de la amistad, en estos momentos tan difíciles esperaría que mantuvieras unidas a tus amigas, no exactamente lo contrario -

Twilight: lo lamento princesa es solo que... -

Celestia: lo se Twilight, la pérdida de tu hermano nos dolió a todos y desconozco que razones tuvo Darx para asesinarlo, pero no debes juzgar a Applejack por los actos de Darx -

Twilight: pero ella metió a Spike a la cárcel siendo inocente! -

Celestia: no Twilight, Spike no es inocente, hoy llegaron las pruebas del laboratorio y en las muestras se ha comprobado que en la sangre de Spike hay una sustancia llamada Quoproclovitas, que es el principal virus que utiliza Ra'zul para infectar a los ponys o no es así Spike? -

Spike: jajajajaja - Río desconcertando a todas las presentes menos a Celestia

Spike: OK descubriste la trampa de mi ama y que?, sus legiones están listas, tu cabeza tiene una cuenta regresiva en la frente jeje, no habrá nada ni nadie que nos pueda parar, aunque si me enseñas tu gigante trasero quizás pueda abogar por ti ante nuestra señora, aunque no prometo nada jaja -

Twilight y Rarity quedaron horrorizadas al oír tales cosas salir de la boca de Spike, Celestia se mantuvo inexpresiva ante su comentario.

Celestia: permaneceras aquí hasta hallar una cura, no tendrás información sobre el mundo exterior y no podrás comunicarte con nadie a partir de ahora, hasta entonces que disfrutes tu estadía aquí, nos vamos? - le indico a las chicas

Spike: no podrás evitarlo, terminaras en mis piernas de todos modos! Cuando nuestra señora te capture serás violada por cada macho que haya en esta tierra, me oíste! - decía mientras se retiraban, Twilight no pudo soportarlo más y se cubrió sus oidos

Celestia: no temas Twilight, mis mejores científicos están trabajando en una cura para los infectados el estará bien -

Twilight: lo promete? -

Celestia: lo prometo, pero si yo fuera tu pensaría muy bien que le vas a decir a Applejack -

Twilight agacho la cabeza.

Celestia: no te preocupes se que sabrás que hacer, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que atender otros asuntos -

Una vez la princesa se fue, todas se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

Twilight: emm... Applejack? -

Applejack: vamonos a casa quieres - dijo bastante molesta y pasó a su lado indiferentemente

Rarity se acerco a Twilight y le dio un tierno abrazo.

Rarity: no te preocupes, solo está enojada pero ya se le pasara, yo también necesito disculparme, e iremos juntas más tarde ok? -

Twilight: OK - dijo para después irse

* * *

 **\- Aldea luz blanca 2:00 pm. -**

Darx regresaba de patrullar la zona y llevaba en su hombro derecho la piel de una quimera, al apenas abrirse las puertas un montón de vacas lo recibieron, rodeando al pony y aplastandolo entre sus jugosos pechos.

Darx tuvo que usar Dash para salir de la bola de vacas pero le quitaron la piel de manticora, la camisa y los tenis, no conforme con eso las vacas empezaron a arrebatarse dichos objetos.

Darx se oculto detrás de una choza con varios besos por todo su cuerpo.

Darx: salvajes! Casi muero allá adentro -

En ese momento lo ve Irina y se acerca despacio para asustarlo.

Irina: de quien te escondes? - dijo saliendo detrás de él asustandolo

Darx: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -

Irina: jejeje -

Darx: oye no me asustes así -

Irina: lo siento pero fue tan divertido jeje -

Darx: jeje si, supongo que lo fue -

En ese entonces Irina se percató del lápiz labial que tenía en toda su cara y pecho, ella sonrió a esto.

Irina: oh veo que ya has encontrado pareja verdad? - dijo picara

Darx: a esto? No pero esas vacas casi me matan apenas llegue de cazar -

Irina: jejeje oh por favor disculpalas, han pasado varios meses sin ver a un hombre, muchos más sin tener a uno en su cama, es normal que quieran saciar su apetito con el primer macho que ven, aunque no sea de la misma raza -

Darx: ya veo -

Irina: y dime Darx, no te atrae ninguna de nuestras mujeres? -

Darx: emmm... Porque la pregunta? - dijo nervioso

Irina: bueno es solo que me gustaría que te emparejaras con una o si se pudiera con varias, necesitamos fuertes guerreros para protegernos y si procreas con nuestras hembras, nacerá un híbrido pony-vaca que seguramente serán muy fuertes teniendo un padre como tu - le dijo sonriendo

Darx: oh gracias pero no le hago a eso del compromiso, lo siento -

Irina: no tiene que ser un compromiso si no quieres, podrías solo dejar tu semilla en nuestras hembras y luego irte, es más te pagaré si dejas embarazadas a varias de las nuestras, que dices? -

Darx se puso rojo pero no contesto.

Darx: "joder, es muy tentador pero no me fío un pelo de lo que dijo Discord, hnnnnng que difícil" -

Darx: lo voy a pensar y después te digo ok? -

Irina: OK - dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego marcharse

Darx: mmmmm ser un gigolo? O no ser un gigolo ese es el dilema -

Darx: "meh pienso mejor con el estómago lleno, iré a ver a Katia ella dijo que tenía un rico pie en su casa esperándome, solo espero que sea un pie de verdad y no... Bueno ya saben a lo que me refiero" -

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 4:00 pm. -**

Fleur caminaba alegremente con su traje de mucama rumbo a los jardines del castillo, había sido llamada por la princesa Celestia y eso solo implicaba una cosa, la princesa deseaba amor y ella con gusto se lo daría.

Fleur: "ay mi princesa, estoy segura que le gustara el nuevo conjunto que compre juju" -

Fleur llegó a los jardines y abrió las puertas lentamente dejando ver primero una pierna luego un brazo y después meterse completamente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a Celestia sino a Shini quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

Shini: Fleur pasa - dijo cordialmente

Fleur sabía que Shini tramaba algo, pero evadirla solo empeorará la situación así que a regañadientes fue hacia la mesa de cristal donde estaban antes Celestia y Milky.

Fleur: capitana Shini es un placer, en que puedo servirle? - dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa

Shini: oh nada solo quería charlar -

Fleur: charlar? -

Shini: si charlar ya sabes de yegua a yegua -

Fleur: ah claro, y de que quiere charlar? -

Shini: oh nada en específico, solo que quería saber como la hermosa y famosa Fleur, podría siquiera atreverse a tocarle un cabello a Celestia ya estando comprometida - dijo eso último en un tono sombrio

Fleur se quedó impactada a su comentario.

Shini: creías que no lo descubriría, note que Sephir me seguía desde el primer día, no te molestes en ir por su ayuda lo despedí hace unas horas -

Fleur: tu que?! -

Shini: como lo oíste, Sephir ya no esta con nosotras y dime Fleur-de-lis como se siente ser una puta y engañar a tu marido con su excelencia la princesa Celestia -

Fleur: que es lo que quieres? - dijo con odio en su voz

Shini: es bastante obvio no?, quiero que te alejes de la princesa, no quiero que la vuelvas a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, si lo haces le mandare estas fotos a tu marido y no solo tu matrimonio será destruido, toda tu carrera quedará obsoleta por infiel, el único lugar donde encontrarás trabajo será en las oscuras esquinas de los barrios mas bajos de Canterlot y vivirás el resto de tus días como lo que eres, una vil prostituta - dijo lanzandole una bolsa con fotos de ella y Celestia en pleno acto

Shini: y bien? Que decides? -

Fleur apretó sus puños, quería golpear a esa yegua pero sabía que sí lo hacía no terminaria bien para ella así que solo tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo y llorando.

Shini: lo siento niña, pero Celestia es toda mía y no dejaré que cualquier víbora del zoológico se meta en mi camino -

Shini: "ahora tengo que tomar una clase que es muy importante" - pensó mientras se lamia los labios

* * *

 **\- Aldea luz blanca 5:00 pm. -**

Darx se encontraba acostado en la cama de su choza pensante en lo que le había dicho Irina.

Darx: "mmmmmm no lo sé, parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, digo a quien no le gustaría que le pagaran por tener sexo?, pero algo me hecha para atrás bah porque es tan difícil" -

Darx: "mmmmmm haré una lista de pros y contras, si lo hago podre acostarme con cerca de 40 vacas que son en la aldea y todas muy bonitas y de buenos atributos, seria una especie de padre colectivo y podría subsistir aqui el tiempo que quisiera" -

Darx: "por otro lado, Discord me puede poner una trampa y si dejo embarazada a alguna tendría que quedarme en este mundo para siempre, además que soy especialista en hacer zonas de conflicto entre mujeres, quizás si accedo esa probaprobabilidad se haga más grande" -

Darx: "aunque que tan malo podría ser vivir aquí?, será producente cambiar mi vida y mi familia a cambio de esta gran familia, hmmmm..., Irina es muy linda y atenta, además de que es la persona por la cual puedo estar tranquilo y no huyendo de la guardia de cristal, y bueno.. no estaría mal probar a que sabe su leche juju" -

Darx:...

Darx: "me enamore de una vaca?..., no no seria posible, ella bien podría ser mi madre, si no mal recuerdo Katia me dijo que Irina tenia 38 años, no es muy mayor, solo me saca 20 años!" -

Darx: "bah me agrada la idea pero puedo perder más de lo que puedo ganar, así que más vale prevenir que lamentar, buscaré a Irina y le diré que no gracias" -

Darx salio de su cabaña sin su arma ni su armadura de cristal, se fue así con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de tirantes.

Darx llegó a el gran edificio que era la casa de Irina y tocó la puerta tres veces pero nadie abrió, Darx extrañado volvió a tocar pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Por ahí cerca pasaba Esmeralda una vaca de la misma raza que Dorea pero era más grande tanto física y mentalmente.

Darx: oye! - la llamo

Esmeralda: Oh Darx eres tu, dime en que te puedo ayudar?, necesitas un poco de compañía en esa solitaria cabaña tuya? - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Darx

Darx: no, no, no - dijo presuroso - solo quería saber donde esta Irina? -

Darx: "joder a estas tipas si me cuesta decirles que no" -

Esmeralda: owww yo pensé que querías un poco de acción en tu vida -

Darx: creeme tengo mucha acción en mi vida -

Esmeralda: ummm si no mal recuerdo debe estar en los salones de recolección, es ese edificio grande y chaparro -

Darx: oh gracias - dijo para empezar a ir

Esmeralda: "Mmmmmhh no se si Irina lo tenia planeado pero creo que ya tenemos un semental en el pueblo juju" - pensó para seguir su camino

 **\- Salones de recolección -**

Darx entró en el edificio indicado y vio con impresión como en el centro de este había un enorme cilindro de cristal lleno de lo que serían cientos de litros de leche, el cilindro tenía varias mangueras pegadas de su parte inferior y estas se dividían en mangueras más pequeñas que se metían a unos cubos de madera que se encontraban a lo largo de toda la estructura.

Darx: wow en la tierra la recolección de leche es muy distinta, bueno ni tanto -

Darx: Irina! Estas aquí? - grito

Irina: Darx? Eres tu? - se oyó

Darx: si soy yo, donde estas? - volvió a gritar

Irina: por aquí! - grito y Darx siguió el sonido de su voz

Mientras caminaba Darx pudo notar que los cubos de madera tenían puertas cada uno además de que al lado de los cubículos habían cestas con ropa.

Darx llegó a un cubículo que era donde creía estaba Irina.

Darx: Irina estas aquí? -

Irina: si Darx, dime que necesitas? -

Darx: no nada, se ve que estas ocupada te digo luego -

Irina: no, no estoy ocupada, puedes decirme -

Darx: ah bueno en ese caso, solo quería decirte lo de ya sabes -

Irina: oh ya veo - dijo tratándo de aguantar la emoción, había estado esperando ese momento todo el dia

Irina no era tonta, ella se había percatado de como Darx veía a las vacas, además al ser joven seguramente tendría las hormonas alborotadas y ver tantos pechos y traseros en un solo lugar era una trampa para hombres e Irina no tenía intenciones de permitir que Darx se fuera, incluso a pesar que Darx no había especificado nada las otras vacas que estaban en los cubículos entendieron perfectamente a lo que se refería por la platica que habían tenido hace apenas unos minutos.

\- Flashback -

Dentro del salón de recolección, parecía haber una junta de diputados y senadores, Irina platicaba y trataba de razonar con esas tercas mulas.

Vaca1: te estás tardando mucho! He tenido sueños húmedos con el desde que llego y aún no lo tengo en la cama -

Vaca2: si yo opino igual, mi vagina pide a gritos atención que diantres estas esperando Irina -

Vaca3: si!, tu nos prometiste un buen macho con quien pasar las noches -

Vaca4: si y el tan solo es un niño, yo no quiero una verga pequeña quiero la verga de un macho fuerte y apuesto -

Vaca5: tal como están las cosas cualquier cosa es buena, yo solo quiero tener un hijo, es mi sueño poder ser madre al fin -

Todas: si! -

Irina: calma señoras, hoy le dije la propuesta -

Todas: y que dijo -

Irina: dijo que lo iba a pensar pero no se preocupen, es un crió después de todo, un gran y bonito trasero y lo tendremos comiendo de la palma de nuestra mano -

Todas: si! -

\- se oye la puerta abrirse -

Irina: shhhhh -

\- fin Flashback -

Todas las vacas tenían su oreja pegada a la pared para oír su respuesta.

Irina: y que decidiste? -

Irina: "como si no lo supiera" -

Darx: agradezco su oferta pero no gracias -

Todas: Queeeeeee?! -

Absolutamente todas las yeguas salieron de los cubículos mostrando sus desnudos cuerpos y diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, unas de tristeza, otras de furia y otras más de confusión, este último caso era el de Irina.

Irina: no? -

Vaca3: escuchame niño! Mira lo que has provocado Susan esta llorando (Susan era la vaca5) todo por tu arrogancia, ahora vas a tener sexo con ella hasta que tenga un hijo y luego te acostaras con todas nosotras -

Todas: si! -

Irina: basta! -

Irina: no podemos atentar contra su decisión, si el no quiere no podemos obligarlo, quizás sea joven pero todas hemos sido testigos de como Darx a liquidado bestias a las cuales tememos, que creen que pase si intentamos obligarlo! -

Todas se quedaron calladas.

Irina: no puedo cambiar tu decisión joven Darx? -

Darx: lo veo muy difícil -

Irina: al menos puedo pedir una explicación? Que te desagrada de nosotras que no quieras tomarnos? -

Darx: - suspiro - nada de ustedes me desagrada Irina, al contrario creo que son las hembras más bellas y hermosas que he tenido el placer de conocer -

Irina: entonces porque?! Acaso eres gay? -

Darx: por supuesto que no! -

Irina: entonces? Porque no quieres follar con nosotras?! -

Darx: esss... Complicado -

Irina: trataremos de entender -

Darx bufo esto se pondría feo.

Darx: pues verán, yo no soy de este mundo, ni siquiera esta es mi verdadera forma!, pero una deidad poderosa me trajo aquí a la fuerza para poder vencer a un enemigo poderoso, pero si embarazo a alguna lugareña tendré que quedarme aquí para siempre y no podre volver a mi mundo -

Irina: y no puedes hacer cambiar de parecer a esa deidad? -

Darx: el es engañoso y aunque me diga que si probablemente no cumpla su palabra -

Irina: oh ya veo - dijo deprimida

Darx: lo lamento -

Irina: no perdone usted por invitarlo a hacer cosas que le traerían consecuencias graves, perdone por ser tan egoísta, ahora si me disculpa - dijo para agarrar su cesta e irse de ahi

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo y también se fueron dejando a Darx solo.

Irina aparentaba ser fuerte pero Darx había visto a través de sus ojos y pudo ver como estaba aguantandose las ganas de llorar, Darx se sentía terriblemente mal por ello, sin saberlo había roto las esperanzas de muchas de esas vacas y todo por su egoísmo, ellas jamás cumplirían sus sueños.

Darx: "sabes eso no ayuda mucho" -

Lo se.

Darx: "Discord.." -

Si?.

Darx: "este es tu regalo de ti para mi no?" -

Así es.

Darx: "dejame tener relaciones con ellas sin sufrir penalización, te lo imploro" - dijo arrodillandose

Darx: "curiosamente a estas vacas que yo no cree si me siento atraído por ellas, siento pena por ellas y me gustaría ayudarlas con su dolor, por favor Discord permiteme este capricho y te prometo que no tomaré represalias contigo cuando regrese" -

\- suspiro - ay mi querido Darx, no te das cuenta que esto es lo que quería hacer, esta aldea y sus habitantes fueron creados en base a tus gustos y preferencias, pero no las creaste tu, son completas desconocidas para ti, ellas tienen una historia y vida propia, son iguales a una persona de tu mundo y por eso te enamoraste de ellas, porque no sabes cual será el fin de su historia, no sabes que es lo que piensan ni que sienten en su corazón, no sabes sus gustos ni sus tradiciones, no sabes nada de ellas y ese es el punto de todo esto, esta aldea Darx es tu castigo por faltarme al respeto y por molestarme con tu historia.

Darx: "eres cruel, pero es un castigo justo, Discord... Te pido perdón por mi actuar, te pido perdón por mi arrogancia y te pido perdón por todo" -

Y tu crees que solamente pidiendo perdón enmendaras tus errores?.

Darx: "no por eso, te prometo una cosa, cuando vuelva si es que logro volver, haré una historia en tu nombre para mostrarte mi gratitud por ser tan bueno conmigo, se que me has ayudado mucho pero siempre lo ignoro por no querer darte el gusto, pero ya no más!" -

Darx:" has jugado bien tus cartas Discord, me retiro a mi choza derrotado y humillado por un amor que no se puede consumar" - dijo para empezar a irse rumbo a su choza devastado

Y si estas en tu choza deprimido como vas a hacer el amor con Irina?.

Darx: "pero tu dijiste..." -

Darx yo te he dado la vara, ahora te doy la manzana, ve por ella! No tendrás penalización alguna, es una pinkie promesa.

Darx: "muchas gracias Discord, eres una buena persona y un buen amigo" -

Lo sé, ahora no hagas esperar más a tu dama que ya ha esperado 38 años por este momento.

Enseguida de eso Darx se fue corriendo rumbo al ayuntamiento del pueblo.

A que cosas no? Pero necesitaba un poco de alegría en su vida, necesitara estos recuerdos más adelante si no quiere volverse loco, en fin todavía tengo que narrar su escena con Irina, pues alla vamos.

Iman: desactivado

Droga: desactivado

 **\- ayuntamiento aldea luz blanca 6:00 pm. -**

Irina lloraba amargamente sobre su escritorio, ni siquiera se había vestido desde que llegó a su casa, pero en ese momento su puerta se abrió de golpe.

Darx: Irina! -

Irina: oh joven Darx - dijo limpiandose las lágrimas - me avergüenza que me vea tan... - fue callada por un beso de Darx

Darx: si quiero Irina, quiero tener una familia contigo y con todas las demás -

Irina: en serio? Y que hay de tu mundo? -

Darx: estaré bien, ahora solo quiero dedicarme a ustedes y a mantenerlas seguras - dijo dándole otro beso

Irina tenia una sonrisa que apenas y le cabía en la cara y lloraba lágrimas de felicidad pura.

Irina: eso es maravilloso Darx!, O debería decirte amor? -

Darx: jeje tu llamame como te plazca - dijo dándole otro beso esta vez más apasionado y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su amante

La pasión los dominó y empezaron a tener sexo en las frías tablas del piso sacando corazones y suaves gemidos de amor puro.

* * *

 **\- Sweet Apple Acres 8:00 pm. -**

Applejack se ponía su pijama y se preparaba para irse a dormir después de tan agobiante día.

\- Toc Toc Toc -

Applejack: si? -

En ese momento entra Applebloom a su cuarto.

Applebloom: Applejack, Twilight y Rarity están abajo, dicen que quieren hablar contigo -

Applejack: pues diles que yo no tengo nada que hablar con ellas - dijo molesta

Applebloom: diles tu, son tus amigas no las mías - fue lo último que dijo para luego irse

Applejack mostró cierta molestia al comentario de su hermana pero no hizo nada, Applejack se acomodo en sus sábanas y apago la luz.

Al poco rato la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Twilight: Applejack? -

No hubo respuesta.

Twilight: - suspiro - está bien, volveremos luego - dijo empezando a irse

Applejack: que quieren? - espeto

Rarity: queremos disculparnos querida, no debimos actuar de la forma que lo hicimos, sentimos de todo corazón el haberte llamado... Bueno ya sabes, podrías perdonarnos? -

No hubo respuesta.

Rarity empujó a Twilight para indicarle que hablara.

Twilight: Applejack, perdón por hablar así de ti, te insulte y tu solo querías protegernos, no solo a nosotras, querías proteger a tu familia y a todo ponyville -

Twilight: e hecho muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento pero esta no tiene punto de comparación, el amor me cegó y no me dejaba ver el peligro justo en frente de nosotras, se que no es excusa pero... Podrías perdonar a esta yegua estúpida? -

Applejack suspiro y se levantó de su cama y prendió las luces.

Applejack: - suspiro - Twilight no estoy molesta contigo, bueno si pero no me molesta que me hayas insultado me molesta... -

Twilight: el que haya insultado a Darx -

Applejack: - suspiro - si, lamentablemente me enamore de el y es por eso que mi espíritu no encuentra paz, no me cabe en la cabeza que el sea un asesino, lo conozco y tu tambien, no es una persona despiadada ni tampoco mala, quizás un poco raro pero no lo suficiente para ser una mala persona -

Rarity: si juzgamos mal a Darx, aunque desconozco que motivos pudo haber tenido para matar a Shining -

Applejack: quizás estaba infectado y Shining quizo atacarlo -

Twilight: no podría decir que si, pero tampoco que no, el es quien sabe más sobre los Pha'lax, sabe incluso más que Celestia -

Pos el los creo obviamente va a saber más.

Applejack: a veces sueño que esta aquí conmigo pero cuando despierto descubro que es mentira y encuentro mi cama vacía -

Twilight: si me pasa lo mismo con Spike -

Rarity: y a mi también -

Las tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Twilight: entonces.. Amigas? -

Applejack: jeje amigas, ahora vengan acá - dijo dándoles un abrazo

Twilight y Rarity lo recibieron con gusto haciendo un abrazo grupal.

Si la amistad vuela por los aires y las cosas se normalizan pero veremos cuanto les dura esa paz jeje, bueno nos vemos luego Chao.

 **Continúara...**


	28. problemas

**Fanfic el parásito**

 **Capítulo 27: problemas**

* * *

Que rápido pasa el tiempo no?, ya han pasado 3 días desde la última emisión y Darx se lo ha pasado muy bien, su rutina ha cambiado de entrenar y cazar a dedicarse completamente al cuidado del pueblo bovino, protege las murallas pero ya no va al bosque, les ayuda con sus trabajos y también ayuda a ordeñarlas, según ellas la excitación ayuda a que la leche salga más dulce y de mejor calidad, el no sabe si eso sea cierto pero les ayuda de igual forma dándoles estimulantes masajes.

Y por supuesto Darx fornica con tres vacas diferentes cada noche, todavía no hay ninguna ganadora pero no tardará en aparecer.

Milky mueve sus tropas y se prepara para atacar Seaward Shoals armada hasta los dientes junto con Chrysalis.

Y las chicas la han traído en paz desde su pequeña platica.

* * *

 **\- Aldea luz blanca 10:00 am. -**

Esmeralda: aaaahhh - gemia

Darx ayudaba a Esmeralda con su "recolección" dándole un suave masaje en sus senos.

Darx: te gusta? -

Esmeralda: me encanta! no pares -

Darx: ok -

Darx movía sus manos acariciando delicadamente los suaves y sensibles pechos de Esmeralda, jugaba con ellos apretandolos y pellizcando sus pezones con cuidado de no quitar las ventosas pegadas a estos que eran las encargadas de llevar la leche hasta el gran cilindro de recolección.

\- tosido - parece que la llevas bien no?

Darx: "Discord! Hace tiempo que no te oía, si me ha ido bien gracias" -

Esmeralda: aaaahhh -

Darx: "que querías decirme?, me encuentro un poco ocupado ahora" -

Si puedo ver eso, pero no vas a seguir entrenando digo, pensé que querías volver pronto.

Darx: "no hay prisa me gustaría disfrutar un poco más antes de irme" -

Esmeralda: aaahh un poco más abajo -

Ya, solo queria avisarte que Milky esta a punto de atacar y creo que esta vez te resultará más difícil que la vez anterior.

Darx: "jeje gracias Discord pero ya lo sabía, designe este día para el ataque de Seaward Shoals, no te preocupes estaré listo para cuando eso pase" -

A pues entonces esta bien, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Esmeralda: aaaahhh! Por favor hazme tuya! -

OK quizás me aya pasado con su nivel de lujuria, meh! Ni modos.

\- Lugar desconocido 12.30 pm. -

Se ve a la distancia como un ejército compuesto por Changelings, ponys y mutantes avanzaban con rumbo a la costa.

Milky: avancen! por su señora! -

Todos: por nuestra señora! -

Ra'zul: "jajajajaja" -

Milky: "que te da risa Ra'zul?" -

Chrysalis: "opino igual" -

Milky: "que?!, espera un momento puedes hablar telepaticamente?!" -

Chrysalis: "obviamente, los Pha'lax y los Changelings hemos dominado el arte de la manipulación mental, hablar vía telepática es un juego de niños" -

Milky: "es bueno saberlo" -

Ra'zul: "jajajajaja" -

Chrysalis:"y tu por qué te ríes?" -

Ra'zul: "me rio al darme cuenta de lo patéticos que somos" -

Chrysalis: "porque lo dices?" -

Ra'zul: "3000 Changelings 1000 ponys y 400 mutantes, podríamos acabar con un escuadrón entero de Celestia, pero estamos viendo el horizonte por miedo a ver la silueta de Darx, jaja" -

Milky: "Ra'zul! Darx no es motivo de risa, toda esta operación se puede poner en peligro por el, además no podrá contra todos nosotros" -

Chrysalis: "subestimas el poder de los Changelings Ra, si se aparece lo aplastaremos como a una mosca" -

Ra'zul: "eso espero Chrysalis, eso espero... " -

* * *

 **\- Aldea luz blanca 2:00 pm. -**

Darx caminaba por las calles de la aldea felizmente mientras recibía saludos y sonrisas de parte de todas las vacas que lo veían pasar y este lo respondía con gusto.

En ese momento una vaca conocida y muy querida se acerco a él.

Irina: cariño como estas? -

Darx: muy bien Irina, que necesitas? -

Irina: no nada, es solo que como te veo con tu armadura y tu arma pensé que ibas a salir, vas a salir afuera? -

Darx: me temo que si, vidas están en peligro y tengo que ir a evitarlo, dale mis disculpas a Minerva, Flor y Rubí por no poderlas atender esta noche -

Irina: no te preocupes seguro entenderán -

Irina abrazo a Darx y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Irina: cuidate mucho OK?, no quiero verte sufrir -

Darx: lo haré mi sexy ángel, no me atrevería a dejarlas solas -

Irina: jejeje ok confío en ti mi valiente caballero, estaré esperando tu regreso con ansias, te preparare el pastel que tanto te gusta - le dijo picaramente mientras llevaba su mano a sus pechos y los movía provocativamente

Darx: Mmmmmhh me van a salir caries con tan dulce manjar - dijo dandole varios besos en el cuello

Irina: jajaja.. Darx! jajaja.. me haces cosquillas.. jaja -

La pareja se lo pasaba de lo lindo mientras unos ojos verdes llenos de furia los veía fijamente.

Dorea: bah!, mirala como perra en celo le abre las piernas al primer macho que ve, nuestros ancestros han preservado este lugar virgen y sin la intervención de otras razas, ahora tenemos que manchar nuestra pureza con un pony que barbarie -

Katia: yo no le veo lo malo, es encantador y muy apuesto, seguro que sus hijos serán fuertes y bellos -

Dorea: no me digas que tu también quieres aparearte con el! -

Katia: yo también pienso que hay que preservar la raza pura, pero tal y como están las cosas el macho de nuestra especie más grande apenas tiene 5 años y no planeo tener mi primer hijo a los 40 -

Dorea: increíble! Como puedes siquiera considerarlo!, es una vergüenza y una deshonra quedar preñada por ese.. ese malnacido -

Katia: Dorea como tu amiga te digo que ese odio tuyo hacia a los ponys no te va a dejar nada bueno, acepta tu destino y entrégate en alma y cuerpo -

Dorea: de ninguna manera! Primero muerta!, ve a hacer con tu vida un papalote si quieres, pero yo evitare que nuestra tribu haga la mayor estupidez en toda su historia -

Katia: que vas a hacer? -

Dorea: ya veras... -

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal 3:00 pm. -**

Cadence estaba recostada completamente desnuda sobre la cama de Darx, esta trataba de percibir el aroma de Darx entre las cobijas.

Cadence: "mi querido Darx porque huyes de mi?, no ves que lo que hago lo hago por ti?" -

Cadence tomo la espada de Darx y lamio su hoja.

Cadence: "esta espada era tuya y te estará esperando aquí junto a mi con las piernas abiertas para recibirte" -

Cadence: "pero... Porque dices que no me amas? Que incoherencias dices? Nos amamos el uno al otro lo pude comprobar cuando hicimos el amor... A menos que..." -

Cadence apretó con fuerza la espada.

Cadence: acaso alguien más tiene tu corazón?, es por ella que no puedo tenerte? Te ha robado y no puedo encontrarte.. Maldita perra como se atreve, tu y yo nos amamos y ella trata de separarnos - decía totalmente desfasada

Cadence: no lo permitire!, quien quiera que sea la mataré! Y luego me comeré su corazón para que tu me ames si, eso haré buscaré a la ladrona que te ha robado y te arrancare de sus asquerosas manos eso haré! -

Cadence: no habrá lugar donde se esconda, quien quiera que seas te buscaré, te encontraré y te mataré! -

\- Toc Toc -

Guardia: princesa el entierro del principe esta a punto de empezar, acaso se encuentra bien? -

Cadence: si en un momento bajo -

Guardia: si, con su permiso - dijo para retirarse

Cadence: "jeez y pensar que ese tonto incluso muerto me sigue molestando" - Pensó para empezar a arreglarse

Ojo se que alguno de ustedes me va a preguntar porque Cadence esta como una cabra y Applejack esta normal si ambas fueron afectadas por la pasiva "droga", muy fácil Cadence estuvo expuesta a la pasiva "Iman" por un largo período de tiempo y cuando Darx tuvo relaciones con ella este efecto se agravó generando en Cadence una obsesión por el cazador, Applejack por otra parte esta verdaderamente enamorada de Darx y esto inhabilita la pasiva "droga" lastima que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, Darx ama a Irina y a las vacas aunque más a la ya mencionada.

* * *

 **\- Castillo de la amistad 5:00 pm -**

Dentro del castillo Twilight había convocado a todas sus amigas.

Twilight estaba sentada en la sala contigua al cuarto de tronos esperando a sus amigas.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando el parloteo de sus amigas acercándose se hizo presente, Twilight se paro y espero paciente aunque se le veía bastante nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió y todas sus amigas entraron a la sala hablando sobre el porque de su llamado.

Rainbow: y ahora porque nos llamas Twilight!, estaba durmiendo una buena siesta cuando Pinkie llegó diciendo que nos habías llamado -

Twilight: creeme esto es más importante, mucho más importante -

Rarity: y ahora de que se trata cariño? -

Pinkie: acaso tenemos que ir a derrotar a algún villano porque necesito preparar las cosas para nuestra gran fiesta de victoria! -

Twilight: calma les explicaré todo cuando estemos todas -

Las chicas se miraron entre sí confundidas.

Applejack: em.. Terroncito creo que ya te hacen falta lentes estamos todas aquí -

Twilight: nope aun falta una persona más -

Todas: quien? -

En ese momento las puertas se volvieron a abrir mostrando a una yegua alta de pelaje blanco y crin como la aurora boreal.

Celestia: Twilight, no es muy común que tu me llames a mi, acaso hay algún problema? -

Twilight: yo no sabria decirle si es un problema, sino más bien.. algo raro -

Applejack: como que raro? -

Twilight: mejor véanlo ustedes mismas - dijo para abrir las puertas al salón de tronos

En el mapa que tenia a toda Equestria había en el pequeño pueblo costero de Seaward Shoals una especie de tormenta roja y sobre esta estaban las Cutie Marks de Celestia y de Darx, también había una tercera pero no sabia de quien era, era una botella de leche rodeada por unas alas de ángel (la CM de Milky).

Twilight: así lo encontré esta mañana y no se que signifique -

Celestia inspeccionó el mapa con detenimiento tratando de encontrar sentido porque el mapa la solicitaba a ella en tal pueblo.

Twilight: usted sabe que significa? -

Celestia: no mi estimada alumna, no tengo la menor idea pero no es algo que no se pueda saber -

Twilight: dice que puede descifrarlo -

Celestia: estudie un hechizo de codificación hace tiempo, solo espero que funcione bien - dijo para emanar un aura dorada de su cuerno y disparar un rayo al punto en el mapa.

Celestia fue bombardeada por una sucesión de imágenes que pasaron rápido por su cabeza, no eran muy claras pero en todas se percibía muerte y destrucción, además también pudo observar como una figura negra con una guadaña de batía en duelo contra un alicornio amarilla aunque no era muy nítido.

Celestia volvió a la realidad respirando agitadamente y sudando.

Twilight: princesa! Se encuentra bien? -

Celestia: que? A si estoy bien - dijo todavía un poco aturdida por lo que vio

Twilight: y bien?, que significa? -

Celestia: significa problemas, Twilight por favor podrías no salir de Poniville, tu ni tus amigas no se que pueda ocurrir allá -

Twilight: está bien princesa pero porque? -

Celestia: solo háganlo esta bien - dijo con cierta molestia en su hablar

Twilight: esta bien, no nos moveremos de aquí -

Celestia: bien - fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y montarse en su carruaje

Celestia: "que era eso?, acaso una visión?, no lo sé pero por si acaso estaré lista, no dejaré que sangre inocente se derrame, no otra vez" -

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 6:00 pm. -**

Celestia llegaba al castillo a bordo de su carruaje y se bajó presurosa dirigiendose a la sala del trono.

Shini al verla se acerco a ella y preguntó por qué la conmoción.

Shini: princesa, que pasa? -

Celestia: Shini prepara a tus tropas quiero un batallón armado y listo para su despliegue en este momento, también avise a la capitana Cloud y dígale que quiero un escuadrón de Wonderboltz patrullando la ciudad de Seaward Shoals, que me de informes de la situación en todo momento -

Shini: si señora! - dijo para salir corriendo a hacer lo que se indico

Celestia: "puede ser simple paranoia mía, pero no quiero arriesgarme" -

Daybreaker: "eso significa que no hay sexo esta noche?" -

Celestia: "tengo que contestar?" -

Daybreaker: "owwww" -

* * *

 **\- Seaward Shoals 11:00 pm -**

La tranquilidad era presente en todo el pueblo con los potrillos y los adultos dormidos, por las praderas que rodeaban el pueblo podías ver como el pasto se movía con el viento de la noche... A no esperen, no había viento.

Si eras más observador podrías ver a los miles de soldados que se acercaban al pueblo usando un camuflaje verde que los hacía imposible de detectar desde arriba.

Chrysalis: "muy bien hemos llegado"

Milky: "si y ni hay guardias esto será pan comido" -

Ra'zul: "no se confíen, apeguense al plan, será todo rápido y sigiloso" -

Milky y Chrysalis: "de acuerdo" -

Capitán: "mi reina el equipo norte esta listo y esperamos ordenes" -

Chrysalis: "correcto, avancen despacio ataquen en sigilo por los muelles, nosotros les daremos cobertura por tierra" -

Capitán: "si mi reina" -

Les voy a contar cual era el plan de Ra'zul, el quería hacerles sandwich a los aldeanos, los ponys de Milky y unos cuantos changelings atacarian por las costas y bajando hacia el sur capturando a cualquier pony que se encontrarán mientras que la mayor parte del ejército atacaba de frente por tierra sin probabilidad de escape.

No obstante tanta planeación se estaba a punto de ir por el caño.

Milky: "avancen!" -

Tras decir eso por vía telepatica las tropas empezaron a avanzar con sus lanzas en alto y los changelings de la costa salieron del agua para adentrarse en el pueblo.

Capitán2: "señora hay un vigilante justo en frente" -

Milky: "solo uno?" -

Capitán2: "si solo uno y nos esta... Saludando?" -

Milky: "que?!" -

Milky atrajo un catalejo con su magia y vio al frente del gran ejército.

Darx los saludaba con sonrisa en cara usando su armadura de guardia solo que pintada de negro y también traía su guadaña en la espalda.

Ra'zul: "Darx..." -

Milky: "Alto!" - dijo y todas las tropas se pararon

Chrysalis: "que haces?" -

Milky: "ese pony de enfrente es Darx, mi más terrible enemigo, no voy a subestimarlo otra vez" -

Chrysalis: "OK - mira a Darx - así que tu eres Darx eh?, te imaginaba mucho más aterrador e imponente, aunque la guadaña lo hace ver macabro" -

Milky: "concentrate" -

Entonces Darx tomó su guadaña con ambas manos.

Milky: "prepárense!" - dijo vía telepatica y toda la armada se puso en guardia

Los sonidos de la noche eran los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban, los soldados agarraban sus armas con fuerza y la incertidumbre los mataba, algunos sudaban a mares y otros tragaban saliva para mitigar su miedo, este último caso fue el de Milky quien veía fijamente a Darx y este a ella.

JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA!

Todas las tropas del ejército a excepción de Milky se empezaron a reír al ver como Darx hacia un baile ridículo brincando y levantando su guadaña repetidas veces como si quisiera apuñalar el cielo (baile de el tridente canalizador Dark souls 1) lo que ellos no sabían es que Darx estaba canalizando su magia para lanzar un ataque, aunque el baile no era necesario.

Por qué haces eso?.

Darx: "meh es para despistar, me va a encantar ver la cara de Chrysalis quien seguramente en este momento se esta burlando de Milky" - decía mientras seguía bailando

Chrysalis: ajajaja.. Ese es.. Jaja.. Es.. Jajaja.. El guerrero del que nos preocupamos.. Pffff jajajajaja - se descojonaba pero Milky no dejaba de ver a Darx

Ra'zul: "que diantres tramas?" -

Entonces Darx cesó su baile y junto ambas manos, Milky preparo su magia por si necesitaba esquivar algo.

Darx: Mega-Destrucción! - grito y un rayo de energía pura salió de entre sus manos, el rayo era equivalente al que uso Twilight contra Tirek cuando tenía la magia de las tres princesas.

Cuando el brillo del rayo cesó todos (incluso el mismo Darx) miraban con asombro como el ataque había borrado a una tercia parte del ejército enemigo.

Mientras tanto unos segundos antes del disparo, unos Wonderboltz patrullaban la ciudad pero empezaron a oír risas.

W1: escuchaste eso? -

W2: si pero de donde vienen? -

Entonces ven a Darx bailando en medio de la nada.

W1: vaya que si hay gente rara por aquí -

W2: si vaya que si -

\- lanza el rayo -

A los Wonderboltz casi se les cae la mandíbula

W1: llamamos a la guardia? -

W2: la guardia? Hay que traer a todo el ejército!, tu quedate aquí y vigila a ese pony yo iré - dijo para salir volando seguido por su compañero

W1: pero... - suspiro - pos ni hablar -

Darx: "joder no pense que fuera tan poderoso, aunque gaste casi toda mi energía" -

Pero redujiste sus filas considerablemente.

Darx: "eso sí, bah no importa me recuperare con mano de la muerte y san se acabo" -

A si por cierto, he estado charlando con tus lectores y ellos opinan que si quisieras podrías acabar con esto si te lanzaras contra todos incluso serias capaz de matar a Milky si quisieras, así que tome su sabio consejo y pues le hice ciertos balances a mano de la muerte.

Darx: "que tipo de balances?" -

Darx Collapse

Mano de la muerte: el objetivo recuperará vida y magia en cuestion al daño total realizado, el objetivo se cura un cuarto del daño infligido y recupera un octavo del daño infligido como magia.

Habilidad pasiva nueva - Grandes distancias: ahora mano de la muerte se activará con cualquier daño realizado y ya no solo por agarre.

Darx: "Y HASTA AHORA SE TE OCURRIÓ DECIRME?!" -

Chrysalis: escudos! Arqueros listos! Ballestas listas! Acaben con ese maldito! -

OK me parece que tienes su atención.

Darx: meh pos ni hablar tendré que pelear así, voy a destripar a quien haya dado ese comentario, quien diantres es? -

No voy a decir nombres pero te puedo decir que sus críticas son como el corte limpio de una espada sombría.

Darx: eso no me dice nada -

Lo se.

En ese momento de donde antes estaba una tercia parte del ejército enemigo varias bolas de energía roja salían de los cadáveres y de las cenizas de varios soldados, Darx se puso en guardia.

Tranquilo solo es un efecto visual.

Darx: "un efecto visual?" -

Sip como ahora puedes recuperar magia y vida a distancia esas pequeñas esferas son esencia vital de los soldados que mataste.

Darx: "ya veo" -

Las esferas se dirigían a Darx rápidamente y entraban en su pecho recuperado su magia y aunque Darx no lo supiera también extendiendo su vida y su capacidad mágica.

Darx: "hnnnng que rico, aaahh si se siente bien" - gemia

Emmmm no vas a...

Darx: "por supuesto que no!, pero se siente como una suave brisa en el más caluroso día" -

Si tu lo dices.

Milky y Chrysalis veían con horror como tal ser tan devastador devoraba las almas de sus súbditos (aunque no fueran almas).

Milky: "que hace... Acaso es una especie de demonio?!" -

Ra'zul: "ahora tengo más motivos para pensar que no nos enfrentamos a un pony ordinario" -

Chrysalis: "entonces a que diantres nos estamos enfrentando?!" -

Ra'zul: "a un dios de la muerte" -

Chrysalis: "un dios de la muerte!" - dijo asustada pero su expresión cambió por una de furia

Chrysalis: "pues veamos que tan capaz es este supuesto dios" -

Chrysalis: Avancen! - ordenó

Con los escudos en alto el ejército enemigo avanza marchando haciendo sonar sus armas.

Darx: muy bien, se acabó el masaje, ahora... -

Darx:...Tengo una guerra que ganar - dijo prendiendo fuego a su guadaña

Darx: vengan! que esperan!, quien quiere ser el primero en morir! - grito

Darx empezó a correr de frente contra el imponente muro de escudos, los soldados en primera fila sacaron sus lanzas y las pusieron al frente para impedir el avance de Darx pero este no se detuvo.

Darx: Getsuga a no así no.. Corte.. -

Los soldados se pusieron firmes y cuando Darx estaba a escasos metros empuñaron sus lanzas listos para atacar, pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la punta de las lanzas este explotó.

Los soldados se quedaron muy desconcertados a dicha acción, Milky ya invadida por la incertidumbre se giro con brusquedad para ver que no era un ataque por la espalda pero no vio nada.

No obstante ella tuvo razón sólo que el ataque no era contra ella.

Darx apareció detrás de los soldados en la línea frontal.

Darx:...de la muerte! - grito y una onda de energía salió disparada de su guadaña rebanando a cualquier desgraciado que se cruzara en su trayectoria

Darx: "muy bien iniciemos la fiesta" - dijo tomando un resplandor verde

Darx se abalanzó sobre sus enemigos dando poderosos y amplios ataques con su guadaña que si bien dejaban varios huecos en su defensa se podía ignorar pues se regeneraba más rápido de lo que lo dañaban.

Darx se abría paso entre las líneas enemigas decapitando y asesinado a cuanto enemigo se le cruzara, hacia uso de todo su repertorio de habilidades de nivel bajo y medio, lanzando rayos, bolas de fuego, flechas de luz, espinas de cristal y montón de cosas más.

Chrysalis veía impresionada como dicho ser se abría paso entre las decenas de soldados matandolos como si de simples insectos se tratara, Milky sólo se le quedaba viendo tratando de evaluar la situación.

Ra'zul: "si sigue a ese ritmo terminará asesinando a todas nuestras tropas" -

Milky: "lo se" -

Chrysalis: "y que hacemos! mis niños están muriendo allá!" -

Ra'zul: "hmmmmmm" -

Ra'zul: "Chrysalis ordena a todos tus soldados que se alejen de él, ataquenlo únicamente con las ballestas y hechizos fuertes, las flechas no le generarán ningún daño" -

Chrysalis: "ok" -

Chrysalis: "A todas las unidades, retrocedan! , no peleen contra ese enemigo, ataquenlo desde lejos y únicamente con ataques mágicos de nivel 3 o superior!" -

Los soldados obedecieron y empezaron a alejarse de Darx cargando sus cuernos y ballestas para atacarlo a distancia.

Darx: vamos! Que acaso no son guerreros! Peleen sucias ratas! - gritaba

Chrysalis: ataquen! - grito y todas las tropas restantes empezaron a disparar contra Darx con hechizos de alto calibre y también con flechas de ballesta gigantes

Darx esquivaba la mayor parte de los proyectiles pero al ser tantos tarde o temprano uno o dos lograban impactar, fue a partir de tener clavado tres virotes de ballesta que Darx tuvo que retroceder para no ser herido de muerte.

Darx: "joder vaya que si se nota el nerfeo" -

Milky: "lo hicimos retroceder" -

Chrysalis: no dejen de disparar!, mantenlo! -

Darx creo un domo de hielo a su alrededor y dentro uso curación suprema para regenerarse completamente, aunque sus reservas de magia ya estaban por la mitad.

Darx: "tengo que regular la cantidad de magia que utilizo, si abuso de ella me quedaré en ceros y sin ningún recurso por si necesito escapar u hacer otra cosa" -

Darx salio del domo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Milky y Chrysalis.

Darx: "para mi suerte no tengo que vencer a todos estos enemigos, solo tengo que matar a dos" - dijo imbuyendo su arma con rayo y teleportandose enfrente de ambas lideres

Milky: esta vez estoy lista - dijo invocando una tosca armadura de cuerpo completo la cual tenía una placa de acero en el abdomen y también invoco una hacha de doble filo con el mango largo

Darx: "hmm al parecer alguien se tomó las debidas precauciones" -

Milky: Chrysalis preparate! -

Chrysalis: ahora enfrenta mi furia dios de la muerte! - dijo poniéndose un exoesqueleto a forma de armadura que cubría toda su cuerpo y sacaba dos espadas curvas

Darx: dios de la muerte?... Si me gusta ese titulo Darx Collapse: Dios de la muerte, profeta de Hares y sirviente de Anubis jeje, yo seré quien lleve sus almas por el río estigio y los depositare en el más oscuro de los abismos muajajajajajaja -

Te diviertes?

Darx: "en exceso" -

Milky: no nos intimidas con tus palabras! -

Chrysalis: tu serás el único aquí que nadara por el río de animas y le dirás a ese tal Anubis que fallaste en tu tarea -

Darx: "espera ellas realmente creen que soy una especie de dios?" -

Eso parece.

Darx: "hmm quizás pueda sacarle jugo a eso" -

Darx: jajajajaja viles mortales! Ustedes realmente creen que pueden pelear con la muerte?!, les mostraré el poder de los antiguos dioses y desatare una ola de miasma sobre ustedes y sobre sus lacayos - dijo posando amenazantemente

Milky: entonces que esperas! - grito y se lanzó al ataque, Chrysalis hizo lo mismo

Darx: adelante entonces - dijo para tomar su guadaña y dirigirse a ellas

Los tres empuñaron sus armas y dieron un corte donde las tres fuerzas chocaron generando una corriente de aire al impactar, después de eso se separaron y empezaron a dar de cortes y patadas para intentar herirse.

Los movimientos de Milky eran rápidos y potentes, su hacha de doble filo cortaba el aire y hacia enormes cráteres en el suelo cuando esta impactaba, mientras que Chrysalis se movía rápido y ágil dando diversos cortes en un estilo grácil.

Sin embargo a pesar de que Milky y Chrysalis eran grandes combatientes, Darx no tenía problema alguno en lidiar con ambas, usaba dash constantemente para esquivar sus ataques y también para propinarlos, moviendose de un lado a otro Darx esquivaba cualquier ataque que le lanzarán y el había podido hacer varios cortes superficiales a Chrysalis, a Milky solo algunos rasguños por lo resistente de su armadura.

Darx: "hmm vamos a jugar estratégicamente" -

A que te refieres?.

Darx: "recuerdas lo que le dije a Dorea" -

Sip que si te molesta otra vez se arrepentirá de haber nacido.

Darx: "eso no, de que si dejas que tus emociones te dominen mueres" -

A si.

Darx: "bueno pues vamos a ponerlo en práctica" -

Darx esquiva un ataque contundente de Milky y le pega un puñetazo a Chrysalis.

Darx: ajajajaja, simples mortales su combate es patético, son un bebe que juega con un cuchillo -

Ambas mostraron enfado en sus rostros.

Darx: seguramente creyeron que con sólo su poder podrían doblegar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, patético!, eso es lo que diferencia a un buen rey de uno muerto -

Milky: a sí! Pues veamos que tan mala es mi técnica cuando entierre mi hacha en tu estúpida cabeza! -

Ra'zul: "relájense!, el esta tratando de provocarnos" -

Darx les lanza espinas de cristal para luego teleportarse detrás suyo y atacar con bola demoníaca.

Darx: jajajajaja parecen morsas gordas con esa movilidad -

Chrysalis: a sí! Yo te voy a dar tu morsa gorda! - dijo abalanzándose sobre el

Ra'zul: "Chrysalis no!" - grito pero fue demasiado tarde

Darx aprovecho que Chrysalis no tenía defensa para moverse a un costado con dash y darle un corte vertical a la Changeling rompiendo la armadura y perforando un riñón, Chrysalis gimió de dolor.

Sin darle descanso Darx tomo a Chrysalis del cuello.

Darx: redención! - grito y se inbuyo a el y a Chrysalis en un torbellino de hielo donde diversos fragmentos de hielo se convertían en dagas cortando la armadura y piel de la reina.

Milky: sueltala! -

Darx: la quieres? Tomala! - dijo arrojando a Chrysalis contra Milky que al momento de hacer contacto ambas se congelaron

Ra'zul: "que rayos!" -

Darx se acerco lentamente a donde estaban ambas estatuas tiradas en el suelo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y jugando con sus dedos.

Darx: bueno.. Parece que nuestro pequeño juego termina aquí - dijo para canalizar su magia en su mano derecho y les apuntaba

Darx: destr... - no pudo terminar de lanzar su hechizo pues unas cadenas color púrpura lo sujetarán por la espalda y lo alejaron de ambas líderes

Starlight: tu no les vas a hacer daño! - grito

Darx: "ay ya no me acordaba de ti" -

En ese momento llega Solar y encara a Darx.

Solar: muy bien, es hora de que pruebes el sabor de la venganza - dijo con ira en sus palabras

Milky y Chrysalis rompieron el hielo y se levantaron adoloridas.

Darx: "hmm un 1 vs 4, será difícil" -

Darx: así que pides ayuda a tu invocador de magia, muy bien lo mataré y mataré a todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino! -

Milky: Starlight este no es un adversario normal, quedate atrás y ayúdanos con tu magia desde lejos, Solar tu estarás al frente con nosotras -

Starlight y Solar: si señora! -

Milky: Chrysalis aun puedes pelear? -

Chrysalis: si... puedo vivir sin un riñón - dijo escupiendo un poco de sustancia verde en la herida

Darx: que criatura tan repugnante, le haré un favor al mundo cuando te mate a ti y a tu estirpe -

Ra'zul: "no caigan en provocaciones, eso es lo que el quiere" -

Darx se abalanzó contra las tres guerreras mientras Starlight las protegía con magias, el combate fue desfavorable para Darx, pues las tres guerreras rodearon a Darx atacando y defendiéndose, generando que Darx recibiera múltiples cortadas y golpes, además de eso cuando Darx lograba dañarlas Starlight las curaba.

Darx: "joder esto no me gusta, tengo que deshacerme de Starlight" -

Darx empezó a hacer ese baile de nuevo.

Milky: no lo dejen lanzar el hechizo! - dijo y las tres se abalanzaron sobre Darx pero este explotó generando un leve daño en el trío

Darx apareció con una explosión detrás de Starlight quien se sorprendió a este hecho pero reaccionó rápido y se tiro al suelo para evitar un mortal corte con su guadaña

Darx: "maldición!" -

Starlight se giro y con un rayo congeló a Darx, Starlight cargo su cuerno nuevamente y con un rayo más potente logra herir a Darx y mandarlo varios metros lejos.

Starlight: y que tal te parecen mis movimientos dios de la muerte! -

Darx: hnnng yo te mostraré lo inferior que eres sucia rata -

Darx se abalanzó sobre Starlight pero este la atravesó y Starlight invoco varias flechas mágicas que se incrustaron en su espalda.

Darx: "joder! Ahora se como se sintió Twilight" -

Starlight: que te pasa? Acaso no puedes contra un lanza hechizos -

Darx no dijo nada se quedó ahí parado canalizando su magia.

Starlight: eh? Acaso el gato te comió la... -

Darx: inferno! - grito y soltó un mar de llamas a su alrededor que si bien no hicieron un severo daño en Starlight por lo menos el suficiente para romper su defensa

Starlight: aaaah! -

Darx sin darle respiro le dio un golpe en la cara tirándola al suelo para luego sujetarla por detrás y empezar a apretarla con gran fuerza.

Darx: te crees muy buena no?, yo te mostraré el verdadero poder! - dijo poniendo mas fuerza en su agarre, los huesos de Starlight empezaban a crujir

Starlight: aaaaaaah!, ayuda! - grito pero fue silenciada por Darx quien la tomó del cuello y empezó a absorber toda su magia

Starlight: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah - grito

Darx: me has molestado lo suficiente, ahora perece! - dijo apretando más fuerte

Milky: nooooo! - grito dando un hachazo vertical que corto el brazo izquierdo de Darx, que era el brazo con el que sujetaba a Starlight

Darx retrocedió varios metros.

Darx: "aaaaaaah joder!" - pensó mientras se tomaba el brazo amputado

Milky: eso es por mis alas bastardo! -

Chrysalis y Solar se pusieron enfrente de Starlight quien apenas y se podía parar mientras que Milky se aproximaba a Darx.

Darx: jeje tu crees que somos iguales?, crees que una pequeñez como un brazo amputado me detiene? Jaja, piensalo bien y contempla el poder de los antiguos! -

Darx arranco el pedazo de brazo que le quedaba y lo tiro al suelo, todos los presentes quedaron impactados al ver esto.

Darx: oh gran Shub Nigurath ayúdame, dame tu fuerza!, dame tu brazo para vencer a mis enemigos! - grito, esto solo era una actuación pero tenía lograr que sus enemigos creyeran que el realmente era un dios, así bajaría la moral de los soldados al enfrentarse con una deidad cósmica

Darx uso "Deformar" y de su brazo amputado salieron un total de 5 tentáculos, todos muy toscos y con espinas en las puntas.

Darx: contemplen el brazo del azotador! -

Darx: "yo y mis nombres raros ojalá se la crean" -

Todas miraban con horror la extremidad de Darx.

Darx: "yo creo que si se la creyeron" -

Ra'zul: "ataquen con cautela, no sabemos que puede hacer" -

Todas: "OK" -

Solar atacó a Darx de frente pero solo se ganó un latigazo quintuple por parte del anterior mencionado sacándola a volar varios metros en el aire.

Milky y Chrysalis fueron las siguientes y atacaron por flanco izquierdo y derecho, pero Darx uso dash para moverse hacia adelante y teniendo a ambas juntas este intento aplastarlas con su extremidad pero lo esquivaron.

Solar volvió volando y apuñaló a Darx por la espalda generando un gemido de dolor en el y luego ir al lado de las otras dos.

Darx: - toz - "maldición!" -

Darx: ahora pagaran miserables mortales - dijo lanzando sus tentáculos contra las tres quienes lo esquivaron, pero Darx no se dio por vencido y teleportandose justo enfrente de Chrysalis volvio a lanzar su ataque pero esta vez si acertó.

Chrysalis: "me tiene!" -

Darx tomo a Chrysalis del cuello con uno de sus tentáculos y con los otros cuatro perforó su abdomen su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha empezando a succionar su sangre y órganos provocando un dolor inmenso.

Chrysalis: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -

Milky fue a socorrerla y dando un hachazo a Darx logró que la soltara pero estaba herida de gravedad.

Ra'zul: "Chrysalis puedes seguir peleando?" -

Chrysalis: - tose - me temo que no - tose - creo que el bastardo se comió mi hígado y mis tripas están hechas puré - tose - necesito retirarme o morire aquí mismo - tose -

Milky: ok, Solar lleva a Chrysalis y a Starlight a la enfermería de inmediato -

Solar: pero y usted?! -

Milky: obedece! -

Solar no titubeo más y llevo cargando a Chrysalis fuera de la batalla dejando a Milky sola contra Darx.

Darx: jajajajaja parece que estas sola -

Milky: antes de continuar me gustaría preguntarte una cosa -

Darx: adelante -

Milky: por que me atacas?, que hice que te ofendió?, cual es el motivo de tu actuar?, si te unieras a mi serias idolatrado y tratado como la deidad que eres, daré ofrendas en tu nombre, derramare sangre virgen de la mujer más bella y te entregaré su corazón, puedes tener eso y más si decides ayudarme -

Darx: jajajajaja, tu crees que suplicando lograrás escapar del filo de mi guadaña, yo soy tu enemigo y es lo único que tienes que saber, mis razones son complejas y para que gastar saliva en alguien que ya está muerto -

Milky: no quiero pelear contigo, podemos llegar a un acuerdo -

Darx: puedes abrir portales dimensionales? Puedes darme mundos como ofrendas? -

Milky:...

Darx: eso pensé, entonces no hay nada que negociar, tu morirás hoy y esa es tu única razón para pelear conmigo -

Milky: que así sea entonces -

Milky y Darx retomaron el intercambio de golpes y Milky tenía extremo cuidado de los apéndices extras de Darx.

Darx se movía rápido usando dash y dando varios cortes a Milky aunque meramente superficiales.

Darx seguía su danza de la muerte pero de pronto y sin razón aparente se paro en seco y empezó a vomitar mucha sangre.

Darx: "que diantres?!" -

Pago de sangre: activado

Magia: 0000000/0350000

Darx había llegado a su límite y su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma violenta ante el uso irresponsable de magia.

Milky vio esto con atención y al percatarse que su enemigo estaba incapacitado para pelear se aproximó a él con sonrisa cínica y clavo su hacha profundo en la espalda.

Darx: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! -

Milky: que pasa dios? Acaso tus señores te abandonaron?, que pena - dijo sacando su hacha y volviendola a clavar con gran fuerza mandando al suelo a Darx.

Milky: todavía estas a tiempo, sirveme y serás bien recompensado, tener a un dios de mi lado es algo que me encantaría tener -

Darx: - tose - pudrete! -

Milky: ni hablar, despidete de este mundo! - dijo alzando su hacha para decapitar a Darx

Darx en intento desesperado de sobrevivir tomó el brazo de Milky con sus tentáculos e impidió su movimiento

Con la ayuda de sus alas Milky se levantó y emprendió un vuelo a escasos metros de la tierra.

Pero fue devuelta al suelo con un jalón de Darx, sin perder tiempo Darx enroscó sus tentáculos en las alas de Milky y en el brazo que sujetaba el hacha.

Milky: no!, no lo hagas! - suplicaba

Darx: tus amigos te abandonaron verdad?, que lástima - dijo para jalar sus tentáculos arrancando las extremidades de Milky

Milky: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -

Darx recuperó un poco de salud por esa acción pero no la suficiente, apenas y podía caminar además de estar gravemente herido.

Darx: considerate afortunada de vivir hoy, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte - dijo empezando a irse cojeando

Milky: maldito!, vuelve acá! Aun no he terminado contigo! - gritaba mientras se arrastraba con su único brazo por el terreno fangoso producto de la sangre derramada

En ese momento un cuerno a lo lejos se escucho y por las praderas que rodeaban al pueblo se veían a las tropas de Celestia avanzar con paso firme.

Las tropas reales habian acudido a una llamada de auxilio que había traído un wondervolt que patrullaba la ciudad, Celestia no dudo ni un segundo en ir de inmediato, en ese pueblo era donde el mapa indicaba algo pero no sabia el que.

Soldado: señora tenemos contacto enemigo -

Shini: quien es el enemigo? -

Soldado: hay cerca de 700 soldados changelings y ponys adelante, a y también algo raro no se que sea -

Shini: que hacemos princesa? -

Celestia: debemos expulsarlos de nuestras tierras, procederemos a atacar para defender, no utilicen la fuerza letal si no es estrictamente necesario, no quiero más cadáveres de los necesarios -

Shini: ya oyeron procedan a repeler al enemigo saquen a esas basuras de nuestras tierras! -

Todos: siiiiiii! - dijeron para romper su formación e ir tras los soldados rezagados

Ra'zul: "Milky tenemos que irnos!, nos superan 10 a 1" -

Milky: "No! Tengo que matarlo!" - decía mientras se arrastraba con desesperación

Ra'zul: "ya abra otra oportunidad, ahora ordena la retirada" -

Milky: "pero" -

Ra'zul: "Milky!" -

Milky vio el campo de batalla con los cientos de cadáveres regados y a la guardia real acercándose rápidamente.

Milky: "hnnnnng está bien" -

Milky: "a todas las unidades retirada, quemen la ciudad y váyanse con todos los ponys capturados, repito todas las unidades vuelvan a la base ya! " -

Dicho esto los changelings quemaron los puertos y se fueron de ahí tan rápido como llegaron.

Los soldados de Celestia daban vítores al ver retirarse las tropas enemigas, su simple presencia había ahuyentado a él enemigo y todo sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

Celestia veía extrañada como los changelings se iban sin siquiera pelear así que se bajó de su carruaje para ver más de cerca pero al hacerlo algo verde salpico su pulida armadura.

Celestia: que es esto? -

Celestia levantó su pie y se horrorizo al ver que debajo suyo vio la cabeza decapitada de un changeling desafortunado , ella mantuvo sus ganas de vomitar como pudo y se subió de nuevo.

Casi en reacción en cadena las tropas de Celestia vieron a sus pies cientos sino miles de cadáveres entre ponys, changelings y esas cosas mutantes.

Shini: wow quien pudo haber hecho esto? - decía mientras se agachaba e inspecciónaba un cadáver

Soldado: quizás la guardia local -

Shini: aquí no hay guardia local -

Celestia: no lo se... - ve el campo de batalla con grandes agujeros, explosiones y pasto quemado -... Pero es alguien muy poderoso -

Celestia: ayuden a apagar el incendio, capitana Shini quiero un informe en mi escritorio mañana por la mañana me vuelvo a Canterlot -

Shini: si su majestad -

Entonces murmullos y gritos se empezaron a oir entre los soldados.

Soldado: princesa, princesa! - gritaba

Shini: comportarte soldado!, que es lo que quieres con la princesa?! -

Soldado: un cabo dice tener información sobre quien hizo esto -

Celestia: vamos entonces, Shini podrías hacerme el favor de escoltarme? -

Shini: a la orden su majestad, andando -

El soldado llevó a Shini y a la princesa por las hileras de soldados hasta llegar a un tumulto de los mismos.

Shini: habrán paso!, la princesa va a pasar! - grito y todos se quitaron del camino de Celestia

Celestia paso entre todos los soldados y vio sentado encima de una piedra a un wondervolt quien se veía bastante nervioso.

Celestia: oye, eres tu quien dices saber algo de lo que pasó aquí? -

W1: princesa emmmm pues creo que si pero.. -

Shini: habla sin miedo soldado!, quien hizo esto? -

W1: bueno es solo que quien hizo esto fue un pony -

Shini: uno? Soldado esto es serio! -

W1: es la verdad un solo pony extermino a todos y casi mata a su líder, yo estaba vigilando desde las alturas y... -

Shini: que pasa?! -

W1: princesa, no se metan con ese pony, su poder no tiene límites, los changelings lo llamaban "el dios de la muerte" -

Todos empezaron a murmurar cosas pero Shini los callo.

Shini: que disparates dices?!, no hay ningún dios de la muerte -

W1: pero yo lo vi!, vi como devoraba las almas de los soldados caídos y como mataba a todo ser que se interpusiera en su camino, nunca vi nada parecido -

Celestia: y como era? -

Shini: usted no pensara que eso es cierto verdad? -

Celestia no contesto.

W1: bueno pues era.. Un unicornio y tenía una armadura de cristal solo que negra, además tenía una feroz guadaña hecha de huesos de pony! -

Que exagerados son a veces los ponys.

Celestia: sabes cuales eran sus intereses? -

W1: no lo dijo, solo le dijo a la líder enemiga que el era su asesino y que los llevaría por el río estigio, princesa usted sabe de que habla? -

Celestia: no.. -

Celestia: Shini quiero un reporte completo en mi escritorio, inicien una labor de búsqueda, el supuesto dios no debe estar muy lejos -

Shini: si señora! -

Celestia sin decir más se subió a su carruaje y se marchó, dejando una ola de dudas e incertidumbres en las mentes y los corazones de los equestres, inclusive Shini sentía un pavor por como había reaccionado la princesa.

Celestia: "es enemigo de los changelings y de los Pha'lax, pero eso no lo hace forzosamente nuestro aliado" -

Daybreaker: "tienes miedo que sea otro sombra?" -

Celestia: "tengo miedo que sea incluso peor que sombra" -

Daybreaker: "peor? Acaso eso es posible" -

Celestia: "lo es en efecto, quizás sombra era muy poderoso, pero no recuerdo que haya asesinado a alguien" -

Daybreaker: "y eso es malo?" -

Celestia: "muy malo, este nuevo sujeto no dudo en terminar la vida de muchos ponys y changelings por igual" -

Daybreaker: "entonces un simple grupo de 6 yeguas no bastará para frenarlo" -

Celestia: "Twilight es fuerte, ellas pudieron derrotar a sombra, que tan distinto podría ser este?" -

Daybreaker: "ni idea, yo solo quiero follar" -

Celestia: "agh y pensé que por fin podíamos tener una conversación normal" -

Daybreaker: "jejeje piénsalo de nuevo" -

* * *

 **\- Reino de los changelings 2:00 am. -**

En el cuarto de enfermería las cuatro yeguas estaban recostadas sobre camillas y tenían vendajes por todo el cuerpo, la más grave era Chrysalis quien tenía un suero y un respirador conectado.

Chrysalis: Ra'zul antes me reí de ti por perder contra esa cosa, ahora te alabó si lograste sobrevivir tu solo en una pelea 1 vs 1 -

Ra'zul: "el Darx que enfrentamos en el castillo no es ni la mitad de fuerte que este Darx, nuestro enemigo no tiene un poder fijo e incrementa su fuerza para liquidarnos" -

Starlight: eso es malo, si el puede hacerse más fuerte de lo que en sí ya es, como lo derrotaremos? -

Solar: opino igual, nuestras tropas son incapaces de hacerle frente, nosotras cuatro apenas y logramos hacerle daño -

Ra'zul: "esto nos servira como lección, subestimar al enemigo puede convertirse en nuestra inminente derrota, pensamos que con todas nuestras tropas Darx no tendría oportunidad pero fue exactamente lo contrario, Darx estará ahí en nuestra próxima batalla y deberemos tener un plan para acabar con el o el resultado será el mismo" -

Starlight: es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo -

Ra'zul: "se que será difícil, Darx no es un enemigo convencional pero no es invencible, he podido ver que Darx tiene un cierto limite para usar sus habilidades, si excede ese límite se herira a si mismo" -

Chrysalis: podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor, obligarlo a que rebase ese límite y dedicarnos únicamente a la defensa -

Ra'zul: "es una opción, pero no podemos ganar una guerra solo defendiéndonos, para ganar hay que atacar!" -

Solar: y como lo haremos sin quedar hospitalizadas -

Ra'zul: "he podido ver que Darx es especialista en el ataque físico, pero sus ataques mágicos son lentos y necesitan cargarse, podemos usar eso como ventaja, atacarlo con ataques mágicos potentes sin darle oportunidad de respuesta" -

Milky: suena bien -

Ra' zul: "si pero por desgracia nuestras tropas también se enfocan más en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenemos grandes hechiceros en nuestro ejército" -

Starlight: perdone mi falta de modestia mi señora, pero creo que subestima mis capacidades, tengo un muy buen dominio de la magia y con mi habilidad fui capaz de burlar a Darx en un par de ocasiones" -

Ra'zul: "tienes razón, Starlight quiero que te prepares y aprendas tanto como puedas, serás nuestra arma más efectiva contra Darx, tendrás acceso a conocimientos exclusivos de mi raza y de los Changelings" -

Starlight: "para mi será un honor" -

Ra'zul: "espero que eso sea suficiente, no me imagine que desataría una guerra contra un hombre" -

Chrysalis: "da igual, lo importante es la victoria y estar dispuesto a todo para conseguirla" -

Ra'zul: "tienes razón Chrysalis, - suspiro - Darx la próxima vez que nos veamos será tu fin" -

* * *

 **\- Seaward Shoals 5:00 am. -**

Punto de vista: Cotonell Ring

\- bostezo - me levante a las 4 de la mañana porque mi hija quería ver a los guardias trabajar, va a ser guardia de grande y estoy muy orgullosa de ella, pero no quiero que vea la sangre todavía, me gusta pensar que ella se quedara en el castillo y sea guardia de la princesa, pero ella dice que quiere estar en primera fila defendiendo a su país del mal.

Por lo menos los guardias son considerados y la dejan ayudar, para mi fortuna con la limpieza de escombros o armaduras, no la dejan acercarse al campo de batalla.

Desde que murió su padre se ha empeñado en ser la mejor guardia real que pueda existir, mi pobre ángel tan solo tiene 6 y ya tiene que lidiar con esos traumas, soy una terrible madre.

Quizás deba conseguirle padre?, ese guardia que está con ella me esta hecha do ojitos desde hace rato pero...

\- crash -

Que fue eso?.

Cotonell: hija quedate con el guardia ahora regreso -

Sugar: si mamá -

Guardia: no se preocupe señora yo la cuido -

Muy bien vamos a ver que es eso aunque probablemente sea solo un gato.

\- Cotonell camina por las calles oscuras de la madrugada en busca del generador de tal sonido pero no encontro nada -

No es nada seguro...

\- craaaaaash -

\- Cotonell se gira bruscamente y mira a su alrededor -

Cotonell: pero que? -

\- había un rastro de sangre que antes no estaba ahí y se dirigía a un callejón oscuro -

Cotonell: hola? Hay alguien ahí? -

No hubo respuesta.

\- la pobre yegua estaba asustada pero de la oscuridad salió un pony, era un unicornio azul oscuro, tenía flechas y espadas clavadas en todo su cuerpo, además de que su brazo izquierdo eran 5 tentáculos -

Cotonell: o por Celestia!, señor se encuentra bien? -

No hubo respuesta.

Cotonell: no se preocupe iré por ayu... - no pudo continuar pues un tentáculo la tomo del cuello y la atrajo hacia el

Que pasa, quien es este tipo?.

Sensación de locura: activado

\- el extraño ser se acerca a su oreja y la lame con su larga lengua -

Darx: te... Necesito... - fue lo único que dijo antes de tirarla al suelo y desgarrar sus ropas

De inmediato sus cinco tentáculos la tomaron de sus extremidades inmovilizándola.

Una corriente de dolor tan intensa recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndola gritar pero fue callada por un beso en la boca del extraño ser.

Este mismo empezó a penetrarla violentamente y golpeandola haciendole un grave daño, la pobre yegua no podía hacer más que llorar y rezar a Celestia por que se terminará.

El dolor se volvió insoportable y la yegua empezó a sentir espasmos en todo su cuerpo intentando liberarse aunque fue inútil.

El extraño ser la tomo del cuello con su brazo bueno y retiro el tentáculo de su cuello para introducirlo en su ano provocando más dolor y un poco de sangrado.

Su corazón no aguanto más y el constante estímulo más la sensación de dolor terminaron por quebrar su cuerpo y su corazón sufrió un espasmo, matando a la yegua de un ataque cardíaco.

El ser al ya no percibir los latidos del ser la boto como trapo viejo y se marchó aunque yo no se veía tan herido.

Darx:... Más... -

Punto de vista normal

Sugar: mama, mama viste lo que dijo el guardia - decía la niña mientras corría para ver a su madre

La niña se paro en seco al ver a su madre desnuda con la mirada en blanco y a un ser fantasmagórico justo delante de ella.

Sugar: ma.. ma? - decía presa de la tristeza y del miedo

Darx: más... - dijo en un susurro

Sugar: eeeeeh? -

Darx: MÁS! - dijo lanzando sus apéndices contra la niña y tomándola de sus extremidades

Sugar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

Continuara...


	29. corrupción

**Fanfic el parásito**

 **Capítulo 28: corrupción**

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 10:00 am -**

* * *

Celestia estaba sentada en su trono, pensante en lo sucedido ayer, la posibilidad de un poderoso enemigo la aterraba y más con los sucesos de la noche pasada.

Celestia: "necesito llegar al fondo del problema, con el regreso de los Pha'lax y ahora esto!" -

Celestia: "ayer después de nuestra llegada se reporto el asesinato de 14 yeguas entre las cuales había guardias reales todas fueron violadas brutalmente y la autopsia revela que murieron por un paro cardíaco al excesivo dolor al que fueron sometidas" -

Celestia le da un golpe a su trono.

Celestia: "maldita sea!, como pudo pasar esto! Y pasó justo en nuestras narices! - vio el expediente que le había dado Shini - que clase de monstruo le haría eso a una niña, una maldita niña de 6 años!" -

\- Celestia manda a volar el expediente -

Celestia: "que clase de diligente soy si dejo que violen niñas y no hago nada para impedirlo, no merezco tal derecho" - dijo arrojando lejos su corona

Desde que se entero de lo sucedido en Seaward Shoals Celestia no duerme por la culpa que la invade.

Daybreaker: "tranquila, no fue tu culpa y además una logró sobrevivir cuando despierte le preguntaremos quien lo hizo ok" -

Celestia: "por si no lo recuerdas Daybreaker la única sobreviviente está en coma y tiene la vagina totalmente desgarrada" -

Daybreaker: "bueno yo solo decía" -

Celestia: "cierra la boca" -

Daybreaker: "agh uno que intenta subirte la moral y como lo tratan" -

Celestia: "lo siento, es solo que.. No dejo de pensar cuantas veces grito esa niña pidiendo auxilio, toda una vida por vivir arrebatada por un ser sádico y maligno" - pensó con ira

Daybreaker: "las noticias dicen que fueron unos changelings rezagados, pero tengo otra teoría" -

Celestia: "yo también.. No creo que los changelings sean capaces de hacer algo tan despiadado y ruin, además ellos estaban huyendo porque quedarse a violar yeguas?" -

Daybreaker: "y si consideramos que pudo haber sido traición, esto también queda descartado pues también había guardias entre las víctimas, eso sólo nos deja a un sospechoso" -

Celestia: "a ese supuesto dios de la muerte, el único que pudo exterminar a 3567 changelings el solo" -

Daybreaker: "y que vas a hacer?" -

Celestia: "así fuera el mismo creador de las cosas, lo que hizo es imperdonable, será enjuiciado, encarcelado y posteriormente ejecutado por infanticidio" -

Daybreaker: "y como lo encontraras?" -

Celestia: "no tengo la menor idea" -

* * *

 **\- Aldea luz blanca 12:00 pm -**

El estado de Darx no era mucho mejor, era fácil sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Todavía trataba de recordar que pasó esa noche pero no lo conseguía, solo lograba recordar unos minutos después de su enfrentamiento con Milky.

\- Flashback -

Darx cojeaba mientras intentaba apartarse del fuego enemigo, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes.

Darx: "joder vaya que si me dieron una paliza, el estar tanto tiempo sin entrenar me costó bastante caro" -

En ese entonces varios soldados se le acercaron.

Changeling: tu, maldito mataste a miles de mis hermanos! -

Darx: y mataría a los que quedan si me das la oportunidad -

Changeling: jajaja cuida tus palabras pony, te superamos en número y estas herido de muerte! -

Darx: y aún así, no son más que insectos para mi -

Changeling: eres un bastardo, ataquen! - grito y los changelings se lanzaron al ataque

Darx: si creen que ustedes simples moscas me van a hacer algún daño, se equivocan! - dijo dando un barrido con su brazo izquierdo mandando a volar a varios enemigos

Changeling: por atrás! Es su punto ciego -

Un soldado intentó apuñalar a Darx por la espalda pero fue recibido por una espina que atravesó su cara

Darx: estas seguro? -

No obstante más changelings se unieron a la batalla y Darx en tan deplorable estado apenas y podía reaccionar a sus ataques.

Changeling: fuego! - grito y varios changelings dispararon sus arcos y ballestas contra Darx

Darx al no poder esquivarlos sólo recibió el ataque, hiriendo aún más su cuerpo y escupiendo sangre.

Darx: - tose - ustedes.. - tose - ustedes - tose - dijo antes de desplomarse

Los changelings se acercaron al moribundo Darx y con sus lanzas picaron a Darx para ver si seguía vivo, vítores se escucharon por parte de las changelings y uno se acerco a Darx para cortar su cabeza pero el resultado fue desastroso.

Espíritu de lucha: activado.

Al acercarse un tentáculo se encajo en su pecho, justo donde esta el corazón.

Darx: ustedes son unos idiotas! - grito y repitio la acción con sus 4 tentáculos mas

Darx se rehúsaba a morir, le había dicho a Irina que no las abandonaría y no tenía la más mínima intención de faltar a su palabra.

Darx absorbía la vida de sus contrincantes a través de sus extremidades adicionales sin importarle si lo atacaban o no, el solo asesinaba todo lo que se movía y más pronto que tarde su visión empezó a ponerse borrosa y su mente empezaba a abandonarlo.

Después de eso solo son imágenes de muerte y gritos de horror, aunque nada es nítido.

\- fin Flashback -

Darx despertó en la aldea cubierto de sangre y con su brazo ya en su estado normal, además que su cuerpo ya no le dolía.

Darx: "habré sido yo?, no, no pudo ser nadie más, pero porque?" - decía mientras sentía el filo de su guadaña, aún tenía sangre seca de la batalla de anoche

Darx se miro al espejo que tenía en su recamara, pero al no ver a un héroe en su reflejo sino a un asesino tomó su guadaña y la lanzó con fuerza hacia el espejo atravesandolo y también la pared detrás de él.

Irina que pasaba por ahí cerca vio como el filo de la guadaña de Darx atravesaba la pared y fue a ver que pasaba.

Irina: Darx estas bien? - preguntó mientras habría la puerta de su dormitorio

A por cierto se me olvidó decirlo pero desde que Darx acepto la propuesta de las vacas, ahora el vivía en el ayuntamiento con Irina.

Darx: dejame en paz - espeto

Irina: sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea -

Darx: no!, quiero que me dejes solo! - grito generando sorpresa y un poco de miedo en la vaca

Darx: lo siento.. es solo... - fue interrumpido

Irina se acerco a Darx y le dio un abrazo cálido para reconfortarlo.

Irina: tranquilo, no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotras y en especial a mi, no me gusta verte así dime que tienes por favor, quizás te pueda ayudar- suplico

Darx: no Irina, no puedes, ayer cometí el acto más aberrante y cruel que puede existir -

Irina: de que hablas? - pregunto sorprendida

Darx: si te lo digo ya no me querrás -

Irina: eso no es cierto! Yo te amo y te seguiré amando incondicionalmente sin importar que - dijo decidida

Darx: - suspiro - esta bien pero es una historia larga así que mejor ven acá - le dijo indicando que se sentara a su lado, esta obedeció

Darx le contó a Irina sobre Milky y sobre Ra'zul, le contó su enfrentamiento en el castillo y también el de ayer, al final también le contó lo sucedido en Seaward Shoals.

Darx: y esas es toda la historia, aún sigues queriéndome? -

Irina se mostró impactada a tal revelación pero luego cambió su expresión por una cálida sonrisa.

Irina: Darx quizás lo que hiciste fue malo, pero no debes mortificarte por eso, tu salvaste a ese pueblo de su destrucción total, cuantas vidas crees que salvaste?, quizás es un pensamiento cínico pero... -

Irina: Que son 14 vidas a comparación con la tuya? - dijo con una naturalidad que daba miedo

Darx: que dices?! - dijo alejándose de ella por la impresión

Irina: no me mires como un monstruo por favor, es solo que.. He podido conectar con la deidad que te trajo aqui -

Darx: "en serio?" -

Si, merecía saber con quien se estaba comprometiendo.

Irina: lo oí en mis sueños y me contó cual es tu misión y a lo que me atenía si a pesar de todo decidía seguirte,... Darx tu eres importante, no solo para nosotras sino para toda Equestria, pudiste haber dejado que atacaran ese pueblo y quedarte aquí con nosotras para seguir fortaleciendo te o simplemente pasar un buen rato, pero decidiste ir a ayudarlos a costa de tu propia vida lo menos que pueden hacer es darte un pago justo y creo que aún así te quedan debiendo -

Darx: Irina no estamos hablando de monedas de oro o plata, son vidas, vidas que arrebate para... - fue interrumpido

Irina: para salvar la tuya!, yo misma hubiera ejecutado a la misma princesa Celestia si eso te mantiene con vida!, porque si tu mueres miles morirán y a su vez si tu vives miles vivirán -

Darx: no creo que valga tanto... -

En ese momento Irina se acerca y le da un suave beso.

Irina: vales eso y mucho más, ahora me siento honrada de ser tu mujer y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, incluso si pierdo la vida en ello -

Darx abrazo a Irina y le dio un beso esta vez más apasionado.

Darx: que hice yo para merecer mujer tan buena -

Irina: jeje yo creo que conoces la respuesta - dijo para derribar a Darx y empezar a hacer el amor en su cama

* * *

 **\- Reino de los Changelings 1:00 pm-**

Las tropas se movilizaban y se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro, no había hembra que no estuviera acostadose con alguien, ni macho que no estuviera entrenando, algunos incluso hacían ambas al mismo tiempo.

El ejército había perdido una cantidad considerable de bajas por cierto unicornio y necesitaban reponer sus filas.

Milky y Chrysalis les enseñaban a los soldados como pelear contra Darx, las armaduras livianas y de metal fundido fueron reemplazadas por armaduras toscas que evitaban que Darx los rebanara de un tajo, sus espadas se convirtieron en mazos, hachas y armas de gran contundencia, mientras los arcos eran sustituidos por ballestas y cañones de muñeca (es como una pistola pero se amarra a la muñeca y lanza una bola de cañón miniatura, solo tiene una carga pero es altamente mortífero)

Chrysalis: SOLDADOS! - grito para llamar su atención - no tengo que decirles porque que luchamos o porque entrenamos, Changelings y Pha'lax han unido fuerzas con un único propósito... Y es tomar lo que nos pertenece! -

\- vítores -

Chrysalis: pero, ninguna de las dos razas se había topado jamás en toda nuestra existencia a un enemigo tan terrible como lo es Darx -

Milky: el enemigo es muy poderoso y mientras hablamos el se fortalece y se limpia los dientes con los huesos de nuestros hermanos y hermanas, nos vamos a dejar! -

Todos: NO! -

Milky: entonces luchen!, luchen por aquellos que han caído! , luchen por su señora!, luchen por su raza! Y no dejen de luchar jamás, porque somos Changelings, somos Pha'lax, somos dos razas unidas que combaten codo a codo contra la muerte misma -

\- vítores -

Chrysalis: en anteriores ocasiones los Changelings hemos vencido por ventaja numérica, pero un cardumen incluso siendo un millón jamás podrá hacerle frente al tiburón, si queremos derrotar a ese maldito tenemos que ser mejores! -

Entonces ambas líderes se posicionan en el medio de todos y hacen un círculo con su magia, Milky pide un voluntario al igual que Chrysalis y se ponen en guardia.

Milky: les enseñaremos como ser mejores -

Milky: Darx es ágil y rápido - decía mientras se teleportaba alrededor del soldado voluntario - descuidarse es condena de muerte - dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cara derribandolo

Chrysalis: los proyectiles débiles no le afectan - dijo tomando una flecha que lanzó su voluntario - se las escupirá en la cara para asesinarlos - dijo teleportandose al lado del soldado y clavarle su propia flecha en un hombro

Milky: deben estar atentos en todo momento y tener ojos en la espalda, Darx no jugará limpio y aprovechara cada abertura para liquidarlos -

Chrysalis: despejen su mente de dudas, estos no son equestrianos que mostrarán misericordia si bajan las armas, Darx no dudará en matarlos, deben actuar igual, disparen, golpen y corten con el único propósito de acabar con la vida de su oponente -

Solar: quiero dos grupos un A de machos y un B de hembras el entrenamiento empieza ahora, muevanse! - dijo y los soldados obedecieron

Chrysalis: "crees que será suficiente?" -

Ra'zul: "obviamente no, pero así evitaremos que Darx consuma más almas y se haga más fuerte" -

Milky: "aún nos falta la manera de como matarlo" -

Ra'zul: "Starlight encontró algo en los archivos que puede solucionar ese problema pero es difícil de aprender y necesitara un poco de ayuda" -

Chrysalis : "que necesita?" -

Ra'zul: "poder, su cuerpo de unicornio es incapaz de lanzar dicho encantamiento sin morir en el intento" -

Milky: "y porque no la transformas en alicornio como a Solar?" -

Ra'zul: "no puedo, nuestras reservas de amor están por los suelos y para hacer eso se necesita una gran cantidad de poder" -

Chrysalis: "poder que no tenemos" -

Ra'zul: "exacto, para solventar eso necesitamos a más ponys a los cuales robar el amor, otro ataque es muy arriesgado pero podríamos enviar pequeños grupos a las grandes ciudades a recolectar el mayor amor posible y que lo traigan aquí" -

Chrysalis: "enviare a mis Changelings más aptos para extraer el amor de los ponys, esta guerra esta acabando con todos nuestros suministros" -

Ra'zul: "jajajajaja guerra, es la única guerra que conozco donde dos naciones pelean contra un solo hombre" -

Chrysalis: "como bien dijiste, subestimar al enemigo casi nos cuesta la vida si no fuera porque la medicina Pha'lax es la mejor que existe quizás ya no estuviera aqui con ustedes" -

Ra'zul: "Darx tiene razón, incluso siendo los líderes y por ende los más fuertes no bastará para doblegarlo, nosotros también debemos fortalecernos" -

Milky: "concuerdo completamente" -

Chrysalis: "- suspiro - pos ni hablar, tendré que volver a mis días de recolectora" -

Ra'zul: "todos debemos hacer sacrificios, mi señora hizo incontables para llegar al punto que hemos llegado, no puedo decepcionarla" -

Chrysalis: "muy bien Ra nos haremos más fuertes y derrotaremos a Darx, en nombre de la reina Génova, la reina más capaz que ha tenido su pueblo y gran amiga mía, su sacrificio no será en vano" -

Ra'zul: "... si, su sacrificio" -

* * *

 **\- Aldea luz blanca 5:00 pm. -**

Darx usaba su armadura y sobre esta llevaba una manta negra que cubría su cuerpo completo, también traía su Oz.

Entonces Irina lo vio y se acerco a él.

Irina: vas a salir? - dijo con melancolía

Darx: me temo que si, pero no te preocupes volveré pronto solo iré por unas cosas -

Irina: oh esta bien entonces, pero porque la manta? -

Darx: voy a ir de encubierto, me buscan por.. Bueno ya sabes por que y no quiero que me reconozcan -

Irina: oh ya veo - dijo pero luego recordó algo - oh claro espera aquí y no te muevas - dijo para salir corriendo

Darx se quedo muy extrañado por esto pero le resto importancia y siguió preparando sus cosas, al poco rato Irina volvió.

Irina: ya regrese, cierra los ojos - dijo

Darx: bueno - dijo para obedecer y enseguida sintió como Irina le colocaba un objeto en la cabeza

Irina: listo mirate en el espejo - dijo emocionada

Darx se miro en el espejo roto de su habitación y se mostró impresionado al ver como ahora traía puesto un casco hecho con el cráneo de un rockodrilo y este estaba adornado con rubíes rojos y plumas de cuervo.

Irina: siempre pensé que tu armadura no traía casco así que pensé en hacerte uno, se que es muy ostentoso pero al menos te protege la cabeza y es ligero -

Darx se quito el casco y le dio un profundo beso a Irina.

Darx: me mimas demasiado, me encanta -

Irina: jeje me da gusto, es mi trabajo como tu mujer ver y atender tus necesidades -

Darx: gracias -

Irina: no hay de que -

Darx se puso de nuevo el casco y tomó una petaca color café obscuro.

Darx: nos vemos luego -

Irina: cuidate mucho ok -

Darx: ok - fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse un poco y teleportarse

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 6:00 pm. -**

Darx apareció con una explosión encima del castillo cayendo sobre el techo y empezó a trepar por este viendo una forma de entrar.

Darx: "el último enfrentamiento me hizo darme cuenta que incluso con mi magia actual, necesito aprender más si quiero vencer a Milky antes de que se haga más fuerte" -

Y que vas a hacer?.

Darx: "tomaré prestados algunos libros de la sección prohibida de Celestia y si puedo también me gustaría conseguir un arma mejor" -

Vas a robarle a Celestia?!

Darx: "se los devolveré cuando todo esto termine" -

Jujuju quiero ver esto.

Darx se asomo por un balcón y al no ver moros en la costa se metió sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

Darx caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos y se escondía cuando veía un guardia pasar, se perdió tres veces hasta que llegó a la biblioteca.

Darx: "joder necesitan poner indicadores en los pasillos" -

Entonces el bibliotecario pasó por el lugar patrullando la zona.

Darx se colgó del candelabro para no ser descubierto y de ahí trepó por los estantes hasta llegar a la zona prohibida la cual estaba abarrotada y con llave.

Darx: "podría destruir el candado pero es probable que tenga algún tipo de encantamiento de alarma" -

Sep.

Darx: "hmmmm me pregunto si los barrotes también tendrán dicho encantamiento" -

\- tres segundos después -

Darx entra a la sección prohibida por un hueco entre los barrotes derretidos.

Darx: "muy bien, veamos que secretos ocultas Celestia" -

Darx se paseaba por los estantes viendo los polvosos tomos pero ninguno le llamaba la atención.

Darx: "en serio hice todo esto para nada!" - pensaba pero en lo más alto de un estante vio un libro de forro negro que le atrajo

Darx escaló y tomó el libro para luego soplar su cubierta.

"El Necronomicon" decia

Darx: "Jujuju ven con papá" - pensó mientras lo metía en su mochila

Después al lado de ese libro vio otro con un candado dorado que decía.

"hechizos de destrucción masiva por Starswirl el barbado"

Darx no lo pensó y lo tomó, pero al hacerlo un hilo se rompió y una alarma empezó a sonar.

Guardia: hay alguien en la sección prohibida! - se oyó

Darx: "hora de irse" -

Muchos guardias entraron al recinto y no vieron nada, pero de pronto un Darx salvaje les cayó encima y salió corriendo.

Guardia: no dejen que escape!, aseguren el castillo! -

Darx corría despavorido esquivando y burlando a varios guardias, las puertas enfrente de el se cerraban así que uso dash repetidas veces para moverse más rápido, pero un objeto azul se puso en su camino y las puertas se cerraron.

Darx: bah! Quién fue el desgraciado que evito mi escape, lo haré... - se callo al ver como a quien había atropellado era a la princesa Luna

Darx: ups! -

Luna se levanto adolorida por el golpe y lo primero que vio fue a una criatura con la cara de cocodrilo y una gran guadaña en su espalda.

Luna: quien eres?! -

No hubo respuesta.

Luna: responde! -

Darx: - suspiro - mira no quiero hacer esto, así que porque no mejor das la vuelta y te vas a tus aposentos -

Luna mostró un gran enfado a ese comentario.

Luna: te crees que no soy capaz de ponerte en tu lugar bestia inmunda! - dijo con la voz real

Darx: - suspiro - ni modos, no pueden decir que no lo intente - dijo poniendose en guardia

Luna hizo lo mismo.

Darx: mira! Yo se que esto se ve mal, pero yo soy de los buenos, yo soy - fue interrupido

Luna: se quien eres Dios de la muerte -

Darx: "entonces para que diantres preguntas" -

Luna: también se lo que hiciste en ese pequeño pueblo costero -

Darx:...

Luna: que razones tenías para hacerlo? -

Darx: yo salve a ese pueblo! -

Luna: violaste una niña! -

Darx: y eso que!, esa misma niña hubiera acabando siendo violada de igual forma si los Pha'lax se la llevaban! -

Luna: eso no te daba ningun derecho de jugar así con su vida! -

Darx: bah!, tu vives en tu domo de cristal y cierras tus ojos para no ver lo que ahí afuera!, yo entregue mi cuerpo y mi vida para defender esos ponys, la mate para permanecer vivo! -

Luna: y porque acto tan atroz!, porque también profanaste su cuerpo! Porque hacerlo de forma tan cruel! -

Darx: no lo se! -

Darx: tu más que nadie sabes lo que es traer un demonio adentro -

Luna:...

Darx: la diferencia es que yo no agacho la cabeza ni me dejo pisotear, yo arranco el problema de raíz, que son 14 vidas en comparación a la mía -

Luna: eres un monstruo! -

Darx: si lo soy, Y este monstruo no tiene consideración por un pony, una niña o una princesa, así que quítate de mi camino! -

Luna: tendrás que quitarme tu mismo! - dijo canalizando su magia

Pero Darx uso dash y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen y luego la sujeto del pelo para estamparla contra una pared, agrietando la pared y rompiendo sus alas.

Luna: aaaaaaaaah! -

Darx se acerco a la afligida Luna y una vez más la tomo del cabello para ponerla cara a cara con el.

Darx: ves la diferencia Luna?, yo abraze a mi demonio interior llamado humanidad y lo hice mi mejor arma -

\- la suelta -

Darx: no estas a mi altura - fue lo único que dijo para luego marcharse

Luna: no! Espera! - decía mientras se arrastraba culpa del dolor pero cayó desmayada

Darx: "joder ahora tendré más problemas de los que ya tenía, pero no importa, tengo lo que vine a buscar, lo demás no importa de igual forma" - fue lo último que pensó para teleportarse

* * *

 **\- Enfermería del Castillo 7:00 pm. -**

Celestia llega corriendo a la enfermería.

Celestia había recibido la noticia de que su hermana había salido gravemente herida hace unos instantes y no dudo en dejar lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver el estado de su hermana.

Cuando llegó pudo ver en la camilla a una Luna con un algunos moretones y con las alas enyesadas.

Celestia: Luna! - dijo para acercarse a verla

Luna: hola hermana - dijo débilmente

Celestia: pero que te paso?, quien hizo esto? - dijo con furia

Luna agacho la cabeza.

Celestia: que pasa? -

Luna: hermana?, nosotras somos realmente diosas? -

Celestia: porque la pregunta? -

Luna: - suspira - me encontré con el, con el dios de la muerte, el fue quien me dejó en este estado -

Celestia: que?! Y porque no pediste ayuda -

Luna: Tía, que somos realmente?, no estuviste ahí pero... Me sentí tan.. inútil, sombra, chrysalis incluso tirek, necesitaban algo de tiempo para fortalecerse y aún así podíamos hacerles un poco de frente pero esto... -

Celestia: no entiendo Luna -

Luna: Tía, este enemigo es mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás nos hayamos topado antes, fue capaz de inmovilizarme con dos golpes, dos golpes Tia! -

Luna: pudo haberme matado de haber querido pero no lo hizo, no se porque pero.. Hermana, si peleamos contra el solo traerá muerte y destrucción a nuestro reino y sobre cada pony que habita en el -

Celestia se horrorizó al escuchar lo que su hermana decía, podía ser alguien tan fuerte? Y si realmente existe porque enfocarse en los Pha'lax? Cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que girará su mira a los ponys?.

Celestia salió rápido de la habitación y llamó a sus guardias.

Celestia: guardias! -

Guardia: si señora -

Celestia: llamen a los generales y diganles que los quiero en la sala del trono de inmediato -

Guardia: si señora - dijo para salir corriendo

Celestia: "si algo así existe debo estar lista, no dejare que más ponys sufran por su culpa" -

* * *

 **\- Aldea luz blanca 10:00 pm. -**

Darx acababa de tener relaciones con las vacas de esta noche, pero su mente estaba pensante en otra cosa.

Darx: "lo que hice hoy estuvo mal, pero fue necesario" - pensaba

Darx: "realmente fue necesario?, no, eso es una mentira, pude haber usado dash, fuerza o simplemente teleportarme pero en vez de eso, preferí entrar en combate con Luna y lastimarla de gravedad a pesar que sabía que ella era frágil y no es la primera vez, también pude evitar tener sexo con Cadence, pude quedarme en Ponyville" -

\- mira sus manos -

Darx: "hay un dicho que dice que el poder te corrompe, pero yo no creo eso, el poder solo engrandece lo que eres y debo admitirlo, quería saber que tan fuerte era un alicornio, quería absorber su magia para ser más fuerte y aunque fue por unos segundos solamente, también pensé en violarla, estaba en tan deplorable estado que hubiera sido tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebe" -

\- aprieta sus puños -

Darx: "el poder me esta corrompiendo? O siempre he sido así? Solo que antes no tenia el poder para conseguir lo que quería" -

Darx: "si todavía pienso en ello, como se sentirá el coño de Luna?" -

Darx: "soy acusado de regicidio, infanticidio y también de genocidio" -

Darx: "la ejecución es un hecho pero..." -

Darx: "podría hacer de Equestria mi país de las maravillas, con mi poder los ponys no tendrían oportunidad y controlando todo el país, Milky caerá inevitablemente" -

\- relaja su expresión y junta sus manos mientras juega con sus pulgares -

Darx: "no, no puedo pensar así, si esas ideas brotan como semillas me estaría convirtiendo en algo como Milky o incluso peor, inaceptable!" -

\- mira la luna por su ventana -

Darx: "jeje creo que pedirte perdón no servirá de nada verdad Luna, jeje no, debo enmendar mis errores tapandolos con bondad y grandeza" -

Darx: "por lo menos no pueden decir que no fui original, jajajajaja que dilema, la mayoría de los escritores como yo incluyen a sus oc y estos alcanzan unos picos de poder sin precedentes entrenando u obteniendo objetos para incrementar su fuerza..., PERO! ellos a menudo olvidan su verdadera naturaleza y esa naturaleza nos dice que somos humanos" -

Darx: "no importa si nos sale un cuerno o unas alas, seguimos siendo humanos en alma y mente, los equestres no conocen la muerte, la violencia ni la desesperación , pero para mi es pan de todos los días" -

Darx: "debo hacerme más fuerte para poder vencer a Milky y reducir el número de bajas a su mínimo, pero si no tengo cuidado y me hago demasiado fuerte mi propio poder romperá las cadenas que atan a mi demonio interior y seré un antagonista más de este mundo" -

\- suspira y se tira sobre su cama -

Darx: "que encrucijada, necesito hacerme más fuerte pero no puedo ser tan fuerte o me volveré loco jajajajaja" -

Darx: no quiero aceptarlo pero necesito ayuda, - suspiro - pero donde consigo sirvientes leales y sin temor a la muerte? -

\- ve el casco que le regalo Irina -

Darx: - suspiro - no lo se, ya tendré tiempo de meditarlo después ahora solo quiero dormir, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar - dijo para apagar la luz e irse a dormir

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal 11:00 pm. -**

Dorea: y eso es todo lo que se princesa -

Cadence: ya veo, así que Darx se ha estado ocultando con las vacas todo este tiempo -

Dorea había ido a vender la leche al imperio, pero al ver los periódicos y ver como Darx era buscado por el asesinato del príncipe, no dudo un segundo en ir a delatarlo para deshacerse de él.

Dorea: si su majestad, no podía tolerar más su presencia así que cuando me entere que era un fugitivo de la ley, no dude en venir a contarle -

Cadence: has hecho bien joven vaca, serás bien recompensada por tu testimonio -

Dorea: muchas gracias su majestad -

Cadence: Guardias!, llevenla a los calabozos! -

Dorea: que?! -

Entonces dos guardias de cristal la toman y le ponen unas esposas.

Dorea: pero porque?! -

Cadence: por lo que me contaste, Darx hizo un trato con ellas para quedarse en su pueblo a cambio de que tuviera hijos con ellas no es así - dijo con molestia en su voz

Dorea: si -

Cadence: entonces como puedo saber que tu no te acostaste con el?, todas estaban encubriendo a un criminal y por ello serán castigadas, además... -

Cadence se acerca a Dorea y le susurra al oído.

Cadence: el es todo mío entendiste, no dejaré que una sucia e inmunda vaca se revuelque con mi amado -

Cadence vuelve a su trono.

Cadence: tendré que arrestar y todas las vacas y darles castigo por traición, así que nos quedaremos sin leche, por lo tanto Dorea te nombró dispensadora de leche real!, mis guardias te darán el cuidado que te mereces - dijo de forma cínica - llevensela! -

Dorea: no!, esto es un error yo no hice nada!, por favor! - decía mientras era arrastrada

Dorea: "por dios que he hecho!" -

Continuará...


	30. amor, guerra y muerte

**Fanfic el parásito**

 **Capítulo 29: amor, guerra y muerte.**

 **\- Canterlot 5:00 pm. -**

Hace poco que el primer tren rumbo a Canterlot había arribado, de el salieron 4 ponys, 3 yeguas y un caballo, se veían con un aire serio y sus ojos eran verdes, hay en la estación la fotógrafa más famosa de toda Equestria Photo Phinish fue a recibirlos.

Photo: bienvenidos compañeros, como les fue en el viaje -

Pony1: deja las charlas para después, vamos a nuestro hospedaje, no quiero estar más tiempo aquí afuera de lo necesario -

Photo: ok, síganme -

Photo llevo al grupo por las calles vacías de Canterlot hasta llegar a una de las zonas clase media de la ciudad.

En una casa blanca de tres pisos la pony les indico pasar y estos obedecieron.

Photo: esta es mi antigua casa, no es mucho pero les servirá, tiene un gran almacén en el sótano -

Pony1: esta bien, tus servicios serán bien reportados ante tu señora, ahora dime como están las cosas por aquí -

Photo: - suspiro - nada bien me temo, desde el ataque a Seaward Shoals el castillo ha cerrado sus puertas y ningún pony que no sea del servicio real puede pasar, los guardias patrullan a todas horas las calles y han encarcelado a varios de los nuestros, yo he podido mantenerme libre debido a que siempre traigo anteojos y no pueden ver mis ojos -

Pony1: ya veo, la recolección será difícil pero por eso estamos aquí, que sabes sobre la princesa? -

Photo: actualmente está movilizando a sus tropas y gracias a un contacto dentro del castillo, he podido confirmar que Darx no está con los Equestres, el trabaja solo además de ser buscado por el homicidio del príncipe Shining y también por el asesinato múltiple en Seaward Shoals, no se muy bien lo que hizo pero Celestia lo quiere muerto -

Pony1: en serio?, eso puede ser de gran utilidad para nuestra señora -

Photo: lo mismo pensé yo -

Pony1: enviare un mensaje a nuestra señora con la información recaudada, buen trabajo pony -

Photo: lo mismo digo -

Así los 5 salieron de la casa y se fueron por rumbos distintos.

* * *

 **\- Aldea luz blanca 8:00 pm. -**

Darx leía los libros recién adquiridos y estaba bastante intrigado por algunos hechizos, Starswirl marcaba que algunos hechizos podrían incluso destruir montañas con el usuario adecuado y también había muchos hechizos de combate que le interesaría aprender.

Darx: lluvia de estrellas, el objetivo canalizara por 5 segundos para desatar una lluvia de fuego sobre sus enemigos, suena bien -

\- crash -

Darx:? -

Darx salió de su cama y del ayuntamiento para ver que pasaba afuera y vio como a la distancia algunos árboles se caían sin razón.

Luego vio que lo que fuera que era eso se acercaba al pueblo rápidamente, Darx fue por su guadaña de inmediato.

Por los frondosos bosques de White Tail una estampida de rockodrilos, manticoras y quimeras se acercaban rápidamente con dirección a la aldea, lo peor de todo no era eso, a la cabeza de la estampida había una criatura nunca antes vista.

La criatura era un especie de cangrejo humanoide solo que de un tamaño gigantesco y que una de sus pinzas era gigantesca, de su boca caía baba y sus 4 patas corrían con gran velocidad al pueblo, su fuerza era tal que con su gigantesca piensa rompía los árboles o los sacaba de la tierra para lanzarlos lejos.

Darx se puso enfrente de ellos a una distancia de 100 metros y los encaro.

Darx: no se que diantres seas pero estas frito! - grito

Sin embargo la criatura no se detuvo.

Darx: "son demasiados romperán el muro antes que logre matarlos a todos" -

Darx: "ni hablar, sólo tengo una opción si no quiero poner a las vacas en peligro" -

Darx junto ambas manos y empezó a canalizar su magia.

Darx: Mega... -

Las criaturas ya estaban a un máximo de 20 metros.

Darx: destrucción! - grito incinerando a las criaturas y todo lo que estaba enfrente de él.

Darx jadeaba por el esfuerzo utilizado, ese ataque consumía mucha magia y lo dejaba agotado.

Darx: bueno así se resuelve una... -

\- stomp -

Una tenaza gigante golpea a Darx en el costado rompiendo su brazo derecho en varios pedazos y mandándolo a volar varios metros.

Darx: que.. diantres! -

El cangrejo estaba ahí de pie como si nada, mirándolo fijamente con ansias de matarlo.

Darx: imposible! -

El cangrejo se dirigió a Darx rápidamente e intentó aplastarlo pero Darx uso dash para esquivarlo.

Darx se teleporto encima del muro y uso curación suprema para sanar su brazo, pero el cangrejo al verlo volvió a atacarlo destruyendo una parte del muro donde estaba parado.

Darx: muy bien bestia - empuña su Oz con ambas manos - bailemos - dijo para lanzarse al ataque

Darx lanzó varios cortes al crustáceo pero este ni se inmutó, el cangrejo contraataco escupiendo saliva ácida pero Darx la esquivo aunque logró quemar un trozo de su guadaña.

Darx atacó con rayo, fuego y hielo pero nada parecía hacerle daño.

Darx: "maldita sea, de que abismo saliste?!" -

Darx uso bola demoníaca en la cara del monstruo y pareció aturdirlo un poco pero sin hacerle ningún daño.

Entonces unas enormes piedras golpearon al crustáceo logrando fracturar su grueso exoesqueleto.

Irina: fuego! - grito y las vacas dispararon nuevamente unas piedras moderadamente grandes con catapultas

El cangrejo retrocedió un poco por el ataque pero luego golpeó el suelo tres veces con gran furia haciendo temblar el suelo y fue corriendo a donde estaba Irina.

Darx: ni creas que te dejaré hacerlo! - dijo lanzando rayo congelante al suelo provocando que la bestia resbalara y cayera al suelo.

Irina: Darx! Las armas cortantes no sirven, atacalo con fuerza bruta! -

Darx: "fuerza bruta? Pero como?" - dijo viendo alrededor y entonces vio un pedazo de tronco grande que se había desprendido del muro

Darx: "ya se me prendió el foco" -

Darx tomó el pedazo de tronco y lo uso como garrote.

El crustáceo intentaba pararse pero entonces Darx apareció en su cabeza.

Darx: oye feo!, toma esto! - dijo golpeando repetidas veces su cabeza empezando a agrietar su gruesa armadura

El cangrejo tomó su gran pinza e intentó golpear a Darx pero este lo esquivo y la bestia se golpeó a sí misma rompiendo en miles de pedazos la armadura en su cabeza.

Darx: ahora!, bola demoníaca! - grito y lanzó el ataque justo a su cabeza decapitadolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo con un gran estruendo

Darx bajo al piso y tocó al muerto animal.

Darx: impresionante, me pregunto como logró sobrevivir a mi mega-destrucción? -

Irina: Darx! - grito y se abalanzó sobre el abrazandolo

Irina: estas bien? Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería? - pregunto nerviosa

Darx: tranquila Irina estoy bien -

Irina: pero y tu brazo? Yo vi como esa cosa te golpeó -

Darx: no hay problema mi magia es poderosa, ves - dijo moviendo su mano derecha para indicarle que estaba bien

Irina: ah me da gusto que estés bien, no soporto verte sufrir - dijo abrazando con más fuerza a Darx

Darx: tranquila, ya te dije que estoy bien, además te dije que no las dejaria solas y no pienso faltar a mi palabra -

Irina: me alegra el corazón cuando dices eso - dijo dándole un beso

Darx correspondió el beso y se unieron en un tierno beso de pareja.

Esmeralda: emmm? Perdón por interrumpir el momento pero.., que hacemos con el muro? -

Darx: que tiene el muro? -

Darx vio el muro y este tenía un enorme agujero en un lado que fue donde el cangrejo había atacado al unicornio.

Darx: oh ya veo -

Darx se quedó pensando que hacer.

Darx: "Discord tu creaste esta aldea no?, sabes porque hay tantas bestias por aquí cerca y que era esa cosa? -

Si, si y no se.

Cerca de esta aldea hay un nido de bestias del cuales salen estas cosas, se encuentra a 500 metros al sureste de la aldea y ahí hay un templo donde encontrarás un pequeño subjefe pero con un tesoro y una espada bonita, se suponía que iba a ser una especie de bonus pero creo que ahora una espada no te sirve, sobre la criatura no tengo la más mínima idea.

Darx: "ya veo, de igual forma tengo que ir, ya no tenemos el muro que nos proteja y el dinero me atrae juju" -

Bueno pues yo ya te dije donde esta, el resto hazlo tu.

Darx: "ok" -

Darx: iré a arrancar este problema de raíz, iré al nido de las bestias y asesinare a su reina -

Las vacas mostraron asombro y dieron vítores por la osadía del pony, todas menos Irina que tenía una cara de preocupación.

Irina: pero todo aquel que ha ido nunca ha regresado, podemos reconstruir el muro y resistir como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora -

Darx: Irina esto nunca acabará si no los expulsó de estas tierras -

Irina: lo se pero.. No quiero perderte -

Darx la abrazo y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Darx: Irina escucha, no me sucederá nada, volveré antes de que te des cuenta ok, confía en mi - dijo con una sonrisa

Irina: ok -

Darx: bueno tomaré algunos suministros y partiré de inmediato - dijo para ir al ayuntamiento

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 12:00 pm. -**

Shini paseaba por los pasillos pensante en las cosas últimamente, el asesinato en Seaward Shoals, la fuga de información y el ataque a la princesa Luna, todas habían sido su culpa por no poner la debida protección al castillo en estos tiempos de guerra.

Y lo peor era que Celestia se adjudicaba esos errores cuando no fue su culpa y se encontraba en un estado deprimido.

Shini: "que haré?, esto es mi culpa y tengo que remediarlo" -

Shini: "todo iba tan bien, pero tu tuviste que llegar, Darx Collapse, creo que nunca había odiado tanto a una persona en mi vida" -

Shini: inaceptable! -

Winter: que pasa? - dijo winter que pasaba por ahí

Shini: no nada, es solo que.. -

Winter: te preocupa Celestia no? -

Shini: si -

Winter: ella esta frustrada por no poder proteger a los ponys, siente una gran presión sobre ella -

Shini: pero yo fui quien cometió el error!, ella no tiene la culpa y paga por mis acciones -

Winter: quizás, pero quizás ella no le vea así -

Shini: y que debo hacer? -

Winter: bueno si yo fuera tu, me pondría un buen conjunto y la haría gemir de placer juju -

Shini: no todo en esta vida es sexo! -

Winter: no, pero tu confundes el mundano sexo con la necesidad de querer a alguien en tu cama -

Shini: no entiendo -

Winter: por supuesto que no, Celestia necesita un apoyo moral ahora mismo, sin embargo su posición de princesa le impide mostrar sus emociones y eso la mata por dentro -

Winter: tu debes pasar esa barrera y abrir su corazón con el tuyo para darle fuerzas y seguir adelante, pero esa barrera solo se romperá en la pasión del deseo carnal, donde ya no hay maestro y aprendiz, ya no hay princesa y plebeyo, solo dos personas que se aman mutuamente y buscan darse afecto para sentirse valiosos y ser mejor cada día -

Shini: en serio crees que tener sexo ayudará? -

Winter: totalmente -

Shini se mostraba nerviosa y sus piernas temblaban, Winter al percatarse de eso le puso una mano en el hombro.

Winter: tranquila, se que estas lista, solo hazlo como lo practicamos ok -

Shini: ok -

Winter: ahora ve por ella fiera y me cuentas como te fue - dijo dándole una nalgada y metiendola al salón del trono a la fuerza

Solar entró casi cayéndose al salón del trono llamando la atención de Celestia.

Celestia: Shini, te encuentras bien? -

Shini: si su majestad, solo resbale -

Shini: "la próxima vez que te vea Winter te voy a meter un pepino tan profundo que vas a tener que..." -

Ojo lo del pepino es porque Winter enseño a hacer una mamada rusa a Shini usando un pepino.

Celestia: "dime, que te trae por aquí?" -

Shini: quería dar mi reporte princesa -

Celestia: oh, ya veo -

Shini: la capitana Volt patrulla personalmente el pueblo de Seaward Shoals para encontrar al presunto Dios de la muerte, las tropas están con el autoestima alto y las yeguas asesinadas ya fueron enterradas en el cementerio municipal -

Celestia: bien, eficiente como siempre, pero también escuché que mandaste dos soldados a custodiar las puertas del tártaro como castigo, puedo saber la razón? -

Solar: eran unos idiotas, estaban esparciendo un rumor que... Bueno solo eran unos tontos -

Celestia: Shini no me oculte cosas, que rumor circula por las barracas? -

Shini: - suspiro - con lo sucedido en Seaward Shoals y aquí en Canterlot, los soldados dicen cosas como que tenemos a los dioses débiles o que no se pelea contra la muerte en persona, los soldados que castigue hicieron una broma sobre que rendirán culto a este nuevo dios y harían una secta para todos sus vasallos y aunque fue solo una broma fue una total falta de respeto hacia su persona majestad -

Celestia: Oh ya veo, bueno pues dejame decirte Shini que esos rumores son totalmente ciertos -

Shini: como dice? -

Celestia: como lo oyes Shini, mi hermana relata que incluso siendo una alicornio que entrena esgrima en sus ratos libres y tiene un poder mágico tan grande como el mio, no fue más que una mosca para este dios, no sabemos si sea inmortal pues por lo que se relata solo es un unicornio, pero su dominio en el arte del combate es absoluto yo no sería capaz de vencerlo -

Shini: pero usted... Como alguien puede ser tan fuerte? -

No hubo respuesta.

Shini: "estúpida vienes aquí a subirle el ánimo, no a bajarselo más" -

Celestia: si ese es todo tu reporte puedes retirarte Shini -

Shini: si su majestad - dijo para marcharse pero de pronto paro en seco

Shini: de hecho majestad ahí algo más pero necesito que me acompañe -

Celestia: - suspiro - esta bien, vamos - dijo sin muchas ganas

Shini empezó a caminar y Celestia la seguía de cerca pensando en lo sucedido en el pueblo costero, tanta fue su distracción que no se dio cuenta que Shini la estaba llevando a su propio cuarto.

Shini: listo es aquí - dijo abriendo la puerta

Celestia: si claro - dijo despistada

Celestia vio extrañada como estaba en su habitación.

Celestia: emm Shini? Que hacemos en mi... -

Celestia se quedo impactada al ver como Shini se deshacía de la última parte de su armadura quedando en un conjunto de ropa interior negro muy sexy.

Shini: he notado que el ánimo de la regente ha estado un poco baja y me gustaría que viera ese problema -

Celestia: Shini... -

Shini: princesa se que no es momento de pensar en banalidades pero ambas lo necesitamos, por favor acepte mi cuerpo como disculpa por fallar en mi misión de proteger a los ponys -

Celestia: Shini tu no tuviste la culpa yo... -

Shini puso su dedo en los labios de Celestia para silenciarla.

Shini: shhhhh no importa ya, sólo importa el que la pueda hacer sentir bien - dijo bajando el cierre del vestido de Celestia muy lentamente

Celestia: aaahh Shini.. -

Shini retiro con suavidad el vestido de Celestia y lo dejo en la cama dejando ver a Celestia con un color rojo en sus mejillas y usando un conjunto de color blanco.

Entonces Shini y Celestia empezaron a darse un suave beso que se hizo más salvaje mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Después de eso Shini empezó a quitarse su ropa interior en un baile sensual que hacía que Celestia no despegará sus ojos de ella.

Shini: le gusta lo que ve majestad? - dijo divertida provocando un sonrojo en la monarca

Shini se acerco a Celestia y retiro sus prendas con extrema delicadeza besando su cuerpo desnudo cada vez que podía.

Celestia gemía de placer a las constantes caricias de Shini.

Entonces Shini se separo de repente y se acostó sobre la cama.

Shini: mi sol, estoy lista - dijo abriendo sus piernas mostrando su flor la cual estaba totalmente húmeda

Celestia poseída por el deseo de la carne se abalanzó sobre Shini lamiendo su flor con su lengua provocando angelicales gemidos en su amante que la excitaban aún más.

Shini: aaaahhh -

Entonces Celestia no pudo contenerse más y haciendo brillar su cuerno hizo aparecer su miembro erecto y con ganas de querer empalar a la capitana.

Celestia frotaba su miembro con el coño de Shini para lubricarlo.

Shini: aaaahhh -

Ese simple sonido desató a la bestia y con delicadeza Celestia introdujo su miembro en la vagina de Shini la cual lo apretaba con fuerza debido a lo estrecha de su entrada.

Shini: aaaahhh - gemía

Celestia: aaaahhh -

La monarca del sol se movía de atrás hacia adelante en un vaiven de sensaciones, manchando sus finas almohadas con sus jugos y los de Shini.

No sabía porque pero el estar haciendo el amor con Shini la excitaba de una forma sin precedentes, quizás era su buen cuerpo?, su porte?, no eso también lo tenía Fleur y no era lo mismo, la verdad era que Shini sabía mover muy bien sus caderas, sabía donde acariciar y los puntos exactos para sacarle un gemido y la hacía estremecer.

Shini la abrazo por el cuello y empezó a mordisquear la oreja, esto hizo a Celestia entrar en un éxtasis que se engrandecía con cada una de las embestidas.

Celestia aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos y Shini con ella para mantener la unión en armonía.

Celestia y Shini: aaaaaaahhhhhh -

Y con un grito de placer puro ambas se vinieron al mismo tiempo dejando pegostioso su pelaje.

Celestia jadeaba pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que Shini lamia los restos del semen en el pene de Celestia.

Shini: parece que lo disfruto su majestad - decía picara

Celestia: aaaahhh no sabía que eras tan buena en esto aaaahhh -

Shini: jeje digamos que he tomado clases -

Celestia: pues tienes que presentarme a tu maestro para que me enseñe a mi también -

Shini: jejeje usted ya la conoce majestad -

Shini: pero eso no importa, esta lista para la segunda ronda? -

Celestia: me muero por tenerla -

Shini: jejeje ok - dijo para sentarse en las piernas de Celestia y metiendo su miembro nuevamente en su vagina

Así ambas se entregaron en cuerpo y alma la una a la otra, dejando salir las preocupaciones y los miedos, ahora solo eran una y Winter que las veía por el puerta entreabierta sonreía satisfecha.

Winter: bueno mi trabajo aquí termino - dijo para retirarse y hacer sus deberes

* * *

 **\- Bosque White Tail 2:00 pm. -**

Después de caminar un buen rato, Darx llegó a su destino el cual era... Un hoyo?.

Darx: oye discord es aquí? -

Si pero... Que raro juraría que ahí había un templo.

Darx: quizás se hundió -

No lo creo, yo logicg68y86gtctcyvuv

Darx: eh? -

Te WTF it'd ftcuhuvt6x4d4duv8boj

Darx: Discord que tienes? -

No 7t lo se, 7t7ct8c esta 8yg8g7 interferencia.

Darx: Discord que pasa? Porque te oyes así? -

Ah! Uvucuvuv8 no yciyiycc8tc8t ahí!.

Darx: Discord! -

Darx! 7iguc7gc7ffcyuuf4df67h29t22u g8dh9vd8h9tr8vd9j92b83jej9v28h3jev v7eh9bd8b8h8he8h8efe8gff8h929gee8v82h9je8vd8h8 g6c27h19je27y447fe yd2u282t2iutewcd7t2odhyfo0u29jdbd y2id9u38eji28ydhwkut8y9yg8tf7yc8uv9uhicy8yg85yg8f7t8y86gy7t8yc9jiyf5f11b920k10je9b9eb9e0n29b9b9b2juv9b909b9b900h9e8w82g2o2t8dhe627fj...

Darx: Discord?! -

Darx: no se que pase pero este lugar interfiere con Discord, iré a ver que pasa -

\- Darx salta por el agujero -

\- Darx camina por un pasillo fangoso, oscuro y con olor a putrefacción -

Darx: "puagh aquí huele horrible" -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx se tropieza -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx empieza a dudar -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx empieza a sudar -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx tiene MIEDO -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más -

\- Darx camina más y **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MAS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y**

 **MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS -**

\- Darx empieza a correr -

\- Darx suda -

\- Darx corre -

\- Darx siente como lo persiguen -

\- Darx corre más rápido -

\- Darx corre -

\- Darx corre -

\- Darx corre -

\- Darx corre -

\- Darx corre -

\- Darx corre -

\- Darx corre -

\- Darx corre -

\- Darx se pone en guardia -

\- Darx grita -

Darx: quien esta ahí?! - pregunta desesperado

Darx: muéstrate! -

? : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -

\- Darx entra en pánico -

\- Darx empieza a tirar ataques al aire -

Darx: donde estas?! -

? : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -

\- Darx ahora esta en una habitación totalmente oscura -

\- Darx prende una bola de fuego pero esta se apaga -

\- Darx se pone en guardia -

Darx: quien eres?!, muéstrate? -

\- No hubo respuesta -

\- Darx ve dos puntos rojos entre la oscuridad -

\- Darx empieza a caminar hacia ellos -

\- Darx tiene miedo -

\- Darx se siente enfermo -

\- Darx se hecha para atrás -

\- los dos puntos van directo hacia Darx -

\- Darx intenta cortarlos -

\- los puntos desaparecen -

\- Darx suda -

\- Darx tiene miedo -

\- Darx tropieza -

\- algo lo sujeta -

Darx: eeeh? -

\- Darx intenta liberarse -

\- no puede -

\- Darx siente como eso que lo sujeta lo empieza a succionar -

\- Darx entra en desesperación -

\- Darx canaliza su magia -

? : por favor no lo hagas - dijo una voz distorsionada de mujer

Darx: quien eres?!, donde estas?!, Que le hiciste a Discord?! -

? : tranquilo, todo a su tiempo - dijo la misma voz

Darx: oye! -

\- Darx se libera -

? : dime Darx, que te gusta más? Pechos o trasero? -

Darx: contesta mis preguntas! -

? : este juego, no es así -

\- Darx recibe un latigazo -

Darx: hnnnng! -

? : Pechos o trasero? -

Darx: pudrete! -

\- Darx recibe un latigazo -

? : como no me contestas escogere por ti -

? : siguiente pregunta, altas o bajas? -

Darx:... -

? : jugar contigo no es divertido -

\- Darx recibe una puñalada -

Darx: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -

? : siguiente pregunta, tentáculos o parásitos? -

? : si no me contestas te metere una viga por el trasero -

\- Darx suda -

Darx: emmm... No se parásitos? -

? : muy bien, última pregunta, ser devorado vivo o ser quemado vivo? -

\- Darx suda mucho -

Darx:...

? : ni hablar -

Darx: espera!, espera! Emmm ser devorado vivo -

? : muy bien! ya terminamos -

? : jajajajaja -

? : enciendan las luces -

\- las luces se encienden -

\- gritos se escuchan por todos lados -

\- Darx se queda horrorizado al ver como varias ponys, vacas, grifos y dragonas altas y de buenos pechos eran devoradas vivas por parásitos que se metían por su boca, vagina y culo comiéndoselas de adentro hacia afuera -

\- Darx cierra sus ojos pero los gritos continúan -

\- Darx se tapa sus oídos pero los gritos continúan -

Darx: BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

\- los gritos cesan -

\- Darx aparece en una habitación cuyas paredes y suelo están hechas de tejidos y músculos -

\- una mano se posa en el hombro de Darx -

\- Darx se aleja -

\- Darx puede ver a una cabra anthropomorfica lo veía divertida, su pelaje era de color negro y tenía los ojos rojos, su cola era la de un dragon y en su espalda tenía varios tentaculos, sus pechos eran inmensos como los de Irina y de ellos brotaba una sustancia púrpura -

? : que pasa? No quieres jugar? - dijo la cabra con una sonrisa cínica

\- Darx se para y se pone en guardia -

Darx: quien eres?! Que es lo que quieres de mi?! -

? : oh mi querido Darx, conoces mi nombre pero quizás no conozcas mi cara, después de todo no tengo una cara - dijo con una voz sensual

Darx: dejate de rodeos y dime que es lo que quieres!, o eres el minijefe del que me contó Discord, te pareces un poco a el -

\- bitch slap -

\- la cabra le dio una bofetada tan fuerte a Darx que lo estrelló contra una de las paredes y le sacó algunos dientes -

? : nunca vuelvas a compararme con una bazofia como Discord! -

\- Darx se levantó torpemente, sobandose donde recibió el golpe -

? : perdona haberte golpeado tan fuerte querido pero me molesta que me comparen con otros dioses, mucho más uno tan patético como Discord -

Darx: otros? -

? : pues claro, tu me pediste ayuda en medio de una pelea y también mi brazo, pero creo que eso último no lo necesitas verdad? -

Darx: tu brazo?.. Entonces tu debes ser... -

? : llámame Gurati para tu comodidad -

Darx: y entonces que es lo que quieres de mi? -

Gurati: pues decidí ayudarte, eso es todo -

Darx: ah.. Este gracias supongo pero... -

Gurati: que? Dices que no lo dijiste en serio y me hiciste venir aquí para nada?, no eso no es posible verdad?, porque sino tendría que matarte aunque tenga que hacerlo dos veces - dijo de forma cínica pero burlona

Darx: espera, como que dos veces? -

Gurati: no te lo dijo verdad? Jajajajaja, así que así pagas la confianza no Discord ja ja, chicuelo ese intento de dios que tanto proteges te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo -

Darx: a que te refieres? -

Gurati: al parecer a Discord le gusta jugar con la vida de las demás personas, Discord te dio habilidades especiales para poder sobrevivir aquí verdad? -

Darx: si -

Gurati: y podrías apostar que te menciono todas tus habilidades? -

Darx:...

Gurati: así es, el te ha maldecido con habilidades que en vez de despejarte el camino te lo complican aún más -

Darx: y cual es mi maldición? -

Gurati: o no es nada realmente, solo eres un imán de mujeres y si tienes relaciones con alguien que no te ame de verdad esta se volverá loca, también te dio la capacidad de prolongar tu vida y tu magia, pero si abusas de ese poder perderás el control y terminaras violando niñas pequeñas, también te dio la capacidad de revivir una vez cada semana pero eso te costará la mitad de tu vida restante -

\- Darx se quedo impactado por la noticia -

Darx: entonces Cadence, Shining, lo de Seward Shoals... -

Gurati: todo gracias a tu buen amigo Discord -

\- Darx apretó sus puños con furia -

Darx: si me ayudas esos sucesos dejaran de pasar? -

Gurati: no, pero serás consciente de lo que haces en todo momento -

Darx: algo es mejor que nada - se arrodilla

Darx: Gurati pido tu ayuda humildemente -

\- Gurati sonrió a esto -

Gurati: muy bien, ya veras que la victoria será tuya, pero mi favor tiene un precio - dijo acorralado a Darx contra una pared

Darx: que quieres? - dijo presa de los nervios

Gurati: dos cosas, la primera es que cada diez dias o cada que acabe una batalla tu deberas sacrificar a una joven que recién cumpla sus 15 primaveras -

Darx:... -

Gurati: y dos jeje creo que ya te la imaginas - dijo lamiendo la mejilla de Darx con su lengua que era larga y viscosa

Darx: pero yo la verdad ya estoy comprometido y... -

\- Gurati lo derriba y se pone encima de él -

Gurati: tu crees que me importa? - dijo llenando de baba la cara de Darx - ahora ten! bebe mi leche y nos uniremos el uno con el otro a través de la carne - dijo poniendo su pecho en su boca

\- Darx se resistio pero Gurati con sus tentaculos abrió la boca de Darx a la fuerza y vacío su leche en la garganta de Darx -

Gurati: eso es, bebelo todo -

\- Darx se retorcía en el piso, su cuerpo dejó de responderle y sus ojos se volvieron púrpuras -

Darx: "que pasa?!, no puedo moverme" -

\- Darx empezó a masajear los pechos de Gurati y beber su leche a aparente voluntad propia -

Darx: "QUE?!" -

Gurati: aaahh jejeje pareces estar sorprendido, pero te sorprenderias aun más si supieras lo que nuestro cuerpo desea -

Gurati: lo que bebiste es mi propia poción de amor y no es más que desconectar tu mente de tu cuerpo y tu corazón, ellos saben lo que deseas pero tu mente dice que no por una u otra razón -

Darx: "eres..." -

Gurati: una diosa de la lujuria y la fertilidad, la cabra de los diez mil retoños ajajajajaja -

\- Darx se posiciono encima de Gurati y sacó su erecto pene -

Gurati: parece que a tu cuerpo no le gusta ser dominado juju, entonces que esperas demuestrame que eres un hombre -

\- Darx mete con fuerza su pene dentro de la vagina de Gurati -

Gurati: aaaahhh - gimio

\- Darx empezó a meter y sacar su pene lento pero asegurándose de meter su miembro entero cada vez que empujaba -

Gurati: Mmmmmhh si la verga de un caballo es grandiosa -

\- Darx siguió con su acto empujando y jalando su falo mientras chupaba los pezones de Gurati cuya leche nunca se acababa y tenía un sabor dulce como el de la miel y también tenía grandes concentraciones de nicotina por lo que era muy fácil hacerse adicto -

Darx: "maldito cuerpo pervertido deja de follartela no ves que nos va a sacar el alma!" -

Gurati: aaahh que dramático eres aaahh -

Gurati: oye porque no dejas mis pechos un rato y me das un poco de atención acá arriba -

\- Darx dejo de chupar sus pechos y ahora besaba a Gurati con pasión saboreando hasta el último rincón de su boca haciendo toda clase de sonidos lujuriosos -

Gurati: Mmmmmhh siiii -

\- ambos cambiaron de posición y ahora Gurati estaba encima de él, pero Darx seguía siendo quien empujaba y sacaba su pene una y otra vez, Gurati sólo brincaba sobre su mástil babeando y con una sonrisa de gran placer en su cara -

Gurati: por el cosmos aaahh, ninguna verga que me haya tocado aaahh antes me ha dado tanto placer, aaahh tal vez vuelva aaahh solo para probar otra vez aaahh tu gran hombría aaahh -

Darx: "por favor abstente" -

\- volvieron a cambiar de posición y ahora Gurati estaba de cabeza mientras apoyaba sus piernas en la cintura de Darx mientras este la tomaba de la cadera y la embestia con fiereza llegando a lo más profundo alcanzado a tocar la boca del útero -

Gurati: aaaaahhhh - gemía

Darx: hnnnng -

Su danza continuaba y el apetito insatiable de Gurati pronto empezaba a llenarse.

Gurati: Mmmmmhh si, sigue no pares aaahh hasta que las estrellas se apaguen no dejes de moverte aaaaahhhh -

\- Darx se movía rápido y seguro, los gemidos de su pareja lo llenaban de placer y su semilla empezaba a querer salir haciendo latir su corazón con gran velocidad y su pene se hinchó -

\- Sin embargo Gurati al ver esto se separo de su agarre amoroso -

Gurati: aaahh no, aún no aaahh -

\- Gurati se dirigió a una pared y puso sus mano sobre esta para mostrarle toda su flor a Darx la cual estaba hinchada y toda mojada por sus propios jugos -

\- Gurati meneo sus caderas provocativamente para indicarle a Darx que se acercara y este obedeció -

\- Darx penetro fuertemente a la cabra y empezó a arremeter contra la diosa moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante golpeando las nalgas de Gurati con sus muslos -

Gurati: ooooohhhhh si!, la mejor verga del cosmos! -

\- Darx poco caso le hacía a su acompañante, el solo obedecía a sus más bajos impulsos sacando y metiendo su miembro llegando a lo más profundo para saciar su propia lujuria -

Gurati: aaaahhh siiii! Aaaaaaaahhhh - gemía y jadeaba como perra en celo

\- Darx tomo a Gurati de sus glúteos y empezó a subirla y bajarla sobre su verga perforando la boca del útero y llegando más adentro, Gurati sólo gritaba y gemia de puro placer -

Gurati: aaaahhh aaaahhh aaaahhh, jajajajaja aaaahhh me encanta aaaahhh tu verga me intenta aaaahhh partir a la mitad aaaahhh maravilloso aaaahhh -

\- Darx empezó a moverse más rápido y más salvaje mientras llegaba a su clímax -

Darx: Gurati... Hnnng voy a... -

Gurati: aaaahhh hazlo aaaahhh llename con tu semilla y dame al hijo que deseo -

\- entonces la boca del útero se abrió dejando la total entrada del miembro de Darx y luego se cerró atrapando al mástil de Darx para evitar que una sola gota cayera fuera -

Darx: Gurati... Hnnng! - dijo llegando al clímax y vaciando su semilla dentro del interior de la diosa

\- la magia oscura de la diosa de la fertilidad hizo efecto y apenas Darx retiro su pene la barriga de Gurati empezó a expandirse exponencialmente hasta ser tan grande como el motor de un carro -

Darx: OK? Debería preocuparme por eso? -

Gurati: tienes muchas cosas de las cual preocuparte pero mi pansita no es una de ellas - dijo acariciando su vientre

Darx: pos vale -

Gurati: a por cierto, mientras nosotros follabamos Cadence y sus hombres asaltaron la aldea y secuestraron a sus habitantes -

Darx: QUE?! -

\- Darx salió corriendo pero Gurati lo detuvo -

Gurati: hey! A donde crees que vas?, todavía no hemos terminado - dijo derribandolo nuevamente

Darx: pero.. Irina.. Ella necesita mi ayuda -

Gurati: tranquilo, Cadence no le hara nada mientras no descubra que esta embarazada de ti -

Darx: que cosa? -

Gurati: no lo sabias?, no debería sorprenderte con la cantidad de relaciones sexuales que has tenido con ella alguna debió preñarla -

\- Darx sonrió un poco a este hecho pero luego cambio su expresión por una de pánico -

Darx: entonces debo apresurarme - dijo para intentar levantarse pero Gurati lo retuvo

Gurati: tranquilo, ella estará bien, tu todavía tienes asuntos conmigo y no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo lo diga -

\- Darx apretó sus puños -

Gurati: ahora que tal si pones tu cosa en mi otro agujero y continúamos? Si te sirve de consuelo te ayudare a rescatar a tu novia cuando terminemos ok -

Darx: - suspiro - pos ya que -

Gurati: así me gusta, ahora ven acá - dijo para meter la verga de Darx en su culo

Gurati: aaaahhh si -

Darx: "Irina aguanta un poco, ya voy en camino" -

Gurati: deja de pensar en ella y concéntrate en mi - dijo para darle un poco más de su poción de amor

\- ambos siguieron con el coito todavía un buen rato -

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal 4:00 pm. -**

Irina junto a todas las vacas habían sido arrestadas y llevadas al Imperio de cristal.

Todas las vacas fueron llevadas al castillo para hablar con Cadence.

Al pasar por las enormes puertas del salón del trono pudieron ver a la regente de ese lugar sentada en su trono con una cara de pocos amigos.

Cadence llevaba puesto un vestido rojo muy ajustado y dejaba ver parte de su ropa interior.

Guardia: arrodillense ante su majestad la princesa Cadence! -

Las vacas obedecieron y se arrodillan ante Cadence.

Cadence: levantense -

Las vacas obedecieron.

Cadence: quiero saber, quien de ustedes es la líder de su aldea? -

Irina da un paso hacia el frente.

Irina: yo su majestad -

Cadence: cual es tu nombre? -

Irina: mi nombre es Irina su majestad -

Cadence: muy bien Irina, sabes porque estas aquí no es así -

Irina: si le soy sincera no tengo la más mínima idea -

Cadence se levanta de su asiento molesta.

Cadence: tu y tu pueblo están aquí por encubrir al enemigo número 1 del Imperio de cristal, su nombre es Darx Collapse y es acusado por el asesinato del príncipe Shining -

Irina: yo recibí a un joven cazador que fue incriminado injustamente y ese mismo cazador fue el que ayudó a mi pueblo contra las bestias del bosque - encaro a Cadence

Cadence: pareces quererlo mucho para defenderlo incluso después de tan grave delito, dime, acaso tu lo amas? - dijo en un tono sombrío

Irina:... -

\- Cadence mostró gran disgusto -

Cadence: ya veo, entonces no hay nada que charlar, Guardias! Llevenlas al calabozo! - dijo y los guardias escoltaron a las vacas

\- Cadence detiene a un guardia que iba hasta el final y le susurra al oído -

Cadence: hagan de la café lo que os de en gana, asegúrense de que sufra - dijo sorprendiendo al guardia pero este asintió

Cadence: "nadie se mete con mi Darx, sucia vaca crees que por tener los pechos más grandes podrás robarte a mi hombre así de fácil, no, el es mio, MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS!" -

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 6:00 pm. -**

Celestia estaba revisando unos documentos en su habitación mientras se tomaba una taza de café pensaba en lo sucedido esa tarde y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero de pronto sintió una sensación que la dejó fría.

Celestia dejó su taza y los documentos sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su balcón para mirar con su telescopio al Imperio de cristal.

Celestia: "que tipo de sensación es esta? , no lo se pero es muy fuerte y no me agrada" -

Celestia: "viene del Imperio de cristal pero... Se siente fría, horrible, tragico es como..." -

Daybreaker: "la muerte " -

Celestia: "exacto, emmm como lo sabes?" -

Daybreaker: "eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que la muerte está bailando Celestia y la tragedia asecha nuestras tierras" - dijo con una seriedad como nunca había tenido

Celestia: "si..." -

Daybreaker: "prepara tus tropas Celestia y también lleva bolsas de la morgue, las vas a necesitar" -

 **\- Cuarto de Luna -**

Luna desde hace algunos días había estado teniendo una relación en secreto con cierta sirvienta que todos conocemos, en este momento Luna y Winter estaban en pleno acto cuando Luna se detuvo.

Winter: aaahh princesa? Pasa algo? -

Luna: tuve una sensación de lo más terrible y viene del Imperio de cristal -

Winter: quizás solo sea el viento frío -

Luna: no lo creo, tendrás que disculparme Winter pero necesito atender esto - dijo empezando a vestirse

Winter: no se preocupe su majestad, continuaremos después cuando esté libre -

Luna: de acuerdo, ahora iré a ver a mi hermana -

Winter: ok -

* * *

 **\- Castillo de la amistad 6:00 pm. -**

Twilight estaba impactada por lo que veía, su Cutie Mark brillaba y en el mapa había una gran tormenta en forma de calavera sobre el Imperio de cristal.

Twilight: esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada -

Al poco rato se oyó la puerta abrirse y entraron las demás chicas al gran salón todas con la Cutie Mark brillando.

Applejack: Twilight que sucede?, porque las CM de todas están brillando? -

Twilight: no lo se, pero tengo un terrible presentimiento acerca de esto -

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal, calabozos 6:00 pm. -**

Dentro de las frías celdas se encontraban todas las vacas de la aldea y en la más fría y retirada de todas se encontraba Irina quien estaba en posición fetal para conservar el calor.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y tres guardias entraron en la celda siendo uno de ellos el guardia idiota que se topo Darx.

Guardia: vaya, vaya, miren esto, no es la putita del mataprincipes? - dijo burlon

Irina los miro con odio.

Guardia: aunque no lo culpo, por lo menos tiene buenos gustos, miren que par de amigas tiene - le dijo a sus compañeros

Guardia: estoy seguro que no se molestara si te tomamos prestada un rato verdad? - dijo cínico

Irina: aléjense de mi! - espetó

Guardia: vamos no seas así - dijo acercándose pero Irina le propinó una patada

Guardia: así que será por las malas no? -

Guardia: ustedes dos, sujeten sus piernas y sus brazos - dijo y ellos obedecieron

Irina pataleo y se defendía de esos ponys, pero al final por fuerza física lograron someterla.

Guardia: así me gusta, ahora ya no necesitamos esto verdad? - dijo arrancando sus ropas

Irina: nooooo! -

El guardia se quito su armadura y mostró su erecto pene a Irina.

Guardia: di holi - dijo poniendo su virilidad en la entrada de Irina

Irina: No!, Darx! DARX! - gritaba

Guardia: tu novio no vendrá! El muy cobar... -

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir eso cuando una guadaña decapito al pony de un solo tajo.

Los otros dos guardias quedaron horrorizados al ver como un caballero con una armadura hecha de escamas de dragon negras y en ellas tenían varios dientes de diferentes especies incrustados, traía un casco hecho con el cráneo de un rockodrilo y una capa negra en la espalda, también traía una guadaña con la que había decapitado a su compañero.

El guardia a la izquierda tomó su espada e intentó atacar al extraño ser pero al apenas levantarse el ser lo partió por la mitad en un corte vertical.

El otro guardia se quedó en el suelo presa del miedo e incapaz de hacer nada.

El extraño ser se acerco a Irina y se retiro el casco revelando que se trataba de Darx.

Irina: Darx! - grito emocionada y lo abrazo

Darx: perdona por haberlas dejado - dijo abrazando a Irina

Irina: no importa, yo sabía que vendrías - dijo dándole un beso

Darx: no me merezco a mujer tan buena como tu - dijo correspondiendo el beso

Entonces Darx se percató de la presencia del tercer guardia y con su guadaña puso su filo en su cuello.

Guardia3: espera! Espera!, yo solo vine aquí por ordenes, no quería hacer nada de esto lo juro - suplicaba por su vida

Darx: eso es cierto Irina? -

Irina: pues no lo se -

Darx: ya veo -

Darx levanto su Oz y la dejo caer sobre el pecho del guardia.

Guardia3: no por favor no! - dijo antes de que la guadaña cayera sobre su pecho

Darx perforó el pecho del pony y con un jalón de su mano rasgo la caja torácica del pony haciendo que se le salieran las tripas.

Bestialidad: más 10

Irina: eso era necesario? -

Darx: me temo que ahora si -

Darx tomo su guadaña y con su filo rompió las cerraduras de las celdas liberando a las vacas.

Darx: escuchenme! Ahora tienen que irse, a las afueras de la ciudad por la zona sur hay un transporte, eso las dejará en la aldea, yo las veré más adelante - entonces le da su guadaña a Irina - ten el camino puede ser peligroso, quiero que las guíes por mi, puedes hacer eso por favor? -

Irina: y tu que vas a hacer? -

Darx: tengo que encargarme de cierto asunto primero pero no te preocupes estaré bien -

Irina: y no necesitas tu arma? -

Darx: ya no es mía Irina, ahora es tuya, consideralo como mi regalo de bodas -

Irina: eso quiere decir que!... -

Darx: Irina, cuando todo esto acabe quiero casarme contigo y tendremos una familia feliz, no me importa si me quedo en este mundo para siempre, mientras estés tu seré más que feliz, eso claro si tu me aceptas -

Irina tenia lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Irina: pero claro que te acepto! - le da un beso - esta bien, te veré luego Darx -

Darx: si, ahora corre! Los guardias deben andar buscándome -

Irina: esta bien, pero Darx? -

Darx: si? -

Irina: emmm no traigo.. Ropa - dijo haciendo caer en cuenta a Darx que estaba desnuda

Darx: Oh claro emmm.. -

Darx agarra su capa y se la pone a Irina doblandola para que se viera como un vestido corto que se ajustaba a su figura pero la hacía verse bien.

Darx: te ves preciosa así -

Irina: jujuju eres un adulador, me dices bella vistiendo un pedazo de tela -

Darx: no lo dije por la tela, sino por tu ser que eres el ser más magnífico que existe y no necesitas más que tu bella cara y tus preciosas curvas para verte bien -

Irina: Darx! Me haces sonrojar - le da un beso

? : agh por Celestia me va dar diabetes con tanto dulce -

Darx inspecciona las celdas para ver quien interrumpió su momento con Irina y encontró a una unicornio con un anillo de contencion en su cuerno, su pelaje era gris y su melena violeta, bestia unas ropas de maga pero eran negras y tenía buen cuerpo, no como el de Irina obvio pero bueno para una pony.

Darx: y puedo saber quien eres tu? -

Pony: ja ja arruine tu momento? Lo lamento suelo... - se cayo en seco

Pony: tu energía.. Es tan oscura como la del amo... -

Darx: por tu expresión puedo ver que no idólatras a Celestia... Hmmmm sombra quizás? -

Pony: como lo supiste?! -

Darx: tampoco es que haya mucho a escoger -

La pony se quedó callada al delatarse ella misma.

Darx: te encarcelaron queriendo resucitarlo -

Pony:...

Darx: jajajajaja ya veo, y dime por que querías resucitarlo? -

Pony: porque el es quien podrá poner paz por fin a Equestria, el tiene el suficiente poder para derrotar a toda amenaza que se presente -

Darx: y tu crees que el traerá paz? Jajajajaja que ilusa eres, el solo traerá desolación a costa de los ponys -

Pony: aún así, lo sigo por que el es fuerte! Las artes oscuras dan un poder impresionante y el es el maestro! -

Darx: y si te dijera que soy más fuerte que el -

Pony: jajajajaja nadie es más... -

Darx arroja una bola demoníaca a donde estaba la celda de Irina y vuela la mitad de los calabozos, la pony se quedó en la misma posición sudando frío.

Darx: ahora escuchame bien, a partir de ahora tu me serviras a mi ok -

Pony: ok - dijo temblando

Darx: siéntete honrada de ser un sirviente del dios de la muerte, cual es tu nombre? -

Pony: F.. Fallen Sky -

Darx: muy bien Fallen, sirve a tu señor - dijo arrancando la puerta completa

Darx: escoltaras a estas vacas para que lleguen a salvo y te iras con ellas, tengo confianza en que tus sabes uno u otro hechizo de defensa -

Fallen: y si me niego?! -

\- le pone la guadaña en el cuello -

Fallen: cuando nos vamos? - pregunta nerviosa

Darx: ahora, váyanse y no miren atrás - abraza a Irina - cuidate - dijo para salir del recinto

Irina: ya lo escucharon hay que moverse! - dijo para que todas se fueran de ahí

Irina era quien lideraba el grupo y tal como se lo indicó Darx se dirigió a la salida sur, mientras tanto Darx caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a la sala del trono.

Varios guardias se cruzaron en el camino de Darx pero solo ganaron una muerte lenta y dolorosa como recompensa.

Bestialidad: más 25

Darx seguía caminando mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Gurati.

\- Flashback -

Darx estaba completamente agotado después de tan agobiante tarde.

Gurati: ufff apenas y puedo sentir mis piernas, te gusta empujar fuerte no? - dijo picara

Darx se levantó pesadamente y tomó su guadaña.

Gurati: que vas a hacer? -

Darx: voy a salvar a Irina -

Gurati: y que vas a hacer? Entrarás por la puerta principal del castillo y pediras amablemente que te regresen a tu novia? -

Darx: usaré la fuerza si es necesario -

Gurati: por favor Darx se sensato, si vas aya e intentas rescatarla probablemente lo consigas pero Cadence no se detendrá y si captura a Irina nuevamente no solo la encerrara, y si vas y te entregas para que la liberen ella no cumplirá su palabra y cuando se entere que esta embarazada la matara -

Darx: y entonces que?! Me quedo aquí sin hacer nada! -

Gurati: jeje olvidas la solución más obvia Darx -

\- Gurati se para y le susurra al oído -

Gurati: mata a Cadence -

Darx: que?! -

Gurati: jajajajaja querido Darx, que serias capaz de hacer por amor?, si la dejas vivir este ciclo nunca acabará, su mente corrompida y distorsionada solo ira a peor y después empezará a masacrar pueblos enteros con el afán de encontrarte -

Darx: pero si hago eso toda Equestria me buscará! -

Gurati: pero aun si te atrapan Celestia no le hará daño a Irina ni a tu hijo -

Darx: matar a Cadence? -

Gurati: esa es solo mi opinión, tu decides al fin y al cabo, si necesitas ayuda con eso solo llamame y ten por seguro que te visitare otra vez, ya sabes para repetir la ocasión - le guiña un ojo - Chao - dijo para desvanecer

\- fin Flashback -

Darx: "matar a Cadence ni siquiera debería considerarlo, pero Gurati tiene razón, ya no sólo tengo que ver por mi seguridad sino también por la de Irina y la de mi futuro hijo" -

Darx: "Cadence vivirá miles de años más y si su locura no para podría perseguirlos durante toda la vida y no quiero que tengan que huir todo el tiempo, así que... Por el bien de mi familia" -

Darx: yo mataré a Cadence -

Después de un rato más de caminar Darx llego a la sala del trono y pateo la puerta con fuerza alertando a los guardias adentro.

Cadence al ver a Darx sonrió de forma cínica.

Cadence: Darx! Por fin te dejas ver, ese look te queda bien -

Darx:...

Cadence: que? Tu no vas a adular mi vestido? - dijo parándose de su trono y posando para el seductoramente dejando ver gran parte de su ropa interior

Darx: es lindo... -

Cadence: gracias sab... - fue interrumpida

Darx:... Idóneo para tu entierro -

Guardia: que osadía como te... -

\- Darx le explota la cabeza -

Bestialidad: más 5

Los demás guardias se pusieron en guardia creando una fila frente a Cadence.

Guardia: maldito! Protejan a la princesa -

Cadence: Darx... No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir... seguro que lo podemos solucionar... ya sabes como pareja... Jeje - dijo con miedo en su voz

Darx: no Cadence no podemos, porque tu no eres mi pareja, mi pareja es la vaca más hermosa y linda en todo el cosmos y actualmente espera un hijo mío -

Cadence: QUE?! - dijo con enfado

Darx: Cadence yo la amo y me casare con ella, pero para eso tengo que ver por su seguridad y tu supones un riesgo para mi familia -

Cadence: que estas diciendo! -

Darx: digo que vengo a matarte, lo siento no es personal pero tu presencia me molesta a mi y a mi familia, así que tendré que matarte -

Guardia: como te atreves! Soldados acaben con ese maldito! - dijo y todos se lanzaron al ataque

Darx: terrorum - dijo y del suelo salieron varios tentáculos negros que sujetaron a todos los guardias

Darx: aplastenlos! - ordenó y los tentáculos empezaron a apretar con fuerza a los soldados hasta hacer crujir sus huesos

Los guardias intentaban desesperadamente zafarse pero era inútil, pronto sintieron como sus órganos se hacían puré y sus venas reventaban, la muerte no llegó sino hasta que los tentáculos los apretaron con tal fuerza que los partieron a la mitad y luego desaparecieron.

Bestialidad: más 35

Cadence veía horrorizada la masa roja y blanca que antes eran soldados y se horroriza más al ver como Darx se acerca a ella.

Intenta escapar por la puerta pero esta se cierra con llave y Darx la toma de las alas para estrellarla contra el suelo.

Cadence: espera! Darx! Podemos resolverlo, dejaré a tu familia en paz, te daré oro, cualquier cosa pe... -

\- Darx la toma del cuello interrumpiendola -

Darx: ya tengo todo lo que deseo menos una cosa... Tu muerte - dijo para apretar con gran fuerza el cuello de Cadence

Cadence pataleaba y se agitaba intentando liberarse pero en vano, podía sentir como la fuerza que ejercía Darx se incrementaba.

\- crack -

Darx boto el cadáver de la alicornio y se fue de ahí.

De verdad era necesario?.

Darx: "aún sigo molesto contigo por engañarme, es gracias a ti que hago esto" -

\- suspiro - lo sé, creo que no pense en las consecuencias de mis actos, como siempre.

Darx: "ahora tendrás que vivir con ello" -

Y ahora que planeas hacer?.

Darx: "el imperio de cristal no se puede quedar sin diligente, son presa fácil para Milky" -

Entonces que vas a hacer?.

Darx: "salvarlos" -

Como?.

Darx: "matandolos" -

WTF?!.

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal, salida sur 6:30 pm. -**

Nubes negras como la noche empezaban a asechar el Imperio acompañadas de una niebla tan densa como la sangre coagulada.

Irina y el grupa habían llegado a la salida sin problema alguna y estaban afuera del imperio buscando el transporte que Darx había dicho.

Esmeralda: aquí no hay nada! -

Irina: esperen debe estar por aquí cerca -

Fallen: aquí no hay nada!, tu novio nos engaño! -

Irina: no! el no haría eso debe haber algo aquí -

Katia: miren arriba en el cielo! - grito y todas voltearon

Del cielo se veía como aterrizaba una criatura gigantesca, su aspecto era horrido y nocivo, era como un lobo pero con la cara desfigurada además de tener múltiples bocas y ojos, su cuerpo era muy largo y con muchas patas y también con muchas alas algo horrible en verdad.

El lobo rugio con sus múltiples bocas e Irina se puso en guardia, pero al mostrar su guadaña el lobo reaccióno y bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto, todas se quedaron consternadas a este hecho, entonces el lobo se puso de cuclillas y bajó una de sus alas a forma de rampa.

Irina: creo que este es el transporte que envió Darx -

Todas: que?! -

Entonces Irina se trago su miedo para poner el ejemplo, ella confiaba plenamente en Darx y sabía que no había peligro alguno, o al menos eso esperaba.

Irina subió por el ala del lobo y se coloco en su larga espalda.

Irina: ven!, vamos que esperan! - dijo para que todas empezarán a subir, bueno todos menos una.

Fallen: ni loca crees que me subiría a esa cosa! -

Irina: vamos tenemos que irnos! -

Fallen: no! No voy a subirme! -

Esmeralda: vamos no seas cobarde! -

Katia: que esperas! -

Susan: vamos! -

Rubí: déjenla solo nos va a estorbar! -

La niebla se acercaba rápidamente a el grupo asechando con su peligrosa incertidumbre.

Irina: no! Darx dijo que venía con nosotras! -

Fallen: he dicho que no! -

Irina: entonces vas a esperar a que Darx venga y te saque el mismo?! -

Fallen refunfuño y bufo.

Fallen: ah esta bien! - dijo para subirse y emprender vuelo pasando por encima de la niebla con dirección al bosque.

Esmeralda: miren abajo! - grito y todas hicieron lo indicado

Irina: o por Celestia! -

En la densa niebla se encontraban todo tipo de criaturas de aspect horripilante y amorfas, sus tamaños y formas eran tan distintos como la gama de colores pero todos compartían la misma característica, eran horrendos, seres de la más retorcida pesadilla y todos tenían hambre.

/amp/s/m. /amp

Fallen: Irina.. Gracias por no haberme dejado -

Irina: denada, ahora vamos a la aldea este lugar se va a poner feo dentro de poco -

Se ve como todas las criaturas golpean con fuerza el domo protector incapaces de romperlo.

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal, centro de la ciudad 6:30 pm. -**

Darx estaba flotando sobre la ciudad a unos metros del gran castillo que ahora era la tumba de la princesa.

Darx: parece que las hordas ya han llegado, solo espero que Irina y las demás ya hayan salido -

Darx miro al castillo y más específicamente al corazón de cristal.

Darx: llegó la hora -

Darx se dirigió rápidamente al corazón de cristal cargando un poderoso ataque, pero un segundo domo apareció protegiendo el castillo.

Darx: bola demoníaca! - grito y lanzó el ataque al escudo de energía pero este no se inmutó

El corazón de cristal estaba intentando proteger al Imperio y a sus habitantes de la muerte que asechaba tras los seguros muros del Imperio.

Darx: crees que puedes contra mi! -

Darx imbuyó sus brazos con una energía naranja y golpeó con fuerza el gran domo.

Darx: tus esfuerzos son inútiles ante mi poder - dijo dando otro puñetazo logrando agrietar un poco el domo

Irá de los antiguos: activado

Darx: inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil - decía mientras golpeaba repetidas veces el domo hasta lograr romperlo

El corazón creo un tercer domo mucho más resistente alrededor de sí mismo.

Darx: no servirá de nada! tus esfuerzos son inútiles tu caerás hoy! -

Entonces Darx se volvió a elevar nuevamente y empezó a acumular una masiva cantidad de magia en una bola de energía negra del tamaño de un balón pero esta empezó a hacerse más grande y más grande y más grande hasta llegar a ser del tamaño de una casa y no una pequeña.

Darx: contempla la grandesa de mi poder! -

Darx: MÁXIMA DEVASTACIÓN! - grito y lanzó el ataque contra el corazón de cristal

El corazón en un último intento de mantener la ciudad intacta lanza un poderoso rayo de amor contra la bola de energía para hacerla retroceder.

Darx: Inutiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil! - grito pegándole puñetazos a la bola de energía para vencer la fuerza del rayo

\- Flashback -

Darx: no espera!

\- Gurati reaparece detrás de él -

Gurati: si? - dijo burlona

Darx: quiero proteger a Irina, por favor ayudame -

Gurati: bueno tu me diste un pago por adelantado, supongo que puedo hacer lo mismo - dijo mientras ponía uno de sus tentáculos en la frente de Darx

Darx Collapse

Raza: unicornio

Genero: masculino

estatura: 1.77 m

Peso: 72 kg

Vida restante: 60 años (más 2030 por la garra del inmortal)

fuerza: 230 ( un tren andante)

Magia: 5000 ( más 465000 por la garra del inmortal)

Resistencia: 60 (la de un pony ordinario)

agilidad: 78 ( un poco menor a la de un gato)

velocidad: 230

Habilidades:

Dash: el objetivo se desplaza con una velocidad supersonica a un lugar cercano (max 2 m)

Habilidad pasiva - pago de sangre: hcigxutxycutd75g96g8tfiyc8ttfiyciii

teleportacion de corto alcance

teleportacion de largo alcance

Habilidad pasiva - Gran entrada: al usar teletransportacion el objetivo generara una explosión en el lugar donde se encuentra y en el lugar dond aparecera

Maestro en armas: el objetivo podrá usar cualquier tipo de arma y adiestrarla rápidamente

Afinidad mágica: el objetivo podrá usar cualquier tipo de magia y adiestrarla rápidamente

Espíritu de lucha: cuando el objetivo este bajo de vida su poder se vera incrementado considerablemente

Habilidad pasiva - Resurrección: si el objetivo sufre un daño letal, este resucitará en forma de alicornio (una vez usada esta pasiva el efecto durará un día) (al activarse esta pasiva se entrará en un enfriamiento de una semana)

Mano de la muerte: el objetivo drena magia y vida de su oponente a través de su agarre

Habilidad pasiva - Garras del inmortal: cada vez que Mano de la muerte se activa el objetivo robara años de vida restante a su oponente y los sumara a su vida, también robara puntos de magia totales.

Habilidad pasiva - Sensación de locura: lkñaslejnfñweñjbflweit489thp59yubnwp4y280h'45yhjyenh

Casanova: el objetivo tendrá una gran resistencia a la hora de hacer el amor

Habilidad pasiva - Iman: el objetivo segregara feromonas que lo harán atractivo a ojos de cualquier hembra de cualquier especie.

Habilidad pasiva - Droga: ajblandijfasildweuh3478to2bgq8ob4vgu2jh8059h502bu48o0bg250

Ira de los antiguos: el recipiente se imbuirá a sí mismo en un aura de furia pura, en este estado el recipiente será mas rápido, más fuerte, más resistente y más poderoso, las estadísticas se ven más o menos potenciadas dependiendo de la ira del recipiente.

Bestialidad: los actos atroces (desmembramiento, decapitar, tortura, sadismo, violacion, canibalismo) otorgan bestialidad al recipiente, cuando el recipiente haya acumulado la suficiente bestialidad la podrá liberar en una forma grotesca de si mismo, aumentando su fuerza su agilidad, su poder mágico y su rapidez, en este estado el recipiente es igual a una bestia en su comportamiento pero es perfectamente capaz de distinguir a amigos de enemigos.

Gurati: listo!, te quite las habilidades que no necesitabas y te puse otras que te van a gustar -

Darx: ahora que puedo hacer? -

Gurati: las dos son prácticamente lo mismo pero si logras tener ambas al mismo tiempo, serás imparable! -

\- fin Flashback -

El corazón usaba toda su energía en ese ataque y su superficie se empezaba a agrietar.

Darx: esto se acabó! -

Irá de los antiguos: activado

Bestialidad: activado

Un líquido viscoso y negro cubrió a Darx por completo para luego explotar liberando a un Darx cuya piel era de ese mismo líquido y ahora tenía tentáculos de diferentes tamaños por todo el cuerpo, su boca había sido alargada casi hasta llegar al cuello y tenía múltiples ojos también a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Darx: MEGA-DESTRUCCION! - grito con una voz de ultratumba liberando su energía contra la bola

La fuerza de los dos ataques más poderosos de Darx era demasiado y la sagrada reliquia de los ponys de cristal se agrietaba más y más hasta que terminó por partirse a la mitad, rompiendo la barrera y dejando que los ataques de Darx avanzarán dando de lleno en la base del castillo.

La explosión fue gigantesca, un gran destello color carmesí se pudo divisar desde kilómetros a la distancia y el sonido que soltó fue atronador.

\- a unos kilómetros del Imperio de cristal -

Celestia había mandado un pequeño escuadrón de 200 ponys y 30 wonderboltz liderados por la capitana Shini y Volt respectivamente para ver que sucedía en el Imperio.

De pronto un gran resplandor se hace presente y seguido de eso un sonido parecido al de un rayo pero mucho más fuerte se pudo ver a lo lejos en el Imperio.

Shini: Volt! Tu y tus hombres adelantense, nosotros llegaremos después!, informa que pasa allá -

Volt: enseguida!, síganme muchachos! - dijo para volar con gran velocidad seguida de los 30 pegasos

Shini: andando! - grito para apresurar el paso

\- Imperio de cristal, centro de la ciudad 6:50 pm. -

Cuando la visibilidad era buena nuevamente se pudo ver como el centro de la ciudad no eran nada más que escombros y el imponente castillo de cristal ahora estaba en muy mal estado y lleno de hollín, uno de sus soportes había quedado totalmente destruido y los otros tres no estaban en muy buenas condiciones.

Darx respiraba agitadamente por la cantidad desmesurada de magia que había utilizada.

Magia: 0000730/0470000

Darx: "ufff no esperaba que el corazón empezará a defenderse solo, pero no importa" - ve como la niebla se va adentrando en el Imperio - "eso era todo, he ganado" -

Los ponys veían aterrados como el castillo uno de sus principales símbolos ahora era de color negro y el humo y el fuego brotaban de su interior.

Y entonces la niebla empezaba a acercarse, un pony osado de metió en ella para ver si era peligrosa a pesar de que los transeúntes le indicaron lo contrario.

El pony se metió en la niebla para perderse de vista unos segundos, pero después salió como si nada de la misma.

Pony: ven,jaja no hay... - no pudo terminar pues un tentáculo lo regreso a la niebla para luego solo oír sus gritos y el sonido de la carne siendo rasgada y arrancada

Los ponys empezaron a correr despavoridos para salvar sus vidas y veían como de la niebla salían bestias cuya descripción es imposible debido a lo horripilante y amorfo de su aspecto.

Darx caminaba por la densa niebla sin que las bestias le hicieran algún caso pero en ese momento rayos amarillos cayeron del cielo matando a varias criaturas de tamaño moderado y uno casi le da a Darx.

Volt: aquí la capitana general Cloud Volt, a todas las unidades el enemigo son unas bestias que se ocultan en la niebla, no se metan a la niebla, repito no se metan a la niebla, disparen a discreción -

Entonces de la entrada norte los ponys salían del Imperio presas del miedo pero luego se pararon y un cuerno sonó.

Shini: ciudadanos! No teman, la guardia real está aquí, nuestra gran monarca y diosa la princesa Celestia ha previsto esto y ha dado su apoyo incondicional a ustedes, ahora levanten sus armas y pelen contra el enemigo! -

Todos: si! - dijeron y dieron la vuelta tomando palos y piedras para atacar a las bestias

Darx: "son unos estúpidos! No podrán vencerlas no con piedras y palos" -

Darx: "esperaba que con morir uno se iría el resto para así ahuyentarlos del Imperio pero no me espere que la guardia estuviera aquí tan pronto" -

Darx: "tengo que hacerlos retroceder pero como?, no quiero matarlos pero.. - Darx ve el demacrado castillo - eso es! " -

Darx ve a un behemoth...

http/stephenkingsthemist./wiki/Behemoth

... Y se monta en el.

Darx: vamos compañero yo tengo poca magia, de ti y de mi depende que estos estúpidos no se maten con tus amigos, andando! - dijo para cambiar el curso del behemoth con rumbo al castillo

Shini encabezaba el frente y habían formado un muro de escudos frente a la niebla que se acercaba.

Shini: todos listos! -

Entonces de la niebla salieron varias criaturas de diferentes tamaños y niveles de horror, los ponys no estaban preparados para eso, grandes criaturas parecidas a gorilas pero mucho más grandes y fuertes atravesaron el muro aplastando a quien se pusiera en su camino y para rematar pequeñas criaturas con formas de bichos se metían por las aberturas en las defensas de los soldados atacandolos por abajo o por detrás.

Shini podía matar varias de esas cosas pero los soldados no eran tan hábiles y el pánico generalizado empezó a difundirse.

Shini: soldados!, no teman, no dejaremos que estas cosas entren en nuestra amada ciudad! - grito para motivar a los soldados y parecía funcionar pero...

\- CRAAAAAACK -

Un gran estruendo de oyó y el suelo temblaba levemente.

Mientras tanto al pie del castillo.

Darx: con fuerza! Derribalo! - gritaba y el Behemoth embistió con fuerza uno de los soportes del castillo que estaba severamente dañado

Darx: otra vez! - grito y el Behemoth repitió el proceso

El castillo entero se sacudía por el golpeteo de su base, parecía no poder resistir más.

Darx: otra vez! - grito y con una última embestida el Behemoth rompió el soporte haciendo que el castillo temblara y empezará a crujir

El imponente castillo de cristal símbolo de belleza y fortaleza ahora se desplomaba sobre si mismo, las 3470 toneladas de cristal puro que lo componían rompieron los otros dos soportes al no poder soportar dicho peso y el castillo empezó a caer en cámara lenta sobre las casas que aún no estaban sumergidas en la niebla aplastando toda estructura debajo de él y algún que otro pony desafortunado.

Los ponys y soldados vieron esto como un símbolo de la derrota, sus corazones se llenaron de miedo y sus esperanzas de victoria se hicieron añicos tal como el castillo.

Shini también sentía miedo pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos la invadieran.

Shini: no paren!, sigan peleando! - dijo pero eran pocos los que seguían teniendo su lanza firme

? : jajajajaja - se oyó desde la niebla

Shini: quién anda ahí?! -

Entonces de la niebla sale una criatura gigantesca parecida a un elefante pero con seis patas su cara era chata y carente de orejas o trompa solo tenía una boca llena de filosos colmillos y en todo su abdomen tenía tentáculos además que era diez veces más grande que un elefante africano.

? : dices que peleen, para que?, para morir solamente? -

Entonces de encima de la criatura baja un pony (Darx) con un aura negra y unos ojos rojos que la ven socarronamente.

Shini: quien eres tu?! -

Darx: mi nombre es Darx Collapse y como habrás podido adivinar también soy el dios de la muerte -

Shini: si es verdad que eres el dios de muerte, no aunque no lo fueras tendré que llevarte por tus crímenes contra Equestria -

Darx: jajajajaja y quien eres tu para pedirme tal cosa?! -

Shini: soy la capitana general... -

Darx: se quien eres, a lo que yo me refiero es quien te crees ser para poder siquiera pretender llevarme?, o acaso esperabas que fuera por cuenta propia? -

Shini: no, no lo esperaba, si es necesario te llevare a la fuerza! - dijo poniendose en guardia

Darx: - suspiro - estos ponys, mira este lugar ahora me pertenece marchate y dejaré que los tuyos vivan, no me siento con ganas de jugar con seres tan inferiores - dijo dándoles la espalda

Darx: "además que no tengo mucha magia" -

Shini: si crees que voy a marcharme así como si nada estas muy equivocado! -

Darx: entonces muere y deja de molestarme -

Shini no tolero más la insolencia de este ser y se lanzó al ataque contra Darx.

Shini: yo te enseñaré! - dijo dando un espadaso contra Darx pero este agarro la hoja de la espada con su mano

Darx: - suspiro - lastima, eras muy buen partido de Celestia -

Shini: QUE?! - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Darx le propinara una patada en su abdomen tan fuerte que rompió las placas de su armadura y la hizo escupir sangre

Shini estaba de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se tomaba el abdomen, entonces Darx la tomó del pelo y empezó a castigarla dándole varios puñetazos en el abdomen haciendo que escupiera más sangre y la armadura se despedazara dejando ver su abdomen morado por los golpes.

Darx boto a la capitana como un trapo viejo y se marchó del lugar sin decir nada más, el sabía que con la derrota de Shini el espíritu de los Equestres se mermaria y los obligaría a marcharse.

La capitana Volt tomó a Shini antes que la niebla la tocara y se marchó no sin antes de dar su última orden.

Volt: a todas las unidades retirada! , repito a todas las unidades vuelvan a la bese!, hemos perdido -

Los ponys tanto soldados como civiles corrían despavoridos intentando salir por la ciudad por la única entrada que la niebla no había cubierto, la entrada norte, lo cual ocasionó un cuello de botella donde se empujaban, gritaban y fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que los golpes iniciarán obstaculizando todavía más la salida.

Darx veía el caos desde los restos del antiguo castillo y veía como la niebla se acercaba a ellos.

Darx: "este tipo de caos te gusta Discord?" -

No, este caos no divierte, solo es atroz y genera dolor y sufrimiento.

Darx: "este es tu castigo por haberme engañado, siéntete el culpable del destino de esos ponys pues fue gracias a ti que tuve que asesinar a Cadence" -

Pero! La niebla! No vas a ordenar que se detengan?!.

Darx: "nope" -

VAN A MORIR!.

Darx: "sip, y el único culpable serás tu" -

\- gritos se escuchan en la puerta cuando la niebla toco la multitud -

Darx se mantenía inexpresivo a tal horripilante escena.

\- algo agarra a Darx del pantalón -

Una yegua joven trataba de ocultar sus oídos es la pierna de Darx.

Para quieres a esa chica?.

Darx: "es el pago por los servicios de Gurati" -

Que vas a hacer?!.

Darx: "tengo que decirlo?" -

Eres un monstruo!, nunca debí traerte aquí!.

Darx: "ese es tu problema, Gurati bloqueo tu interacción con este mundo, ahora solo te queda ver el final de esta obra como un simple espectador" -

Darx: ven es hora de irnos - le dice a la chica

Pony: o.. ok - dice para tomarlo del cuello y luego desaparecer

* * *

 **\- Aldea luz blanca 8:00 pm. -**

Darx apareció en el medio de la aldea junto con la niña, las vacas y Fallen lo vieron y se acercaron a él.

Irina: Darx! - lo abraza - me alegra verte -

Darx: a mi también Irina - le da un suave beso - pero necesito hacer algo

Darx se eleva en el cielo y con la voz real dice lo siguiente.

Darx: habitantes de la aldea luz blanca, ya no abra mentiras!, yo soy Darx Collapse, Dios de la muerte, sirviente de la divinidad cósmica Shub Niggurath!, su aldea ha sido limpiada y ninguna otra bestia azotara sus tierras pero.. Yo me tendré que marchar... -

Todas muestran caras de preocupación.

Darx: me iré para no dejarles problemas aquí, pero... Si gustan pueden acompañarme, no obstante si deciden acompañarme se convertirán automáticamente en fugitivas y serán perseguidas por la ley Equestre, si a pesar de eso deciden seguirme serán beneficiadas con lujos y poder, todas son libres de decidir su destino, todas menos tu Fallen tu vendrás conmigo quieras o no -

Darx: que deciden?! -

Las vacas se quedaron pensantes en lo ya dicho y dieron su respuesta.

Irina: tu conoces mi respuesta Darx, iré contigo a donde quiera que vayas, dentro de mi yace el fruto de nuestro amor y es un lazo que nos une en cuerpo y alma, un lazo que no se puede romper! -

Esmeralda: yo también voy, necesitas a una buena herrera para tus batallas -

Susan: y yo, puede que Irina sea más bella que yo, pero quiero serte de ayuda pues también te amo a pesar de que ya estés comprometido -

Dorea: yo también -

Darx miro raro a la vaca.

Darx: tu? -

Dorea se inclina y da una reverencia.

Dorea: Darx, gran señor de la muerte, te ruego me aceptes, yo fui quien llamo a la guardia de cristal y casi provoco la muerte de nuestro pueblo, no merezco el perdón!, así que para saldar mi deuda por favor llévame contigo y te servire no como compañera sino como esclava por mi agravio -

Entonces Dorea se despoja de sus ropas mostrando que debajo de estas llevaba una malla negra transparente en su pecho que dejaba ver sus senos, también traía una tanga de hilo dental y un collar en su cuello con una cadena incrustada.

Dorea: esta era la vestimenta de mi madre cuando ella fue esclava, ahora lo uso yo para mostrarme mi pena y humillarme a mi misma -

Darx toma la cadena con su magia y la atrae hacia el.

Darx: ya me lo imaginaba, vendiste a tu pueblo y a tu raza por tu cólera, todo para terminar siendo lo mismo que tu madre - espetó

Darx: muy bien, aceptare tus servicios como disculpa, todo gran rey necesita sirvientes -

Darx: si esa es su decisión pues entonces síganme!, pues nuestro camino es largo y nuestro objetivo lejos de alcanzar - dijo para empezar a caminar con la cadena de Dorea en la mano, las vacas que decidieron seguirlo empezaron a caminar detrás de él, al igual que Fallen y la otra pony.

Continuara...


	31. paz al fin, más o menos

**Fanfic el parásito**

 **Capítulo 30: paz al fin, más o menos**

El asesinato de 13 yeguas fue un crimen brutal, el asesinato del príncipe Shining fue una tragedia, pero la caída del Imperio...

Darx ahora se coloca como la persona más buscada de toda Equestria y también de muchos otros lugares fuera de la misma, con una recompensa de 1,000,000 de bits a aquel que lo trajera al castillo ya sea vivo o muerto, sin embargo a pesar de la jugosa recompensa son muy contados los seres dispuestos a siquiera intentarlo, ya sea por valientes o por estúpidos.

Fue cuestión de apenas un par de horas que lo rumores y problemas empezaran a salir, la población en general pedía que la armada real hiciera algo, los padres de familia temían por sus hijos y el sector de la burguesía temían la destrucción completa de otra ciudad, más que nada por las pérdida monetarias que sufrirían si esto ocurría.

Los demás sectores tampoco ayudaban mucho que digamos pues eran estos los que infundían el miedo a través de rumores tan incoherentes y fuera de la realidad como su bizarra imaginación se los permitiera, decían que era un angel de la muerte que estaba enfurecido con ellos por algún motivo y debían pagar con yeguas jóvenes para enmendar el error (este rumor tomó fuerza cuando se reveló que las víctimas de Seaward Shoals fueron violadas antes de ser asesinadas), otros decían que era un demonio que venía a consumir las almas de los ponys y el Imperio sólo era el inicio (esto debido al efecto visual de "Mano de la muerte") e incluso los más decrépitos decían que se trataba de un hijo de Luna o para ser más preciso de Nightmare Moon y venía a dar su venganza por la derrota de su madre (esto no tiene ninguna base más el parecido de colores en ambos ponys). La princesa y la guardia intentaron calmar a la población pero en vano, ellos querían a Darx atado a una pared para luego ser ejecutado frente a todos.

Sin embargo Celestia no tenía como responder a eso, no podía derrotar a Darx, no sola al menos su hermana era el claro ejemplo de eso, así que como siempre que no puede manejar una situación pidió ayuda a los elementos para resolver este caos.

* * *

 **\- Canterlot 8:00 am. -**

Darx y su grupo caminaban por las calles de la ciudad más rica y bella de toda Equestria, su destino era incierto pues Darx no les había dicho porque estaban ahí.

Fallen: oye, no la idea de huir es no estar en lugares tan poblados y no se PASAR DESAPERCIBIDOS? -

Darx: lo es en efecto, pero nosotros no vamos a huir -

Irina: entonces que hacemos aquí? -

Darx: aquí viviremos por un tiempo, a ustedes no las conocen y yo solo cambiare mi imagen para que no me reconozcan -

Fallen: y donde vamos a vivir?! En un departamento? Porque ni loca pienso compartir cuarto contigo -

Darx: no te preocupes, tu dormiras en el piso de la sala -

\- Fallen gruñe -

Darx: aunque confío en que hay suficientes cuartos para todos -

Esmeralda: en serio? -

Darx: sip, conseguí una instancia permanente en una modesta pero acogedora casa -

No hubo más comentarios al respecto, solo se dedicaron a caminar en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino.

En una zona rica de la ciudad Darx se detuvo de repente y busco entre sus bosillos algo que resultaba ser una llave.

Darx: bien ya llegamos - dijo feliz

Las chicas miraron con asombro una casa mansión que era de dos pisos de un color azul pastel y con un hermoso jardín en la entrada justo después de la cerca, sin duda una casa que todos sueñan tener.

Fallen: esta es la casa modesta que conseguiste? - dijo feliz

Darx: que? Esto? Por supuesto que no nuestro casa esta dando la vuelta - dijo para seguir caminando

Las chicas se desilusionaron un poco pero siguieron a Darx para pasar la esquina y volverse a detener.

Darx: esa es nuestra casa - dijo apuntando otra mansión

La diferencia entre esa y la otra mansión es que está era tan grande que ocupaba toda la cuadra, era de color blanco hueso y además era de cuatro pisos con un observatorio en el último piso, a la gigante casa la rodeaban unos jardines que rivalizarían con los del palacio real de Canterlot, además que toda la casa y las estatuas del jardín estaban decoradas al estilo barroco con ornamentos de mármol, plata y oro.

A todas las presentes se les caería la mandíbula si fuera posible y vieron como Darx con la llave de antes abría la entrada y se metía.

Darx: esperan una invitación o que? -

Las chicas reaccionaron y se metieron corriendo para ver la casa por adentro.

La casa era igual de bonita por fuera que por adentro, sus pasillos bien pulidos y sus muebles caros y de diseñador hacian notar que incluso entre ricos está era "la casa".

Irina: wow! Darx Como compraste esta casa?! -

Esmeralda: si!, robaste la bóveda del Imperio de cristal o que? -

Darx: por supuesto que no! -

Darx: "aunque es una buena idea" -

Irina: entonces como la conseguiste? -

Darx: jeje, eso fue algo muy gracioso -

 **\- Flashback -**

En un despacho oscuro se ve a un pony adinerado de color verde y a Darx, este último tomaba un pequeño trago de vino mientras veía a su acompañante (el cual por cierto se estaba cagando de miedo).

Darx: - se lame los labios - nunca le he visto lo bueno a esto - dijo mirando el líquido en la botella para luego arrojarla

Darx: sabes quien soy no? -

Pony: ..si - dijo tembloroso

Darx: y sabes que haré si no haces lo que quiero? -

Pony: s..s..si -

Darx: entonces no le daré más vueltas al asunto, tengo entendido que tu eres el encargado en las propiedades de Canterlot, necesito un lugar donde quedarme lo más cerca que se pueda del castillo -

Pony: pero esas zonas son solo para los de clase alta -

\- Darx se acerca hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de el -

Darx: me estas diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente digno de tener una propiedad de la zona rica de Canterlot? -

Pony: no, no, no, no, solo digo que esas zonas ya están ocupadas - dijo nervioso

Darx: ow que pena, en realidad esperaba tener una casa cerca de ahí, pero... dígame... usted donde vive? -

\- El pony trago saliva -

 **\- fin Flashback -**

Darx: si fue bastante gracioso jeje -

Irina: y ahora que vamos a hacer? -

Darx: he podido comparar mi fuerza con los seres más poderosos de estas tierras y no son problema alguno para mi, Gurati me dio todavía más poder y conocimiento, no creo necesitar más poder, con el que tengo es más que suficiente -

Irina: eso no contesta mi pregunta -

Darx: nosotros estamos aquí de vacaciones -

Todas: vacaciones? -

Darx: sip, podría acabar este conflicto en cualquier momento que yo desease pero hay cosas que todavía quiero hacer, dejaremos que las otras dos facciones se fortalezcan y den un desesperado e inútil intento de vencer en esta contienda -

Esmeralda: entonces no haremos nada? -

Darx: nope, disfrutaremos de las cosas que esta ciudad tiene que ofrecernos y gozaremos todos juntos de esta falsa paz hasta que el momento de la verdad llegue, tal y como era al principio -

Fallen: entonces estoy aquí por nada? -

Darx: no, Irina, Susan y Esmeralda podrán hacer lo que os de en gana, pero tu y Dorea me van a ayudar en algo -

Fallen: y que es ese algo? -

Darx: lo sabrás cuando llegue - dijo macabro

Fallen: eso no me gusta un pelo -

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

* * *

 **\- Mansión de Fancy pants 9:00 am. -**

En la mansión azul de antes se encontraba una deprimida Fleur la cual estaba en un severo estado de ebriedad, vestía una bata rosa toda sucia y su pelo estaba todo desarreglado.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta del lugar haciendo gruñir a la modelo, Fleur se levanta de mala gana y va hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrar a Sephir.

Sephir: Fleur!, emm... Tu estas?... -

Fleur: echa un asco, si, gracias por notarlo - dijo con sarcasmo

Sephir: no era mi intención es solo que... -

Fleur: si.. Lo sé, ven pasa - dijo invitándolo a pasar a su sala donde sirvió un vaso de sidra y se lo dio a Sephir mientras ella tomaba de la botella.

Sephir: deberías dejar eso -

Fleur: dejame en paz!, es todo lo que me queda -

Sephir: yo te dije que ir contra de la capitana iba a ser un problema -

Fleur: y vienes a restregarmelo en la cara! -

Sephir: no!, estoy aquí porque me preocupas Fleur, desde que te echaron del castillo no has salido de aquí!, has faltado a varias pasarelas y mirate! -

Fleur: mejor di que quieres follar conmigo y te ahorras saliva - espetó

Sephir: no!, Fleur no puedes dejar que tu vida se arruine porque perdiste una pelea, tienes que levantarte -

Fleur: - suspiro - quizás tengas razón pero... Ella era mi todo, incluso no me importaba si perdía mi puesto de noble solo quería estar con ella - dijo sollozando

Sephir: vamos Fleur, se que tienes algo más en tu vida?, tienes muchos amigos y una gran belleza, puedes hacer muchas cosas, dime acaso no pensaste en ser madre? -

Fleur: si, si me gustaría -

Sephir: entonces que esperas?!, ve por tu hombre y tengan un lindo hijo, verás que eso llenará de gozo tu vida -

Fleur: no!, no puedo tener un hijo con un hombre al cual ya no amo - dijo triste

Sephir: solo inténtalo si? - dijo para levantarse - tendrás que disculparme pero tengo asuntos que atender en Trottingham -

Fleur: si no te preocupes -

Sephir: me prometes que no harás nada estúpido? -

Fleur: si te refieres al suicidio no te preocupes, ya lo hubiera hecho de haber querido -

Sephir: eso no me inspira confianza -

Fleur: jeje... Je, ya vete te deben estar esperando -

Sephir: OK, no te molesto más, cuidate - dijo para salir de la habitación y de la mansión

Fleur se quedo sola pensante en lo que dijo Sephir cuando vio la botella de sidra a medio tomar, Fleur la toma con su magia e iba a arrojarla pero entonces pensó en Celestia, en Fancy y también en Shini, Fleur tomó la botella y se la puso en la boca para tomársela toda derramando parte de su contenido en ella misma.

Fleur: no puedo!, simplemente no puedo - dijo empezando a llorar

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 12:00 pm. -**

Celestia estaba en la enfermería con una cara de gran tristeza en su rostro, a su izquierda estaba Luna ya completamente consiente pero con las alas enyesadas y a su derecha estaba Shini con unas vendas en su abdomen y con un respiradero, la pelea que tuvo con Darx fue más severa de lo que parecía, tenía múltiples costillas rotas además que tenía dos hemorragias internas que por suerte fueron tratadas a tiempo para evitar su muerte por desangramiento, sin embargo una de las costillas que se rompieron perforó su pulmón derecho y fue necesaria una intervención médica para extraer el pulmón dañado la cual la incapacitaria de hacer sus labores como capitana por al menos 3 semanas.

Luna: en que piensas hermana? -

Celestia: - suspiro - me preguntaba que debería hacer con estos hechos, la guerra contra los Pha'lax es inevitable y para rematar un loco pony quien se hace llamar el dios de la muerte acaba de liquidar una ciudad entera y dañar a tres de las personas que más amo en esta tierra -

Luna: y que tienes pensado? -

Celestia: no lo sé, se supone que como diosas y gobernantes no debemos dejar que nuestros sentimientos se apoderen de nosotras pero... - aprieta sus puños -... lo odio! -

Celestia: jamás había odiado a alguien jamás pero... Darx Collapse la persona más terrible y sádica que alguna vez haya existido, violar niñas! , asesinato! , regicidio! , genocidio!, acaso este pony tiene límites? -

Celestia: no debería de actuar tan impulsivamente pero... LO ODIO!, no tiene derecho a juicio!, si lo logro capturar será ejecutado inmediatamente y dejado en la plaza para que paten su inmundo cadáver - dijo con gran ira en su voz

Luna: y si no? -

Celestia: no que? -

Luna: y si no lo atrapas?, hermana sin duda alguna eres la yegua más bella e inteligente que existe en toda Equestria, pero... esta vez estás actuando de forma incorrecta -

Luna: falso o no, Darx tiene más poder que nosotras, tiene más poder que cualquier ser en esta tierra, si lo declaras criminal de Equestria y das una recompensa por su cabeza no se lo tomara muy bien, no estamos en su mira y aun así mira como nos ha dejado, IMAGINATE CUANDO LO HAGAMOS ENOJAR DE VERDAD! -

Celestia se quedo pensando en lo que dijo su hermana Luna y después puso una cara de horror.

Luna: no pusiste una recompensa por el verdad? -

Celestia: bueno... Puede ser - dijo nerviosa

Luna: por favor dime que al menos lo solicitaste vivo - dijo sobandose la frente

Celestia:... -

Daybreaker: "la cagaste" -

Luna: ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! -

* * *

 **\- Mansion de Darx 3:00 pm. -**

Darx estaba oyendo música en la radio mientras estrenaba su nuevo estudio escribiendo una historia para cuando regrese a la tierra.

Darx: - gemido - que bien se siente estar sin presiones ni estar siendo perseguido por una bola de locos, como extrañaba echar la hueva y relajarme - decía mientras subía sus pies descalzos sobre su escritorio y se estiraba

Oye y que escribes?.

Darx: oh te va a gustar, lo llamo la sumisión de Discord, trata de como metes la pata con Celestia y como castigo te transforma en mujer y te violan en una orgia de 12 cebras, todas al mismo tiempo, te gusta? -

Tu sentido del humor es aberrante.

Darx: no es mentira si estoy escribiendo tal historia -

QUE?!.

Hnnnnng sabes que no me importa, el Discord de esa historia será otro universo, ni me va ni me viene así que has lo que quieras.

Darx: ok que venias a decirme? -

Nada! Pudrete en el abismo más profundo!.

Darx: jajajajaja en serio te la creíste, eres muy inocente -

\- suspiro - cada día que pasa me arrepiento más de haberte traído.

Darx: te jodes -

Bueno solo quería ver que hacías en tus horas de ocio.

Darx: bueno pues ya te dije -

Y que es ese "algo" de lo que le hablaste a Fallen? seguramente sea algo que traerá muerte y destrucción pero me da curiosidad.

Darx: hmmmm sabes que, creo que ya debe estar listo así que si quieres ver, sígueme -

Darx se dirigió a la sala de la gran mansión y mando llamar a todas.

Darx: oigan!, vengan aquí en este mismo instante! - grito y todas obedecieron

Fallen: que es lo que quieres!, Esmeralda y yo estabamos teniendo un baño de burbujas! -

Y efectivamente tanto Esmeralda como Fallen iban en toallas e iban goteando agua.

Darx: lo lamento Esmeralda -

Esmeralda: no hay de que, siempre y cuando seas tu no me molestaria.. - suelta la toalla y posa provocativamente estando desnuda - darte una buena vista de mi ser - le guiña el ojo

A Irina le sale una vena en la frente pero mantiene su expresión neutra.

Irina: ejem, no se si lo recuerdes Esmeralda pero Darx es mi prometido -

Esmeralda: y eso que?, en el país de las cebras es legal la poligamia, podemos mudarnos allá cuando todo esto acabe y así seremos una gran y abundante familia -

Darx: por mi no habría problema -

Darx: "meh dirán pervertido o sin vergüenza, pero concordaran conmigo en que la cosa sale peor si me contengo a si lo dejo salir, asi que... si veo la oportunidad adelante!" -

Irina: mi deseo es estar con Darx, no me importaría compartirlo siempre y cuando me de mi dosis diaria juju - dijo guiñándole un ojo

Susan: entonces yo también quiero ser la pareja de Darx! -

Entonces Darx se teleporta a un lado de la unicornio.

Darx: y que dices tu Fallen, no quieres ser parte de mi burdel privado de esposas? -

Fallen: primero muerta -

Darx: no falta mucho no te preocupes pero nos estamos saliendo del tema, quiero mostrarles algo -

Entonces Darx movió con su magia todos los muebles y alfombras en medio de la sala.

Darx: perdoname Irina pero hace algunos días contacte con otra deidad, esta vez una más poderosa y más sádica y lasciva, tuve que follar con ella para que no me matase, perdón por eso -

Irina: no hay problema -

Darx: a cambio de eso y de derramar la sangre de una niña de 15 primaveras cada 10 días ella me brindaría su apoyo, fue de ella que conseguí el ejercito de bestias -

Fallen: conectaste con una diosa?! -

Darx: folle con una diosa, aunque me da un poco de miedo y curiosidad saber que diantres saldrá del vientre de esa loca con mi semilla, pero ese no es el punto, esas criaturas son los hijos de esa diosa y todas y cada una de ellas me obedece -

Irina: es tu propio ejército -

Darx: exacto aunque no creo necesitar un ejercito -

Darx: no necesito más poder, creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a todo lo que me pongan enfrente, no obstante cierta parte de mi tiene dudas si realmente soy tan fuerte así que cree un plan de emergencia -

Fallen: y ese cual es? -

Darx: creare una reliquia, un aparato mágico que usaré en caso que el enemigo me supere -

Fallen: ja, no puedes crear reliquias!, ese conocimiento solo lo tienen los antiguos magos de las guerras rúnicas y murieron sin decir nada de cómo hacerlas -

Darx: tienes razón Fallen, pero afortunadamente no tenemos que empezar desde cero -

Entonces Darx hizo aparecer ante el el necronomicon y un objeto metálico de color rojo con forma de boca.

Darx: ordene a mis legiones buscar en el desolado Imperio dos cosas, 1 el libro sobre reliquias antiguas y 2 el corazón de cristal -

\- Darx arroja el objeto metálico al suelo y este explota abriendo un portal -

Del portal salen varios tentáculos con espinas y varias manos deformes.

Darx: donde está lo que solicite! - grito al portal

Entonces del portal salieron otros tentáculos que uno sostenia un libro marrón con bordes dorados y otro las mitades partidas del corazón de cristal, pero uno de los tentáculos que había salido antes tomó a Fallen de una pierna y empezó a arrastrarla.

Fallen: aaaaaaaaaaaah! -

Darx uso relámpago para liberar a Fallen de ese agarre.

Darx: no! La necesito viva!... Aun - dijo para tomar las cosas y lanzar otro rayo al portal ahuyentando a los tentáculos para luego cerrar el portal

Darx sin tomar en cuenta el estado de Fallen la tomo del cuello y la puso de pie sobre el suelo.

Fallen: que haces?! -

Darx: esto es por lo que estas aquí, tu tarea será ayudarme a corromper el corazón de cristal! -

Fallen quedo impactada al oír eso.

Darx: - levanta el necronomicon - este es el necronomicon!, el libro escrito por Abdul Alzahared, aquí yace la forma de corromper el corazón, con el hechizo de "maestro inaudito" el afectado obedecera a su nuevo amo sin queja alguna, dándole su alma, cuerpo y mente, pero... Hay un problema, el hechizo solo funciona con cosas vivas -

Fallen: entonces que? -

Darx: ahí entras tu - le arroja el otro libro - con esto repararas el corazón y posteriormente usaras el hechizo "Vivamus" para darle vida -

Fallen: pero esos son hechizos muy avanzados! -

Darx: entonces dejaré que "gravemind" te lleve y secuestrare una maga más competente -

Fallen sudo frío y trago un poco de saliva

Fallen: de acuerdo, no tenemos que llegar a medidas tan extremas - dijo para ojear el libro y hacer brillar su cuerno

Fallen: "Reparo totallus" - dijo y el corazón empezó a levitar en el aire para luego juntarse y empezar a fundirse en una sola pieza quedando intacto nuevamente -

Fallen jadeaba por el esfuerzo pero un ademán de Darx le hizo saber que su labor no había terminado, Fallen con gran fatiga hizo brillar su cuerno nuevamente mientras Darx dibujaba un círculo transmutador con cenizas y encendía su cuerno también.

Darx: hazlo! -

Fallen uso toda la magia que le quedaba y con gran esfuerzo empezó a realizar el hechizo.

Fallen: aah! Vivamus! - grito para lanzar un rayo hacia el corazón levantando una cortina de vapor y desmayandose en el proceso

Esmeralda: funciono? -

Darx: si lo hizo bien, el corazón de cristal ahora debería ser un corazón de verdad con un gran poder dentro -

Dorea: entonces no lo hizo bien - dijo acercándose

Darx: porque lo dices? -

Dorea: porque aquí hay una alicornio -

Darx: que?! - dijo para correr hacia donde estaba Dorea

Tal y como lo dijo Dorea, en el suelo no había un corazón palpitante sino una alicornio rosa de cristal con alas cuerno y toda la cosa, su crin y cola eran de un degradado de magenta oscuro hasta violeta claro, sus facciones eran parecidas a las de Cadence aunque se notaba la diferencia y tenía un muy buen cuerpo como todas las alicornios, se encontraba desnuda y tirada en el suelo cuando Darx empezó a acercarse.

Darx: ok debo admitir que SI me lo esperaba, no estaba seguro pero el destino me pica tanto la espalda que hasta predecible se ha vuelto -

Entonces la alicornio abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio todo y a todos a su alrededor, también curioseando su propio cuerpo.

Darx: hola, como estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay -

Sin darle tiempo de reacción la alicornio pateo a Darx en sus partes nobles y empezó a correr.

Esmeralda reacciono rápido y se abalanzó sobre ella derribandola e inmovilizandola.

Cristal Hearth: sueltame! - grito

Esmeralda: no! - grito en respuesta

Entonces Cristal cargo su rayo y mando a volar por los aires a Esmeralda hasta estrellarse con la pared, Cristal vio su oportunidad y desplegó sus alas para salir volando pero Darx la sujeto de la cola y la mando de nuevo al suelo con un gran golpe.

Cristal: aaaaaaaaaaaah! -

Darx se coloca enzima de ella como si quisiera violarla y de hecho si iva a hacerlo.

Darx: muy interesante, recuerdas cosas incluso cuando estabas en tu forma de gema no es así?! -

Cristal: Pudrete!, tu los mataste!, los mataste a todos! - dijo llorando de la rabia y de tristeza

Darx: eso es un si, mira realmente no me interesa que te suceda, pero pagaras muy caro lo que hiciste - dijo con rabia mientras todavía le temblaban las piernas por el golpe

Cristal: no te tengo miedo! - le escupe

Darx: "jojojo ya sacaste boleto" -

Darx: recuerda que ahora eres un ser bípedo y con sentimientos al igual que yo, un estado más frágil, un estado en el cual puedo romperte de formas que jamás te imaginarias - dijo con gran malicia en su hablar pero Cristal no se inmutó

Entonces Darx golpeó a Cristal para noquearla.

Darx tomó a Cristal como a saco de papas y se preparo para teleportarse pero antes de eso dio su última orden.

Darx: Dorea quiero que limpies y arregles una habitación para nuestra invitada, Susan trata a Fallen y a Esmeralda por favor y Irina ne harías el favor de arreglar aquí -

Irina: tu que vas a hacer? -

Darx: je, voy a enseñar modales a nuestra invitada - dijo con una sonrisa cínica y desapareció del lugar

* * *

 **\- Castillo Canterlot 6:00 pm. -**

El turno de Celestia estaba por terminar solo un par de horas más y se podría ir a dormir, a no espera, como Luna esta incapacitada Celestia tiene que cubrir ambos turnos y era extremadamente agobiante, otra buena razón para odiar a Darx pero este último le preocupaba, Luna tenía razón había actuado precipitadamente y Darx ya había demostrado su superioridad ante la guardia de Canterlot y las princesas, además ella suponía que la masacre en Seaward Shoals también había sido obra suya, lo cual indicaba que no estaban listos para enfrentar amenaza tan grandes, así que solo hay una cosa que hacer en este tipo de casos, pedir ayuda a su más fiel estudiante, Twilight creía que necesitaba a su mentora pero la verdad es que Celestia la necesitaba más a ella, sin ir más lejos es gracias a ella que esta con su hermana nuevamente.

No obstante antes de siquiera pensar en enviar una carta un mayordomo se acerco a ella rápidamente y le entregó una carta.

Mayordomo: su majestad, una carta del centro de investigación -

Celestia: en serio y que dicen? - decía emocionada

Mayordomo: cosas buenas y cosas malas me temo -

Celestia leyó la carta y vio que en ella decía:

"estimada princesa Celestia, el motivo de la presente es para darle conocimiento sobre el químico que nos envió hace varias semanas denominado Quoproclovitas, me es una gran alegría poder comunicarle que hemos podido descifrar los elementos del cual esta compuesto y también pudimos recrear dicha sustancia, sin embargo no hemos podido encontrar su cura debido que es un campo el cual ningún científico de Canterlot conoce, es una magia muy antigua además de ser de origen natural, es decir un ser vivo lo produce, tal como la saliva o la leche materna, debido a esto nuestra investigación se ha estancado y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría solicitarle un pony experto en el tema de las magias antiguas y un biólogo de especies exóticas, de otro modo no sabríamos como continuar esta investigación.

Agradezco su tiempo y espero su respuesta muy pronto.

Atentamente: Science Loopin, jefe de científicos de la universidad de Canterlot. "

Celestia:" joder ahora que?!" -

Daybreaker:" porque?, solo mandales lo que piden y ya" -

Celestia: "un biólogo es fácil pero donde encuentro un pony experto en magias antiguas?, que yo recuerde el único pony con esas características era mi antiguo maestro" -

Daybreaker: "quizás no haya ponys con esa descripción, pero... Yo conozco a una cebra" -

Celestia: "te refieres a la cebra que vive en el bosque everfree y que es amiga de Twilight?" -

Daybreaker: "sep" -

Celestia: "tienes razón, ella conoce muchas cosas de la magia ancestral por sus costumbres, como sabias de ella?" -

Daybreaker: "tiene un lindo y jugoso trasero" -

Celestia: "típico" -

* * *

 **\- Imperio de cristal, "The heaven" 10:00 pm -**

"The heaven" una edificación construida en la base del antiguo castillo de cristal hecha por las criaturas de la niebla, desde afuera se ve como un nido de termitas con agujeros de los cuales salían líquido de color amarillo fluorescente, su altura superaba los 50 metros aunque su forma era irregular y cubría toda la base del antiguo castillo, por dentro era semejante a un castillo solo que hecho de arena, barro, roca y huesos, era el castillo de la muerte ideal para ocultarse y dar una resistencia, debido a que el líquido amarillo que salía de "The heaven" producía una niebla mucho más densa además de tóxica para seres no cósmicos y para rematar "The heaven" no sólo estaba construido para arriba sino también por debajo, llegando a tener una red de túneles y grandes salones con una profundidad de 500 metros bajo tierra.

En el lugar más oscuro y profundo de "The heaven" se encontraba "Paradise" que venía a ser el cuarto del verdugo, es un salón grande en forma de circulo de un radio de 15 metros y en el centro de esta había una plataforma con 4 columnas en forma de costilla que apuntaban hacia el centro y de estas salían varias cadenas además de que en el centro de la plataforma había una calavera dibujada con sangre pony, en ese inhóspito lugar se encontraba Darx junto con Cristal.

En "Paradise" cristal estaba encadenada por sus cuatro extremidades y dos cadenas más en su cintura y en su cuello, se le veía dormir plácidamente cuando un fuerte golpe la despertó.

\- punch -

Cristal se despierta de inmediato al sentir el duro golpe pero la luz no dejaba ver quien se lo había provocado, aunque no era muy difícil adivinar.

Cristal: cobarde!, déjate ver y terminemos lo que iniciamos! - grito a la oscuridad

Entonces las llamas de las ascuas y calderos se encendieron dejando ver a un Darx con su máscara de rockodrilo puesta pero con el pecho descubierto y usaba unos pantalones de vestir negros con placas de hierro en sus pantorrillas.

Darx: vaya hasta que por fin despiertas -

Cristal: porque no me liberas y te arranco esa cabeza que tienes! -

Darx: jeje, jajajajaja que espíritu, tan fiera e indomable me encanta! -

Cristal: que planeas hacer?, violarme?, no me importa soy un pedazo de cristal a fin de cuentas -

Darx: oh si, en efecto te voy a violar, pero no será lo único que haré, como ya te había dicho el tener un cuerpo propio tiene sus desventajas -

Cristal: has lo que quieras! Tus armas podrán dañar mi cuerpo, pero jamas mi espíritu! -

Darx: ya veremos -

Darx tomo el necronomicon y empezó a buscar entre sus páginas.

Darx: tu ya no eres más que los despojos de lo que alguna vez fue un gran imperio, si te liberará te mataría de inmediato pues ya no tienes la fuerza de los ponys de cristal, pero... Aun puedes ser útil, lastimaste a personas que quiero mucho y eso amerita un castigo pero implora clemencia y tu castigo no será tan severo -

\- Cristal escupió al suelo -

\- Darx gruñe -

Darx: como quieras - levanta el libro - este es el necronomicon!, el libro escrito por Abdul Alzahared donde relata los hechizos y visiones más allá del cosmos, ahora! con este libro rompere tu mente y tu alma para después reconstruirlas moldeandolas a mi antojo! -

Cristal: tu libro no tendrá efecto en mi! -

Darx: eso es lo que tu crees - dijo para ver el libro y empezar a recitar unas palabras de una lengua irreconocible

Las llamas de los calderos se alzaron con gran fuerza y de los calderos empezó a brotar una sustancia viscosa de color negro, esta sustancia se acercaba peligrosamente a Cristal la cual temblaba un poco por el miedo.

Cristal: aleja esas cosas de mi! -

Darx: demasiado tarde, el conjuro a empezado -

Entonces Darx aventó el libro a una mesa y el líquido empezó a tomar forma dando como resultado varios tentáculos con ojos y bocas por todas partes, Darx señaló a Cristal y los tentáculos se abalanzaron sobre ella aprisionandola y apretando su cuerpo como muñeca de trapo.

Cristal: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - grito

No debió hacerlo, el tentáculo más gordo de todos aprovecho el grito de la alicornio para introducirse en su boca y empezar a meterse más y más profundo dificultándole respirar a Cristal.

El tentáculo empezó a extraer de su interior varias esferas de luz que hacían gritar a Cristal con cada una que le extirpaban, esas esferas eran recuerdos de los ponys de cristal, sentimientos y fragmentos de su propia alma.

Darx se acerco al tentáculo y metió una de sus manos en una boca del tentáculo para sacar dichas esferas.

Darx: jajajajaja te dije que tener una forma propia tiene sus desventajas, una de ellas es que tienes sentimientos y dogmas que rigen tu actuar,... Dogmas que se pueden modificar - dijo eso último de forma macabra

Darx empezó a romper todas las esferas de recuerdos a excepción de el lenguaje y el reconocimiento de objetos, así como del pensamiento lógico - matemático, y luego se dirigió a los sentimientos.

Darx: amabilidad adiós - rompe la esfera - empatia adiós - rompe la esfera - vamos a aumentar la lujuria y la obediencia y... Listo! - dijo para devolver las esferas a la boca del tentáculo y este la mando de nuevo a Cristal haciendo que gritara al sentir como todos sus recuerdos y sentimientos eran modificados y destruidos.

Cuando la transición se completo Cristal quedó desmayada unos segundos para luego despertar desorientada.

Darx: "funciono?" -

Cristal: eh?, donde estoy?, quien soy yo?, quien eres tu? Y porque estoy desnuda?! - grito

Darx: me da gusto que despiertes, al parecer sufriste de amnesia tras ese golpe, pero te lo merecias me faltaste al respeto y a tu señora -

Cristal: mi señora? -

Darx: si, tu eres mi esclava y mi puta, te di asilo en mi techo y me lo pagas con agresión, que desagradecida - decía indignado haciendo uso de su buena actuación

\- Cristal dio una reverencia -

Cristal: lo lamento mucho mi señor, perdone si lo ofendí con mis acciones, ahora no recuerdo que, pero haré lo que sea para compensarlo -

Darx: lo que sea? -

Cristal: lo que sea -

Darx: "puede estar fingiendo, pero como saberlo?, supongo que tendré que arriesgarme" -

Darx con su magia removió las cadenas del cuerpo de Cristal y la dejo libre.

Darx: tu nombre es Cristal Hearth y tu único propósito es servirme, ahora baila para mi, enciende la flama de la pasión - ordenó

Cristal: si señor - dijo para empezar a dar una danza erotica muy provocativa, más por el hecho de que estaba desnuda y tenía un cuerpo esculpido por los mismos ángeles, superior al de Fleur y a la par con el de Celestia

El baile surge efecto y hace despertar el amigo de Darx.

Darx: suficiente!, ahora ven acá, dejame probar de nuevo esos lindos labios tuyos - dijo y Cristal obedeció acercándose y dándole un pasional beso a Darx

Darx: "ummm yummy, son dulces, bien solo una prueba más, si no me muerde el pene significara que esta bajo mi completo dominio" -

Darx: muy bien, sigues siendo igual de buena como lo has sido siempre, hasta estoy tentado a dejarte impune de castigo -

Cristal: entonces ordeneme y yo haré lo necesario para hacerlo sentir bien -

Darx: muy bien, en ese caso - se baja un poco sus pantalones para liberar su miembro - hasme sentir en el cielo con esa lengua tuya - dijo pícaro

Cristal: será un placer - dijo para bajar su cabeza a su entrepierna

Darx se preparaba mentalmente para el dolor de la mordida mientras preparaba su cuerno por si lo hacía, pero en vez de eso sintió las suaves caricias de su lengua en su pene como si de una paleta se tratase.

Darx: "hnnngg siii, ella ahora es de los míos pero joder! Que bien la chupa es como una Cadence pero mejor y más ardiente" -

Darx gemía de placer mientras Cristal le hacia sexo oral cuando algo raro sucedió, un aura rosada cubrió a ambos hacerlos sentir, más aliviados, con más energía y mucho más calientes.

Darx: basta! - ordenó al notar el aura rosa que los cubría

Cristal: que pasa?, acaso no le agrada? - preguntó preocupada

Entonces el aura rosa se desvaneció cuando dejó de lamer su verga.

Darx: "... El corazón de cristal se alimentaba de la felicidad y el amor de los ponys en el Imperio de cristal, es posible que eso no haya cambiado y ella se alimente del amor que la rodea en este caso sexo pero..., eso la hace peligrosa para mi?, o puedo sacarle provecho a eso? -

Darx miro detenidamente a Cristal y vio como esta lo miraba afligida y desconcertada.

Darx: "nah actualmente es como una niña, una muy sexy y sensual niña pero no refleja daño alguno, al menos no para mi, pero que provecho podría sacar si ella se hiciera más fuerte?, quizás podría llevarla conmigo a luchar, una compañera no me sentaría mal pero..., será lo suficiente fuerte para cubrirme la espalda?, Luna apenas y sobrevivió de un par de golpes que le di, que tan frágil será cristal? Hmmmm no lo sé, necesito meditarlo con la almohada" -

No creo que sea tan débil como Celestia y Luna, después de todo ella te puso en tu límite cuando intento defender la ciudad.

Darx: "tienes razón, pero entonces tenía la fuerza de todos los ponys de cristal" -

Y no crees que podría recuperar esa fuerza?, si fornica lo suficiente muy probablemente recupere su poder e incluso aumentarlo.

Darx: "Hmmmm suena tentador" -

Cristal: disculpe... - dijo interrumpiendo la platica mental de Darx y Discord

Darx: que sucede? -

Cristal: se que no me compete y lo lamento, pero... Quiero saber que esta pensando, acaso no lo hice bien? - dijo suplicando

Darx: "dios!, tan manipulable hasta me siento mal, pero quizás si pueda sacarle provecho a esto, yo no puedo hacerme más fuerte porque me volvería loco, pero puedo hacerme más fuerte si otros pelean por mi!" -

Darx: estaba pensando... -

Cristal mostró gran atención en los labios de Darx, tanto que paro sus orejas y cola como si de un perro se tratara.

Darx:... Estaba pensando cuantas veces podías hacerme eyacular antes que te desmayaras del placer - dijo pícaramente

Cristal sonrió de oreja a oreja y entonces se subió en las piernas de Darx, más específicamente sobre su miembro, rozando ambas intimidades.

Cristal: hay que descubrirlo juju - dijo para introducir su miembro en ella y empezar a hacer el acto.

Darx: "amo mi vida!...Y al mismo tiempo la odio, pero amo mi vida!"

Continuará...


End file.
